After Breaking Dawn2
by letmesign172
Summary: A "happily-ever-after" is not easily achieved, especially not when you're a vampire prone to an ungodly amount of unfortunate bad luck. Bella and Edward are determined to get their happy ending, and keep themselves intact at the same time. Sequel to ABD.
1. Chapter 1

_I'd previously written a fan-fiction called After Breaking Dawn – and I can't begin to explain how much I enjoyed being able to just hide away and write about my favorite series. However, the story started to become pretty lengthy – 42 chapters lengthy – so I decided to cut it off. Apparently, people who had read the story didn't like me for that; so after three months of letting the plot rest, I've come up with a bunch of new surprises, so I hope you like it._

_**Need to know basis: the Volturi tried to kidnap Renesmee, Edward was given the chance to kill Jane but didn't, Jacob and Leah are trying to make it work, and Jared disappeared. Summary completed. Enjoy the story. **_

Edward's POV

Today was rainy and damp – but that wasn't a shock.

As I sat in the chair by the fire, listening to the patter of rain of the window above the sink, I could not help but feel at ease. Renesmee was on the floor at my feet, doodling rather skillfully on a piece of lined paper; despite the dreary atmosphere Forks presented her, Nessie's drawings were always bright and colorful.

Bella wasn't anywhere to be seen at the moment. The fact that I couldn't read her thoughts made her especially difficult to locate – and the rest of my family's thoughts didn't help me find Bella either.

_Now where did I put my purple dress? _Alice's simple thoughts bubbled subtly inside her mind.

_It's almost six o'clock. I should start making Renesmee's dinner. _Leave it to Esme to selflessly think of everyone besides herself.

_The basketball game is tonight, _Emmett pondered. _I'm pretty sure who will win tonight. Maybe Edward can lend me some money …._

Just to mess with him, I picked up my cellphone and swiftly glided my fingers over the keys: _definitely not_. After pressing send, I placed my phone back on the side table and, unable to think the worst, hoped Bella was safe.

It hadn't been more than three weeks ago since the Volturi decided to pay an unappreciated visit. My daughter's safety had been jeopardized, and I felt ridiculous for letting it slip by me so undetected. Jane had been stealthy in the beginning, but the tables had indefinitely turned in the end – I'd been given the chance to take Jane's immortal life, to protect my family from her harm, but somehow I had been stupid enough to let her free; as each day passes, my regret continues to pile up inside of me. If I could go back and kill her, I decisively would.

After letting Jane go, I'd become overly cautious when it came to Bella and Renesmee's safety. There was no doubt in my mind that the Volturi would stealthy slink back to Forks and undergo a second attempt – so keeping a close eye on those that I loved was vital. Jacob Black and some of the other werewolves have assisted us in keeping a close watch on Fork's perimeter; we refused to let danger lurk beneath us undetected.

My family's relationship with the Quiluete Indians has also been taking form. There is less hatred, less insecurities. Granted the treaty – where we are not allowed to bite any human in the area or trespass on Quiluete territory - has not been lifted, but tradition apparently is very important to them. Changing the rules seems to be impertinent to their elders, but we can understand their wish to stay conservative.

"Hello." Bella sauntered into the cottage's front door, coming up to me instictively.

I stood, instantly relieved, taking her in my grasp and pulling her close. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, nowhere." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Hmm, is that so?" I chuckled.

"Nowhere you need to be concerned with." She pulled way, moving into the kitchen after kissing Renesmee on the head.

I smiled – usually I was the one toying with Bella; oh how the tables have turned.

"Is Jake patrolling the border tonight, or are one of us?" She wondered logically.

"I'm not sure." I answered. "But I know Jacob isn't patrolling."

"Why not?" She picked up an knife and smeared peanut butter across a slice of bread, assuming preparing a snack for Renesmee.

"He's got a date with Leah tonight." I replied, noticing my phone buzzing across the side table. Picking it up, I noticed it was a text from Emmett. "I suggested they go to _La Bella Italia_."

She grinned. "I think Jake and Leah are so good together, you know?"

"Uh-huh." I answered, distracted; I flipped open my phone, clicking view to see Emmett's response. _Aww that's no fair, Edward_, he complained. I was about to respond to the text when someone came in.

"Hey, you three." Alice skipped through the front door, going up to hug Bella first and then Renesmee second. "Is it alright if I investigate your closet? I've lost my purple dress, and I must find it immediately."

"Why immediately?" Bella wondered, handing the peanut butter and jelly sandwich to Renesmee.

"Someone's coming, and I want to look presentable." She informed us, quickly adding, "As should you."

My eyes snapped up from my phone in an instant. "Visitors?"I looked up at Bella who seemed equally as surprised – Alice had just rushed through the word as if it had no importance … as if it were no big deal.

"Oh, relax, Edward." She shook her head, taking my phone from me and looking at my inbox. "You're such a worrywart."

"If you recall, most of our visitors haven't been very pleasant, Alice." I reminded her. James, Laurent, Victoria and her army, the Volturi; the list was practically never ending.

"Well, this visit will be a pleasant one, I can just feel it." Without letting us another word, Alice danced down the hallway and into Bella and my room.

Bella walked up to me, a little nervous. "Can you hear anything? Anyone coming?"

"I'm not really sure of what voice to look for, love." I frowned, putting down my phone – I'd deal with Emmett later.

"Well, obviously Alice isn't worried." Her hand unconsciously slipped into mine. "So maybe we shouldn't be worried either."

_**I realize this chapter is short, but I was having trouble trying to find a place to begin. I promise the chapters will be longer in the future. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

I sighed contentedly.

Life finally seemed to be coming together after all the epidemics my family has been forced to encounter. It's been almost a month since I've seen something life threatening in the future; all my recent visions have been utterly simple: Emmett catching another grizzly while hunting, Jasper winning yet another bet, Renesmee accidentally spilling her bottle of blood on the hard-wood floors – nothing special whatsoever.

However, that's how I preferred this afterlife of mine – fully carefree.

Nonetheless, not everyone was entirely pleased at the moment. Edward's guilt and anger has been portrayed in everything he does; his smile never reaches his eyes, his actions seem lilted and disappointed, and there is rarely a time when he laughs unreservedly. Of course, behind the scenes, I see that he smiles at Bella, he laughs wholeheartedly at nothing when she's around. Otherwise, the regret is visibly eating him alive – it's inevitably clear that, if he were given another chance, he would kill Jane for sure.

But I'm proud of him for setting her free. I knew that he did it for his own benefit – he wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't an evil monster. I wondered if her realized that he wasn't a monster to begin with …?

"Good afternoon, love." Jasper murmured tenderly to me as he walked into our room.

"Hmm." I breathed him in, smelling the fresh blood on his lips as he pulled me close. He, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme had been out hunting and apparently had just gotten back. "Catch a good meal?"

He chuckled, "That's what's so strange about you, Alice Cullen. You ask even though you already know."

"Let me rephrase then." I put my hands on my hips as he sat down on the bed, watching me with playful eyes. "How big was that elk? I know it must be tiring for you to have such small game."

Jasper nodded, "I can't wait for our trip higher north. The moose and mountain lion will be a lovely change in routine."

"Why didn't you just go north today?" I wondered.

He reached out, wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down onto the bed beside him. "That's a trip I'm saving to spend with a beautiful girl, and with that beautiful girl only."

I leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. Our kisses were rarely aggressive, mostly always temperate. Only on holidays or a night where the mood is just to perfect to pass up, Jasper or I will get a little bit hungry, pulling the other so close we are practically molded into one person.

Jasper decided that today wouldn't be one of those hungry days, so he pulled away, exhaling, and stood. "I'll be back, Alice."

I listened as he walked into the hall, down the steps, and into the living room, Emmett instantly pulling him into a bet. I wasn't offended that Jasper left; we were one of those complex couples, our love being a intimate math problem – no matter what the equation was we always equaled out somehow.

I skipped into the bathroom then, checking the mirror to make sure my hair wasn't rumpled and there were no creases in my indigo laced dress. After which, I made my way back into the bedroom about to head into the hallway when a voice filled my head.

_"I hate what I've become."_ An unfamiliar male's voice complained inside my mind.

The person's face filled the frame that was being painted in front of my eyes. He had jet-black hair, gelled up into spikes. His skin was ghostly white, somewhat similar to mine. Crimson eyes, a deep raw scarlet, caught my attention the most – they seemed to be watching something intently; it was rather frightening. His expression was insolent and uncaring as he lay back casually in a wooden chair. His legs were long, stretched out beneath the table that sat before him. He was wearing a gray V-neck t-shirt, his muscular arms completely revealed.

_"Well, you'll just have to deal with it." A girl's voice penetrated his glassy stare. "No matter how much we've tried, it looks like this fate is inviolable. I think we'll be stuck this way for good."_

The girl who had spoken entered the picture. Her hair was long and stringy, bleach blonde, with bangs hanging in front of her eyes. She too was incredibly pale and her face was sullen. Her face muscles seemed ominously strained, as if she'd been trying to cry with all her might, but simply couldn't produce any tears. She was sitting beside the boy, constantly pushing the hair that fell in front her face behind her ears.

I did not recognize either of them, guessing they must be newborns.

_"I can't stand it, Blair." The boy practically yelled, slamming his fist down on the wooden table; it snapped like a twig instantaneously, unable to bare the sudden weight pressed upon it. "You're saying I have to live with what I did?"_

_"Do you have any other choice?" The girl, assumingly named Blair, shrugged._

_The boy stood malevolently, pushing his chair back and unintentionally crashing it against the wall – he ignored it. "What about my friends? What about school? I was going to get into UCLA on that football scholarship! Are you saying I have to throw all of that away?"_

_Blair didn't respond._

_"My life is officially screwed, you know that? And all that because some idiot in the street decided to bite me …?" He was about to continue is rant when the girl interrupted._

_"My life is screwed too." She frowned, picking up her knees and wrapping her arms around them, curling up into a ball. "I wanted to get married and raise a family. What guy will want to marry a red-eyed freak?"_

_The boy calmed, obviously feeling Blair's pain. "Look on the bright side." He comforted. "Maybe there's more people … like _us_ out there. If we find them, maybe they can be our … counselors."_

_"But how far away are they?" Blair countered. "I doubt many live near Seattle, if there are any out there at all."_

_"How about we start by heading north?" He decided. "And then come full circle."_

_"Do you really have the stamina to go around the world?" She teased._

_He ignored her joke. "We're bound to run into other … vampires."_

Blair eventually took to the idea, standing and walking out of the picture.

_"Where are you going?" The boy asked, tilting his head, looking at something I couldn't see._

_"C'mon." Blair's voice called, as the picture began to go out of focus. "We should leave Seattle tonight, before you decide to murder anybody else."_

When my eyes began to adjust on the present, I found myself sitting on the floor in the hallway. I could hear Jasper and Emmett shouting at the television downstairs and I could hear Rosalie shuffling around in her bedroom.

I knew that I wouldn't have had that vision unless these newborns would ultimately cross our path. I didn't linger much on the technicalities of the whole ordeal, but if they were in Seattle and they were leaving tonight, they'd most likely get to us by late this evening or early tomorrow; I honestly wasn't worried. Honestly, I was excited. Meeting new people was an atypical occurrence for us, considering how we must stay in seclusion. These newborns seemed nice enough – what if they joined the family?

Heading back into my room, I thought of all the unanswered questions they presented. Assumingly, they'd already taken a human life, if not more than that – but that was expected. Since they were talking about college, I could only guess they were seniors, simple high school students. There hasn't been a high school student transformed in over fifty years, if I did the math right – except for Bella, of course.

I grew worried for them; the shock must be unbearable – and unlike Bella, they didn't have us to guide them through the first steps.

I rushed into my closet instantly, trying to find something respectable. I wanted something that said, "Don't worry – we won't hurt you" and "yes, I'm a vampire" and "you can stay with us for the time being". Why didn't Ralph Lauren or Marc Jacobs make an outfit that said all these things?

Eventually my mind landed on the purple silk satin dress that Rosalie had gotten me a couple years back. It did not say, "Yes, I'm a vampire" but it was close enough. If only I could find it. My fingers speedily wisped past every hanger and rummaged through every drawer, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I knew I hadn't worn it in awhile, so it couldn't be in the wash or somewhere lying on the floor – due to my unnatural need for things to be tidy, I wouldn't have just left it lying around, I was certain.

Then why wasn't my dress in its proper place?

Then my brain clicked. When I had stocked up Bella's closet- as I did annually – had I inadvertently put it in there? I simply had to check, or it would bother me for the rest of my sleepless night.

Making my way down the steps, I made my way into the living room first. Jasper was sitting on the sofa, his elbow resting on the couch's arm. He lifted one finger and rubbed his temple, a sly smile crossing his face as the referee on the television made a comment, one that apparently Jasper wanted to hear. Emmett was standing, yelling at the television, shouting one derogatory remark after another.

I considered telling them about our visitors but I decided to keep from repeating myself and just tell everyone when we were all together.

Right when I was about to leave the room, Jasper grabbed my arm and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "Will I win?"

I wanted to say that if I told him it'd be cheating, but instead I simply nodded, a simple smile drawn across my face.

After that, I left the room, watching as Esme began to make homemade chicken noodle soup, assumingly for Renesmee's dinner. She didn't stop me to say hello as I walked by; she simply smiled, busy cooking up a storm. In return, I waved to her, after which I slipped through the sliding glass door and ran like a bullet into the woods.

I was about halfway to the cottage, when I heard the leaves crinkle in front of me.

Skidding to a stop, my eyes searched my surroundings, wondering if the newborns had already gotten to us. The wind blew the trees, swaying them side to side; the red and orange leaves whispered as they danced to the forest floor. Abruptly, a foul smell entered my nostrils.

And I instantly relaxed.

"Sam?" I called out into the woods.

A large black wolf emerged from the lush overgrowth, instantly phasing into his human form in order to talk to me. He swiftly put on his shorts and approached me, a wide smile on his face. Ever since the Volturi attempted to kidnap Renesmee, the wolves and the vampires have unavoidably come together, at first in order to provide extra protection but eventually we became good friends.

"Alice." He greeted politely.

I could hardly recall a moment where Sam and I made oral contact with each other ever – a bystander could even tell by looking at us now that we were still somewhat uncomfortable speaking to each other.

"Off to visit Edward and Bella?" he wondered.

"As a matter of fact I am." I nodded, glancing into the woods, as if I expected to see the cottage in front of me; of course it wasn't for at least another half a mile away. "You sure are patrolling early."

"Quil and Seth are on the other sides of the perimeter." He answered. "And I'm taking Jacob's place tonight."

"Why?" I asked, craning my neck to look up at him. He had to be at least three feet taller than me.

"Oh, he's got a date tonight …." His voice trailed away.

I finished for him. "With Leah?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded awkwardly.

I'd forgotten Sam and Leah had been romantically involved. I decided to change subject. "How's Emily?"

Sam smiled widely, glad that I had switched topics. "Uh, she's great. Her and I are actually going on a little vacation together."

"Aw." I was a sucker for a good love story. "To where?"

"Somewhere sunny." He replied. "Somewhere not here."

"I guess all the clouds and rain can get a little tedious." I shrugged.

He countered. "But I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

"Oh?" I grinned.

"I can't _imagine_ living anywhere else." He admitted.

"You know, neither can I." I agreed. Although I wanted to keep speaking to him, I could tell he was itching to go, so I released him. "Well, I'll let you get back to patrolling."

He turned to go and I was about to run the other way, when he called me, "Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?" I whipped back around to face him.

He avoided my eyes. "Can I ask something?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Does Leah ever … you know, talk about me?" he simpered.

I frowned, wondering which answer he wanted to hear. "Rarely."

"Oh." He looked away from me embarrassedly.

"But I'm sure she thinks about you from time to time." I added quickly.

"Hmm." He paused to think. I thought he would say something more, but he quickly phased and ran off out of my sight.

I felt bad for Sam. It was obvious that he loved Emily with all his heart, but he evidently seemed equally as guilty for leaving Leah so unexpectedly. I would probably feel the same way; if I thought about it close enough, it would be as if I left Jasper for Emmett. Completely out of the question, but of course Jasper would feel the utmost grief and I, the utmost remorse.

Letting the subject drop, I dashed off towards the cottage getting there in less than a millisecond. I smoothed my expression, trying not to seem like I was over thinking things – the last thing I wanted to do was set Edward off with my prattling thoughts.

"Hey, you three." I waltzed into the cottage.

Edward was standing by the armchair, his cellphone in hand. Bella was mid-walk over to Renesmee but stopped to look at me when I entered.

I ran up to embrace Nessie and Bella. "Is it alright if I investigate your closet? I've lost my purple dress, and I must find it immediately."

Bella leaned down, giving a sandwich to Renesmee. "Why immediately?" She asked.

"Someone's coming, and I want to look presentable." I told them, not thinking about the words until after they left my mouth.

Thanks to my jabbering jaws, the plan where I tell everyone at once was now out the window. Bella and Edward exchanged worried glances, obviously catching my slip of the tongue.

I nodded, adding, "As should you." I definitely didn't want these newborns to think that the Cullens were a bunch of slobs.

Edward's attention was away from his phone and on me in an instant. "Visitors?"

"Oh, relax, Edward. You're such a worrywart." I went over to him, taking his cellphone and shuffling through it. I could see that Emmett had already asked Edward for cash, and Edward had promptly refused. I couldn't help but laugh; our family was so predictable – you didn't have to see the future to know that.

"If you recall, most of our visitors haven't been very pleasant, Alice." Edward countered. He made a move to grab his phone back unconsciously, but I was already making my way down the hallway to Bella's closet.

I snapped Edward's phone shut and glimpsed back down the hall. "Well, this visit will be a pleasant one, I can just feel it."


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

Tonight was a moonless night. The clouds refused to let the stars shine, making the ambiance pitch black – there was no natural light anywhere. I was stealthy camouflaged by the forest's edge, perfectly undetected. I stayed watching the house that was no more than fifteen yards from me, waiting for some kind of movement or sign of life inside.

To my satisfaction, a light flickered on, sending an infamous glow pouring out the front window and onto the wet lawn. My tail inevitably began to wag as I saw her through the glass; I gazed at her as she brushed her fingers through her long black hair, as she straightened the creases out of her short, flirty dress, as she ever so carefully applied her makeup in the hallway mirror.

I was so hypnotized by her, that when a flash of lightening crossed the sky and a boom of thunder shook the earth below my paws that the hair covering my body stood up on end. Rain began to fall gently from the sky as she turned out the light and stepped out the front door, raising her umbrella above her head.

As her high heels clicked out onto the walkway, a devious smile crossed my face inevitably. I was just so tempted to pounce.

Under the protection of her umbrella, her eyes scanned her surroundings, as if she were searching for something – as if she were waiting for something. I couldn't help myself any longer.

With a running start, I lunged for her, pressing her back against the truck parked in the driveway. Standing on my hind legs, I was as tall, if not taller than her slender figure. Pressing my paws against her shoulders, she was trapped and couldn't run away.

She wasn't afraid or shocked.

Sure enough, … Leah was frustrated with me.

"You're late." She scowled, slipping out from under my grasp.

I fell back onto my two front paws and sulked behind the truck. Reluctantly transforming back into my human self, I untied my jean pants from my ankle and slipped them on. When I emerged back into her line of vision, I was honestly frightened.

She had one hand on her hip and the other holding the umbrella above her head, her foot tapping impatiently against the already wet pavement. Her expression was unforgiving, "Would you care to explain, Jacob Black?"

I shrugged. "What do you mean …?"

She cut me off, "And would it kill you to where a shirt once in awhile?"

I looked down at my exposed chest and then back at her. "You don't like it?"

"Ugh." She groaned, getting in the passenger side.

I couldn't help but laugh as I hopped into the driver's seat, shutting the door behind me. Leah refused to look at me, but I simply couldn't help but stare at her.

"I love that dress on you." I complimented.

"Humph." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Could you please just tell me what's wrong?" I was oblivious when it came to girl's emotions.

"Why are you late … **again**?" She questioned, still not looking at my eyes.

"I'm sorry, alright?" I frowned. "I was watching the Mariners game at Chief Swan's and just lost track of the time. I'll do anything to make it up to you, okay?"

Leah threw a fleeting glance at me. "But it's not just tonight, Jake." I knew she couldn't be as mad at me because she was calling me Jake instead of Jacob. "You're always late."

"I know, and I'm real sorry." I reached over the center console and gripped her hand. "Forgive me?"

She turned away from me, facing the window. "Maybe later." She mumbled.

I started the car, backing out of the driveway. I was positive she would snap out of her dissonance eventually; for now, the rain hitting the windshield was the only noise. The only light was the ominous glow coming from the controls on the dashboard. I stayed waiting for her to speak, but when she didn't I just had to break the silence.

"I'm taking you somewhere special tonight." I grinned, glancing over at her.

"Hmm?" She looked over at me as if she hadn't been paying attention.

I continued, "The food's really good – well, actually I've never been there, but a friend suggested it."

"What friend?" She muttered.

I showed no hesitation in answering, "Edward."

"You sure are hanging out with the vampires more often." She noted.

"Well," I explained. "At first it was for protection reasons. After that incident with the Volturi, Renesmee requires extra protection. Who knows when they'll come back."

As soon as I said the word Volturi, Leah's hand instinctively flew to her neck. She traced her finger along the scar – the remains of a vampire bite. Apparently, Jane had been torturing her with some mind trick and another one of the Volturi came up behind Leah and bit her. The pain was brutally antagonizing for her; luckily, Dr. Cullen was able to suck out all the venom before it affected her too much. I could only imagine what the aftermath of that could've been – would that have made Leah a vamp-wolf? The answer is uncertain, considering it has never been done before.

"But I guess all that time spent together sort of … made us better friends." I finished.

Before speaking, she gulped – she must've been recalling that horrendous night as well. "I'm glad there's no feuding anymore."

My eyes traveled back to the road, zooming past the Forks borderline.

Rather startlingly, Leah blurted, "I'm so sorry, Jacob!"

I became confused – Leah often had that affect on me. "For what?"

"I just made everything more difficult that night, hadn't I?" She gripped my arm.

"I-I …" I didn't have the time to finish.

She interrupted, all her words meshed together, "I mean I was just so furious that you had left me for Renesmee, and when I ran into them in the woods, I was half tempted to kill her myself. I feel so stupid for not telling you sooner. Willyoupleaseforgiveme!?"

My brain cramped up. "Uh … what?"

"Please, forgive me! I'm sorry!" she rested her head on my shoulder.

I rubbed her back with one hand and kept my other hand on the wheel. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, Leah. I really hurt you that night – it's completely understandable that you went … sadistic."

Her eyes shot up to me, "Sadistic?"

Oops, wrong word to say. "I mean, upset."

"But I should've caught the hints." She exhaled. "It wasn't until I heard you howling that I realized Renesmee was in danger."

"Everything's been said and done." I shook my head, turning right onto a back road as Edward had instructed. "It's no use looking back on your mistakes."

"I guess your right." She frowned, not moving out of my grasp.

"I'm pretty much always right." I joked.

She laughed, punching me in the stomach playfully.

I added, "Most of the time."

Leah giggled, playing with my hair, which was almost too my shoulders now; I'd been considering cutting it again – having long hair is hell when I'm on patrol; just too much to manage.

Breaking my idle train of thought, Leah smiled. "You're a good boyfriend."

I glimpsed down at her, grinning. "And you're a good girlfriend."

Abruptly, she leaned forward and placed her lips on mine. I tried concentrating on the road but it was just too difficult – she was just so distracting. I pulled her closer, practically molding her into me. Every time Leah and I touched it was like a electric charge being zapped up and down my spine repeatedly. It was an unbelievably exhilarating feeling.

I hadn't noticed that she had opened her eyes, until Leah screamed, "Jake, turn the wheel!"

And then everything went black.

_**OOH INTENSE! Btw, apologizes that is so uber-short too, but hey, as long as it gets the point across, I don't see a problem with keeping it sweet and short :P but no worries, I will write longer chapters in the future**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

As the clouds began to fade from a light gray to an ominous black, I lay peacefully in Edward's arms, intertwining our fingers together. He was lying across the white, modern sofa in the main house, me in his grasp. His eyes were closed, as he inhaled his surroundings mentally. I rested my head on his sculpted chest, utterly relaxed.

On the armchair adjacent to the couch sat Emmett, a giggling Renesmee sprawled out on his lap. She playfully twiddled the hem of his V-neck in her tiny palm, laughing as he made a bunch of funny noises.

"You're sure to lose, Emmett." Edward commented out of the blue. I supposed it was regarding a thought floating around in Emmett's head.

"Not this time." Emmett shook his head competitively.

I looked up at Edward, silently asking for an explanation. His eyes were open now, staring at me fondly with a humorous tint in his pupils.

He laughed quietly to himself before answering, "He wants a rematch. Arm-wrestling."

Emmett shook his finger in my direction. "Try all you want, there is no way you'll win. You're going down, Bella."

"Then why'd I win last time?" I rolled my eyes. My expression seemed to amuse Edward, or perhaps it was someone's thoughts.

"I wasn't able to warm up last time." Emmett responded, beaming. "Besides, you were a newborn then – crazy strong. This time, I'll whip your a…"

"Emmett." Edward growled parentally, glancing at Renesmee.

"G-rated language, please." I admonished, scowling at Emmett when he rolled his eyes.

Renesmee hadn't been paying attention to us anyway, she was too busy in her own little world where everything was giggly yet completely mature; I was amazed at how much and how fast she'd grown up.

I glimpsed up at Edward, whose joking expression had lilted and transformed into a pensive seriousness. As if I had said his name aloud, he turned to look at me, instantly realizing that I was concerned for him. He sighed, frowning excessively, "Those visitors Alice mentioned, I'm trying to pick up thoughts but they're too far out of range."

"Who do you even know who to look for?" I wondered.

"I trust Alice." He shook his head, as if to shake out the unwanted topic. "If she's not worried, then maybe I shouldn't be either – I'll just ignore it for now."

I nodded, agreeing with him.

After Alice had gone to raid my closet, Edward had grown massively apprehensive, diving into his thought bank in search of some signals or clues or anything. I was worried about him, knowing that he still felt guilty about Jane. I suppose he did the right thing; I knew he did it to prove a point to himself: that he was not evil. So now he was just taking precautions, keeping those he cared about safe; it was only natural to assume these visitors were possible predators.

"Hmm." Esme exhaled happily, entering the living room, slipping off her gardening gloves. "You should see my marigolds. They are surviving beautifully."

"The new garden going well?" Emmett assumed, glancing up at her.

"Wonderful." She responded. "It's great to have something so blooming with life around here. I can't wait for Carlisle to take a look."

"Speaking of whom, why isn't he home yet?" Edward looked up at her uneasily. "I've been meaning to talk to him. Didn't his shift end three hours ago?"

Esme responded, "Dr. Brown was out sick, so Carlisle offered to take his shift for him. He should be home later this evening."

Breaking through the house's soothing stillness, the phone rang shrilly, startling all of us. Esme rushed to get it, her expression making it apparent that she hoped it was Carlisle. The rest of stayed unmoving, thoughts bubbling in our brains.

"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver. Complacency rushed over her as the person responded. "Oh, Carlisle. I …"

There was a pause as Carlisle interrupted her.

Her face grew sullen. "What? Are they alright?"

Edward frightened me by standing up abruptly – he was at Esme's side in an instant. "Does he want us over there?"

"Should we come to the hospital?" Esme spoke quickly.

"What's going on?" I stood too, inevitably fearing the worst.

Esme put her hand over the receiver, turning to face Edward. "He says there's a lot of blood."

"We hunted not long ago." Edward muttered, reaching out to grab my arm protectively. "Maybe Jasper should stay behind. And someone should be with Renesmee."

"Edward, what's happening?" My voice was rising into hysterics.

"Emmett." Edward called, ignoring my frantic questions but keeping me close to him. "Where's Rosalie and Alice?"

"Is something the matter?" Alice twittered down the steps, Rosalie and Jasper in stride.

"Rosalie," Edward instructed quickly. "Stay back with Jasper and the baby. Alice, we need to leave, now."

Without any rejections, Alice fled out the door to the cars and Rosalie took Renesmee from Emmett's arms. Emmett then ran out of the house at lightening speed, following Alice to the Mercedes.

Esme's attention returned to the phone as Carlisle spoke to her. In response, she nodded, "Is Chief Swan there? I thought he would be … alright, we'll be there soon." And with that, she hung up.

Edward, swiftly pulling me by the arm to the front door, stiffened, silently scanning the thoughts of those around him. I did not mean to disturb his meditation, but I had to know what was going on; by the looks of everyone's reactions, it was not good.

"Edward, please tell me what's going on." I urged as we headed down the front steps to the Volvo.

"Not here." He finally responded gruffly.

He burst open the Volvo's passenger door, flinging me inside with great haste. While making his way around the hood, I searched my surroundings. Esme, Alice and Emmett were already gone, zooming in the direction of wherever it was we were going. Once inside the seclusion of the Volvo, Edward slammed the car from park to drive, blasting from zero to ninety in a human heartbeat.

"Edward, what's …?" He didn't even allow me to finish.

"It's Jacob," He frowned. "There was a car accident about twenty minutes ago. Both he and Leah are in critical condition."

I gasped, my hand flinging to my mouth. "Are they gonna be okay?"

"I'm not the one that tells the future, Bella." His grip around the wheel tightened as we rocketed past the Forks borderline at an ungodly speed. Once we were minutes away from the hospital, Edward ordered, "I don't want you anywhere near Jacob or Leah, is that clear?"

"W-what?" I stuttered. "I have to make sure he's okay!"

"You heard what Esme said." He reminded me. "Carlisle said there was an immoral amount of blood – it's hard enough for **him** to control himself, meaning one of us could become viciously bloodthirsty."

I exhaled. "Who else is there?"

"Most of the werewolves." He responded. "Sam's thoughts don't seem hopeful."

We pulled into the lot, noticing that the Mercedes was already here. Alice was waiting anxiously for us at the front door; as soon as we parked, she was at my door in an instant.

"It's horrible." She informed us, as we rushed out of the car. "Leah's waking up, but Jacob is completely out of it."

Edward pushed through the entrance of the emergency room, practically ripping the doors off the hinges. Esme was standing worriedly by Emmett who loomed over her protectively. Seth, Paul and Embry were standing by them, fearful looks on their faces. Emily sat near the entrance, Sam in a guarded stance beside her. All together, the bunch of them looked like a formidable group – which is probably why no one dared to approach them.

Gripping my hand, Edward rushed to the front desk, staring intently at the middle-aged woman sitting behind it. His fearsome disposition obviously scared her; she eyed the both of us with hesitantly.

"Where is Dr. Cullen?" Edward wondered. "We need to see him immediately."

"I'm afraid Dr. Cullen is in the middle of something …" she replied.

Edward nodded. "I'm his son."

"Oh, that's right." She recalled. "You must be Edward."

"Yes," he responded impatiently, gesturing towards the motley group. "All of us are here to see him."

"Well, I don't think you're allowed in the back rooms." She frowned. "But he's right down the hall and should be out any minute …"

I couldn't stand the wait any longer; As soon as she had told me where to go, I slipped my hand out of Edward's and speedily began to rush to the end of the hall. I hadn't been out of his grasp for more than a second, but he expectedly was at my side in a flash, grabbing me.

"Stop." He reprimanded with force.

"I need to see him. He could be dead." I tried to turn away from him, but it was as if my arm was trapped between two massive metal slabs.

He caught me swiftly as I tried pulling away, his temper flaring. "Listen to me, Bella. I can't risk you getting hurt."

I lowered my voice until it was practically inaudible to the human ear. "You of all people should know how hard it is to kill a vampire."

He shook his head, his ocher eyes deep, cold. "I meant emotionally hurt. If you accidentally … you know … then how do you think you'd feel after that?"

"I would never bite Jacob!" I was enraged, my voice becoming unacceptably loud.

"Excuse me." An elderly doctor approached us. The man flinched when Edward and my eyes flashed to him threateningly. "Y-you two aren't allowed back here. We'd appreciate it if you could go wait in the waiting …"

I blasted around the man, becoming impatient. I did not even stop to think who would be watching me as I zoomed down the hall at an unnatural speed. I picked up Jacob and Leah's scents in an instant, bursting into their rooms before Edward could reach me. I pressed my weight up against the door, Edward pushing hard on the other side.

"Open the door, Bella!" He shouted angrily.

"No!" I yelled back, afraid that all this pressure would make the door snap into splinters.

Suddenly, the weight was even more unbearable to hold back; I glanced through the small porthole on the door to see both Edward and Emmett pressing against the entry.

Then I caught the blood.

My eyes bolted to the hospital beds, seeing Jacob and Leah post-accident for the first time. They both had more blood on them than they did skin; Leah's arm was completely twisted in an aberrant state, bleeding excessively. Her eyes were closed, but I could see her chest heaving up and down as she breathed precariously. Jacob was a horrid sight; he had stained the entire hospital bed in blood, practically bathing himself in the crimson liquid. His whole body was deformed, completely tangled up by the crash. Gashes covered his arms and legs, leaving him completely exposed.

It was completely revolting … and utterly mouthwatering.

"Bella!" Edward shouted to me, breaking me out of my bloodthirsty trance.

I stepped forward unconsciously, simply lured to the smell. I imagined the flavor on my tongue, the burn in my mouth; how good did human blood actually taste? My heart tried to pull the rest of my body in the opposite direction. Edward was right – if I did bite Jacob, how could I ever live with the guilt? No amount of savory blood would ever be worth losing my best friend.

Edward bust open the door, grabbing me instantly before he let the smell reach his nostrils. He pulled me out of the room, rushing down the hallway until we were far away enough from the aroma – far away enough where I could regain my bearings.

I gasped. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I was so close to …"

"I know, I know." He repeated, pulling me into his chest.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" I sighed, looking up at Edward's strained face.

"Most likely, yes." He frowned. "I just overheard Carlisle's thoughts. Jacob has about seven minutes to live."

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling pain sweep over me. "Why did this happen?"

"Stuff like this happens all the time, Bella." Edward's expression was strained, as if he did not want to believe it. Over the past few weeks, Edward and Jacob had grown a close bond – I knew his death would hurt Edward deeply.

"No, I mean to us." I tightened my grasp around Edward's waist. "It's just one thing after the other. When will it all just stop?"

"We can get through this, Bella," Edward's voice soothed me. "I know we can."

Edward kissed me gently, trying to calm me down. My qualm vanished momentarily as he sweetly pulled me deeper into him; but when I opened my eyes and looked over Edward's shoulder, the trepidation returned.

Billy had arrived, his wrinkled face strewn with worry lines; I had never seen Billy cry, ever – this was a definite first. Mrs. Clearwater had arrived also, her arms wrapped around her son maternally – her hands were folded as she mumbled silent prayers for both Jacob and Leah's safety, tears dripping from her eyes. Sam was comforting Emily as she wept softly; I had to remember that Leah was her cousin and, after Jacob's transformation, he had gone to Emily's frequently – she had an obviously close bond with the both of them. Quil and Embry were sitting on the floor, backs up against the wall, too manly to show their emotions, but their distress was practically palpable.

As for the vampires, Alice was anxious, her eyes flickering from those around her to the ceiling; she tapped her foot impatiently, her morbid frown dampening her usual cheeriness. Emmett seemed tense, in spite of himself, staring out at the rain – he tuned out everything, his expression blank. Esme sat with Billy, trying to console him – after all, losing a child was not a new subject to her; Billy tried to ignore her, mainly because of her species, but he needed the comfort, no matter how difficult it was for him to admit it.

Edward, snapping me out of observance, began to pull me back towards the waiting room – back towards the depressed mourners. We all knew what would happen: Carlisle would approach us, announcing that Jacob's life was over and Leah was still under intense care. I would not want to see the look on Billy's face, I could not; his remorse would puncture me. I refused to let Jacob lay there, chest heaving, attempting to savor what few breaths he had left. I refused to let Jacob soak up his blood that dripped from the hospital bed to the floor.

I refused to let Jacob die.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. Edward glanced down at me, at first comfortingly, but then with alarm – as if he knew what I was about to do. I ripped my hand from his, turning back to the other end of the hall. I dashed into the hospital room, leaned over Jacob's right arm and …

Bit.

As soon as my teeth made contact with his skin, I could see him writhe. His eyes flashed open, the venom coursing through his bloodstream. Despite my lust, I pulled away, knowing that this would help him – this would save his life. Jacob groaned, flipping over onto his side; he ignored all his other injuries, this pain too much for him to bear.

"Jacob, it's gonna be okay." I soothed him, glimpsing down at the crescent bite mark just above his wrist. I mechanically looked at my wrist also, seeing the reminder James had left me.

"No, Bella!" He shrieked, reaching for my hand and squeezing when I gave it to him. "It burns! Make it stop!"

"You'll be fine." I comforted.

"Bella," Edward's voice growled from behind me. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"This'll save him." I turned to look Edward.

He remained frozen in the doorway, senses flaring as the scent reached him. "I'll get Carlisle."

"No." I frowned. "If he doesn't change now, he'll die."

As if called, Carlisle rushed into the room, sighing, "Think, Bella. Will this work out?"

"It has to." I shook my head, watching as Edward left the room. "I can't let Jacob go."

"A vampire and a wolf are two very different things." Carlisle's fingers skillfully danced amongst his instruments, wiping gauze all along Jacob's arms. "Combining the two won't work, I assure you."

The gravity of what I had just committed began to sink in. "Oh my god."

"You may've just killed him faster." Carlisle muttered, regretting it after it left his lips – it notably heightened my foreboding guilt.

"Ugh!" Jacob moaned. "Put out the fire! Put it out!"

If I could cry, I would be. The pain written across Jacob's face was unbearable to witness. "Carlisle, make it stop!"

"I don't know if I can." Carlisle frowned.

"Yes, you can!" I screamed. "You've done it before – you did it to Leah! Just do it, please!"

"This is different, Bella." He glanced at me apprehensively.

"How is it different!?" I screeched at the top of my lungs, my throat burning.

"Bella!" He yelled, growing frustrated. "Can't you see this is a one-way street? Either he dies or he dies and that's that."

"No! I won't let that happen!" I buried my head in my hands, disbelieving.

Carlisle's voice became technical, yet calmer. "Even if it does work – even if he does become some sort of werewolf and vampire crossover, the Volturi will kill him for sure."

I became unresponsive.

"Werewolves need blood, Bella. Their abnormally warm temperatures are notably not from the weather." He shook his head, continuing, "Vampires drink blood."

"So you're saying he could eat himself whole." Not a question.

"Ultimately yes." He frowned. "But I'm just guessing. I've never encountered something like this before."

Jacob squirmed uncontrollably, his arm extending randomly and knocking down a lamp off the bedside table. He coughed and blood spurted out onto his chest. "Bella …"

"Jacob, I'm right here." I wanted to show some helpful gesture, but I didn't want to get too close; I was struggling excessively to control myself.

His voice bubbled up into hysteria. "I don't want to die!"

"You won't." I lied. I could feel the dread boiling in the pit of my stomach.

Carlisle glimpsed up at me, a certain regret crossing his face. "There's not much more I can do."

"Just suck his blood clean!" I suggested frenziedly.

"Bella, even I may have trouble containing myself," Carlisle explained. "If I drink one ounce too much, he'll inevitably die."

Without thinking about it, I lunged forward, grabbing Jacob's arm and placing my mouth into the bite mark. I inhaled, wringing the venom from his system. Slowly but surely, Jacob's cries died away into a distant moan as the pain hesitantly subsided.

"Bella." Carlisle warned silently. "You can stop now."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this took me flippin' forever to update – I'm still not sure where I should go with this story :P but I've got some good ideas and I'll keep the chapters coming :] PLLZZZ REVIEW!**_

Jacob's POV

Everything was black.

I knew I was awake – I blinked a couple times just to make sure – but I still couldn't see anything. I must be dead … that's the only conclusion to this. There is no way I could have survived the crash; it was impossible. Of course, death was not something I was excited about, and most people I know are not very ecstatic about it either.

Recapping, I frantically searched my surroundings for her, but Leah was nowhere to be found. I pictured her corpse, lying there helplessly. I bet she was beautiful, even when consumed by the monster of death. I longed to see her face, anyone's face.

Shockingly, I wanted to see the Cullens. I wanted to see Carlisle, and beg him to bring me back to health, no matter what it took. I wanted to see the pixie and her premonitions, to ask her if I would survive or not. I wanted to see Renesmee, her gorgeous baby face; I'd wanted to watch Nessie grow up into that beautiful young woman that I knew she would become. Even I, in spite of myself, wanted to see Edward. I needed his advice, his guidance; I needed to apologize for all those years that we fought. Now I would never get the chance.

Most of all, I wanted to see Bella. I wanted to see her long, flowing mahogany hair that framed her gorgeous, pale face. I wanted to hear her laugh, absorb her smile. I wanted to rewind, to tell Bella how much she truly meant to me. I would miss her dearly, considering she truly was my best friend. I wanted to … *laugh* … see her trip over her own feet adorably, and watch as Edward and I would always be there to catch her. I just wanted to sit down and talk to her, just to hear her voice. I wanted to take the time to understand her unpredictable thoughts. I had not even finished decoding her; my death had so rudely interrupted.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, but maybe thinking about her so much triggered her voice, "Jacob? Are you listening to me?"

Abruptly, my surroundings came into focus. I was at my house on the Reservation, only I didn't recognize it at first. The off-white walls had been painted a calming oceanic blue. New furniture was arranged neatly about the place, flanked by an expensive looking flat screen TV. The whole place seemed a lot different, more grandiose. Edward must have paid for it all, I assumed. I would have to thank him later.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" Bella's tone was sharp, scolding almost.

"W-what?" My voice sounded foreign to my own ears.

"You look faint." She commented.

I looked down at Bella, examining her carefully. There was something different about her but I just could not put my finger on it. Her hair looked the same, her skin looked the same; it might've been the classy clothes she was wearing, but that wasn't abnormal for the Cullen family.

"I'm fine, I think." I decided, analyzing my arms and legs for cuts. I realized I was wearing something out of the ordinary … for me at least. I wore a Polo and expensive looking shorts. I felt the top of my head, and my hair was cropped short again. Had someone cut it while I was unconscious? "When'd I get these clothes?"

"Um," She paused to think. "Two Christmases ago, if I remember correctly."

"I don't recall." I frowned, holding the hem of the shirt between my index finger and thumb.

"Well, anyway," She shook her head. "I have to get to work."

"You work?" I looked at her questioningly as she walked around me and headed into the kitchen.

The kitchen was different too, all new stainless-steel appliances had replaced the old ones, the countertops had been replaced with granite, and the floor was some kind of siltstone, I supposed. All together, the house looked brand new. I was impressed.

"Yes." She nodded. "I have been for the past five years, Jake. Remember?"

"Not really." I racked my brain. Bella had not worked since the Newton's sports store, I was sure of it, and that had been quite awhile back … in her human days.

"I work up at that little bookstore in Port Angeles." She explained, reaching into the fridge and pulling out an apple. She took a nice big bite out of it, and she seemed to enjoy the taste.

"Won't you just have to puke that up later?" I reminded her.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I said, won't you just have to puke that up later?" I repeated.

"I hope not," she felt her forehead. "Why? Do I look sick?"

"No." I shrugged.

She eyed me carefully before stuttering, "A-are you okay?"

"Well, as okay as a person can be after a car accident." I answered casually. "I'm a bit confused, and …"

She interrupted explosively. "Car accident! You were in a car accident? Why didn't you tell me? Was it on your way to work? Are you hurt?"

"Bella, I thought you already knew and I'm fine, I …." I stopped myself, backtracking. "Wait. Work? I-I … I work?"

"Yes," She nodded, articulating every word as if she were talking to a child. "You are an engineer, remember?"

"An engineer?" I stepped back. "I can … I-I can do math? I didn't know that …. I can't … I-I work?"

"Are you telling me you got fired?" She slammed the apple down on the counter.

"From what?" I was just too confused; what was going on?

She didn't say anything, she just stood there glaring at me skeptically. She was fuming, her cheeks burning up to a blush … I didn't recall that Bella could blush; I thought since she had no blood in her system she couldn't blush at all.

"I can't believe this," She shook her head, still staring at me.

That's when I noticed the difference. I stared very hard at Bella's eyes, and noticed they were not gold, or black, or red … they were brown. They were exactly how I remembered them from her human days. Now, I was even more flabbergasted. How could Bella go from human to vampire and then back to human again? Was that even possible?

I stammered, "You … you … you're not a …"

"I'm not a what?" She frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"A vampire." I exhaled, my eyebrows furrowing.

She stepped back as if I'd just slapped her in the face. Her mouth opened wide as if she were about to speak – or scream – but then she just snapped it shut again.

After about three minutes of absolute silence, she mumbled, "You promised never to say that word again."

"I did?" I shrugged, staring at her questioningly. "Wait. What about Edward? Where's Edward?"

Edward's name obviously sent a serious blow through her body. Instantly, tears began to stream down her face as she sobbed quietly. "Don't say his name," she whimpered.

"Why not? He's your husband, isn't he?" I stepped closer to her, but in turn, she stepped away.

"No!" She shrieked, staring at me with angry eyes. She walked over to the mantel and pulled down a picture, after which she hesitantly handed it to me. "You are."

I examined the picture for a long time, unable to comprehend or believe it. Bella was in an extravagant billowing white dress. Her smile was genuine, full. I was beside her, in a sleek black tuxedo. My arm was wrapped around her waist lovingly. Behind us was the familiar forest's edge in the backyard. On Bella's opposite side were two girls, Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley, dressed in long blue dresses. Each of them had heartfelt smiles, obviously with elation for their best friend. On my other side stood Quil and Sam, both in sophisticated suits.

I stared at her incredulously. "We're … we're married?"

"Yes," She nodded heartbrokenly. "And we have been for the past three years."

"Wait," I set the picture down on the table. "Then … where's Edward?"

"You don't remember? Not at all?" she pinched the bridge of her nose, gaining a headache.

"Refresh my memory …?" I rubbed the nape of my neck nervously.

"All the Cullens left after my eighteenth birthday," she stared at the floor.

"I knew that," I frowned. "You mean, they never came back this time?"

"What do you mean this time?" Bella's eyes flashed up to mine.

I couldn't process all of this. What was going on? Was Bella insane … or was** I**? "Bella, listen. This isn't right, none of it is. None of it makes sense …. Wait, where's Leah?"

"Leah Clearwater?" She bit her lip. I nodded. "Leah left for college a year or two ago."

"Wow," I muttered under my breath. "So we never dated …."

She caught it. "You and Leah dated? When?"

"Uh, nothing," I shrugged. "Apparently we never dated …."

"Why are you acting so strange?" She wondered mainly to herself.

I raised an eyebrow, hitting on the basic question. "Am I still a wolf?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?" She exhaled, staring at me with hypercritical eyes.

Bella shook her head, uncertain. "Maybe I shouldn't go to work today. Perhaps I should stay back and take care of you. I think you've gone loopy."

"Really, Bella, I'm fine …"

She interrupted. "It's my job as your wife to take care of you. Are you saying I'm not allowed to take care of you?" She stepped forward and grabbed my hand. I glanced at her worriedly, wondering what she was considering – but Edward couldn't condemn me if he wasn't here right? This couldn't be a bad thing, considering Bella was **my** wife now.

As expected, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against mine. The taste of Bella's lips was unfamiliar to me, completely foreign. I instantly recalled our kiss in the woods during the climax of the battle against Victoria. Oh, how I longed for her lips to connect with mine; oh, how I'd waited for her tantalizing kiss – kissing Bella now felt unreal …

And utterly wrong.

Despite what she claimed, in my mind she was still Edward's wife. To Bella, this was one of our average everyday kisses. To me, it felt like I was committing adultery – I was just waiting for the moment when Edward would barge in and rip me away from Bella, that fiery, deadly look in the pit of his ocher eyes. My heart screamed for me to keep kissing here, to stand her for hours … but I just couldn't. This just wasn't right.

"Stop." I sighed pulling away.

"Is something the matter?" She questioned as I slipped my hand out of hers.

"Yes, something's the matter." I shook my head incredulously. "I'm not your husband. Edward is."

"Jacob, what's your problem today?" Her voice had a tint of rage in it. "Are you intent on ruining our marriage?"

"What …?" I stared at her confusedly.

"Is something bothering you?" She inquired. "Pretending we never happened won't solve anything."

"Yes, something's bothering me!" I practically shouted.

"What is it?" She crossed her arms across her chest, instantly reminding me of the few minutes before the crash. Leah had stared at me with the same pose, the same glare, the same heatedness and now here stood Bella, virtually mimicking Leah's very physique.

"Okay, this might sound a bit strange to you," I warned before explaining. "I'm dating Leah right now, and you are married to Edward. You and Edward have a daughter named Renesmee. I imprinted on Renesmee but I tried to distract myself by dating Leah. All the Cullens still live in their old house, and I still live here in this house only it doesn't look quite like this. I don't have a job and neither do you, because you're a vampire – Edward bit you sometime during your daughter's birth. And then me and Leah were going a date night when we got in this huge car accident. I hope and pray that Leah lived; I'm not sure if I'm living or not …. And I remember this sudden burst of pain when I was in the hospital – I felt like I was on fire. And now for some reason, I showed up here with you and then you kissed me and it just doesn't feel right."

I finished my rambling, and Bella stood there in silence, processing everything.

After several minutes of stillness, Bella chuckled quietly to herself, "I was married to Edward?" Obviously, the very prospect was too much for her to even imagine considering.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"And I was a vampire?" She mused. "What did I look like?"

"Oh, like all vampires do," I told her. "You had very pale skin and you stuck to the Cullens diet so your eyes were usually black or gold."

"And … a-and I had a daughter?" She stuttered, slightly amazed and slightly amused. "Is she pretty?"

"Oh, very." I smiled. "She has the most darling face and her hair is curly. She's kind of a combination of you and Edward, but she's got a tint of Charlie in her."

"And Alice? Is Alice with us?" She questioned.

"Alice along with each member of the Cullen family still lives in that big mansion in the woods," I elucidated. "And Edward, Renesmee, and you live in a tiny cottage not far away. Life's good, I guess, except for the Volturi's occasional and unappreciated visits."

"I remember the Volturi," She recalled. "Edward told me about them once."

"They're pretty scary," I frowned, my answer mostly biased but I didn't really know one of us that didn't agree with that assumption. "They tried stealing your daughter."

Bella exploded, breaking into an uncontrollable fit of trembling. "How dare they!"

"But don't worry," I sighed. "She's safe … that is, if she still exists."

"What do you mean by that?" Bella sat down on the couch.

"Well, if you and Edward never got married, that means you never had Renesmee," I surmised.

"Hmm," Bella paused to think and after a long while, she decided, "I wonder what that life would be like."

"It's pretty nice from time to time," I nodded. Now that I thought about it, life was pretty nice in spite of some roadblocks and life-threatening difficulties along the way. Without any of the people I've met or decisions I've crossed, I wouldn't be the person I am now. Of course I regret some choices, as every person does, but I can't deny or change anything now.

"Do you think you'll ever wake up?" Bella crashed my train of thought.

"Wake up from what?" I wondered, looking at her expectantly. Her eyes seemed sympathetic – she actually felt bad for me?

"Do you think you'll ever go back to that life?"

"Uh," I stammered. Suddenly, panic and realization took over me. "What if I don't? What if I'm stuck here forever? … No offense, to you, Bella. Really, you're great."

"It's understandable that you're worried." She nodded. "Wait … what am I saying? Jacob, have you gone insane? None of that stuff exists! Maybe you've just had a bad dream or something …"

I interrupted. "It's not a bad dream! I'm telling the truth!"

She put up her hands, stopping me. "You need to see a doctor."

"A doctor …" I paused and then my voice stammered back to life. "Doctor Cullen! He's probably nursing me back to health as we speak!"

"Dr. Cullen is gone, Jacob!" Bella admonished, tears threatening again. "All of them are! Edward promised he'd never return and he never did!"

"Bella, I …" I was about to continue when my vision faltered. I suddenly felt woozy; it was impossible to tell the difference between the ceiling and the floor.

"Jacob?" Bella put her hands on her hips, watching me indifferently as I fell to unconsciousness on the floor.

The blackness returned.

What had just happened? Was it some kind of flash forward? No, it couldn't be because if it were, Bella wouldn't be human. Maybe it was some kind of parallel universe where everything was flipped? Maybe I had officially gone insane and nothing seemed correct anymore …. In the end, I decided that my loss of sanity was the most reasonable explanation.

"Jacob?" A different voice called, a male's.

"Hmm?" I whined, trying to recover my surroundings. I couldn't.

The blackness never faltered or faded. I remained lost in the emptiness of this state of oblivion. I longed to see a recognizable face, now more than ever. I would even be happy to see the petite demon, Jane, right about now; any familiar face would be welcomed with open arms, as long as I returned to the state from which I'd come. As long as Leah was in my arms, Bella was my friend, Renesmee was my admiration, and things were the way they were supposed to be …

"Jacob?" The identifiable voice of Doctor Carlisle Cullen entered my brain. "Open your eyes."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it took me forever to upload a new chapter; I have no excuses – I'm just really lazy. Btw, was NEW MOON AWESOME OR WAS IT AWESOME???? Granted a little bit too much was in slow motion, for some it was purty lengthy and come on, when Bella and Edward were running happily in the woods … how cheezy was that? But I still adored it! Hopefully, you guys did too! –letmesign172**_

Jane's POV

As I snaked my way through the back alleyways of the historic and picturesque Volturra, I could not help but speed. The clack of my heels reverberated off the ancient stone walls looming on either side; I dashed like a bullet some moments, but I slowed when I heard humans approaching. Demetri was a bit sluggish behind me, silently gliding like a ghost.

For an ice-cold vampire, I had never felt so heated.

How could I have been so mindless? I had been so close, I had had the baby in my hands – all I had to do was run; but no, I had to gloat. I had to watch that wolf cringe and writhe in pain just for my own personal enjoyment. I had been so convinced that losing was not an option that I decided to toy with Edward's emotions … and all in vain.

The worst part of it all was that I knew who was responsible for my downfall; the one person who always seemed to be my exception. If not for one, I would be impenetrable. If not for one, I would have been able to leave Edward lying helplessly on the forest floor, incapable of saving his precious daughter.

Damn Bella Cullen.

I continued to slink at top speed through the dark narrow alley, until I caught a whiff of a stirring human. Just in time, I skidded to a steady humanly pace to smile politely at a middle-aged Italian woman walking out her front door to water the flowers on her doorstep. She eyed me cautiously, apparently noting my otherworldly appearance, before nodding courteously in return. I glanced back at Demetri, noticing his hesitance to look at the woman; he turned away, pretending to examine the eroded stone wall beside him.

I shook my head, turning back to face forward, unwilling to divulge in any conversation with him. He had been silent the whole way back from Washington, speaking only when speaking was necessary. Of course, I had wondered what the matter was, but I knew that any small talk would transform into a raging argument; he had always been difficult.

As we approached the mouth of the alley, I lifted the hood of my black billowing gown over my head, concealing my face in a private shadow. Demetri did the same, speeding up a bit to keep a steady pace with me. We emerged into the light of an almost empty square, some doves fluttering their wings above our heads and the soft trickle of the fountain pounding in my eardrums. All this background noise gave me a rampant migraine; I wished to go over to the fountain and crumble it to rubble, but there were too many idle humans wandering around.

Once we reached the opposite side of the square, we carefully slunk through a doorway underneath the clock tower, shutting it behind us. We were in a long hallway, with granite floors and granite walls. The whole corridor had such a royal feel, as if fit for king. It was empty, except for a barred window at the far end of the hall and a table against the wall a couple feet from us. Demetri instantly pushed back his hood, exhaling and leaning against the wall.

Demetri had quite charmingly striking features, with his angled chin and dirty blonde hair. His face seemed chiseled somehow, very smooth; but yet it was soft one way or another. I stared at him incredulously, wondering why he had stopped walking, and as if to answer, his vivid scarlet eyes glared back at me.

"So, Jane," He began, his eyes wandering about the place. "I was thinking. Perhaps you should tell Aro instead of I – we all know he values you far more than the rest of us. A mistake from you will most likely go unpunished, considering they are so rare."

My lips curved into a smirk. "Oh, Demetri."

He raised an eyebrow, as if to seem confused. I admired his attempts at innocence.

"Flattery won't win you my head in the guillotine – I'm not taking the blame here," I refused. "Besides, you're wrong. A mistake from me will definitely go punished considering they are so rare; a fault will make me seem weak, disposable … and I can't have that."

Demetri shrugged off the wall, snickering, "Jane, this isn't a competition for Aro's favoritism."

We began to stride down to the end of the hallway. I sighed under my breath, "We'll see."

Upon reaching the end of the corridor, I dropped effortlessly into the sewer, never breaking pace. Demetri never hesitated behind me. We sauntered through the gutter, our footsteps no louder than the patter of mice's feet.

I glanced over at Demetri, to see him picking something off his robe. "Ugh," he groaned.

"What?" I wondered, never ceasing my confident stride.

"Dog hair," He scowled, tossing the strand behind him.

I grinned, amused. "You never told me. How was it?"

"How was what?" He looked down at me, a bit confused.

"The female wolf didn't seem to struggle much, not as much as I would've liked." I shook my head, pushing back the elevator gate and stepping in. "But how was the blood?"

"Fresh," He answered, stepping onto the elevator behind me. _La Traviata_ filtered from the tattered speakers above us. "I'd never tasted animal blood before, so to have a werewolf – a human and an animal at the same time … simply invigorating."

"Oh, how I longed to sample a taste," I frowned. "But with the Cullens on our trail, everything seemed to be getting problematic."

The elevator door skidded open, revealing a grand entry. Standing behind a wooden desk was our human receptionist, Gianna. She was currently furiously typing away on a computer; I never really understood her purpose here, but Aro had seemed to take interest in her – I am unsure if he wondered how gifted a vampire she would become or if she would make a satisfying midday snack.

"If you haven't already noticed, Jane, when dealing with the Cullens … everything becomes problematic." Demetri snickered, lifting his hand to wave at Gianna. "Ciao, Gianna."

"Bentornato! Welcome back!" Gianni greeted, standing. "How was your trip?"

I let out a low laugh as Demetri responded, "Delightful."

We made our way to the majestic stilted doors that led to the great hall. Demetri reached for the handle, but I slapped his hand away, pausing to listen. I could hear Aro's voice echoing throughout the room; his voice was typically lighthearted, but there was a tint of impatience in his throat. And that's when the shrieking began. Once the screams ceased, I nodded to Demetri and we entered the hall.

Demetri whispered to me under his breath, annoyed, "We had to wait for dinner to be over?"

"Calm yourself," I scolded, as the burly Felix carelessly flicked a human body into the granite wall.

All eyes turned to us as we entered. Alec and Felix stood closest to us, both in savage stances; obviously, both of them had enjoyed their snack thoroughly. Alec had brown hair and a circular face; his whole physique was quite boyish. Felix was the complete opposite of Alec; he was tall and strikingly debonair, with a muscular build to match. Behind Felix and Alec was a majestic riser on which three kingly thrones sat. In the far left chair sat Marcus, a frail and pasty looking old vampire; he had the gift of detecting relationships, which probably granted him his seat beside Aro. On the far right sat Cauis, with whitish blonde hair and the same papery complexion. Not many knew much about Cauis, but his formidability and aptitude was enough to make him a superior character, I supposed. Aro stood by the edge of the riser, eyes vividly animated and smile bright – he was the first to greet us.

"Jane! Demetri! What a joy it is to have you back!" Aro exclaimed, smiling at us merrily. Nevertheless, his smile faded as he searched us with his eyes. "Is our dear Renesmee out exploring the town?"

I glanced over at Demetri, and he stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to respond. I eyed him, sending a brief but powerful flicker of pain through his body that only he could notice.

"Um," Demetri's voice picked up. "We were unable to get the girl, master."

"Oh," Aro sighed, frowning. "And why is that?"

Demetri shook his head. "Carelessness, I suppose."

"Oh," Aro repeated, turning away from us to sit in his gargantuan throne. "Such a waste."

I couldn't let Aro's faith in me disintegrate with each passing second; I could see it in his eyes that he was doubting my abilities. Demetri may've assumed it wasn't a competition, but it never hurt to play favorites in my book. "I had the girl in my procession, master."

Aro turned back to us, eyebrows raised, intrigued. "Did you now? Then why is she not with you?"

"Demetri was being irrational," I explained. I felt Demetri's eyes glaring at me but I ignored him effortlessly. "We were ready to come back to Italy with little Renesmee in hand, but he was tempted by bloodlust. He bit a wolf, which put the Cullens into even more of a rage. I hate to say, that if not for Demetri's dumb stunt, we would've accomplished your task without difficulty."

"Demetri," Aro's eyes lightened. "I'd surmised you were stronger than that."

"But I …" Demetri tried to protest.

"No, no," Aro's voice was light, but then it grew menacing. "I'll deal with you later."

Demetri scowled at me, turning to stand beside Felix. I bet he thought differently now; the only way to be appreciated here depended on how high you were on the totem pole – it depended entirely on favoritism. It had taken me centuries to decode Aro's bag of tricks, and he still dumbfounds me to this day with his unpredictability.

"Jane, I must say I am proud of you," Aro nodded, clapping his hands together, his high spirits returning to his translucent face. "You always impress me with you're dexterity."

"It's only to impress you, master," I nodded.

"Please, darling, enlighten me," Aro grinned, approaching me.

I stepped forward, my black cloak dragging across the sandstone floor. Aro extended his hand and, in turn, mine floated into his. His eyes widened as I showed him our journey: the easy delusion we set up for the werewolf, Jacob; our effortless kidnapping of the baby; and finally, I showed him my manipulation of Emmett and Edward in the forest. I'd known Aro long enough to know when to pull away, though.

Just before he reached my memory bank to see our downfall, I spoke to snap him out of his exploration. "Carlisle and Esme send their respects."

Aro instantly snapped his hands away and clapped them together excitedly. "Oh, how I miss my dear friend, Carlisle!"

It was getting too easy to persuade Aro in the right direction. "You're plan was delightful, and miraculously well-thought out, master. Twisting the wolf's thoughts was very creative indeed … but, may I suggest another idea?"

Cauis spoke then, "What do you propose?"

"The wolf was obviously torn between too loves and it was smart to take advantage of that," I praised, but then continued. "But maybe we should take something directly from the Cullens, instead of simply implying it. Let me elaborate … what if we got the Cullens to come here?"

"That's impossible," Felix commented. "The Cullens won't come without reason."

"Shh," Aro scolded, glancing over at Felix. "You're commentary is not necessary. Please, continue Jane."

"Well, what if we gave them reason to come?" I raised an eyebrow. "It should be easy, no doubt. If we take something they treasure, it wouldn't be hard to make them give us what you want."

"But, what would be more valuable to them than what we want? Renesmee?" Marcus's eyes floated from the ceiling to mine.

I nodded, acknowledging Marcus's contribution into the conversation. "Master, if you please." I lifted my hand again and placed in into Aro's, who eagerly took it. I showed him my plan, watching as his face brightened, utterly captivated.

"Brilliant!" Aro mused, delighted, as he walked back to his throne. "Why had we never thought of it before? It is simply devious!"

"Care to tell us what is so exciting, Aro?" Cauis wondered thoughtlessly.

"Later, later," Aro waved his hand in Cauis's direction as he elegantly lowered himself into his throne. "I'm still a bit famished. Demetri, won't you go fetch Heidi and bring in the next batch of visitors?"

Demetri obliged, gliding to the door and then out into the hallway.

"We must celebrate our good fortune!" Aro exclaimed. "Jane, without you I'd have no idea what I'd do!"

I nodded to Aro comprehendingly, grinning. Who was the favorite now?

"Il benvenuto a tutti! Benvenuti a Volturra!" Aro greeted entering guests, then translating himself. "Welcome all! Welcome to Volturra!"

I glanced over to see Heidi as she gaited in, her long brown locks bouncing up and down as she stepped. Her short red dress and black boots had two teenage boys trailing directly behind her, but the rest of the group lingered behind, admiring the miraculous architecture. I noticed a couple touching the siltstone walls as they entered.

The woman smiled, "Can we have this kind of stone for the kitchen counter?"

"Anything you want, darling." The man smiled, kissing her on the cheek lovingly.

I peeked over at Alec who was eyeing the same couple as I; immediately, we both dashed over to the two off them. The pair recoiled away from us, watching us with hesitant and careful eyes. Alec wasted no time in digging his teeth into the female's neck. I, however, decided to toy with the man a bit.

"Oh, what bad luck," I teased, as the man's horrorstricken eyes flew from his agonizing spouse to me. "Your poor wife was so young, and so fragile. Rather makes you feel guilty, does it not? That you didn't even try to protect her?"

"What kind of sick place is this!?" The man shouted, appalled.

"Looks like I've got a fidgety one," I laughed, my hand shooting out to grip his wrist – accidentally, I snapped it in half. "I love it when they squirm."

Without anymore hesitation, I pulled the man forward, digging my teeth into his throat and inhaling. Ah, the taste of human blood was electrifying – it was the indefinite fuel to my dead heart. I adored the smell, the rush. However, this time, I wasn't able to enjoy it fully; the only thought on my mind, was the Cullens.

For a moment, I felt bad for Edward.

Just considering all that we had done to him, all of the struggle we had made him go through. Every moment he was forced to endure hardship – poor soul. Then I thought all that we would make him go through in the future; he never seemed to get a break. Oh, well, I guess he should have seen it coming when he decided to fall in love with a human; he put all of this privation on himself.

_**Hmm, wondering what Jane's plan is? Plzz comment :P**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, bad news: a stupid virus from Facebook crashed my computer; good news: I'm currently borrowing my friend's computer against her will; bad news: I had the chapters typed up and ready to post; bad news: they're all gone**_

_**I will try to update more chapters at a time now, considering I won't be able to update them any time I feel like for awhile. Please tolerate my lethargy :P**_

Bella's POV

The anxiety was killing me inside out.

I stood at the foot of the stairwell with Edward's arms around me, waiting for Carlisle to come down from his study. Alice and Jasper stood secluded in the corner, whispering to each other discretely. Esme sat on the couch, staring out the window into the pouring rain aimlessly; it was clear she was distant in thought – no one dare disturb her. Emmett and Rosalie were at the cottage, distracting Renesmee for the time being while the rest of us awaited Jacob's slim fate.

I felt incredulously guilty for biting Jacob, and, unfortunately, my attempt to save him didn't really work as well as I'd hoped.

In turn, the venom had spread deeper through his veins, coursing through his body until he was practically paralyzed. His DNA apparently acted frenziedly to the venom, Carlisle had said. The two species were never meant to mix, and it was chaos when they did. It was like a tiny explosion of boiling blood inside of Jacob's bloodstream.

And I caused all of it.

Leah, however, was much luckier. Carlisle still kept her in the seclusion of his library, though, just for precautionary reasons, but she would come to eventually, a broken leg and a couple scars being her only consequence of the accident. However, we were all still uncertain – there was still the possibility of her coming out with dyslexia or amnesia. Only Edward knew what was going on in that brain of hers, and currently he said it was impossible to hear much of anything in that jumbled up head.

The rest of the wolf pack stayed secluded in the far corner of the room, watching us and each other with hesitant eyes. Sam stayed with Emily in his grasp, rubbing her thigh sweetly, trying to calm her down. Quil, Embry and Paul inadvertently stayed in defensive stances, shoulders braced and heads cocked, as if they were waiting for a fight. Seth had been unable to take his sister's instability and his best friend's fatality for very long; he stormed out into the woods after just an hour of waiting, morphing in seconds and dashing in the direction of the Reservation. The tension in the room was almost palpable, and the line separating vampire and werewolf was a heavy one.

Paul was the first to break the silence, "This is hell."

"What if Jake dies, man?" Quil sat on the couch, keeping his distance from Esme, of course.

"There's no way he survived that crash," Embry frowned, shaking his head.

"And then **she** had to ruin everything," Paul stabbed his finger in my direction, puncturing my self-confidence. "Way to go, bloodsucker."

A low snarl reverberated in the pit of Edward's stomach as he stepped in front of me protectively. I hid behind him like a coward behind a shield.

"It's not like I meant to kill him," I whimpered silently. "I was trying to save his life.

"Good job," Paul smirked.

"Paul," Sam admonished firmly. "That's enough."

"Why didn't you just finish him off?" Paul continued, ignoring Sam completely. "Why didn't you just kill him instead of letting him wallow in this agony?"

"I didn't mean to," I repeated stronger, becoming aggravated. I stepped out of Edward's insulating shadow and glared at Paul. How dare he think I would intentionally hurt Jacob.

"Yeah, well, you did," Paul grimaced, shaking his head reproachfully. "Now Jake is probably going to die because of your idiocy."

"Paul that is enough." Sam repeated.

"Sam," Paul spun to face Sam. "You can see the gravity of this, I know you can. She's been the problem the whole time – ever since she showed up, it's just one rule dropped after another."

"I know," Sam's head lowered.

Edward interceded. "Under the circumstances, I think Bella acted quite rationally. And before, what was I supposed to do? Just let her die?"

"What's going on?" I mumbled to Edward, my lips moving too fast for any of the wolves to hear.

He discretely responded. "They're furious, accusing us of consistently breaking the treaty."

"Unfortunately, Edward," Sam frowned. "Paul is right. First, you bit a human and now she's bit one of us."

"The treaty says that we stay off your land and keep a strictly benevolent diet," Edward countered, trying to maintain his temper. "It says nothing about biting one of you. Believe me, I was there and I signed it."

"Perhaps not word for word," Sam replied. "But harming us or the humans around us is definitely there. Would you care to take a second look, Edward?"

"Jasper," Edward growled in Jasper's general direction.

Almost immediately, that feeling of qualm subsided and a certain composure took over us. Edward nodded in gratitude to Jasper and then turned back to Sam, his face poised.

"Before, the situation was critical, Sam, and you know that," Edward explained, his voice secure and persuasive. "Did you expect me to stand by and watch my wife bleed to death? Let alone watch the mother of my newborn child bleed to death?"

Sam said nothing.

Edward glanced at Emily. "I'm sure if you were under those circumstances, you would've acted the same."

Sam nodded understandingly.

"The hell with this!" Paul puffed out exasperatedly. "Bite or no bite, Jacob is still dying up there. And Bella will just have to get over the fact that she was the one that did it."

"Paul, I …" I stepped forward, irate.

"Edward," Alice interceded, gaiting over to us in a matter of milliseconds and grabbing me by the arm before I acted too rashly. "Take Bella outside before things take a turn for the worse. The last thing we need is more blood on Bella's hands – literally."

Following Alice's orders, Edward gripped me by the wrist and pulled me out the front door. As soon as we were off the porch, I slipped out of Edward's grasp and ran. The wind burned my face and made my eyes sting as I ran deeper and deeper into the woods – I was going fast even for a vampire.

I did not check to see if Edward was behind me, but some part of me knew he was.

_Paul is short-tempered,_ I tried to convince myself. _I can't let him get to me. I didn't see _him_ trying to react, trying to save his friend's life. I wanted more than anything for Jacob to live and that was for certain … ergo, I would do anything for him to survive._

I was glad Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. Not because I thought he would be mad that I was thinking about Jacob's wellbeing – I knew he wouldn't be mad; what else would I be going on about right now? But I didn't want him to hear me because I was being pathetic – I couldn't defend myself despite the fact that I was one of the strongest predators in the world. Paul's criticism had perforated me like a dagger; his petty comments sent me off the edge too easily. I needed to toughen up, and I knew it; I couldn't let him get to me.

After I'd been running for a least a minute, I skidded to a stop.

Edward gracefully stopped also, leaning against a tree with arms crossed. His beauty still mystified me – every moment with him was nothing short of perfect. I noticed as he watched me with patient eyes that he was so immaculate – each one of his movements seemed intimately rehearsed, but in fact none of them were.

Once I'd recollected myself, I remembered how angry I'd been.

"Don't give attention to him, Bella," Edward purred, trying to sooth me.

"I'm so thin-skinned," I mumbled under my breath, pressing my back against a trunk and then sliding down to the forest floor.

"No you're not," He shook his head. "Don't let his words bother you."

I cradled my head in my hands.

"He's just dimwitted," Edward continued his attempts to calm me. "Nothing he said matters."

"But he's right!" I yelled, my head snapping up to look at him.

Edward's comforting smile faded into a pained one, watching me carefully. He pushed himself off of the tree, standing idly by the trunk and waiting for me to speak. Ten minutes must've passed with nothing but the _whoosh_ of the wind by the time we spoke again.

"Bella, he …" Edward began.

"Edward, I bit Jacob!" I screamed, wishing I could cry. "I should've listened to you, but no! I was being stupid! He could die because of me!"

Edward was in front of me in moments, he placed both his hands just below my shoulders. He pulled me up to a standing position, saying unwaveringly, "Don't convince yourself of that."

"But it's true!" I exhaled. "I can't let him die!"

"Bella, get yourself together," Edward sighed, moving his hands up to my face. He held my head in his hands.

"No! I can't let him die!" I shrieked, my frantic voice echoing throughout the forest and bouncing off the trees.

"Bella …" Edward continued.

I cut him off again. "Edward, I can't take it! I just …!" I was about to continue but I couldn't.

"If he dies, there is nothing we can do," Edward brushed his thumb across my jaw, spanning all the way from my temple to the corner of my mouth. "Carlisle is trying his best, love."

"I know," I looked deep into his tawny eyes. "I just can't … I wouldn't be able to live with the regret."

"You might have to," He exhaled. When he saw I was about to go hysteric again, he added quickly in the most gentle voice, "I will help you through it. You don't have to worry when I'm around."

"Really?" I mumbled, my thoughts turning into a muddled mess at the sound of his succulent voice.

"Really." He reassured me, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"But, Paul …" I frowned.

He interrupted, "Paul means nothing. Don't even think about it."

I wanted to believe every word Edward said, but the logical part of me knew I couldn't. I pictured Jacob's mangled body lying up in Carlisle's study, sprawled out on a sheet on the floor, Leah's wilted body beside him. Trepidation moved through me, burning with incredible vigor. I imagined that final moment where Jacob would utter his last breath, and I would never get to say I'm sorry or that I loved him.

Looking forward, I stared into Edward's loving face. Momentarily, he wiped away all complications, all fears of demise. But I still couldn't contain myself; I couldn't help but feel infuriated.

"Edward, I …." I stopped myself, sinking down to the forest floor again, out of Edward's gentle touch.

Incapable of holding it in any longer, I screamed at the top of my lungs. The sound seemed to echo endlessly in every direction, touching every corner of the earth. Edward did not seem surprised by my sudden outburst; he simply stepped back, looking on with earnest empathy in his eyes.

I kicked my legs like an enraged little toddler not getting their way. My dead heart pounded inside my chest ferociously, sending me into a malevolent fit. Furious, I whipped my hand back, slamming my fist into the enormous maple my back was pressed against. It fell without a moment of hesitation, slamming into the ground and then moaning as its branches cracked with the impact.

"Bella," Edward's voice called to me. I could tell he was rather disturbed, even though I couldn't see his face. I'd expected his tone to be consoling, but instead it was urgent.

"What?" I muttered, glimpsing up at him.

His eyes were glaring to the right; I turned to see what was so attention grabbing.

Standing there were two vampires – I could tell by their crimson irises. They were in a ratty, black pickup truck, staring at us with shocked expressions.

Obviously, they'd never seen someone knock over a giant tree with their bare hand before.

One was tall with broad shoulders, extremely burly, reminding me somewhat of Emmett. His hair was tousled black, flapping against his forehead with the passing breeze. He had probably been sitting in the driver's seat, but now he was out of the car, holding onto the ajar driver's door. Inside the car and leaning out the driver's side to get a good look at us was a girl with long, straight strawberry blonde hair down to her waist. She had a baby face, with simple and soft features. They both had the same button nose and the same curved chin, making me assume they were related.

The two appraised us we watched them charily. The girl seemed daunted, while the boy seemed almost amused.

"Bella, get up," Edward instructed silently. The two newcomers didn't hear him.

I was pressed up against Edward's side in a flash.

The boy stepped forward, noting our attempt to run. "Wait!"

We both stopped, examining the two with diffident eyes.

"We're vampires too," the boy explained. "I'm Matt. And this is my sister Blair."

Edward's lips remained pursed, so I remained silent as well.

"We are from Seattle, and we've been searching for others," Matt exhaled. "We don't mean to bother you – we just want help … please. We have no idea what to do …."

"Who created you?" Edward's voice was weighted, filled with credible authority.

"Some rouge vampire on the street," the girl, Blair, answered. "But after it happened, we had no idea what came over us, so we attacked him and killed him."

"Have you killed many others?" Edward inquired.

Both of their faces fell. "Just two," Matt said quietly.

"And no one knows of your condition, correct?" He asked.

"No, we isolated ourselves from anyone before we decided to search for more vampires," Matt answered.

"Well," Edward paused for a moment, debating on what to do next. "Perhaps, you could return with us to our home. You can freshen up there."

"Thank you, …?" Matt nodded towards Edward.

"Edward Cullen," He introduced himself to them. "And this is my wife, Bella."

"**Wife**," Matt muttered, his eyes falling.

Blair pushed him in the back before returning her attention to us. "Well, thank you both for your hospitality."

Matt began to climb into the driver's side of his car, starting the engine.

"Excuse me," Edward raised an eyebrow. Two pairs of crimson eyes flashed in his direction. "Why are you driving?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Matt responded.

"Why don't you just run?" I mused.

"That wouldn't be very productive," Matt shrugged.

"Whatever you say," Edward smiled, glimpsing at me for a moment. "Why don't you just follow us? We'll come back for your car later."

"What?" Blair didn't understand. "I can't run very fast."

"You'd be surprised," Edward chuckled, letting go of my waist and running off into the woods, me seconds behind him.

I could hear Edward snigger under his breath as we sped closer and closer to the house, slinking through the trees like ghosts. The rainfall became heavier as we ran and drenched us entirely. Once we reached the front of the house, we turned to see if the two were behind us. About fifteen seconds after we'd stopped, they emerged from the woods.

"Whoa," Matt exhaled, exhilarated. "So we wasted all that money on gas?"

"Food too, no doubt," Edward smiled as his arm took its rightful place around my waist.

The two of them gazed up at the Cullen mansion, stunned. "This is beautiful," Blair commented.

Matt shook his head, "Too many windows. Don't people see you get changed and stuff?"

"We're kind of out of the way," I shrugged. "No one will come this far out unless they know we're here."

Edward turned, taking me with him and beginning his way up the steps, the two following behind us. "Now, the atmosphere is fairly tense right now, so I suggest that you don't try to aggravate anyone. My family should be welcoming enough … but our guests might not be so trusting."

"Family?" Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Clan. Coven." He shrugged, going up the steps at a leisurely pace. "Whatever term suits you."

Through the glass door, we could see that everyone had already taken notice to the visitors. Everyone, with the exception of Alice, seemed cautious, too distraught to put on a smiley expression for the two new faces.

"You're here!" Alice grinned, instantly jumping around Edward and I to hug the two newborns. "I know Blair but I'm afraid this name has been hiding from me."

Matt seemed dazed my Alice's unnatural beauty … or perhaps her friendliness caught him off guard. "Uh, I-I'm Matthew."

"Well, Matthew and Blair," Alice giggled amiably. "I'm glad you two have found your way to us. We'll be the perfect guidance counselors, and most definitely the best of friends."


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle's POV

Honestly, I wasn't sure there was much more to do. Leah was bandaged up nicely: the stitches up along her calf and the gash that had crossed the ridge of her neck had both been tended to. I must admit, though, the pain she'd wake up with would be excruciating, whether the painkillers helped or not.

However, I wasn't so sure Jacob would wake up.

The wounds that had been a result of the crash were easy enough to mend. However, using more than a half a roll of string for one being was incredible, and rather revolting. Just for his right arm, I had used almost four feet of string, enough to stretch the length of his entire leg … I grimaced at the thought. The crescent bite mark that was indented in his wrist didn't help all that much either; Bella had sucked out some of the venom at the hospital and I'd tried to suck out some more once we'd returned home, but it was all rather counterproductive. I doubted he would make it, but I tried to stay positive – instead, I focused on how relieved everyone would be when he lived …

How relieved everyone would be if that thin 10% chance he lived actually happened.

I shook my head, leaning forward and staring at the bloody sheet that the two inert beings laid on. I'd trained for stuff like this for centuries, but being locked up in a secluded little room for hours on end was unbearable even for an experienced vampire such as myself. I had to open a window – the breeze kept me levelheaded while I worked and poised at the ready, ready for anything.

At such times, I had to take the stationary precautions. If I'd lost control for only a moment, if the blood wavered my senses for so much as a millisecond, it all would've ended right there for all three of us. It would've been all too tempting to take my scalpel and dig it into the skin, blood oozing out just to tease me. It would've been too easy to sink my teeth into their wounds, sucking the bloodstream dry.

Being all alone in this privacy could've done the unimaginable to me – who knows what creative ways to get that blood in my system I could've come up with.

I leaned back, staring at the ceiling and then back down at the walls. I stared at the multiple works I'd collected over the years, multiple collections of medical documents and historical hardbacks that crowded my bookshelves. Then, glancing over at one of the paintings, I exhaled.

"Oh, Aro," I said. "You think this is all just a game, do you not?"

The pasty being with the long black hair stared back out of the picture with sardonic eyes, smiling that convivial misgiving smile I knew too well. I thought of his attempts at Renesmee's kidnapping. So much pain and affliction had been thrown my son and his family's way. I felt nothing but compassion for my family, and when suffering came upon them, it came upon me too.

Edward was too strong to admit it, but I knew that the more susceptible side of him ached for Bella. Whenever she fell, he fell; whenever she was hurt, he was hurt; whenever she felt lost, he was just as lost as she was.

However, my son seemed to be missing one crucial thing.

He was utterly convinced that he had to go through everything on his own. I wasn't sure if it was to prove his strength, but I doubted that was it. I knew he was trying to prove it all to himself, to convince himself that he was a tamer character than he refused to give himself credit for. I longed for my son to realize that he wasn't alone; he had his family to guide him and help him through the hardship. What convinced him that we were only a family as a charade and not in actuality?

I glimpsed back at Aro, "We are a family, right?"

Perhaps it was just my eyesight faltering, but I could've sworn that Aro's smile grew wider. Surprising even myself, I laughed. Leaning back and watching Aro carefully, I smiled in spite of myself.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" I chuckled, and then I peered over at Jacob and Leah for a moment. Then I pointed at the motionless image of myself, standing secluded in the corner of the painting by a column, overlooking Volturra along with the other three Volturi superiors. "Well, look, Aro. Look what I've accomplished – I sure have come a long way since then."

Why was I talking to an immaterial object?

I guess that sort of stuff begins to happen to vampire who's locked up in a room with the smell of hardening blood.

"Hmm," a voice other than my own groaned noiselessly – I almost didn't catch it.

I turned my head immediately to Jacob and Leah, wondering which of them had mumbled. I stood, walking over to the edge of the sheet and staring down at them expectantly waiting. I hovered over them for several minutes – fifteen passed before one of them moved again.

"Hmm," one of them repeated, and now I knew it was Leah.

I bent down beside her, watching as she began to extend her fingers slowly. She must've been testing herself, to see what hurt and what didn't. She started to bend her knee, but immediately cringed, pulling it back to a taut position when she felt the stitches throb. Her mouth moved slowly, mumbling incoherent words to express the pain. Leah pinched her eyelids tight, the pain beginning to take foremost effect.

"Leah," I whispered to her, wondering if she was capable of responding. There was no way of telling how her nervous system reacted to the accident. From what I could see, there were barely any signs of head trauma, but I wouldn't be able to tell for sure until she was awake enough for me to test her senses. "Can you hear me?"

"Hmm," She reiterated. "Hmm."

"Can you hear me, Leah?" I whispered quietly to her again.

Her fingers inched in my direction, crawling closer and closer to my hand. I knew what she wanted: reassurance. She wanted to feel flesh, to know she was alive and that this wasn't some sort of hallucination or some welcome to the afterlife. All she wanted was human touch … I wasn't sure if I could fulfill that wish. I extended my hand and vigilantly gripped her hand, careful not to apply too much pressure. She winced at first, my icy hand obviously not what she had been expecting.

"Hmm," She muttered, her breathing hoarse. "Dr. Cullen?"

I exhaled, relieved. "Yes." I had to confess, I had been extremely worried there. I was afraid she wouldn't have been able to speak coherently – this crash had the possibility of ruining her whole system altogether.

"Dr. Cullen?" She said again.

"Yes?" I repeated.

"A-am I dead?" She exhaled. Her eyes remained squeezed shut all the while, but she cocked her head towards the sound of my voice.

"No, you are not dead," I reassured her.

"Is … is Jacob dead?" She asked.

That was a question that would've been better off avoided, but now that she brought it up, I doubted she would let it go until I answered. "I'm not sure quite yet."

She sniffed, turning her head slowly away from me and then facing up to the ceiling. "Where is he?"

I stood, walking back over to the chair I'd been sitting in.

She heard my footsteps, "W-where are you going? Don't leave me alone to die."

"You're not going to die, sweetheart," I exhaled, sitting back down. "You'll be just fine. And I'm not leaving you, I'm just sitting down. It's been a long day for the both of us."

"Oh," She mumbled.

There was a long silence after that – I could've sworn she was unconscious again. So I sat back and I waited, watching her fingertips drum against the sheet on which she lay. Her fidgeting fingers were the only thing that promised me she was still awake.

After at least half an hour, she repeated shakily, "Where i-is Jacob?"

"He's lying right next to you," I told her.

Almost immediately, she turned her head to the right, practically feeling his presence. Her eyes flickered open, taking in the sight of Jacob's bloody, sewn up body. Tears began to flow steadily from her eyes as she watched Jacob lie there helplessly, but no sound came with the tears. She lifted her right hand and took Jacob's in hers, caressing his palm lovingly with her thumb.

"H-how did you survive?" She looked over at me.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow, observing them from my secluded chair. Getting too close to fresh blood could be hazardous, so respectively I kept a reasonable distance from Satan's temptations.

"All this b-blood," She sputtered the last word with the utmost dread, however, her voice stayed at a relatively low volume. "How did you s-stand it?"

"It wasn't without effort," I replied, closing my eyes for a moment and then opening again. Sleep would've felt nice right now, but so many years without it had made these generations awake almost pleasant – how could you want something that you don't even remember?

"W-where are we?" She kept the questions coming without a break in between. I had to bear in mind that she'd been absent from the present for a considerable amount of time now.

"We're at my house," I folded my hands together. "Everyone is waiting downstairs."

"Why can't I feel my l-legs?" She wondered.

"I had to numb them in order to stitch you up," I answered. "Granted you were unconscious the whole time, but I knew that as soon as you woke up, the pain would hit you like a ton of bricks."

"Will the pain eventually c-come?" she inquired.

"I can't get rid of the pain altogether – I'm not **that** good of a doctor," I mused. "So, yes, the soreness will probably start in a few hours or so. But I figured, waking up to pain isn't all that fun so why not deal with it later?"

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Leah?" I watched her somber eyes as she stared at Jacob. The look on her face was agonizing to look at. She was so sure she'd lost Jacob for good, it made you feel like some part of you was missing too. It hurt to look at her, so I looked away.

"T-thank you for saving my life," she choked on her tears. "And thank you for trying to save his."

My eyes were back on Leah in flash, pity brushing through my body vehemently. Even when she was in so much pain, she found the need to thank me; even though there were so many things she could've been thinking about – such as the fact of how easily her life was practically stripped away from her grasp – instead she felt gratitude.

I smiled quietly, glancing at Leah and Jacob's intertwined hands on the deathbed. "You're welcome."

* * *

Edward's POV

"So," Alice bombarded the two newborns with her bubbly personality. "I'm Alice. I've been awaiting your arrival for such a long time now."

The one name Blair nodded at her unsurely, but Matt seemed unnaturally comfortable in Alice's presence. Even he wasn't thick enough to not be wooed by her aberrant charm. I thanked the higher power above me that Rosalie wasn't here, or else this buffoon would be knocked out cold on the floor.

"This is my husband, Jasper," Alice skipped to her husband's side, clinging herself to his arm.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jasper greeted flatly. He was equally as amused by their predictability as well; instead of feeling protective of his wife, he was containing a laugh. _Prosaic, are they not, Edward?_ He thought, glancing in my direction.

I nodded in response, an inevitable smile on my face.

"And this is my 'mother'," She lifted her hands to put mother in air quotations as she gaited over to Esme's side. "Esme."

The newborns nodded again.

"I suppose you've already met my brother, Edward," Alice gestured towards us but didn't leave Esme's side. "And his wonderful wife, Bella."

"Uh-huh," Blair nodded, staring at me intently. _Oh, he is just gorgeous,_ her thoughts fizzed inside her head. _I can't believe how gorgeous he is. I wonder if he's muscular … I can't tell with that jacket covering it all up. Speaking of which, that jacket is designer brand! It has cost more than my whole wardrobe put together! I wonder …_

"How trite," I mumbled into Bella's ear. She giggled silently.

"I also have a brother, Emmett, and a sister, Rosalie," She continued. "But they're both out at the cottage. They are just the cutest couple …"

_More couples?_ Matt's thoughts were in a rage.

"And these are our friends," Alice lifted her hand in the direction of the wolves. I chuckled under my breath – she'd said the word 'friends' without a second of doubt or hesitation. I was most definitely impressed with her poker face. "Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry and Paul. And our friends, Jacob and Leah, are upstairs."

All of the wolves tensed at the sound of Jacob and Leah's names as if Alice had uttered a curse.

Blair seemed to notice the wolf pack's lack of clothing. _Oh my gosh, they've all got six packs! No wonder their shirtless …_

Matt, however, was not so enthused. _Are all the guys around here perfect? No wonder they're all married. Is there an available vampire _anywhere_ around here? _

Once again, I couldn't help but laugh at their predictability. Alice noticed my amusement and apparently didn't approve of it. She glanced over at me, thinking, _Goodness, Edward. Do you have a respectful bone in your body? At least let them know you can read every thought in their head before they vent out everything. _

She watched me out of her peripheral vision, no one else aware of our private conversation. I looked at the wolves for a moment, then dragged my eyes slowly to the ceiling, and then to the opposite side over where Jasper was standing alone. Only Alice could tell I was rolling my eyes.

_Be nice, Edward_, Alice scolded. _They are our guests after all. _

"How long will you be staying?" I asked them, trying to keep my voice light and not as threatening as I would've liked.

_Edward!_ Alice admonished me. _Don't be rude. They can stay as long as they wish._

"We were hoping you could sort of … show us how all of this is done." Blair shrugged.

"All of what is done?" Esme raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like anyone gave us a course on How to be a Vampire 101," Matt exhaled, watching us hesitantly.

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay with us for awhile," Alice allowed with a smile. Jasper and I rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Thanks," Matt smiled at Alice, ignoring all the males in the room completely. "Hey, do you think we could have something to eat?"

"Well, we just went hunting the other day …" Alice began.

"I'm a vegetarian," Blair shook her head. _Ew, they eat meat? _Blair's thoughts were disgusted._ Like they don't even buy it from the supermarket? They just … go out into their backyard and … shoot it? _

"I'm not," Matt responded. _Ooh, how exotic. I wonder what they eat specifically … bear? … naw, it's probably something stupid like fish. Yeah, they look like the 'don't hurt animals' type … _

I couldn't help but intervene – was I just supposed to stand by and listen to their petty thoughts? "No, we do not go out into our backyard and shoot it. And what the hell is a 'don't hurt animals' type?"

"Oh," Blair's hand flew to her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

"No you didn't," Alice looked at Blair apologetically, and then threw a threatening glance in my direction. "Edward, stop being so meddlesome."

"It's not being meddlesome," I countered. "They're so loud – and rather hard to ignore." I tried my best to suppress a laugh.

"Whoa, dude," Matt stepped back. "Can you … _read_ _minds_?"

"Yes, _dude_," I chuckled under my breath. "Aren't you observant?"

"That's enough, Edward …" Alice glared at me from Esme's side.

"What? So you guys have powers and stuff?" Blair's eyes widened.

"That's so cool!" Matt laughed.

"A bit overexcited, are we not?" Jasper mumbled, amused.

"Does one of you have, like, x-ray vision?" Blair smiled.

"It's not like that … they're more like extra senses," Alice glided to Bella's side. "For example, I can see the future. Edward of course can read minds. Jasper has the gift of manipulating emotions. And, Bella here is a shield – she stumps all of us."

I chuckled.

"In other words," Bella explained. "I am impervious to other powers and I can protect whomever I choose from other powers as well."

"So kind of like of shield?" Blair questioned.

"Yes," Bella nodded.

"Hot," Matt exhaled, thinking that he had been so stealth that I hadn't heard – unfortunately for him, everyone had.

I snarled, stepping forward out of Bella's grasp, my temper taking over me. _Rip him apart, _the monster inside me pleaded. _It's not like he's important to anyone here except for his sister perhaps. But you could probably take her out easily. _

I heard one of the wolves, assumingly Quil, lean over and whisper to someone else, "That kid is dead meat. Edward will tear him to shreds."

The words fueled me for a moment, my rage pushing me even further over the age. However, I stopped then as I watched Blair and Matt's alarmed expressions, their eyes wide as if they knew death was close. I stopped before Jasper and Sam had the time to jump forward and grab me. They pulled me back and then pushed me back into Bella's arms.

I could see the reflection of my madness in Bella's wide eyes. My ocher eyes were vivid, a gateway to my self-conscious that revealed the frenzy that the monster inside me prompted. It had all happened very quickly, obviously too quickly for Blair and Matt to comprehend.

"Relax, man! No need to be hasty!" Matt put up his hands defensively, his sister hiding behind him.

Alice exchanged a quick look with Esme, cueing her to act. "Blair, Matt, why don't you come with me? I have to go out and hunt anyway, so perhaps you could join me."

"A simple salad would be fine with me," Blair still hid behind Matt as they followed Esme to the kitchen. She cringed away from me as they passed, sending a pang of guilt through me.

"I would give you one, but I don't think you'd like to regurgitate it up later," Esme smiled, turning the corner. "Vampires don't eat food, I think you should no. You'll just have to puke it right back out in a couple hours."

"So that wasn't food poisoning? I wish someone would've told us about the barf thing earlier," Matt shook his head, avoiding the judgmental gaze of the wolves as they walked passed them.

"Excuse me, Esme," Blair sniffed. "I think it's time to empty your garbage can; something stinks."

"That would be us," Embry watched her carefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blair frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. _Way to go, Blair! _She yelled at herself inside her head. _Now none of them will date you because you said they smell! _

We all waited for the back door to shut before we spoke.

"I like them," Alice bubbled. "They're funny."

"I can't wait for them to leave," I shook my head, glancing down at Bella. I whispered to her, "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing," She shook her head. "I would've been jealous too."

"Jealous!" I laughed. "You think I'm jealous of him? I was trying to protect my wife from pure idiocy."

"Edward, I think you're being very rude about everything," Alice put her hands on her hips. "Usually, you at least try to keep their mouth shut."

"We all were trying to keep our mouths shut," Paul snapped. "I think Edward and I can both agree that two newborn bloodsuckers are the last thing we need on top of everything else right now."

"Well, all we have to do is try to help them and then we can send them on their way," Alice sighed, retreating to Jasper's side. "I mean, c'mon, Edward. Think of it from there point of view. You had Carlisle for guidance when you turned, so did Rosalie and Esme and Jasper and Emmett …"

"Yes, well, what about you, Alice? You fared well on your own," I interrupted. "I'm sure they can do the same."

Alice's face became emotionless as she recollected memories from her days alone before she found the Cullen clan. "No one should be forced to go through this alone, Edward. Especially when they've already given so much up."

"You don't have to tell me a thing about sacrifices, Alice," I frowned. "And, besides, they wouldn't know sacrifice if it hit them across the face …"

"Edward!" Alice reprimanded.

"No, you didn't hear their thoughts," I tightened my grip around Bella's waist. "They're selfish and will probably attract more attention to us than we need. Won't Forks notice that our family is getting bigger? Rumors will pop up and then what? We'll have to leave … I refuse to let two ignorant newborns ruin what I have here."

"Edward's right," Sam exhaled. "Besides, won't those Italians find out about them eventually? Then they'll come here and it'll be too easy for them to snatch Renesmee."

"I didn't think of that," Alice shook her head, uncertain.

"Do you see anything, Alice?" Jasper looked down at his wife solicitously.

She paused to search the future. "Nothing yet. But I'll keep my eyes open."

"Well, I suppose for now we should just …" Sam began, but then a noise caught our attention.

The sound of a door being pushed shut upstairs made us all freeze. And then Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairwell, rubbing his hands together and avoiding all of our curious gazes. We were all eerily silent, waiting for Carlisle to speak.

Paul couldn't stand the wait, "Well? Are they going to be okay, Doc?"

"Leah's awake," Carlisle answered. "She's okay, and she's upstairs with Jacob right now."

All the wolves took a big sigh of relief, especially Emily. I had to remember that Leah was her cousin, and this must've been as tough for her as it was for Seth.

"And what about Jacob?" Bella stepped away from me. "Is he fine?"

"I'm still not sure," Carlisle answered, reaching the bottom of the steps and stopping there. "He's not awake yet, but I did detect a pulse."

We all sighed, relieved.

"But it was a faint heartbeat," Carlisle added.

And once again, we all tensed up again.

"I came down to see how everyone was faring," Carlisle sighed. "Where's Esme?"

"Out with newborns," Alice answered.

"Ah, I thought I heard new voices," Carlisle rubbed his head. "Well, I hope everyone was nice." His eyes shot to me as if he knew what had happened.

"Dr. Cullen!" Leah shouted from upstairs.

In an instant, Carlisle disappeared from where he was standing and was at the top of the steps in a split second.

"You think he's alive?" Quil raised an eyebrow.

Sam glanced over at Quil and then away, "Don't get too hopeful."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Super sorry I've not uploaded anything in awhile. My computer hasn't liked me very much for the past few weeks. Thx for waiting :]**_

Jacob's POV

"Jacob?" a voice called my name. "Open your eyes."

A throbbing pain began to pound vindictively against my forehead, like a convict in a cage. My whole body ached; I tried to move, but immediately decided against it – I felt sewn together like a ragdoll. Some boiling sensation in the pit of my stomach growled and acid pushed against the inside of my core. My entire face was covered in sweat, as was the rest of my body; there was a very sticky feeling surrounding me, feeling as if I was in a box and the pressure was getting to me.

"Jacob, can you hear me? It's Carlisle Cullen," the same voice repeated.

I wanted to turn to him, I wanted to speak, but I couldn't find the strength. My vocal chords felt horribly restricted, my throat felt dry and exposed.

I began to wonder … was this heaven? Hell? Had I officially moved on?

So many times, I'd been close to death. So many times, I'd felt cornered by indecision. I guess death had finally caught up with me; I couldn't run from it any longer. Perhaps that's what I deserved, though, I mean after all, I did run with a pack and a clan of monsters … hell, I was the monster. It's hard to run from yourself – not impossible, but damn hard.

"J-Jake?" a female's voice stuttered. "Please don't be d-dead. W-wake up, baby, please. Don't leave me, don't leave m-me."

Was that Leah?

I knew it was; it had to be. I couldn't mistake that voice for anyone else's. So many questions filled my brain: was she alright? Was she safe? Would she live? Would I be able to see her again? I longed to see her face; I longed to see my friends. If Carlisle and Leah were nearby, the others had to be close as well. I pushed and pushed, _C'mon, eyes! Open already! _

"Didn't you say you saw him move?" Carlisle's voice was firm, pointing away from me.

"I saw him t-twitching," Leah's voice was frail.

There was a certain tone in their throats – they seemed exhausted, distressed. I had to let them know that I was alright. I felt pretty guilty just lying there and listening to them worriedly hover above me.

It took everything I had in me just to groan. "Hmm."

"I heard it," Carlisle verified. "Sam, can you come over here and help me lift Jacob onto the table."

"He's alright, right?" Sam's usually strong voice was surprisingly shaky.

"We will find that out in a second," Carlisle answered him.

Still blinded by pain, I felt my back leave the ground. An immediate shock shot through me as my spine bowed uncomfortably. Sam and assumingly Carlisle placed me on a different platform, under a bright light, I could tell. Before, the back of my eyelids were pitch black, but now they were brighter, as if the sun were shining in my face.

"Alice?" Bella's voice was rather far away, but I still recognized it. I recalled the Bella of my illusion, my wife. Honestly, I couldn't wait to be fully conscious again, to forget that had even happened.

"Still nothing, Bella," the little pixie answered her. "I'm sorry."

"I can sense his pulse," Dr. Cullen's voice seemed louder, as if he'd come closer to me.

"Jacob, can you hear m-me?" Leah's voice was merely a mutter, but she was whispering right into my ear. "I'm okay. Y-you can wake up. Everything's going to be okay, everything's g-going to be okay."

"Hmm," It took all my strength to make that single noise – oh, how I wished I could respond to her.

"Is he alive?" I heard Quil plead. There was something different about all of my friends' voices; they all seemed weaker, less confident than usual.

"Sam," Carlisle spoke again. "Perhaps you should get the pack out of here before they come upstairs. I don't think they'd like to see their friend like this."

"But, I think …" Sam tried to protest.

"Sam," Carlisle's voice was commanding yet quite gentle. "Think of your friends' wellbeing … and Emily's. Seeing a dead body could be scarring for them …"

"I thought you said you could hear a pulse," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I did," Carlisle remained calm. "However, that doesn't mean he'll survive."

I didn't like the feeling of death – it always seemed to reach out for you at just the worst possible moments. I could hear footsteps quietly enter the room, which made me assume it was one of the vampires that entered.

"I guess you're right," Sam eventually agreed, but I could still hear the hesitance in his voice. "Come on, Leah."

"N-no!" Leah sniffed, her voice very close to me. "I'm not l-leaving him!"

"Leah, let's go," I could hear Sam's burly footsteps lug over to my opposite side.

"Let me go, S-Sam!" Leah squealed, her voice getting farther away from me. "Put m-me down!"

"Hmm," I tried to urge him to let her stay, but my voice was no more than a whimper. I felt as if my mouth had been sewn shut.

I could hear Leah squirm as her voice got farther and farther away. After a few seconds of Leah's complaints, there was the slam of a door, and then I couldn't hear her anymore. There was complete and utter silence then – I was almost positive I was alone. Until I heard a chair scoot across the floor a couple feet from me; someone exhaled deeply as they sat down, the chair squeaking under their weight.

"Where's Bella?" Dr. Cullen's voice crisply tore through the silence.

"She went out to the cottage to see if Emmett could help with anything up here," Edward answered him. His voice was brusque like Carlisle's, but there was a certain reluctance in his throat, as if something were holding back his answer. "And to check on Renesmee."

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure what more I can do," Carlisle sighed. "Other than wait that is."

"Yes," Edward agreed, although Carlisle's statement had not been a question.

"What was that, Edward?" Carlisle wondered of his son's random statement.

"I'm answering your thought. Yes, Bella feels guilty," Footsteps approached me, and I assumed they were Edward's, considering his voice was much closer to me now – he was practically hanging over me. "She feels an undying ignominy for her thoughtless act, and I wish I could help her, Carlisle. However, I'm unsure of what more I can do for her – lament not even a husband can make well. Looks like it's up to Jacob now."

"I understand you're upset, Edward," the chair scooted again as Carlisle stood and he too approached my bedside. "The first years with Esme were the hardest. She was still saddened by the loss of her child, and although I tried to attend to her every need to the best of my ability, she still seemed … disconnected in that department."

There was a still pause.

"I learned … love may help," Carlisle concluded. "However, some wounds never heal."

Edward's voice was practically silent, "I can relate."

"So," Carlisle's footsteps walked away from me again. "What is the story on these newborns? … Or are you not willing to share?"

"Why would I not be?" Edward's voice shot away from me and assumingly in the direction of Carlisle.

"You seem a bit tense, son," It was obvious Carlisle was trying to suppress a laugh. "So I can only assume that you aren't very fond of our guests."

Edward exhaled before explaining, "The girl, Blair, she is … typical, to say the least. Bleached blonde hair, fake tan skin, and clearly attracted to every male that walks by."

Carlisle chuckled under his breath.

"And the boy, Matthew." Edward paused to scowl discretely. "Similar to his sister, but then again, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. He's burly, somewhat reminding me of Emmett, only Emmett knows his boundaries and doesn't cross the line when he comes across it. He stared at Alice a bit too much, mainly at her mouth when she spoke, I noticed …. But he stared at Bella more."

"Remember all of this is new to them, Edward," Carlisle reminded his son cautiously.

"Flirting consistently on a married person is most definitely not new to them, or at least it shouldn't be," Edward snapped. "And they didn't even seem to consider that the said person's husband is a vampire and could crush them to pieces if they wanted to. His eyes were all over Bella, Carlisle, and I couldn't help but react."

"You did something?" Carlisle's voice remained skillfully composed.

"Sam and Jasper held me back," Edward's voice lowered a bit, regaining his composure, most likely.

I would've liked to see that; obviously that newborn didn't know he was dealing with – I would know.

Edward continued, "But I could see it in his eyes and in his thoughts. All I need to do is dispose of them before his little crush turns into an infatuation. However, Alice rolled out the welcome mat in no time at all – if she has her way, they'll be here for the rest of eternity."

"Well, I'm guessing you already have a plan set out in your head," Carlisle presumed.

"Not exactly," Edward answered him. "I know I have to get rid of them, but how to do it under Alice's nose … that's the question."

"You and I both know there is practically nothing that Alice won't know or figure out," Carlisle told him. "Perhaps things will get better in time. If we wait, hopefully this boy's phase with Bella will end before it starts."

"As long as I get the picture across," Edward decided. "All I have to do is let him know that he doesn't have a chance sooner than later, and he'll back off."

"And if he doesn't …?" Carlisle asked.

"Tie me down," Edward answered strongly.

I wanted to laugh, but couldn't. This newborn would have to be pretty devoted to want Bella so much that he'd go through Edward to get to her. Besides, even if he did get past Edward – which definitely wouldn't happen – Bella still would stay in Edward's arms no matter what. Their love for one another was admirable, without doubt; and, as of now, somewhat similar to how I felt for Leah. I'd realized, moreover, that as long as I'd known Bella, she never gave up easily when it came to the ones she loved; and now that the grudge between Edward and I had dissipated, I could see that the two were not separating any time soon.

"You're right, Jacob," Edward's voice turned back to me.

"You can hear his thoughts?" Carlisle's voice was at my side in a second – the chair didn't even have the time to creek.

"I've been able to since I got upstairs," Edward informed him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Carlisle shrugged, reaching over my stomach. A shiver of pain shot up through my body at the contact.

"I didn't think it was very valuable information," Edward responded honestly. "All I could hear was 'ouch'."

"Well, try to see if he'll answer to your voice," Carlisle instructed, his voice suddenly far away again. "I have to get some gauze from the kitchen. I'll be back in a moment – call me if he speaks."

"Alright," Edward told his father, his voice returning to me. "Jacob, can you hear my voice?"

_Yes,_ I answered him through thought. Why had none of us thought of telepathic communication earlier? _Edward, I hurt like hell. How do I look?_

Edward chuckled before responding, "Not very well. Be grateful you already have a girl who loves you because it probably would've been tough for you to get a date looking like this."

_Thanks for the positivity – I can always count on you,_ I told him, a sarcastic air to my thoughts. _Is Leah alright? How about Seth – how is he coping? What about everybody else? What about Bella?_

"Everything is okay," Edward replied. "Leah will live. Seth couldn't bare the wait so he left. The rest of the pack and my family are scattered about the place; some are at the cottage, some are in the woods, some are waiting downstairs for an update. Bella feels unbelievably blameworthy at the moment."

_Yeah, I heard what you said earlier. But I don't get why she has to put all of this on herself – she's always doing that, and I don't understand why. None of this was even her fault._

"I'm not quite sure you understand what's going on right now, Jacob," Edward seemed uncertain. "When we came to see you in the hospital, Bella felt the utmost indecision; I wasn't sure if she was tempted by bloodlust or if she was just desperate to save your life."

_What do you mean?_ I wondered.

"Bella bit you at the hospital," He informed me. "Wolf chromosomes and vampire venom are never meant to mix, and when they did …. Well, your entire nervous system is shot, I'll just say that."

_That's what that burning was? I remember seeing her face at the hospital, and Carlisle's too, but I thought I was dreaming. I told her to put out the fire._

"That sounds about right," Edward confirmed. "Apparently, according to Carlisle, the venom was trying to turn you, but your DNA wouldn't allow it. The two were … for lack of a better term, battling each other for the upper hand. The transformation from human to vampire is incredibly excruciating, so with the two mixed, the pain was most likely doubled. It's a shock you lived."

_Is that what I even am right now? Alive? _

"Carlisle is uncertain," Edward exhaled. "He's unsure if you will survive and just have to heal in time or if you could fail on us at any second."

_I can't die, Edward. You have to save me, please. What do I do? Help me. _

"There's not much I can do, Jacob," Edward frowned. "If this were happening to anyone other than you, I would resolutely change you … but you see how much good that's done you. I wish there was something I could do, really, I do."

We both were silent for a moment, listening to _whoosh_ of the wind outside. I could tell by the tone his voice that he really longed to help me; I never meant to cause him or his family so much trouble. My eyelids ached as I tried to open them (have you ever been so sore that your eyelids won't even open?) – it was too quiet to tell if Edward had left the room or not.

_Edward? Are you still there?_

"Yes, I am still here," Edward answered.

_I don't know about you, but I don't think Bella would like it if we left off on a sour note. _

"We're friends, Jacob," Edward confirmed.

_I know we are. I want to apologize, though, for everything. There have been so many times were I've been too selfish to care about you or anyone else. Especially, with Renesmee, at her birth specifically; you asked for my help but I was too grossed out to give it. And now, when I'm in need, you are the one at my bedside. Talk about irony. _I paused for a moment, the pain sending a sweeping shockwave through me swiftly, paralyzing my brain for a mere millisecond. _Forgive me?_

"I understand where you are coming from," Edward answered me. "But there is nothing to forgive you for. You were just acting the way a teenager is expected to react – I mean, how many teenagers … scratch that, how many people in general do you know have witnessed a human giving birth to a vampire baby? Hell, that was even new for me and I've seen some pretty bizarre things in my lifetime."

He paused.

"We've fought … consistently in the past," Edward sighed. "Whether it be over Bella, or just the instinctive resistance between our species."

He paused again.

"It shocks me, rather," He chuckled under his breath. "That I am over a hundred years old, I've encountered every type of human on the face of the earth, I've been handed the ability to know a person's true personality through their minds before they even utter a word …. However, I never in my existence ever expected that an eighteen year old werewolf would be the better man over me – more mature than me and mature enough to apologize. And never would I have thought that I'd be so willing to admit this.

"So, if it is your wish, I will most definitely forgive you," Edward concluded. "And, to oblige, I must apologize as well."

_It's cool, man. No sweat. _My head ached indefinitely. "Hmm."

"Do you feel your voice coming back?" Edward wondered.

"Hmm," I moaned, my stomach burning. _I hope so. Why can't I talk anyway? _

"Well, you're mouth isn't stitched up, which I heard you were assuming," Edward answered. "It's just the pain, and probably the fact that a gigantic piece of the windshield slammed right beneath your throat. If anything, you should be able to speak in a couple of days."

_When do you think I'll be back to normal? _I wondered.

Edward laughed, "Jacob, neither you nor I have ever been or will ever be normal."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it's taken me over a month. My power went out :P **_

Leah's POV

"Stop struggling, Leah," Sam's voice was stern as he carried me down the steps.

"I have to be with h-him!" I shouted, my voice hoarse and my throat scratchy. "What kind of h-horrible girlfriend would I be if I wasn't there to see my b-boyfriend wake up! Put me down!"

Sam held me by the upper arms as I kicked and screamed like a baby. Tears began to drip down my face, tasting like salt and somewhat like bleach – it must've been some antibiotic Dr. Cullen used to tend to me. Most of my pain came from just beneath my collar bone, where I could feel the stitches throbbing and pulling – it felt like all the skin on my shoulder would rip off at any given moment. I was sure all of this struggling didn't help much either, but I didn't care.

"Let me down, S-Sam!" I squealed as he led me through the front living area of the Cullen home. Alice and Jasper were sitting on a loveseat in the far corner, their lips moving slightly, most likely murmuring at lightening speeds to one another.

"Are you leaving, Sam?" Alice's high, sweet voice called to us.

"I'm afraid so, Alice," Sam responded without looking at her – he was too busy trying to hold me down. "It was nice seeing you."

"As it was you," Alice smiled genuinely, waving her hand. "Goodbye. Get your rest, Leah."

"Thank Esme for me, would you?" Sam asked politely, kicking open the front door with his foot and locking my arm behind me. I still refused to stay still.

"Of course," Alice obliged. "Don't worry, Leah. We'll most definitely call you if there is any news of Jacob."

"I should b-be here though, Alice!" I shrieked as Sam carried me down the front steps. "Get him off me!"

"Cooperate," Alice suggested just before the front door swung shut.

The Black's Chevy truck was waiting and running out in front the house. Paul was in the driver's seat, checking his hair in the mirror and Embry was standing by the bed of the car, waiting for us. He opened the hatch as we approached and reached out to grab my legs.

"I'll help you lay her down in the bed," Embry sighed.

"No! I r-rather run!" I squealed, trying to rip out of Sam's tight hold.

"The hell you will," Sam denied. "If you change now, the stitches will probably rip right out at the seams. You'll be in pain for weeks."

"I can d-deal with some pain," I kicked Embry away when he tried to help lift me into the truck.

Sam ignored me, "Embry, where's everyone else?"

"They all ran off," Embry answered him.

"And why don't I get t-to?" I stuttered.

"You've been in enough pain for one day," Sam reprimanded. "Now, shut up, Leah."

"Well, I'm in front of a doctor's house," I fell onto the pavement as Sam let go of me, giving up. "So I suppose if I want to get h-hurt, here is the best place to do it."

"Are we going to leave soon, or are we just going to listen to her rant?" Paul complained.

"I'm sorry," I said finally, running my through my hair. "I just … I just can't see Jacob d-die … I can't let him die."

Sam looked down at his feet and then back up at me, rubbing the nape of his neck. I knew that face of his only too well – he was speechless, at a loss of words, unsure of how to respond to such distress. I'd seen this face too many times towards the end of our relationship, and I'd forgotten how much it pained me to see it. Not because I knew it meant he was frustrated with me, but because I knew he didn't know which feelings to convey … because he didn't know what feelings not to convey.

It had taken me years to figure this habitual expression of his out, and even now, I still don't know what to make of it.

"I'm sorry," I repeated again, the stuttering – a side effect of the pain – finally subsiding.

"Stop saying you're sorry," He said finally, reaching for me and lifting me by the forearms into the truck. "I understand. You don't have to say anything."

I nodded, leaning against the rim of the bed, exhaling.

"Embry," Sam's voice was gruff as he walked towards the passenger side. "Sit in the back with Leah."

"Alright," Embry agreed, climbing over the rim and settling a foot or two away from me.

Paul started the engine, the truck jerking as he began to head off down the asphalt. Embry sat there, arms draped around the side of the vehicle and eyes scanning the forest as we passed it. I, however, gripped my stomach, the wrenching bumps and twisting turns pulling my stitches erratically. Sam had been right; I would've been in pain for weeks if I'd transformed now.

"So …?" Embry called my attention to him. "I never would've guessed … I mean, about you and Jacob … together." He paused to laugh. "I'm still not used to it."

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get my mind off the pain and onto useless chatter. I appreciated it. "I love him a lot."

"Hmm, and do you … do you miss Jared?" He wondered.

"No …" I exhaled as we turned onto a main road. My eyes stared mechanically at the double yellow lines – it helped a bit, so that I didn't have to focus on the pain. "I don't even know where he is."

"He's been gone for awhile now," Embry sighed. "Wonder where he ran off to."

"I remember Jacob telling me that the blonde Volturi girl told him something about Jared," I recalled. I was surprised I could remember so far back, after everything I'd been through with this head trauma – Dr. Cullen said it would be awhile before I recovered completely. "So, if she knows where he is, I'm thinking it's not a good place to be."

"If she knows where he is," He corrected me. "He's gotta be dead."

My eyes shot off the road and onto him. "Well, what makes you say that?"

"Either that or the Volturi have got him hostage," He shrugged. "Why else would the little blonde demon know where he was? Either she killed him or she's got him … there's really no other explanation."

"Hmm," I paused to think, various emotions bubbling inside me. "I hope he's okay."

"You still care about him?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, not like I care about Jacob," I looked down at my hands and then back up at him. "Never as much as I care about Jacob. Jared did what he did, and I'll never forget that … but he's still part of the pack."

Embry rolled his eyes. "Even though he's part of the pack doesn't mean you're not allowed to hate him."

"Yeah," I frowned. Then I added, "But because he's part of the pack means we have to watch out for him. And I'll feel really bad if he's dead … because that means we were too busy stuck on our own problems to even be able to save … to even _know_ that he was in danger."

"Stuck on our own lives?" He leaned forward, looking at me with wide eyes. "We were saving Renesmee when he ran off …. We were saving _you_."

"Does that even mean anything?" I shook my head. "Why was everyone worrying about me when no one even knew where Jared was?"

"Well, you …" Embry stopped, looking away. After a long while, he exhaled, "Well, your life was going to end. I think you were in a tad bit more danger than Jared was."

I said nothing in reply.

"Then was the time to worry about you," Embry leaned back, sighing. "And I have a feeling that now is the time to worry about him … that is if he doesn't show up soon."

"His parents are probably so worried," I leaned back also, staring up at the canopy of branches that stretched across the road, trees on either side of the pavement reaching to connect to the forest on the other side.

"Forget about his parents," Embry sighed. "I bet you five bucks he's with Kim."

"I don't want to bet," I frowned. "I want to know."

Embry chuckled under his breath, smirking, "You know, I don't get you. You say you love Jake but yet you worry about your ex's whereabouts?"

"I would worry if it were you," I looked over at him. "I would worry if it were anyone."

We continued on down the double lined roads, traveling through Forks to get back to the reservation. The wind blew my hair back in my face and whistled in my ears; if it hadn't been so loud, I probably would have heard the patting of paws behind us. I looked back on the street to see a wolf following us, its padded feet clapping on the pavement. By its wooly, matted sandy-brown fur, I recognized it to be my brother. He sped up a bit, catching up to the truck until he was only a foot away from the hitch. Then, leaping into the bed, he phased while he was airborne, landing in the back of the truck with a thud.

"You're alive!" He laughed, giving me a slight hug. Accidently, he applied pressure to the scar – I groaned in pain. "Oops, sorry, sis."

"It's cool," I shook my head. "But I kind of expected you to be there when I woke up."

"I got frustrated," He shrugged, sitting down beside Embry. "I didn't like knowing you might die … and I didn't like knowing it was a feeling I've felt before."

"Hmm, well, I'm sorry for frustrating you," I sighed.

"Don't apologize," He smiled. "Just stop putting yourself in life threatening situations."

"Maybe it's my fault for falling in love with someone that is drawn to danger," I shrugged.

"Ew, you can't love Jacob, can you?" Seth laughed. "Sorry, but my best friend and my sister just can't be together … it doesn't work that way."

"Love works in crazy ways, Seth," I responded. "One day, you'll know what I mean."

"Yeah, you just watch," Seth laughed, looking over at Embry. "Tomorrow I'll fall madly in love with Renesmee."

Embry chuckled, hitting Seth on the arm. "That's sick, man."

We passed the border into the La Push Reservation then. Embry and Seth continued to talk, but I remained quiet.

I began to wonder if Jacob had woken up yet. If he did, would he have wondered where I was? … Would he have wondered where _he_ was? Oh, he must have been so confused – and I wanted nothing more but to help him. I wished I didn't have to leave; Dr. Cullen should've known I would just curl up in a corner once I got home, worrying about Jacob until I got news of how he was doing. I couldn't help but be the insecure, needy girlfriend that wanted nothing more than to be with him.

But wasn't that how I was supposed to feel?

Hmm, I doubted clinginess would get me anywhere now. I could tell that, even though I'd just gotten hurt, all the guys were flustered with me. They must've figured I was the one that caused the accident – hell, the whole reason we ran into that tree was because I was attacking Jacob's face with mine … while he was driving. How could I have been such an idiot?

I must be more desperate than I know.

Paul turned then, driving down the gravel driveway and stopping in front of Sam and Emily's place. I normally didn't have the stomach to see Emily and Sam together – and now with my various injuries, I probably wouldn't even have the tolerance to walk through their front door. Their love was only a reminder of my loss … and I could hardly bear it.

"Alright, Lee," Embry hopped out of the bed and unhooked the back hatch to help me out. "Out you go. C'mon."

I reached out for his extended his hand as he and Seth slowly pulled me out of the back.

"You've got her?" Sam walked around the hood, stopping and looking at us.

"We got her, Sam," Seth gripped my elbow and tried to help me get to a standing position. "You go ahead inside."

Sam nodded, hurriedly jogging through the front door. _To see his love_, my thoughts burned. You'd think I'd be over this – but I'd never been one to let things go.

Bella's POV

I ran through the woods, the wind burning my eyes. The cottage wasn't much farther away now.

The guilt was still pulsing through me, and I couldn't get it to go away. It was persistent – every time I thought I felt better, the pain would just sweep through me again, a small voice laughing inside me, teasing me, _You murdered Jacob! You say he's your best friend when you know you're the one that will pull him down, drag him to his demise! Ha, ha! You couldn't control your own bloodlust long enough to think of the consequences! _

It was like a beating reminder, always there in the back of my head, pounding against my brow. I could hardly stand it. I wanted to scream back, "No! I love Jacob! I would never purposefully hurt him!"

I knew now why Paul's volatile comments had punched through me so easily. He was reminding me of that voice, the voice I was trying to push back. The voice that refused to leave me alone. And I knew it was just his temper getting the best of him; but my mind computed the words not as mere rage, but as abuse, threats – it were as if he were pushing my head under the water. It was only instinct that pushed me to yell back.

I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at myself.

This kind of regret was different than anything I'd felt before, different than any emotion I could control. It was like … some erratic explosion that I couldn't swallow. And every time someone tried to comfort me, it was a painkiller. The only problem was that the painkiller was still settling in; it would probably be hours before it began to take effect, before I would feel at least somewhat composed again.

Edward was concerned for my wellbeing, I could tell, when he'd told me to go check on Renesmee. Although a father naturally worries for his daughter, I knew he wasn't worried about Renesmee at all right now. He'd just wanted to give me something to do, get me out of the house, get my mind off everything. It was a considerable action – an action I didn't appreciate now, but probably would later. Of course, I wanted to be with Jacob when he needed me, but Edward knew – and so did I – that if I stayed in there much longer, the pain would've driven me off the edge. The wait was becoming too much for me and we both could tell; it was getting to the point where I was tempted to run up into that room and shut myself away with Jacob forever … despite the drying blood, despite my remorse, despite everything.

And this newborn situation only made things worse. Matt and Blair hadn't even been in the house for more than a few minutes before Edward became absolutely infuriated by them. It had always been frighteningly apparent, even now when I was a vampire and could easily fend for myself, that Edward was extremely protective of me. And when my security was even slightly threatened, Edward wouldn't hold back when it came to ripping anything that jeopardized our relationship to shreds.

I hoped Matt knew what he was getting himself into.

Vampires weren't into your typical dating game, this wasn't high school anymore. Most all of our kind I knew was stuck in the times where if you threaten someone's relationship, your neck would be caressed by the point of a sword … in this case the point of a fang. This was one battle I did not want to get caught in the middle of … at least not again.

Wanting to get my mind off painful subjects, I sped up, the cottage finally in my sight. I skidded to a stop, slowly walking through the front door. Renesmee, Emmett and Rose were all sitting on the floor, Renesmee biting on her uncle's finger. He laughed as Renesmee pulled away, hissing at him theatrically. Rose laughed too, wrapping one of Renesmee's curls around her slim finger.

I bit my lip, laughing quietly.

Renesmee heard my bated breath. "Mommy!" She exclaimed, jumping out of Emmett's grasp and standing at my feet in a flash.

"Hi, baby," I picked her up, kissing her on the cheek.

"Is Jacob gonna be okay?" She cooed, her voice soft.

"Jacob is going to be okay," I nodded. I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her or myself.

"Good," She wiggled out of my grasp walking over to Emmett. "I don't want him to die."

"Neither do I," I shook my head, leaning against the kitchen counter and holding my head in my hands. I heard Rosalie rise and walk over to me.

Her cold hand gently landed on my shoulder, "Relax, Bella. That dog is bulletproof. He's survived all our previous disasters before."

"I know," I ran my hand through my hair, my eyes floating from the floor to Rose's face. "But it hurts more this time knowing that I caused it. He would be breathing right now if it weren't for me."

She pushed her hair behind her ear. "If it makes you feel any better, at least you know that you both left it off on a good note."

I nodded, biting my lip again. "Yeah, you're right. At least we hadn't fought … at least I know he won't go up to cloud nine passing on bad little tidbits about me to whatever higher being is running this messed up world."

"Well, I think you should be more worried about getting on fate's bad side," Rose leaned against the counter. "The higher being deals with the afterlife … and since you don't have one … well, let's just say your life is in some more malignant being's hands now."

"Thanks for that reassuring thought," I exhaled, turning and resting my hands on the countertop.

"You're welcome," She sighed sardonically.

"I just feel … like my chest is closing in, you know?" I shook my head. "Almost-death is a feeling I'm used to by now … I had to be used it after choosing to be with Edward. But, even now when I'm immortal – when the almost-death feeling couldn't be farther away - I hate the fact that this emotion is still following me by … by hurting those that I love."

She nodded.

When I didn't say anything, she whispered in a low voice. "When I was … human, Royce and I both knew that we didn't really love each other. We loved each other for the novelty, for show. I wanted to be envied by all the most beautiful girls around and he wanted me for … for lust, not love."

I looked into her eyes, watching as the emotions flashed in front of her pupils.

"And, that night, in the alley, when he attacked me," She looked out the window at something far away. "I felt that feeling … that near-death claustrophobia. And it burned, it stung, it pulled at me until I wasn't alive enough to have feeling anymore. I regret being what I am, but I know that, if Carlisle hadn't changed me, I wouldn't have learned what it meant to be really in love with someone else … real love, not lust."

Her eyes traveled over to Emmett, smiling as he threw Renesmee into the air and then caught her.

She exhaled, "When I look at him … I don't regret _anything_."

I stood there. I appreciated her attempt to comfort me, but I wasn't sure what her story had to do with the current situation.

As if she'd read my mind – or possibly my face – she looked away from Emmett and back at me, nodding, "You may feel that horrible feeling now … but later, when you look into Jacob's eyes and you hear his pulse, you will feel nothing short of relief. Believe me."

"Hmm," I sighed, the both of us turning to look at Emmett and Renesmee. "What do you call that feeling?"

She laughed, glancing back me, "Shit."


	11. Chapter 11

_**I was just rereading some of my last chapters, and to be honest, I don't like what I see … which is weird, because I'm the one that wrote it. I'm not talking about the past few chaps – I started to really enjoy reading my own story around chapter 40 of ABD. But before then, it was so inconsistent, that I don't even think it could count as officially after Breaking Dawn. And I am so sorry I tortured Team Jacob fans! I was so mean to the wolves and I'm sorry! Back when I first started I was diehard Team Edward; I'll try to shed some more love for the pack from now on :) **_

Jacob's POV

A couple of hours after I woke up, my vision returned. Edward was kind enough to stick around with me at my request, but I could tell he didn't like being with me. Not because I annoyed him or anything like that, but every time he looked at me, I could see guilt in his eyes – I wanted to tell him that he had absolutely no reason to feel culpable for anything that had happened, but instead I stayed quiet on the subject. As a matter of fact, I stayed quiet most of the time.

Through thought, I urged Edward to keep talking to me, no matter what the topic was. I liked hearing his voice, not because it was him in particular, but because it was reassuring to hear a recognizable voice. He told me all he could remember about his childhood back in the early 1900's, he told about his mother and the little he knew about his father, he told me about his horrifyingly painful days in the hospital with the influenza, and he briefly covered his first encounter with Carlisle.

That subject was obviously hard for him to touch on; he pulled down his collar and showed me the scar just below his chin. He explained the pain – thankfully not in much detail – and he explained his newfound frustration with what he'd become. I'd never really taken into account everything Edward went through, and, watching his expression as he spoke, I could tell that it was nothing he was proud of. To get his mind off the subject, I told him to talk about all his previous girlfriends.

He'd responded with a laugh, "Well, as you can imagine, not many girls were attracted to me – I didn't give off a very … "convivial" attitude."

I mustered what I could of a laugh.

He'd gone on to say that, of course, some girls had been allured by his brooding and otherworldly appearance, but none of them he was very able to get close to – and if he did end up getting close to them, it would ultimately end up in a pretty gruesome picture. "Not the happily-ever-after some of them had fantasized about me," Edward had put it.

To be honest, I thought it was horrible. Edward had a hard enough life as it was, and to be unable to get close enough to someone without ripping them into tiny little pieces must've been difficult for him. I was lucky, I guess; I got to go through my transformation with a pack, a family that understood what I had to go through. However, other than the help that Carlisle offered – and for ten years, Edward refused – he had to go through his early years as a vamp all by himself.

My voice was back within a matter of days, much to Carlisle's surprise. By then, he decided that I should be able to go home. After bandaging the last of my wounds, Carlisle left Edward to help me off of the table in Carlisle's study.

"T-thanks for staying with me," My voice was cracking, and it hurt to swallow. "I know you didn't want to."

"What makes you assume I didn't want to?" Edward's brow rose as he helped me into a sitting position. My backbone arched, sending a flare of pain up my spine.

"I know I'm not your favorite person to spend excessive amounts of time with. It was probably a little awkward for you," I sighed. "And I kept you away from your family … away from Bella."

"Bella can take care of herself," He told me, grabbing my bloodstained coat cautiously off of the chair in the corner. "Besides, I think she'll appreciate our time spent together. I know all she's ever wanted is for us to be friends instead of enemies, so she'll understand."

He handed my coat to me and I laughed, holding the hem between my index finger and thumb. "Yeah, I think this thing has seen better days."

Edward chuckled, "Give it to Renesmee. She'll like ripping it to shreds."

"Renesmee," I looked down at my hands. I'd hate to think that I'd forgotten all about her, but I knew I had; so much had been going on that she had simply slipped my mind.

Edward must've read my thoughts. "Don't tell me you forgot about your true love," His voice was more relaxed than I would've expected; this had always been a rough topic for him, but right now he didn't show it.

"I couldn't ever forget about her," I denied, shaking my head. "I love her more than anything … it's my nature to."

"Hmm," Edward paused. "I think I might know what your answer will be. But I'm just curious."

My eyes floated from the floor to Edward.

"Leah knows how you feel about Renesmee, but she doesn't mind it?" He asked.

"She knows the power of imprinting better than the rest of us," I exhaled. "I mean, what went on between her and Sam still haunts her, and I know it. So, I think she's … I think she's actually proud of me for trying to be bigger than myself, I guess. She knows it's in my blood to love Renesmee, but I'm still trying to be with her to the best of my ability."

Edward nodded, his eyebrows furrowing. "And has Leah ever imprinted?"

"No," I shook my head. "Not every wolf imprints as far as we know. Unless there's a guy out there for her that she just hasn't found in order to imprint on yet."

He leaned against his father's desk, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But, hey," I gripped my muscular forearm, attempting to rub out a knot that was just below my bicep. "She may never come across that guy."

"Hmm," He said again. "What if you're that guy?"

"I can't be," I shook my head, which was a mistake – the quick movement blurred my vision for a moment, but I regained clarity before Edward could ask about it. "For two reasons. One is that I don't think it's possible for a wolf to imprint on a wolf. And two, if she were going to imprint on me, she would've done it already – imprinting is kind of like love at first sight, and it's not a process that can be delayed."

"Oh," Edward stared down at the floor, his eyes looking at something far away.

I could tell his thoughts were raging about something or another, so I decided to take his mind off things. I made a move to get off the table, and instinctively, Edward was at my side, helping me onto my feet.

"God, I feel like a cripple," I joked. "I can't walk on my own, it hurts to talk, it hurts to think. I can't wait till all of this passes."

"Well, if you don't like the pain, then maybe you should stop getting in car accidents," Edward laughed.

"Now what fun would that be?" I teased.

"Damn wolves are just a magnet for disaster," He helped me as I limped over to the door. As we slowly made our way out into the hallway, he informed me, "It's raining bullets outside, so Carlisle is probably going to wait until it reduces to mist before we get you in your truck. Otherwise, it'll be like a massage from hell."

I guffawed at his imagery.

"Alice," Edward said his sister's name, so softly I thought he was going to tell me something about her, but he had actually been calling for her. She was at my side in less than a second, her arm looped around mine opposite Edward.

"We're going to make this a quickie, Jacob," Her gentle voice cooed. "Like taking off a Band-Aid."

"What?" I honestly had no clue what they were talking about.

Before I could ask any questions, we were at the bottom of the stairs in a flash. There was a couple seconds were time had to catch up – those couple of seconds I felt nothing but surprise – however, soon enough, time set back in and the pain caught up with me. The sudden decent sent a virulent sting rushing through my body, making me grip my stomach and slouch.

Considerately, Edward slowly guided me over to the couch, setting me down and then taking a seat beside me.

"That was a quickie," I exhaled.

Alice giggled, gaiting over to the chair and sitting on its arm. Edward simply laughed under his breath, leaning back and looking out the window. I tried to lean back as well, but immediately decided against it once my back started throbbing frenziedly.

"So do you need anything?" Alice wondered. "Something to drink? Something to eat?"

"Uh," I asked her the question I really wanted answered. "Where are my friends?"

"They went home," She answered.

I looked down at the floor. "None of them stayed to wait for me?"

"Jacob," Edward exhaled. "We've been up in that room for five days. A pack of werewolves can only stay in a vampire clan's house for so long before they get too disgusted and have to leave."

"I think after awhile they became a little too sickened by our tendencies," Alice mused. "You should have seen Embry's face when we gave Renesmee her bottle. I guess we think of it as meal, so much that we forget it is blood."

I laughed, and so did Edward.

Then as my laugh faded, I asked my next question. "Where's Leah?"

"She left the day she woke up," She told me. "She's on the Reservation as well, resting."

"She's alive," I mumbled under my breath. I had to say the words just for them to sink in, just so I could stop worrying about it.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked of his wife, standing from his seat.

"She's out hunting with the others," Alice replied. "Carlisle and I are the only ones here."

"And Renesmee?" He sighed, walking towards the kitchen but leaning in the doorway.

"Still asleep," She stood as well, skipping into the kitchen and out of sight.

"What time is it?" I called to her.

"About one in the morning," She called back.

My eyes floated over to the windowed wall before me. It was black, yes, but I had assumed it was late evening, not morning. The trees were hidden on this moonless night, so there was just an endless sea of nothing beyond the gigantic window. The only light was the soft golden glow of the lamp on the side table beside me – it emptied out onto the forest floor, extending only a couple feet before it too vanished into the darkness.

"Jacob?" Edward's voice snapped me out of my haze.

I looked up at him, noticing his eyes were locked on the floor. He picked up his foot and rubbed out a smudge that was on the hardwood with the tip of his shoe.

"Would it be self-indulgent of me to admit something to you?" He asked.

Instantly, I was curious. "It's cool." I shrugged lightly.

He laughed for some reason, but the sound was silent, almost indecipherable compared to the rain. His eyebrows furrowed together as he grinned, "I guess I've just been venting everything to you over the past few days, I only find it fitting to get this off my chest."

I swallowed.

"I am …" He paused, walking unhurriedly over to window and gazing out at the nothingness. "I am afraid, Jacob."

At first I was shocked – this was definitely not something I would ever expect to hear Edward say. I'm sure he'd felt fear before, but he never really struck me as the type of guy to admit it, and neither was I. However, that shock slowly changed into confusion – what in the world would a super strong, super smart, mindreading, practically unstoppable vampire have to be afraid of?

Edward chuckled, "Unstoppable isn't a word I'd use to describe myself." I couldn't see his face directly, but I could see his reflection in the window. He laughed only for a moment, but then his smile disintegrated.

He exhaled.

"I'm afraid …" He explained for me. "Of the future."

I wasn't quite sure how to process what he was telling me.

"Thank god I'm not Alice," He smirked, his voice brusque. "Future-telling as my forte would be virtually mind numbing for someone like me."

"But," I couldn't help but not understand – he was being too vague. "I thought everything was okay?"

"It is," He sighed. He paused for a long time before he continued. "But that can change."

There was another pause.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I wish my thought bank wasn't so short-range," He shook his head. "Sure, I'd probably go mad with all that would be going on in my brain. But then I could hear Aro; I'd know their next move, when they were going to act. I could stop worrying about Renesmee's safety to the extent that she could be ripped away from me at any moment."

I understood now. "Edward, everything's going to be fine. The pack is patrolling this place day and night. There's no way that they'll get past us this time around."

"I know," He exhaled. "But, if they'll stay true to character and act the way I know they will, it shouldn't be long before they try again. They're good at getting what they want, I've noticed. And out of sheer incompetence, I could've prevented all of this … but no."

"Edward, don't worry about this," I frowned. "It's going to be okay."

He stared out the window, although his eyes seemed to be staring at something much farther away. It was just then that I noticed something; those five days may have been nothing but pain for me, but it was much different for Edward. It was a training session, not only for his self-control but for our friendship. I had never been so honest with a man I once hated in my entire life.

That was just it, though. We'd grown up. I was eighteen now, a full-blown adult, able to take care of myself and raring for my future. And Edward … well, Edward was 109. He knew how to take care of himself already. Perhaps all the growing he'd done was to me.

"Sam is here to pick you up," Edward mumbled, so low I almost didn't hear him.

I glimpsed over at the front door but I didn't see anyone out front. "No one's …" I began, but then I heard the roar of engine coming at about 60 mph from the East.

"Goodbye, Jacob!" Alice twittered from the kitchen. She skipped out into the living area to help me off the couch. "I'm going to miss you! Feel better."

"Thank you, Alice," I simpered as she helped me towards the door. Edward remained standing at the window, his eyes staring out at the darkness. I exhaled deeply, concentration on the lines in the hardwood floor to get my mind off the throbbing.

"Goodbye," Edward glanced over at me, smiling softly at me.

And with that, he was gone. One moment he was there and the next he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked Alice.

She zipped down the front steps in a flash. This time the pain wasn't a sharp probably because there were fewer stairs. She smiled, "He heard something most likely. It's alright."

"Well … thank him for me," I sighed as she handed me over to Sam, who greeted me only with a smile. "He's good company."

"Usually, I only hear Bella saying that," She giggled. Before I could blink she was at the front steps. "Come back any time Jacob."

"Next time you see him, he'll probably be on patrol," Sam exhaled as he loaded me into the front seat.

"Be gentle, Sam," Alice opened the front door. "Give him a break."

"I don't need a break," I shook my head lightly. "I'm tired of doing nothing."

"Careful, Jacob," Alice warned as she slipped through the door and out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Time.

The more it passes, I've noticed, the more unperturbed I become.

But this unperturbed state of mine is not unconditional. It is at its peak when I am in no place but Forks, with no one but my family and at no time but twilight. The time where a vampire feels at least some hope in the future before the sun sets and dusk reaches its end.

I do not have to wait for twilight, though, to be hopeful, to be at ease, to be in love.

I do not have to wait for twilight to see the most beautiful thing I have seen in my existence – for it is already in front of my eyes.

I do not have to wait for twilight to know that any life beside the one I lead now just wouldn't suffice.

Time.

Tomorrow would come eventually, I knew. Eventually, I would have to run back home – and running home would not be the slightest bit difficult for me considering Edward would be waiting for me when I got back. But life awaited; my baby girl awaited; dawn awaited. But for now, I sat here on the ridge of the Hoh Forest, watching as the sun dipped into the horizon.

The clouds were few tonight, and I was grateful for that. Everyone needed a sunset once in awhile, especially someone from Forks who saw sun so rarely. My back was pressed up against a tree trunk as I listened to the branches above me rustle. At least forty feet over my head was Emmett, playfully rummaging in the trees.

Jasper sat beside me with eyes closed, a satisfied smile on his face; I could tell that he had been bloodthirsty the past couple of days. All the mixed scents of werewolf in the house must have piqued his senses, which only meant that he had to test himself even more vehemently.

"What are you thinking about?" I had to ask.

"Honestly?" He grinned. When I nodded, he continued, "Alice. Our anniversary is coming up."

Alice and Jasper's relationship was definitely something to admire – no two people could know each other better than they could. It was as if they could read each other's minds, know each other's every emotion, feel what the other felt, love what the other loved.

I was about to continue, but I heard a giant tree topple over in the distance. It was probably Esme and Rosalie, I guess. They were still off deep in the woodlands. We had been lucky in our hunt, and we had come across an entire herd of elk. Even Emmett couldn't be disappointed. The herd we found was a pack of runners and there were enough of them to keep us busy. Esme and her "adopted" daughter, along with our newest distractions, the newborns, were still off fetching the last of the strays – only a handful had gotten away from our wrath, but they were far from safe. Emmett had gone off with them to help; he had just returned moments ago, jumping into the oak tree that towered above me to get a view of strays' carnage.

His booming laugh bounced off the trees, "Look at 'em squirm!"

Jasper opened his eyes and looked up into the leaves, a smile curving across his face. "I'm surprised you left before the massacre. Sounds like fun."

I continued to stare out into the sun as a giant crush shook the earth beside me. I was not alarmed. I knew that it was only Emmett jumping out of the tree. I only reacted to him when his muscular arms wrapped around me, lifting me from my seated position to about three feet off the ground.

"I consider this a day well spent," He mused once he put me back down. "Don't you, Bella?"

I shrugged, pressing my back against the tree and sliding down to sit on the forest floor again. "I wish Edward could have come along."

Emmett rolled his eyes, leaning against the tree but snapping back up when he felt it was about to tip over. "He must be exhausted. I thought he would've run out to meet up with us, but since he hasn't I can only assume he's still locked up in Carlisle's study. How do you suppose he's doing, Jazz?"

"Either its hell or its bearable," Jasper replied.

"Emotions?" My eyes fell over to him.

Jasper paused to concentrate. "Right now, he seems pretty calm. So does Jacob. They seem to be getting along nicely."

"That's something I'm definitely glad to here," I exhaled, my eyes again retreating to the horizon.

"You should have forced them into a blood-crusted room years ago," Emmett chuckled.

"I didn't force him," I shook my head. "Jacob wanted Edward to be with him and what was Edward supposed to say? No? Just because he's a werewolf doesn't mean Edward is intent on being as discourteous as possible to him. I'm actually proud of the both of them. The never spend time together if I'm not there; maybe they'll become good friends …"

"Alright, Bella," Jasper interrupted with a laugh as he closed his eyelids gently again. "We get it." I hadn't noticed I'd been rambling.

"She has reason to be enthusiastic, Jazz," Emmett teased. "Her husband and her best friend are interacting. She must be practically jumping for joy inside."

"That's partially accurate," I muttered under my breath. I looked down at my shirt, noticing a slight dash of crimson blood neckline; I tried to rub it out.

Jasper murmured indirectly, "I noticed you're getting better. You might have to work on your lunge, but your bite is marvelous."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. "I try my best."

"Bella!" An animated voice called out.

We all looked up to see the rest of the group only inches away. Esme and Rosalie were farther back, whispering amongst themselves silently. By the way Rosalie glanced at the newborns, I could only guess that they were the topic of their conversation. Blair was rubbing some blood out of her hair, her wrinkled cheeks still an effect of her permanent disgust. When we'd come upon the elk, she was thoroughly repulsed by the thought of getting near the beasts, let alone biting them.

Matt had been more than eager to see some blood, however. He dashed ahead of us, nabbing the closest elk to where we'd been crouched. He'd done well, much to our surprise, but in consequence he had frightened away the rest of the group. Nonetheless, it wasn't much effort at all to capture the scattered elk and suck them dry. Out of a group of about sixty elks, Emmett and Jasper raced to see who could get more, Rosalie and I drank until we had our fill, and Esme courteously devoted her time to helping Matt and Blair, who were still adjusting to the idea of hook, bite and inhale.

Naturally, Matt had been the one who had called me so keenly. I say 'naturally' because ever since he and his sister had arrived in Forks, he'd hung off my every word and followed my every move like some kind of lovesick puppy.

He was standing before us in a flash. "How do you think I did?"He asked.

I looked up at him, exhaling, "You did well for your first time, I guess."

Matt hid the fact that he was secretly thrilled by my answer, even though all of us noticed. He tried to remain composed, "Maybe next time you could give me a few pointers."

"Maybe next time," Emmett growled. "Her _husband_ will be with us."

I glanced up at Emmett, grateful for his impulsive reflex to protect his sister-in-law but also disappointed in his impulsive reflex to vituperate Matt. It was a reflex I'd grown accustomed to; Edward was the same way.

"Right," Matt nodded, skillfully ignoring Emmett's harsh tone. "Edward's been playing the vampire game longer so maybe he could help me out more."

Emmett looked away.

"Esme," I stood and was at her side straight away. Jasper and Emmett thought nothing of my swiftness, but Matt was so stunned by the fact that one minute I was there and the next I wasn't, that he did a double take. He looked a little dizzy. "Can we go home now?"

Rosalie slipped away from Esme's side and went over to the others.

Esme grinned cordially. "You can run ahead if you'd like. I know you want to see Edward."

I glanced back at the boys. Emmett was already embracing Rosalie, Jasper waved his hand carelessly to serve what seemed to be a listless goodbye, and Matt looked down at the floor, kicking over a stone with his foot. Blair stood by her brother, only her eyes were discretely peaking over at Emmett and Rosalie, obviously intrigued by their intimacy.

I turned back to Esme. "Thank you," I exhaled pleadingly, candidly impatient to return to Edward.

Running off into the forest, my thoughts raced. Of course, I wanted more than anything to see Edward. But I knew that what I really wanted was to talk to him. I was curious. And for good reason. He had never been locked up with Jacob so long ever. I wanted to know. What did they talk about? What was it like? Was it difficult? Was it tedious? Was it easy? Was it beneficial?

In spite of myself, my curiosity overtook the desire for my husband.

Something I never thought I would consider was the fact that something – even if it was something that involved Edward (which most likely it had to) – could surpass my longing to see Edward's face, to hear his voice, to savor the undivided attention he so generously graced me with. You'd think I'd be used to being with my husband every day, used to waking every morning and hearing his nectarous voice greet me. He didn't even have to speak to mystify me; his very being amazed me.

My head were too clouded by the thought of Edward, that I ran face first into a tree.

I didn't feel pain. Just embarrassment. Even though no one was there to witness my idiotic feat, I looked down to hide my humiliated smile as the tree toppled over and rammed into the one beside it. At least five trees fell like dominos, crashing to the ground with a deafening _boom_. I waited for the echo to subside, for there to be complete silence, before I exhaled deeply.

"Even with all the grace in the world, you are still clumsy," A voice behind me made me jump. I turned to see Edward leaning against the trunk of a tree with arms crossed across his chest. "It's remarkable, really."

"Edward," I murmured under my breath, instantly relieved. I had lied. My curiosity paled compared to the sight of Edward's face.

I ran forward, jumping on to him as if it had been years since I'd last seen him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me up by the lower back. He chuckled as he kissed me, amused by my desperateness. I amused myself I lot of the time too. My dependency on my husband was not only beyond help but also crazed. The passion that stood forefront in my soul was irrepressible – there was nothing I could ever try to do to push such a feeling away.

He pulled away, much to my disappointment. "I'm not going anywhere, you know." He smirked, flashing that crooked smile that set my dead heart aflame.

"I know," I breathed. "But it feels like you've been gone too long." And then the curiosity resurfaced. "How was it with Jacob?"

I bit my lip, bracing myself for the answer.

He looked up, racking his brain either for the right word or for an answer that I would approve of. "Pleasant."

I winced. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Not at all," He shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around me. "I feel like it was … a crucial turning point in our friendship. I learned a lot about him I never knew even though he didn't speak at all."

"He didn't speak?"

"He couldn't."

"And what did you learn?"

"That he's willing to listen to me."

I looked deep into his eyes, knowing that he was telling me the complete truth. "I'm glad," I nodded.

"As am I," He agreed, leaning forward and resting his forehead against mine.

He exhaled deeply, his saccharine breath coursing through my every pore and gliding down my veins as if to replace the blood that should be there. He could be my blood. Because, whether it was blood pumping through my veins or Edward, either could easily keep me alive, keep me breathing. Edward was my reason for breathing … and that was all there was to it.

"How did you know where to find me?" I wondered, just to get him talking.

"I didn't," he shook his head. "I heard Jasper. He must have been talking to you because he was thinking your conversation. You seemed to have finished hunting and to be just sitting so I ran out to meet you … but then I heard the trees fall …." He stopped, feeling the rest was self-explanatory.

"Without my klutziness, you would have ran right past me."

"That's right," He nodded. There was a long pause before he leaned forward to kiss me again. I sighed contentedly, knowing that fate destined for me to be in these arms. Disappointing me again, he pulled away to ask me, "May I ask what you were thinking? …" – he laughed here – "I mean, when you ran into that tree."

"Hmm," I answered honestly. "You."

He paused for a long while, looking down and then back up again. His black eyes searched my ocher ones and I couldn't help but wish I was the one that read _his_ mind right now. What could he be thinking? _I'm practically unhealthy for Bella – so much that I'm making her lose her bearings _or maybe he thought, _Same old Bella. Not aware of the world around her. _Or perhaps it was along the lines of _How helpless._

He chuckled, and I knew he was about to speak. I waited for his words, as if to prove I was as good enough mind reader as I attempted to believe. "I love you, Bella." He said the one thing I could have never predicted.

I smiled. "Really?" I know I was being selfish – I only said that to get him to say it again.

"Of course," He nodded, his lips leaning in to graze mine. "You're all I'll ever need."

If I had a heartbeat, it would be hastening.

For the sake of speaking (even though I knew there was no sake), I surmised, "Things are finally falling into place."

And at that statement, his eyes fell away from mine to the forest floor. "Not exactly."

I grew worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing directly," He replied. "Nothing now."

My eyebrows furrowed.

He elaborated for me, "The Volturi are getting closer. I can feel it. They're planning and they … they will **never** stop."

"Edward …" I leaned in again to kiss him, to get his mind off things.

He refused my attempts and turned away, letting me down out of his grasp. "I can't stand it, Bella. I can't stand it."

I watched him press his weight against the tree he'd been leaning against before.

"Stand what?" I wondered.

"The qualm," He answered. "The vacillation. The burning reminder that I could have put a stop to Aro's vulgar games long ago if I hadn't been so … incompetent. I could've killed her but I didn't … and I …." His voice trailed away into the darkening sky.

I shook my head, looking down at the ground and then back up at him. "And do remember why you let her go?"

"Because I was brainless," He answered instinctively.

"No," I countered. I paused before continuing, "Because I made you."

His eyes flashed to mine.

"Edward, I knew that if you killed Jane you would feel nothing but guilt later," I told him. "If you had killed Jane like you had wanted to that night, it would only come back to kill you later. I didn't want you to do it, because I knew it would only make you more distressed than you needed to be … but I never thought that you would stump me like that …"

He was silent for a long while. Finally, a smile formed. "Stump you?"

"Instead of preventing the guilt, I only made your remorse worse," I noted. "I should've figured before that wouldn't have been guilt about killing Jane, but yet about **not **killing her."

Edward stepped forward, reaching for my hand. I gave it to him. "Oh, but, no matter what you may think, Mrs. Cullen, I do not stump you. You stump me."

My eyebrow rose. "How?"

"Your daughter was in utter peril," He explained. "Your best friend was distraught. And yet, you thought of nothing but me. You thought of nothing but how I felt … and that is truly extraordinary."

I was silent, but then I laughed. "Hmm, well, it seems to me that I'm smarter than you give me credit for."

He pulled me closer. "I never said you weren't smart. And I think that one day you'll realize …" He stopped, a certain playfulness in his tone.

When he didn't respond for a long time, I grew impatient. "What?"

His smile partially faded and he grew serious. "Do you realize that I am absolutely helpless without you?"

I said nothing, but my thoughts were far from silent. Edward? Helpless? The two were spheres that would not, could not and should not touch.

"If not for you," He sighed, lifting his hand to caress my cheek. "I would have never had the strength to go on, I would have never had the strength to kill James or Victoria, I would have never had the strength to kill Jane. I indisputably would have been so bored with this life that life would seem no longer livable … if I was even _living_ it in the first place."

"But …" I shook my head. "If not for me, you wouldn't have had to fight James or Victoria or Jane."

He paused to consider that, even though something in his eyes told me that he had already known I would respond that way. Finally, he said, "Yes. But James and Victoria still would have come. I still would have known them. Jane would still be out there, and I am positive it wouldn't have been long before she crossed my family's path for a check in."

He exhaled.

"The only difference is," He told me, his voice clear and crisp among the forest's moist air. "A life without you, would be a life without me."

And that was all I would ever need to live off of for the rest of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Once nightfall hit, we made our way back to the main house. Everyone was gathered in the living room, Blair and Matt instinctively separated from the rest of the group. I sat beside Carlisle and Esme on the couch, Edward taking his rightful spot pressed up against me on my opposite side. Everyone was upholding their own conversations, so – unsure of which discussion to join – Edward and I remained contentedly silent.

Alice, of course, broke our silence in no time. "A thunderstorm is coming soon, and I think we should play. It's the perfect opportunity, considering Matt and Blair have never played baseball before."

"I've played baseball," Matt crossed his arms across his chest, glimpsing at me.

"Not our way," Emmett chuckled.

"I'm not very athletic," Blair complained. "I've only done cheerleading."

"Well, now is the perfect time to learn," Carlisle's voice was smooth. "Besides, it should be interesting. Newborns have more power than anything else – I'm curious to see if 'out of the park' will become 'out of the state'."

"What do you mean by that?" Matt wondered. "That we have more power?"

"Newborns are naturally rowdy," Carlisle explained. "They are … overwhelmed, for lack of a better term, by the amount of strength that they suddenly acquire."

"Doesn't matter how damn strong you are, though," Emmett teased. "No way will you beat my record. I'm solid."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," Jasper laughed under his breath.

Esme stood then, extending her arms out to her granddaughter. "Are you hungry, baby?"

"Uh-huh," Renesmee stood, taking Esme's hand and walking with her into the kitchen, Matt and Blair following close behind. Alice and Jazz left then, leaving only Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward and I.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Edward murmured to Carlisle, "I can't take it. Did you see how he looked at Bella?"

"Relax, Edward," Rosalie prompted.

"No," He hissed through his teeth. "He thinks he can be cocky, but I sure as hell can't tolerate it much longer."

"It's nothing, Edward," I shook my head.

He stood, stopping me when I tried to mimic him. "Let me just be alone for a little while."

And he was gone in a flash.

My heart plummeted as I turned to the others. "It's like he doesn't trust me."

Carlisle shook his head, "Don't even think that, Bella. Edward had always been on pins and needles when it comes to your safety, even if it's the tiniest of threats. His anger is just his way of expressing his protectiveness of you."

"Yeah, Bella," Rosalie nodded. "He really cares about you."

"And just think," Emmett smiled. "In an hour, you'll run back to the cottage and he'll be more than happy, I'm sure, to show you just how much he cares."

Rosalie hit her husband playfully.

"Carlisle," Esme poked her head back into the living room. "Can I get your help?"

"Of course, love," He stood in an instant, at his wife's side in no time.

My eyes traveled over to the window as Emmett went on about his untouchable record. Rosalie apparently begged to differ. They continued arguing playfully for about five minutes before they were up the stairs and out of sight.

And I was alone.

I was I watched the rain, I exhaled. I liked the rain. I could look at it and forget everything. All because the rain is always the same, no matter how different I have become. It always pounds erratically down to the earth; it always flows down to the window panes in small silver wisps; it always beats as if it were Mother Nature's pulse.

"Bella," A voice said, and it made me jump.

Turning, I saw Matt leaning in the doorway, a smile on his face.

"Did I scare you?" He chuckled.

"Hey," I exhaled, standing and walking over to the window. "I was just looking at the rain. I guess I can get so caught up in it that I forget the rest of the world still exists."

He shook his head, disgust in his voice. "I don't like the rain."

"Why not?" I turned to look at him, surprised when I saw he was directly behind me.

"It's so gloomy," He answered.

"I think it's beautiful," I turned back to the window. "It's like the angels are crying."

He smirked at my imagery.

We were silent for awhile, both of us watching the raindrops – ecstasy on my face, and a newfound curiosity on his. He was the first one brave enough to interrupt the rain's masterpiece.

"So, tell me," he sighed, leaning against the window. "How did you and Edward meet?"

I kept my answer simple. "Through school."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You went to school together?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Only a couple years ago … the only thing was that I was actually supposed to be in high school, he was supposed to be in a grave." I bit my lip, staring down at the floor.

There was a pause.

"I'm twenty-one soon," I told him. "Edward is on the brink of a hundred and ten."

I could tell he was astounded, but then he chuckled, "You're married to a corpse."

"Well, I used to be," I shrugged. "Now we're both corpses, so I guess I'm not allowed to complain." There was a pause as I listened to the rain again.

He put his hands in his pockets, inching a few steps closer to me. "So what's your life story? What ridiculous circumstance made _you_ a vampire?"

I didn't feel like explaining much. "It's not so much what made me a vampire. It's what brought me to Edward."

"Such as?"

"Well, first was my junior year when I was still human and I found out about the existence of vampires by falling in love with my lab partner. Soon after which, a coterie of undead tried to prey me into oblivion," I made my way down the list. "Then beginning of senior year, still human, Edward left to try and keep me safe. In turn, I placed my trust in a teenage werewolf."

He snuck in, "Jacob."

I nodded, "Yes. And after I befriended the wolves, the Volturi threatened to slaughter me if I wasn't a vampire in a set amount of time. Next, was Victoria, a crazed lovesick vampire who gathered a gigantic newborn army just because she wanted to see me dead. Lastly, the Volturi returned and threatened to dispose of my hybrid baby, which was my post-transformation."

Matt's eyes widened, recapping everything I'd said.

"I skipped a lot," I said finally. "But that's all of it in a nutshell."

He nodded, still silent.

I waited for him to speak.

"Wow," He shook his head in disbelief. "I never would have guessed."

"A lot has gone on in our lives that we don't show on the outside," I told him, mechanically staring forward out at the rain again.

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on me, always on me. "I'm curious."

"Well, those are some life stories that I don't find it my place to tell," I admitted tersely. "But … let's just say, for the most part, this life was chosen for us. I'll leave it us.

Matt, again, was silent.

"We've got a lot of stress bottled up inside," I added. "Which is often mistaken for moodiness."

He nodded, "The Cullens are _very_ moody."

I said nothing more.

"I didn't really think about that kind of stuff, Bella," He sighed. "I thought you were just a bunch of rich vampires who cared for no one but themselves."

I glanced at him.

"No offense," He put up his hands defensively. When I did nothing, he continued, "I want you to forgive me. I feel stupid for trying to get in the way of your relationship … I'm just kind of … lost right now."

"I understand," I sighed. "I was lucky. I didn't have to go through this alone."

Again we stood in awkward silence.

I could bear the silence, but I could tell he couldn't, so I asked, "So what about you?"

"Hmm," He hadn't been paying attention.

"What was your life like before?" I rephrased.

He waited a long time before he began. I wasn't sure if it was for emphasis or not. "I was in my senior year, captain of the football team, and all that jazz. We had just won the big championship and had all gone out to party. My sister was on the cheerleading squad, so she came with us. We were on our way home when we saw some homeless guy in the street."

He stopped.

"Being the polite person she is, Blair wanted to give the guy a five dollar bill or something along those lines," he scratched the nape of his neck. "But I could tell he was trouble. Blair went over and all of a sudden the guy jumped onto her. I thought he was raping her so, I ran over but I saw her just cringing on the floor. That's when I saw the bite …." His voice disappeared.

I continued for him, "And you tried to help her."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I tried to punch the guy but he bit me too. Then he left us in the street. I wasn't quite sure what happened, but it felt like we were dying …. After the couple days, we went back home to look for my parents … it was an accident, I didn't mean to."

My eyes widened. "You killed your parents?"

"Their scent was too strong," he confessed. "I couldn't help myself. I still remember their faces when it happened … and Blair's face, too."

I could see the pain in his eyes.

I wanted to comfort him, but I was unsure of what to say. "Sorry."

Abruptly, he stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug. I wasn't quite sure to react – I didn't want pull away too soon, but at the same time I didn't want to give him the wrong idea by not letting go. So I didn't wrap my arms around him, I just stood inert in his grasp. When he finally did let go, I exhaled, looking up at him.

He exhaled, "I'm sorry. I'm just still getting over everything."

"It's alright …" I began, but I stopped when I noticed Matt's eyes.

His red pupils locked on something behind me, the sympathy leaving his eyes and instantly replaced by frustration. I turned, following his gaze and locking on a figure that was outside the window. In a tall oak tree, I could see Edward leaning against the trunk from a high branch. His eyes were set on me, and I couldn't help but sigh.

Fate seemed to hate me, because all of this irony was just too much to handle.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward's POV

Time should have strengthened me. But it hasn't.

Jealousy is a petty emotion. Jealousy is not what I feel now. All I feel is rage.

If I had blood coursing through my veins, it would be boiling, curdling.

I watched furiously as his grasp around Bella loosened and he pulled away. He said something to her, and I could have heard what he had uttered through his thoughts, but the last place I wanted to be was in his head. Bella was in the midst of responding when Matt's crimson eyes caught mine. His thoughts began to curse my name, and I tried my hardest to fight the emotions in my head, the temptations. It would be all too easy to crash through the window and wrap my fingers around that devil's neck. It would be all too easy to rip his limbs and throw them into the fireplace.

Surely this demon was sent from hell to ruin me.

I jumped down from my perch in the tree, shaking the ground once I landed on the forest floor. I glanced up at the window, despite my failing attempts to remain calm, and I noticed that Bella was gone. Matt stood close to the glass, watching me with livid eyes. I pulled my eyes away from the window, trying to push the monster back into the depths of my soul.

_It will be easy, like snapping a twig. No one cares about him except his sister and she'll be effortless to silence. No one cares about him except for his sister … and Bella. He is trying to steal her. You've worked too hard, gone through too much. You can't lose Bella. Just kill him. It will be easy, like snapping a twig. You can't lose Bella._

"Edward," I felt a hand land gently on my shoulder.

I shook the hand off, running at least twenty feet away from the honestly comforting grasp. I turned on a dime, staring back at the person who had tried to comfort me. Those darkeing eyes of hers were wide – despite our proximity, I don't think we had ever felt so far away from one another. The remorse in her pupils sent a strange sense of regret through me, but immediately that feeling was overtaken.

"I don't want to talk to you," I muttered, looking down at the ground. The words were a lie, of course. Of that I knew for sure. My voice was soft, but I knew she heard me, nonetheless – I could tell by her changing expression.

"Be mature, Edward," He words were strong but her voice was so weak – if I closed my eyes and just listened to her voice, I would've thought she were dying. "You know that I only care about you. We were just talking. He killed his parents …"

"I don't care!" I interrupted her abruptly, my voice echoing off the forest's mossy walls. She winced, obviously not expecting my urgent tone. I grimaced, partially composing myself. "Since you two are so close now, maybe you can tell him all that _I _have been through … all that _we _havebeen through."

I exhaled, staring at that pair of ample, innocent eyes. It was hard to be mad at her, but I persisted.

"You're overreacting," She whimpered, stepping forward – I could tell the distance between us was starting to make her anxious.

"Overreacting!" I burst. "Overreacting! Bella, I only care for you and your safety. Do you honestly believe I'm being melodramatic? He thinks he can step in and take something that took me _years _to master. Am I supposed to sit aside and watch him take it from me?"

"Hey!" I noticed Matt coming down from the house. He was at Bella's side in an instant, standing so close to her it made my skin peel. "Don't talk to her like she's a possession …"

"Don't you say a word," I growled, clenching my fists. "You're the cause of all this! We let you in to our home – don't you dare test me."

"Listen, Edward," Matthew was struggling to control his temper as well, but he hid it well. "I understand what's happened to you, man. Bella explained it to me …"

"No! You don't understand!" I shouted. "You could never understand! Ever since my creation, my weakness has been myself. It still is now. But ever since her" – I jabbed my finger in Bella's direction – "my new weakness has been my devotion. If she told me to kill, I'd kill. If she told me to die, I'd die. If she told me to leave … I would leave."

I noticed Bella's heart fall to the ground.

"And when someone threatens what I have with her," My eyes dug into him viciously. "My nihilistic, visceral instinct takes over and I cannot tolerate any of your excuses. I've already been through this with – honestly – a much more worthy adversary. So don't beg for my forgiveness or try to convince me who is the better man."

There was silence for a long time.

But Matt, being the nuisance he was, broke it, saying, "I care about her, and I understand your struggle. I'm not here to ruin your relationship."

My eyes widened. Had he completely disregarded everything I had just said? I glimpsed at Bella, and noticed her eyes were on Matt, sympathy in her pupils. When I looked back at Matt, his eyes were piercing into mine. And on his face was a bent, sly smile. It was then that I figured it out.

He was messing with Bella's head – trying to come across as some ignorant newborn yearning for companionship. It was all a ploy to earn empathy; and, at that moment, I began to question everything that had to come out of this liar's mouth. Was anything he said true, with any trace of pure intention? Since he arrived, had he said anything that wasn't to earn Bella's trust, her pity, her compassion …? I wasn't falling for it, though. I knew better. I had to admit it was clever him – although, there was no chance he could fool me.

"Believe me, Edward," His smile vanished, the slyness being replaced with "sincerity." Contradicting his words, his thoughts taunted me: _Would I lie to you? _

My rage was building, the monster inside me pounding against the inside of my skull. My dead heart pounded like a metronome hastening – at first I tried to contain it, but the monster welcomed my urge to explode. My eyes flew to Bella in one last attempt to remain sane – I need her eyes, I needed her love, I needed _her. _

But when my eyes fell on my wife, the very women I had vowed to care about for the rest of my endless existence … her eyes did not meet mine. Her eyes were on him, and his were on her. A low growl began to boil in the pit of my stomach, the monster pushing and pushing until it reached the forefront of my brain.

But the small little corner of my thought bank that remained clear longed for something – or someone – to intervene. I wanted Alice to run out to me and tell me she had a vision that foreshadowed something far more critical than this. I wanted Carlisle to come out and pull Matt away, instructing that he leave Bella and I to ourselves. I wanted Rosalie to come out and sidetrack Matt for a couple seconds, enough for me to run off into the woods to be by myself. I wanted my daughter to come to me, her darling eyes to distract me from this destructive rage.

But no one came. I was alone in my head. And, even though the only person I ever loved was in front of me, she was no more … all because there was a demon hiding her from me.

And the monster inside me took over that last sane part of my mind.

And I exploded.

Lunging forward, I grabbed Matt by the neck and slammed him against a tree. Neither him nor Bella expected it, I knew. He struggled like a fish out of water, gripping my wrist and helplessly trying to pull my stone hands off of him. I focused all my weight around his throat, the tree creaking under all the pressure. And at that moment I saw a million faces flash before my eyes – every human and every vampire I had ever killed replaced the face of Matt. I saw several faces that had slipped my mind, faces whose names had escaped me after so many years and faces whose names I had never bothered to learn before taking their life.

And, even though she had escaped me, I saw the face of Jane.

Sick of the flashing faces, I flung Matt's body several acres to the east, his limbs flailing like a rag doll. I dashed out to follow him, reaching his mangled body in a matter of moments. I pinned him to the ground, hissing through my teeth, "Stay away from my wife. Believe me when I say that I will take pride in stomping on your ashes."

"Chill out, man," His hands reached out and gripped my neck, trying to pull me off of him. "It's all fun and games, right? No big deal."

"Yes," I tightened my stronghold. "It's no big deal, _man_. Just like your life is no big deal to me. I can take it away from you, if you'd like. Take this petty existance of yours off your hands …"

"You know Bella cares about me," He sneered. "Whether you like it or not."

"That's a lie," I snarled, picking Matt up and reaching forward. I bit a large chunk out of his neck, and he shouted for me to stop. I threw him down, watching him flounder.

"You're just an overprotective jerk who doesn't know what to do with himself," He exhaled shakily. "So you decide to keep Bella like a prisoner. Have you ever considered the fact that she doesn't want this life?"

"She chose this life," My breathing grew coarse.

"But maybe if she'd had a little more time to think about it she wouldn't have," He stumbled to his feet. "I heard your romantic little story, Edward. Seems to me like she was forced into all this. It started out as an innocent little interest with you, but then after you told her what you were, she was bound. It's not like she could just walk away with a secret like that on her shoulders. Basically, you ruined her life …"

"Stop!" I flung forward, slamming him into a ten ton boulder. The gigantic rock shattered into a million pieces as if it had been hit with the force of a wrecking ball.

He was about to speak but I stopped him.

"You don't know what Bella wants! You don't know what she needs!" I shouted at him, enraged. "I love her! She means the world to me! I've never cared about someone so much in my life! I refuse to let you take her away from me!"

"Edward?" I heard a voice whimper quietly from behind me.

I didn't have to look to know it was Bella.

My growl grew louder and I took another bite out of Matt's throat – he squirmed childishly, trying to get out of my grasp.

"Edward, stop it!" She screamed. "Edward, you're killing him!"

I pressed him against the ground, suffocating his already airless lungs.

"Edward, stop!" She continued to cry, watching from nearby as I began to pin him harder.

He had no escape. _It'll be easy, like snapping a twig__**. **_

I was so close, but someone grabbed me from behind and swung me back. I could've gone far, but I fell back against a tree, titling it to a fifty degree angle with my weight. I started into the eyes of the person who had taken the chance away, the person who had stopped me from ripping off his head.

"Bella …?" All hope was lost, then, I knew.

"Just stop it," She muttered. "I can take care of myself. You're so overprotective. I love you, but not when you're doing this."

I swallowed, trying to silence the pounding lump in my throat.

She helped Matt up off the ground. I noticed the wounds I had inflicted were barely closing up, but they would become scabs in only a few hours. If I had had just a minute more – a minute would be all I needed – he could have been dead and I could have walked away from his ashes with his head as my trophy.

But now _my _wife helped _him _up and began to lead him back to _my_ house.

_You're so overprotective_, her statement echoed throughout my head. _You're so overprotective. You're so overprotective. You're so overprotective. You're so overprotective. You're so overprotective. You're so overprotective. You're so overprotective._

I stumbled away from the tree that she had pressed me up against and ran deep into the woods, north towards the Canadian border. Through Matt's thoughts I could see her helpless face staring back in the direction I had gone.

* * *

Alice's POV

The trees swayed with a movement so beyond a stationary nature. Any minute now, I assumed they would stand up and walk away. The wind, an accomplice in the trees' dance, whistled through the air ominously, slipping slyly through the branches with an unaccountable speed. Nonetheless, behind the windowed wall I was safe from the quipping weather, behind the windowed wall of my humbled home no fear could come upon me.

The day was going by slowly, but I was used to such a pattern. Far away I could hear the Blacks' Chevrolet as it roared off in the direction of the Reservation. I knew it had been Jacob's time to return home, but without Carlisle's constant supervision, I questioned whether he would receive the proper care he needed right now. Despite my fears, though, I knew that his friends would take care of him – it was only in a pack's nature to care for one of their own.

I turned away from the window then, away from the wind and away from the trees, and I walked over to my bed. Sprawled out across my bedspread were various drawings that I had made to occupy myself these past few days. None of them presented much danger; most of them were of Jasper, probably because of my instinctive need to watch over him. That's all I seemed to do in my free time, think of Jasper, see how he was coping to this lifestyle. It had become much easier for him, I knew, since he graduated from FHS and was able to avoid day-to-day contact with too many humans at a time.

Nevertheless, I still worried.

Down the hall, I could hear Carlisle bustling in his study. My insuperable hearing picked up blowing papers and dancing curtains – I assumed the windows were open. It was no surprise to me that he was clearing out all the scents of old blood. I had considered once or twice coming up to check on Edward during Jacob's stay, but I knew for a fact that I wouldn't have been able to control myself, in spite of my years. Oh, the battle Edward must've endured in that room. From the look on his face when he came downstairs, I didn't notice much struggle. However, I knew he was holding it in; I doubted even Carlisle would be able to stand the bloodlust, let alone Edward.

It's never a matter of how long you've been in the game, all a matter of what you can handle.

Everyday we were tested. It was a constant struggle. To live in a world surrounded by temptation and to challenge yourself to ignore it, be better than it, to defeat it. By now, it should have become easier with time. But, even now, it was as hard said as it was to be done.

"C'mon, Blair. I mean, what the heck is this guy's problem?" I heard a male voice say. Not in my head, but downstairs.

I followed the sound to the stairwell, and I listened to the conversation in the living room.

"I mean," I now recognized the voice to be Matt's. "Bella hugged me. And it was just a hug! Edward is so overprotective. He's just ... stupid."

Blair's voice innocently followed her brother's, highly contrasting his burly growl of a tone. "I don't know. I think Edward is doing the right thing. He obviously cares for Bella more than either of us could ever know …"

He interrupted. "Oh, cut the crap, Blair. You're just saying that because you think he's hot. This just makes it all the more difficult for me! The dude is a freaking supermodel! No way Bella will love me more than she loves him."

I scoffed. Obviously, Matt was too blind to realize than it was never looks that had bound Bella and Edward together.

"I don't think she likes him for looks alone," Blair added. I could detect weakness in her tone. She shook it off almost immediately, though. "Anyway, I don't think you should get involved in their relationship. Edward can tear you to shreds."

"And I'm a strong as him, if not stronger," Matt replied confidently. "You heard what Carlisle said. We're newborns. We are stronger and faster than any of them."

There was a short pause.

"And I bet they know that," Matt was speaking mainly to himself. "They know that we're stronger than them. That's why they're keeping us close to them, taking us under their wing, so that they can earn our trust."

"I doubt it," Blair refused to think the worst of us.

He ignored her. "Well, I'll welcome the challenge. If Edward wants to fight a crazed newborn, than I'll just have to return the favor."

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to listen to them any longer, as I began to walk down the stairs. I couldn't help but find all of this hilarious. "That's a pretty far-fetched plan, don't you think, Matthew?"

The two had been sitting on the couch, but he shot up when I walked into the room. "Oh, Alice. I didn't see you there."

"I hate eavesdropping," I admitted, going to sit down beside Blair. "But it's a habit. I'm so used to seeing into other people's lives that I forget my boundaries."

"W-well," Matt stammered, putting on a friendly smile. "We were just joking around."

I smiled. "Smart answer."

Matt uncomfortably sat down beside me, his eyes cautiously jumping between me and his sister. I decided that if my presence couldn't silence his destructive plans, then maybe my voice could.

"You have no idea what Edward and Bella have been through," I warned him. "Of course, I feel for my brother, but Bella was introduced to all this so unexpectedly. And so much was at risk. Oh, but how I love to watch them. They are such a beautiful couple – they're more of a silent two, never too public with their love." I paused to grin softly. "It's plain to tell that they're meant to be."

Matt grimaced.

Blair sighed.

"They've already proven to each other that they can't live without each other," I continued. "My brother's remorse is painful still when I think about it."

"That's when he left her," Matt mumbled.

"Yes," I nodded, raising an eyebrow. "How'd you know about that?"

"Bella told me," He exhaled. "Her life was perfectly safe until he came into it from what I've heard."

I cleared my throat. Half of me knew he was right. "But they are meant to be together."

Blair looked down at her hands.

I stood, "Think before you act."

And, unwilling to say much more, I walked up the stairs to see Carlisle.

* * *

Edward's POV

The moon was full tonight, peeking through the clouds and down at the earth below. I had remained immobile for the past twelve hours, perched in the highest tree I could find. After I had stopped running, I didn't want to stay on the ground – I figured that maybe I would think clearer if I were above the cloudbank … unfortunately, that wasn't the case. My head seemed fuller than it ever had before.

I monitored Bella through the minds of the people that surrounded her. Through Esme once or twice, through Renesmee the most, and through Rosalie just once. When she was alone, though, she was no more than a distant memory; only bits of her internal monologue got through to me – I could not watch over her, I could not see her, I could do nothing. To keep myself away from Matt's head in the times when Bella was unsupervised, I went to thoughts that brought me comfort; some of them I hadn't had dug for in the longest time.

… _The Mariners are doing incredible tonight, _the trivial thoughts of Chief Swan prattled. It was nice to hear thoughts that didn't have a care in the world at the moment. _I should invite Billy over. He wouldn't want to miss this – this has to be their best game yet. Maybe he could bring some Vitamin R …_

… _Alright, take your time, _the heartening thoughts of Jacob filled my head as he carefully guided himself up the stairs. It had been a long time since he had walked on his own, so it was a struggle. _Alright, one, two, three. Ugh, god, alright, stairs are bad. Stairs are very bad. Let's not do stairs for awhile …_

I decided to stick with the wolves minds, since they brought me the most alleviation right now.

… _It sucks that her parents can't pay for private grade school, _Quil anxiously worried about his imprint, Claire's, future. _I don't think I'd want her going to public school. But maybe if she grew up in that atmosphere it wouldn't be as bad when she got to the worst of it in high school. Emily was saying there is a good kindergarten up by the Rez's school. I don't see the need for her to go to Port Angeles for school so maybe the Reservation school is best …_

… _Roses, check. Tablecloth, check. Candles, check, _through Sam's mind, I could see the coffee table in his living room shabbily dressed with the list he went over in his head. _I hope Emily likes it … wait, does she like red roses or white ones? Do girls care about that kind of thing? ..._

Even though he couldn't hear me, I mumbled, "Red roses are always the best way to go. They're more traditional, in my opinion. But I don't think it should matter if you gave her white or red. It's the thought that counts, really."

As if he heard what I said, Sam's thoughts went on, _I don't think it matters_.

I went on to the next bubbling thought bank. _When are they going to take me home? _A long unheard of face appeared in my head. It was Jared. _This place reeks – damn, vampires. _

Several questions unearthed themselves in my head. Jared was with vampires? Why would they take him? Come to think of it, Jared had been gone for a long time. Ever since him and Leah broke up it was as if he dropped off the face of the earth. According to some of the other wolves' assumptions, he had gone to live with his imprint, Kim. But … vampires? Why was he with them?

I would have to ask Alice about that, I knew. Speaking of which, I wondered what she was doing.

_Jasper seems less tense tonight, _she noted. _Maybe we could _…

Alright, I'm leaving that mind as soon as possible. Ugh.

What about Carlisle?_ Don't do anything hasty, Alice__**, **_his thoughts seemed amused.

I exhaled. Okay, she was with Carlisle, not Jasper. I had learned long ago that you don't let your mind wander to places where … things … are happening. I had learned from my mistakes …

… _Blair seems to be adjusting nicely_, Esme thought. _I wonder where Matt is …?_

… _I don't understand it_, Blair's hopeless thoughts ranted. _I have always been squeamish when it came to blood. And now I'm a _vampire_? That's horrible karma. Oh, well, at least I get to stare at Emmett all the time. He's so buff. And Jasper … well, I'm not really sure about him. He seems pretty intense a lot of the time. Oh, and Edward. He's just gorgeous ..._

I stopped listening then, laughed, and then wondered why I hadn't stopped listening sooner. I guess her thoughts were just too amusing to overlook. I could listen to Blair's thoughts all day and it would be like listening to a comedian for hours on end. I realized that humans thought we were beautiful, but I don't think I had ever met a vampire so infatuated with male vampires. It was hysterical – she was a crazed teenager after all.

It was moments like these where I wished I could listen to Bella's thoughts. wholly and not just in parts. I would give anything to know what she was thinking right now. Was she confused, angry, sad …? I could never know with her. But I assumed all she felt at the moment was bitterness towards me and solace towards him. He had fooled her and she had fallen for it. He won her sympathy and I lost my sanity.

I began to wonder if it had been his original plan all along to drive me to the point of self-destruction. Part of me figured that he wasn't that smart. In truth, though, I knew that I had only driven Bella away with my own doing. If he hadn't infuriated me, none of that would have happened and my wife could have been in my arms at this very moment. I added this to the cache of my many regrets.

But at the same time, I regretted nothing. I couldn't see the future, but I knew that Bella and I would make everything better – everything would be okay again. I knew this because … well, we always made it better. We always got through everything together and this was one of those times. In a couple hours, days at most, Bella and I would be back with each other and everything would be fine …

But what if it didn't?

I couldn't grasp the idea of losing her, so I didn't try. I had vowed to stay with Bella until she ordered me away, and that was a promise I refused to break.

_Edward_. As if it had been said aloud, I lifted my head instinctively.

It was Alice.

_Where did you go? Come back. Bella misses you._

She missed me? The thought was almost too good to be true. I jumped down from the tree, and leaned against it, listening carefully.

Alice continued_, She wants you back. Matt ran off somewhere. I overheard him and Blair talking – he wants to fight you … but from what Bella told me, I heard you already did. You bit him? Really, Edward? That's extremely immature. Of course, I intervened in Matt and Blair's conversation. I don't think Matt is going to be doing anything stupid for awhile now. I'm with Carlisle currently and Bella is at the cottage by herself. Go surprise her – she'll love it. _

I smiled, considering the idea.

It wouldn't take much to beg for my wife's forgiveness, I was sure. I would just walk in, and somehow that would be all it took; she would be mad at me, I was certain, but she couldn't be mad forever. I exhaled, relishing the thought of Bella in my arms. I couldn't wait to feel her touch, smell her next to me. It was invigorating just thinking about it.

I was about to run off, when I felt an arm wrap around my back and lock around my neck. The grasp tightened. Was this Matt?

"I didn't expect to find you all the way out here," A high-pitched voice whispered. "What are you doing so far from home?"

The person who had me in their headlock turned me around to face the little blond demon who had been lurking inside my brain for weeks and weeks now – her image had been gradually fading, but now it burst back to the forefront. Jane.

She wasn't alone.

Demetri stood on her left side and Alec on her right. The three's devilish crimson eyes seemed to glow – that only meant they had recently fed. I tilted my head slightly, noting that Felix was the one that held me now.

"W-What are you doing here?" I stammered, Felix's tight grip blocking the air from my throat and making my voice tremble as it tried to push out of my mouth.

"We came to pick up something," Alec said curtly.

"Stay away from my daughter," I snarled furiously, but my voice wasn't as strong as I would've liked. I knew what this was. There was fear creeping through me. I was _afraid_.

"We're not here for your daughter," a smile crept across Jane's face. "We're here for the other one. Isabella."

My eyes widened and my breathing hastened. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Don't worry," Demetri exhaled. "She's just a trinket."

"Nothing of real importance to us," Jane shrugged. "But if she's willing enough, I'm sure Aro won't mind adding her to our numbers as well."

"You'll never get to her," I shook my head. "There's ten of us and only four of you."

"Ten?" Jane's eyebrow rose. "New members to the Cullen clan, I see."

I muttered under my breath, "Unwelcome new members."

"Hmm," Jane stepped forward, looking up at my face with wide, empty eyes. "Well, that doesn't sound like a fair fight. Maybe we should bring it down a little bit. Let's say … nine to four."

I flinched, and in turn Felix stiffened his hold.

"It's only fair, Edward," Jane sighed. "You should have killed me when you had the chance. Now, I have the chance and I'm not going to waste it like you did."

I stared at her.

"Start the fire, Demetri," She murmured over her shoulder.

"Wait!" I shouted, desperate. "Take me instead of Bella. Take me instead of Renesmee. Just … just don't hurt my family."

"I am mildly impressed, Edward," Jane smiled. "How considerate of you … take the bullet for a useless cause."

"She has made you weak," Demetri mused. "Does Aro really want such vulnerability on his side?"

"I'll work for you," I promised grudgingly. "I promise. Just don't hurt my family, please."

"I expected a battle," Jane sighed. "I was all excited too. This was just too easy."

"Oh, let it go, Jane," Alec exhaled. "You know as well as I do that if there is no blood spilt now, there will be plenty to pour later."


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I was a ghost.

I floated from one room to the next without thinking much of it.

I stopped in the kitchen, looking up at Esme, Blair and Rosalie. Their eyes were gentle, obviously concerned, but I discarded it. I exhaled, my fingers drumming on the countertop. They must've assumed I wanted to talk to them.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Esme asked.

And although her comforting words could be good for me right now, I slid my hand off the countertop and sluggishly made my way into the dining area. Jasper was sitting at the table, cards in his hands. Renesmee was sitting beside him, pulling random cards out of the deck in his hand and laying them down on the table. She organized them swiftly – putting diamonds with diamonds and spades with spades, ect. Then she began to put them in numerical order. She finished all of this in a matter of seconds, of course.

Taking deep breaths, I slowly waltzed into the next room, dragging my feet behind me. Emmett passed me in the hallway and I reached out for his hand as he passed. He felt the touch and turned to face me – and as if he was the one that read minds, he reached out and wrapped me in a hug. I had expected the touch to be comforting, but it only burned. I brushed out of his grasp.

"Where's Alice?" I asked him, my voice barely a whisper.

"In Carlisle's study," He answered.

"Where's Edward?" I wondered pointlessly. I doubted he knew the answer.

He shrugged.

And I walked away. My eyes scanned the living room … luckily, it was empty. I leaned against the wall by the bottom of the stairs, my eyes floating around the room hopelessly. Was I looking for Edward? It was all in vain. But, after a couple moments, I realized that I was not looking for him, but for his memory.

I could still see us standing in the middle of the room – both of us dressed up for the occasion. Alice pranced around us, bringing package after package up to me. Jasper stood awkwardly in the corner – I had forgotten about his struggle in my human days; it seemed like so long ago. Rosalie and Emmett stood by the steps, Rosalie grinding her teeth and Emmett smiling that ear-to-ear grin he was known so well for. Lastly, Carlisle and Esme stood hand in hand by Jasper. Their smiles were those of caring parents.

Edward tightened his grip around my waist and I could still feel his fingertips delicately pressing into my side.

It was my 18th birthday.

It was the chisel that carved the unambiguous crack in my soul.

"_Time to open presents," Alice declared. She put her cool hand under my elbow and towed me to the table with the cake and the shiny packages. _

_I put on my best martyr face. "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything—"_

"_But I didn't listen," She interrupted, smug. "Open it." She took the camera from my hands and replaced it with a big, square silver box. The box was so light that it felt empty. The tag on top said that it was from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Self-consciously, I tore the paper off and then stared at the box it concealed._

_It was something electrical with lots of numbers in the name. I opened the box, hoping for further illumination. But the box _was_ empty. _

"_Um … thanks."_

_Rosalie actually cracked a smile. Jasper laughed. "It's a stereo for your truck," he explained. "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."_

_Alice was always one step ahead of me._

"_Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," I told them, grinning as I remembered Edward's complaints about my radio this afternoon – all a setup, apparently. "Thanks, Emmett!" I called more loudly. _

_I heard his booming laugh from my truck, and I couldn't help laughing, too._

The memories began to flow back more forcefully now, most likely foreshadowing what I knew was going to happen next.

Alice eagerly handed me the next gift, announcing that it was from her and Edward. Her smile was big, completely unaware of what was about to happen. Edward shrugged as I accused him of buying me a gift when I told him not to.

"_I didn't spend a dime," _I remembered him saying. _He brushed a strand of my hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from his touch. _

_I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. "Give it to me," I sighed._ I had unintentionally just asked for the destruction of my life. I was welcoming the depression.

_I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape._

"_Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger. I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut._

_It all happened very quickly then._

"_No!" Edward roared._

"No!" I stepped forward the memory fading as suddenly as it had appeared. Each of the Cullens' faces – all in mid-shock – dissipated into thin air, like grains of sand being blown in a torrent of wind. Edward's face was the last to vanish.

"What's up with you?" a voice said all of a sudden, making me jump. It took me a moment to discern whether it was from the haunting memory or from the present.

Answering my question, I saw Matt leaning in the doorway, his lips curving into a soft smile.

"Talking to yourself?" He chuckled under his breath.

I shook my head, storming up the steps in a flash. "I don't want to talk to you," I muttered.

I hurriedly rushed down the hallway, stopping in front Carlisle's office. The sticky, hardening scent of Jacob's dried blood still tainted the room. It emanated out from under the door like a burning reminder of my mistake. I reached up, about to bang my fist on the door, but overheard two quiet voices. I stopped to listen.

"I'm worried, Carlisle," I heard Alice take a deep breath. "I was blind to it at first, but now I'm starting to see that maybe these newborns were the last thing we needed. I shouldn't have let them into our home so willingly."

"If you recall," He responded gently. "Edward and Bella let them in. They were the ones that found the newborns in the woods. Isn't it ironic that they were the first to let Blair and Matt in, and now they are the first ones that want Blair and Matt to go?"

"For good reason, though," Alice's voice got far away from the door, closer to where Carlisle's voice had been. "Matt is tearing up their relationship, and I hate to see my brother in such pain. And my sister too … it shouldn't be like this, Carlisle. I want to fix it. But yet, I don't know what to do."

"For now there is nothing we can do," He sighed. "Only time can mend this."

"But we don't have time …" Alice began.

Carlisle stopped her. "You must be joking, Alice. We have all the time in the world."

"Not necessarily," her voice lowered. Even with my insuperable hearing, I had to strain to comprehend each word. "I've been tracking the Volturi. So far, they're keeping their heads and futures clear – they are remaining uncertain so that I won't be able to see them, I know it. But they are getting closer … it's been too long since the incident with Jane … I would've thought they would have acted by now. It's atypical of them … and it worries me."

There was a long pause where neither of them spoke.

"Well, let's not worry anyone," Carlisle said finally, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Let's keep it a secret between us three."

The door opened then, and Carlisle's ocher eyes landed on mine, a lively curiosity to them.

"Next time you eavesdrop, Bella," he welcomed me in and shut the door behind me. "Perhaps you should consider not breathing. It gives you away."

"Right," I exhaled, sitting down in the wooden chair in the corner of his study. "I just wanted to speak with the both of you, Alice in particular."

"I already know what you're going to ask," She shook her head. "I haven't heard from him. But I did think to him that he should go to the cottage. I thought that's where you were."

"I was," I slouched against the back of the chair, craning my neck and staring at the plastered ceiling. "But I figured there was no use becoming a desperate hermit, so I decided to come up to the house … be around people."

"And how is the plan working out for you?" Carlisle sighed, sitting on the top of his desk.

"Horrible," I exhaled. "I exchanged a max of six words with Emmett, and that's about it."

Carlisle walked over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, when I first changed Edward he was furious. He despised what he had become … and he despised me for bringing it upon him. He left for ten years before he came back. In your case, it's only been a day."

My eyes floated up to him. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because now I feel like he's not going to want to talk to me for ten whole years."

"Yes, it is supposed to make you feel better," He sighed. "I'm saying that it took him ten years to get over what I did. It's not going to only take him a day to get over what happened between you two. So, don't worry. He can't stay mad at you forever – it's impossible for him. Like I said to Alice, we have all the time in the world."

"You're right," I sighed, standing. "I should stop moping about this."

There was silence as I stared out the window blankly.

"I should go down and talk to Renesmee. She has no idea what's going on," I never dragged my eyes away from the window. "Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?" She was at my side in an instant.

"Can you help me go downstairs?" I sighed. "Matt is right in the living room." That wasn't the real reason I wanted her escort – I wanted someone to talk to me. To distract me so that the heartrending memory wouldn't come back.

A mischievous smile crossed her face as she linked our arms together. "Not to worry, Bella. I am a _marvelous_ body guard."

She pulled me towards the door and I looked pleadingly towards Carlisle for help.

He shrugged, smiling, "You've unleashed a monster."

Alice dragged me by the arm to the stairwell, looking over the railing to see Matt sitting on the couch and staring out the window. Her smile grew, which only worried me more. She leaned over to me, cupping her hand around my ear to whisper something to me.

"Follow my lead," She murmured, excitement in her tone.

I groaned in horror, knowing this could only end up disastrous.

"So, Bella," Alice's voice rose in volume. Matt's head instinctively rose and turned in our direction. "I overheard Edward telling Jasper that he's going to take you on a second honeymoon. I'm assuming you'll go to Isle Esme again – you know, where you're first honeymoon was. Oh, it's just so romantic there, and so gorgeous. The perfect atmosphere for _love_."

I simpered embarrassedly, looking down at Alice nervously. Her eyes widened, implying that I should say something next. The last thing I wanted to do was play along.

"Um, yeah," I nodded as we made our way down the stairs. "Majorly romantic."

She reached the bottom of the stairs then, overdramatically leaning against the piano. "But he may not want to take you there again. Edward is traditionally but he'll probably want to surprise you by taking you somewhere extravagant. I hear Verona is spectacular in the springtime, so I wouldn't be shocked if he took there. It is the capital of love, after all."

I laughed under my breath, "Edward's not a fan of _Romeo & Juliet_."

"Oh, but he respects the classics," Alice gaited over to the couch, sitting on the arm only two feet away from Matt. "My brother is just fantastic, don't you think, Bella? I mean, he's an all-around good person, for a vampire, that is. He's strong and loving and intelligent. Everything a clumsy brunette could ever long for …"

"Alice," I hissed.

"I know what you're doing," Matt looked up at her, leaning back. "And I agree with you. Edward is a great person, if not for his unruly temper."

She ignored him completely. "I know of a darling island off the coast of Greenland. It's perfect for honeymooning. It's cold up there, but that makes it all the more lovely. Nothing like snuggling up together by a warm fire under the stars …"

Matt stood, opening his mouth to speak.

Alice didn't give him the time, "C'mon, Bella. Let's see what Rosalie thinks. She and Emmett went on an exotic trip to South America a couple years ago. From what she said, they were practically breathing in romance the whole time."

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the foyer, leaving Matt by himself in the living room. The kitchen was empty when we got there. Alice twirled around elegantly and jumped up onto the counter, beaming. It was clear that she was immensely proud of herself.

"Alice," I shook my head, leaning against the counter by her. "I don't think I have ever met someone so meddlesome."

"When it comes to meddling, I surely take the cake," She gloated, smiling widely.

"I feel bad, though," I shook my head. "Matt looked so upset."

"He should feel upset!" Alice leaped down from the counter. "He deserves it too, after what he did to you two. I swear, if I had my way, he would be …" She froze, her eyes glassing over.

"Alice," I pushed off of the counter, reaching out for her hand. "What do you see?"

Her hand rigidly extended out, grasping my forearm forcefully. She was staring out the window, a faraway look in her eyes – finally, after a few protracted seconds, she gasped for air, the watery film in front of her eyes disintegrated.

"What did you see?" I repeated.

"It's Edward," She breathed, her voice distant. "He's in Italy. The Volturi have him captive … they are trying to convince him to join their clan."

My breathing hastened. "H-he can't seriously … Alice, a-are they killing him?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes locked on the floor. "I can't see. Something's blocking it. The Volturi must still be partially indecisive."

"We have to warn Carlisle," an incessant pounding banged against the inside of my head.

"Bella, we can't just go to the Volturi alone," She shook her head. "They're numbers are increasing. They are stronger than they've ever been. If they convince Edward to hand his life over to them, there will be nothing we can do."

"A-Alice, he thinks that I love Matt, when I don't," I furiously stormed back towards the living room. I needed to get to Carlisle. "I can't believe he would kill himself for it."

"Maybe we should think about this," I could hear her directly behind me.

I was on my way up the steps, not listening to any reasoning, when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I turned instantly, staring down on my hand as if someone had just cut it off. Matt's grip was firm around my pale membrane. I looked up at him, flames in my pupils.

It didn't sway him. "I couldn't help but overhear."

"Did you not hear me before? I'm not talking to you," I pulled my hand out of his. "Besides, this isn't your problem, it's mine."

"I want to help," His eyes burned into mine.

I glimpsed at Alice. She stood behind Matt impatiently, fury boiling in the pit of her stomach. Matt's large, muscular frame was blocking the entire stairwell, and I knew that if he didn't move soon, Alice would probably burst through him.

"You've done enough," I was at the top of the steps in the blink of an eye and down the hallway. Alice shoved past him and followed me.

Carlisle stood up from his desk as soon as we walked in, sensing there was something wrong.

"Did you see something? Was it Jane?" He asked, reaching out to Alice.

"It was all of them. Edward's in Italy," She filled him in.

Carlisle stepped around us and walked out, mumbling, "Emmett. Jasper. Come here."

They were at the bottom of the stairs as we turned the corner. Alice hurriedly explained everything she saw in a low voice as we made our way back down, "He was standing among the powerful three and they were discussing his devotion to Bella. Aro was curious as to why Edward could leave Bella so easily and he answered saying that she wanted someone else now. He kept offering to join their group as long as the Volturi never came in contact with the Cullens ever again. He wants rid of us, Carlisle, and I'm surprised he would give up this existence so effortlessly."

"There must be more to his reasoning," Jasper sighed.

"Maybe he's just as crazy as none of you give him credit for," Matt was leaning in the corner gloomily.

"Matt, just, just shut up, okay?" I stuttered, my voice rising into hysteria. "If-f not for you, Edward would still be here, so stay of it."

"I say we go whip the Volturi into shape," Emmett bolstered. "They won't know what hit 'em."

Esme, Rosalie and Blair entered then. They must've overheard Alice's explanation, because they seemed to comprehend the conversation instantly, no recap necessary.

"Bella already suggested that we go get him," Alice replied. "We can't do that. The Volturi are too big. We won't stand a chance."

My eyebrow rose, "What if we had the werewolves?"

Jasper shrugged, acknowledging the idea. "They did prove to be great allies in our battle against the newborns."

"They should also scare the Volturi into giving us what we want," Alice agreed. "Carlisle, if we had the wolves with us, not only would we outnumber them, but we would also be stronger – and we know that the one thing Aro can't stand is to be overpowered."

"That is true," Carlisle nodded. "We should call the werewolves as soon as possible. Bella?"

"I'm on it," I obliged, my voice still a bit shaky. "What about Renesmee?"

"We'll drop her off at Charlie's," Jasper suggested. "I'm sure he won't mind babysitting for a day or two."

"What about us?" Matt stepped forward. "What are Blair and I supposed to do?"

Emmett turned to look at them, "Stay out of the way."

"Emmett's right," Carlisle looked over at Matt, while the rest of us evaded his eyes. "It's best that you don't come with us."

Instantly, he was offended. "You said so yourself. Newborns are stronger and faster than any vampire, no matter how experienced."

Carlisle sighed, "That may be true. But they are also out of control. The blood from your human days is still setting in. There is always the possibility that you go insane and will be of no use to us whatsoever."

"But I want to do it for Bella …" He tried. He looked like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"Matthew," Alice said strongly. "This isn't your fight."

He scowled, "We'll see about that."

He stormed out of the room, Blair hesitantly following him. We heard the front door slam shut and then there was silence. We couldn't waste any time – Carlisle hurriedly handed me his cellphone and instructed me to call the wolves. I hurried to the kitchen where I could be alone and carefully dialed Jacob's number. He answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" The pain was still apparent in his voice.

I second-guessed myself. There was no way Jacob was well enough to battle the strongest vampire coven in existence.

But I continued on anyway. It was too late to turn back. "Hey, Jake."

"Bella!" He exclaimed.

"We need your help," I asked of him. "Edward's gone to the Volturi again. Alice can't see what's going to happen. We need the pack for reinforcements."

He tried to muffle his excitement, but I could still detect it. "Vampires, huh? Yeah, I've been in the mood to kick a some undead ass. When do you need us?"

"As soon as possible," I exhaled. "We are going to drop Renesmee off at Charlie's and then head off to Italy. Do you think you're well enough, though?"

He laughed flatly, "Don't worry about me, babe. I'd never pass up a chance like this. I'll gather up the pack and we'll meet you by Charlie's. See you then, Bells."

I stopped him before he hung up. "Wait, Jake?"

"Yeah?" I could hear him moving around hurriedly.

"Thanks," I exhaled deeply.

He chuckled, "All in a day's work."


	16. Chapter 16

Edward's POV

Solitary confinement – for lack of a better term – is a Volturi tactic that is intended to potentially attack the mind of the confined, driving them insane. If I ace this test – for lack of better term – I'm sure Aro will take undivided pleasure in getting me fitted for a floor length black cloak. Among the several things I promised myself I would never do, joining the Volturi was close to the top. Other things on this list included suicide without cause and breaking the undeclared promise I had made to Carlisle: human blood should never touch these lips again. If I were to ever snap these vows in half … I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Another one of the things I had vowed to do was never to leave Bella again. This was less of a restriction and more of a given – no longer was it a struggle to be with her, which made this a promise easier kept. But now amongst these four stone cold walls that I had come to hate in these past few hours, every thought that had ever gone through my head (whether my own or not) seemed to contradict itself. What was false was true, and what was true was false. What was up was now down, and vice versa. There was no purpose in anything yet at the very same time there was … confusion blanketed the depths of my soul, and I knew that was just what Aro wanted. The more I felt disconnected from the rest of the world, the more eager I would be to join him back in the outside world – outside these four walls.

I had heard of other tactics of the Volturi, most likely used to contain more rowdy vampires held hostage. Torture was one of them – murdering close relatives, murdering purpose, murdering originality, murdering everything that that person had ever once held true; I supposed what I was in now was a form of torture – the extrication was torturous enough. Another tactic was bribery – again, for lack of a better term. Treating a person extravagantly, with gifts, money, desires that it is natural for any being to lust for, would seem innocent enough at first. Personally, I don't know a single person who wouldn't want to be given everything they ever wanted just out of thin air … but these came with consequences. After all this, one would be in debt to Aro – and the only way to pay such a debt off would be either with your life or a life of service. At the moment I wasn't sure which fate was worse.

Throughout all my years, I don't think I had ever seen such a coven that lusted for power, Aro in particular. It was a disease in this clan, a burning passion that each of them shared. Control, supremacy, influence – if anyone were to have the last word in any situation, it would be Aro. And, at first glance, one would assume that these drones followed him blindly as if he were an earthbound god – but I knew that they were all just as glutton for power as he was. They talked behind his back with the same authority and the same poise of kings … only years and years of service to the Volturi could drain a person to the extent that all they desire is to be above everyone else.

This, above all my other mistakes, was just another thoughtless regret left on my paper trail.

I could've run. I could've fought. But no … I handed myself over to Jane as if my existence meant nothing to me anymore. But it truth, I knew it didn't. It just meant everything to others. My existence meant something to Bella, to Alice, to Renesmee, to Carlisle … but to me it meant absolutely nothing. Over the years, survival had become more of habit than a priority. The desire to live dissipated soon after my transformation, a dying fuse flickering dead. I assumed that Bella's arrival into my life was simply a spark to this dormant fuse, and every lethal experience spent with her was a glimmer of light from the fuse. But now … purpose was beginning to mean nothing again, all because I had willingly handed over my life to these power-grubbing oppressors. The fuse had died on the way to Italy.

The trip from Forks to here was silent – if we hadn't realized we were the living dead before, it showed now. We took a private jet (I was amazed that the Volturi could afford such a vehicle; but then again they probably raided the pockets of the tourists they mercilessly devoured). Then we walked in the midst of midnight to the clock tower – the sight of that wretched clock brought back memories of near death. I was forever in debt to Bella, who had saved my life – this was one of the sparks to the fuse. We crossed the eerily empty plaza silently, the black cloaks of my captors floating just above the cobblestone, giving them the appearance of ghosts. We walked through the double doors and they took me down to Aro.

Aro was delightedly surprised to see me instead of my wife or my daughter. His sinister grin was still plastered into my mind as he guided Felix and me to the room with the four walls. Felix released me from his grasp and set me down, and I was too exhausted to fight back. Aro smiled pleasantly, reaching out for my hand which I gave to him willingly. The gleam in his eyes faded and returned and faded and returned as he witnessed my fight with Matt, my remorseful thoughts in the treetops, and my capture at the Canadian border. He stood in the doorway for a long time, watching me in silence after letting go of my hand.

"Like Romeo and Juliet," He had whispered. "It was never meant to end pleasantly …"

Those words had burned through my head for hours upon hours, echoing along with Bella's accusations. _You're so overprotective_. Every time the thought came to mind, I unsuccessfully tried to push it away despite the fact I knew she was right. Carlisle seemed to be the only person that would understand me right now … he knew that my undying love for Bella was transmitted through my incessant desire to keep her safe. Before I even met Bella, I had felt that urge to protect her, to care for her. The strong had the yearning to care for the weak – it was all instinctive, and instincts are not something that my kind is likely to ignore.

After awhile in confinement, I wasn't sure if time was relevant anymore. Had hours passed? Days? Maybe even weeks. I couldn't be sure. To distract myself, I listened to thoughts, focusing endlessly on one thought bank at a time.

… _Lovely, really, _Aro's mind was just as ecstatic as his normal stature. _Never have I ever considered such a possibility before … but I probably should have. The fact that Edward so easily traded himself is remarkable, but it is obvious he did it to save his own life. So many years must've molded him into a selfish being … so I must admit I am not surprised._

This, of course, was a lie. I still kept Bella's statement from long ago in mind – "you cannot protect us if you are dead."

… _Oh, how I wish to take him out, to talk to him. I am curious to hear his motives, _Aro continued on. _Perhaps I should call on Jane to fetch him … or maybe he would like a more loving face to bring him here. Perhaps Heidi – she might be able to calm is frantic senses …_

I grimaced.

Beauty and lust would not be able to soothe my qualms right now. I wanted a familiar face, I wanted a familiar voice – not Alice, definitely not Bella. At that moment, I wished Emmett were here with me now; he would be able to laugh through this situation, bring a smile to my face at least. But I couldn't bring Bella – now was not the time I wanted to face her …

I didn't want to face any of my family, as a matter of fact. I hoped and prayed that they wouldn't come for me. I longed for them to realize that this would be what was best. If I dedicated myself to the Volturi, my family could live free from their control. They wouldn't have to suffer the constant strain that this monstrous coven forced upon them. Besides, if they did come to rescue me, the Volturi would never cease to make their lives a living hell …

If they came for me, I would not go back with them.

… _Demetri. Felix, _I could hear Aro's words in Jane's thought bank. _Fetch dear Edward for me, would you? _

They responded in hushed tones and left the Volturi's hall to come for me. I stood, watching through Alec's eyes as they glided through the two gargantuan double doors and down the long hallway. Their feet tapped lightly on the marble floors, the only noise among them. They were silent between each other, but their thoughts were racing. They were hard to ignore, but I persisted to block out their mental voices. I did not want to foresee the gruesome plans they had in store for me.

Once they neared the door, I walked over to it. I leaned patiently against the doorframe, waiting for them to unlock it when they got here in a matter of seconds.

I heard a key turn and the door flung open. They both jumped when they saw me waiting so close.

"Damn mindreader," Felix muttered as he pulled something out from behind his back.

"Chains?" I rolled my eyes. I hid my internal misery well. "I know you are traditional, but that's a little barbaric, don't you think?"

"Oh, shut up, Edward," Demetri prolonged out each word as if he were singing. "We all know that Aro is just out for the appeal. I wouldn't be shocked if he kicks Marcus or Caius out of the high three and puts you at his right hand."

"Aro wouldn't do that," Felix shook his head as I turned so my back could face them. He forcefully attached the shackles around my wrists; I couldn't help but sigh. "Marcus and Caius are too high up on the totem pole to just dispose off. _I _wouldn't be shocked if he makes it the high four. More power up front means more power in the long run."

I turned once he finished fastening the locks. "So you are going for intimidation now, huh? All bark and no bite – that's the Volturi way."

"If I were you, the last thing I would be doing is making jokes," Demetri snapped. "As valuable as you may be, Aro will still take pride in shattering your head if you keep this sarcasm up, Cullen."

"Tough words," I ignored him. "Besides, I'm already dead, physically and emotionally. There's not much more he can do to break me down."

_**This was purposely short. I just wanted to elaborate on what Edward was going through during all this. In the original Twilight books, I realized that the Volturi was usually just cruel threats and they never really doing anything truly evil to the Cullens. So I thought it would be cool to do this chapter :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**It feels like a long time since I've updated, which is probably why I made this chapter so long. I just felt like I had to put a lot into this to convey that this is a big turning point for all of the characters (but that was obvious :P). Btw, Eclipse: best of the three, without a doubt. Don't listen to critics if you haven't seen it – go, watch it, and fall in love with Twilight all over again 3**_

Bella's POV

Time was passing too quickly.

Every moment, there was that gnawing thought in the back of my mind that I would be too late. This feeling was too familiar – and entirely unwelcomed. This anxiety was similar if not worse than what I had felt when going to save Edward from the Volturi's clutches the first time. When Edward left me before, there was a wound, and when I went to save him, it was like picking at the scab that Jacob had tried so hard to heal. Now, it was like that wound was being resurrected – it burned and it ached and it stung and it itched.

Anyone have a Band-Aid on them?

We rushed out of the house, after taking the right precautions, of course. Not a single member of the Cullen family was left behind – perhaps it was because this wasn't a bond between lovers (like it had been for our past life threatening errands). This was more personal, I guess; it was a matter of family, and as cheesy as that sounded, I was glad it was that way. The more reinforcements, the better – the more likely we would be to win Edward back. The only people that stayed behind were Blair and Matt. Ever since the fight between Matt and Edward, I didn't really consider either of them part of the family anymore. It warmed my heart that the Cullens were more open to joining forces with the werewolves – their natural enemies – rather than their own kind. I wasn't surprised, though, considering our alliance with the pack against Victoria.

We met the pack by Charlie's. The wolves waited in the woodlands just outside the border of Swan property; they decided to stay in their wolf forms until we reached the airport, just in case we ran into any unwanted company on the way. Charlie was more than happy to babysit Renesmee for a couple of days – it was hard for me to come up with an excuse on the spot; I had been so paranoid about getting to Italy that I had completely forgotten about coming up with a believable lie for my dad. Luckily, Alice was able to come up with something believable enough; we were all going out to Seattle for an adult's night out. After convincing him that it was of course no place for a child, we were on our way to the airport.

I was anxious on the plane to Seattle, and even more wrought on the plane from Seattle to Italy. Little could comfort me now, although most of my family members tried. Esme's maternal instinct broke out as she tried her best to soothe my restless qualms and Emmett continually mocked my intense disposition, trying his best to crack my frown into a smile. I snorted once or twice, but not out of hilarity – it was more of a dampening scowl, if I recall correctly.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Emmett," I had spat. "My husband is facing imminent doom, so if you could just back off, that would be marvelous."

"Someone's a little uptight," He had rolled his eyes, leaving my side and going to sit with Rosalie.

In the end, we had come up with the solution of putting tense next to tense. Jasper sat next to me, and, surprisingly enough, he didn't even have to say anything to calm me down. And it wasn't his emotion-bending ability, either. He was apprehensive about being boxed up in a claustrophobic plane with a bunch of conflicting scents floating around, always crinkling his nose and biting his lip. No one was bothered more by the smell than he was. So, he ended up comforting me by sharing my reclusive pain. Sure, we were suffering about completely different things (even though all of us felt the pain for Edward, I felt it much, much more than anyone else did), but the fact that we were both suffering was reason enough to relate.

Jacob came over to talk to me once, reaching awkwardly over Jasper as he tried to talk to me. Unlike everyone else, he didn't try to comfort me. He started out by discussing various game plans on how to enter the city covertly and then move up to the Volturi's "lair". But then he went on to tell me how nervous he was – not about what was going on or what I was feeling, but instead about Edward's wellbeing. He said that he didn't think Edward was out to commit suicide; instead he was trying to be noble. Jacob told me that before he left for the Reservation after his recovery, Edward told him he was actually terrified of what was to come.

I didn't believe a word he said.

Edward couldn't be terrified – he never came across as easily afraid, ever. He had always had a strong, clear head through situations like this. The only time he had acted truly impulsively was when he thought I was dead … when we had gone through this situation once before. And the fact that we had already been through this was reason enough for me to assume that he was just acting impulsively again. He was infuriated by the thought of Matt stepping in and taking what was rightfully his. If there was one quality of Edward's that stood out, it was definitely that he was possessive. He cared about what was his and did whatever it took to keep it safe – and that showed in everything he had ever done with and for me.

What Jake said did have some truth to it, though, I would give him that much. Those couple days that Edward had spent with my friend were unbelievable – I never could have predicted that they would ever lock themselves up together in a room for several days … _willingly_. So, it may have been true that they had decided to be _completely_ unbelievable that whole week. They spontaneously decided to spend ridiculous amounts of time together, so maybe they spontaneously decided to vent their feelings to their former enemy too.

But I still couldn't believe it. I knew Edward was stronger than that. He had his weaknesses, and I knew that. But fear was not one of them.

I knew, nonetheless, that I was one of his weaknesses, though. Ever since that day in the woods, I couldn't help but think of the possibilities. What would Edward have done to Matt if I hadn't stepped in? Ugh, I refused to even think about it. I could hear his voice in my head, so clear it was as if he had just said it to me: _Ever since her, my new weakness has been my devotion_. I didn't want to believe what he had said. If I told Edward to murder someone, would he do it? If I told him to kill himself, would he? I just couldn't bear the thought.

But, as much as I hated it, this gave me the advantage.

I could tell him anything I wanted, and he would do it. I could tell him to spare his life. I would tell him to murder Matt, if that made him happy. And, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it too. With Matt gone, there would no longer be anything to get in the way of us. I would be able to be with Edward in peace, with no one to bother us. And that's all I wanted, even if that meant killing off someone in the process …

What the hell was I thinking? I didn't have the guts to kill someone. I wasn't Victoria. I wasn't Jane. I wasn't Aro. Was I really selfish enough to end someone's life just so that mine could be better? All of this anxiety was turning me into something that I didn't want to be.

I just hoped that as soon as we got to Edward, all of this would be over. I wouldn't have to think about it anymore. If I could just talk to him now – see what he was thinking. _Don't be too late, don't be too late, don't be too late,_ my thoughts begged. The aching wound resurfaced, pounding vindictively – would it never end?

"Alice," I moaned, reaching out across the aisle for her hand.

She took it, murmuring softly, "It's alright, Bella. We're here."

After we all got off the plane, we were able to rent a car (Alice was instantly disappointed; she had wanted to see if she could steal another expensive ride and then beg Jasper to buy it for her later). Our group was big, so it was either spend a bundle of money (which the Cullens didn't mind doing) on buying a bunch of fast cars, or get one big car that wasn't exactly built for speed but could fit all of us. In the end, no one really cared. We ended up renting a 5-seater Mercedes. Carlisle, Alice and I all piled in to the car, out of the lot in a matter of seconds.

The rest of the family, along with the pack, went on foot. Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had never been to Volterra before, so they followed the car. The pack ended up either following us or their noses – according to Quil when we arrived in the hillside city, the vampires stuck out with their "God-awful stench". They could've found Volterra in a heartbeat with their eyes closed.

"Here's the plan," Carlisle instructed us as we made our way through the dark alleyways. It was broad daylight, and we didn't have anything to cover up – it would be too obvious to just waltz right through the main square. "We are going to go through the sewers to avoid human eyes and any Volturi suspicion. Plus, if we take the route underneath the city, it will give us a direct entrance into the Volturi's hall. It will be quick and easy, but we have to stay covert. We can't risk being seen. _Don't _be seen or heard, whatever you do."

We didn't get very far into Volterra; we stayed on the outskirts for the most part until we found an opening to all the aqueducts that traveled through the city. We tried to stay quiet – for the vampires, it wasn't that hard. At first glance, I would've thought we were gliding over the water. But the pack had to be a little more careful. Their large statures made it relatively difficult for them to be graceful. It took all their concentration to being as stealthy as possible.

Once we got far enough in, though, we began going uphill, and there was less water to slosh through.

All of us were distracted. Alice tried her best to keep a clear head, just in case the Volturi made any sudden decisions; it was difficult for her, though, especially with the wolves around. The rest of the Cullens were distant, either bracing themselves for what was to come or worrying endlessly about anything and everything. The pack was silent, with the exception of Seth. He continually kept looking behind him, saying that he thought someone was following us. But even after we stopped several times to listen for footsteps besides our own, we heard nothing. As for me, I tried to keep myself from imaging what could happen.

I pictured them ripping Edward to pieces, I pictured them torturing him bit by bit … I tried not to think of these things, but it was too hard. I considering asking someone to distract me, but we were all sidetracked – all in need of a distraction. Luckily, though, Jake had a special way of knowing that I needed someone, so he came over just as we were closing in on the middle of the city.

"How are you doing?" He asked solicitously, taking my hand. I held it tight, almost shattering every bone in his hand. "Hey, Bells, try not to kill me, okay? Not today, at least."

"Sorry," I loosened my grip. "I'm just scared. I hate this, Jake. I can't believe he would do this _again_."

"I told you before," He kept his voice low, talking in a soft whisper. "He would _never_ leave you again and he would certainly never try to end his life. He would only do that if he knew for certain that you were gone."

"But he thought I was gone," I shook my head. "He thought he lost me to Matt."

Jacob laughed flatly. "You're kidding, right? The newborn?"

"I'm not joking," I looked down at my feet and then back up at him.

"Bella," He stared forward for a long time, trying to find the words to say before he continued on, "It took me over a year to try and convince him to give you to me. And I still failed after all that time. I doubt Edward would just give up after a couple of weeks of fighting …. Hell, it wasn't even a real fight. We all knew that Matt would lose."

"I didn't," I denied, trying not to raise my voice. "I didn't even know it was a competition. Edward knows I love him."

"That's just it," He sighed, looking forward. I followed his gaze – the elevator was in sight. "It's _not _a competition. It can't be. That ring on your finger is proof enough of how much he cares about you. And, listen, Edward has become a friend of mine, and I know him pretty well after trying to kill him so much. I know his weaknesses, and you are definitely one of them. No way would he try to do something stupid if he knew it would hurt you."

I exhaled deeply.

"Have some faith in the guy, Bella," He chuckled under his breath.

"I do have faith in him," I glanced up at Jake and then over at Alice. She was still in her deep haze, trying to pull a vision out of nowhere, while Jasper lovingly guided her down the tunnel. "But it all adds up. This is a total repeat of what happened last time. He feels that he's lost me, so he doesn't feel the need to live anymore."

Jacob shook his head.

"You can choose to believe me or you can choose not to," I watched him carefully. "But I've been through this already once, and I know …"

"Bella!" Someone shouted, their voice echoing throughout the entire sewer, bouncing off the wet stone walls as if they had yelled into a microphone.

We all whipped around, staring behind us with wide, incredulous eyes.

Matt was running towards us, the water splashing about his shins. Blair was right behind him. They both had wide smiles on their faces, obviously glad to see us. But no one else was glad to see them. I heard several low growls, and I wasn't sure if they had come from a vampire or a werewolf – or even both.

"You idiot!" Rosalie hissed between her teeth. "You just ruined everything!"

Just then, we heard a dinging noise echo from the top of the tunnel. Immediately, we all knew what it was. It was the chime of an elevator.

Carlisle was at Sam's side in a flash, giving him swift directions, "Get back into the dark, far enough down where they won't see you. Once we go up the elevator, I want you to follow us. Wait outside the doors until we call you in – if we don't need you, we won't call. If we're lucky, they'll give Edward back without a fight."

"We can help," Matt stepped forward.

"As for you," Carlisle continued. "We told you to remain at the house and you disobeyed us. As much as we may want to, though, there is nothing we can do about that now. I hate to say it, and I never thought I would take this statement so literally – we are throwing you to the wolves."

Sam's eyes flickered over to Carlisle's.

"Do what you think is best," Carlisle told him, and then he turned to come back to the rest of us.

Sam nodded towards Quil and Embry, and in an instant their arms were wrapped around Blair and Matt. The two were definitely strong enough to break free from the wolves' grasp, but they were too startled that they were basically just squirming with no real intention of breaking free. Matt was obviously infuriated, though. He stared at me pleadingly before I turned around and paid no more attention to him.

"Stay back," Carlisle mumbled to the wolves as all of us stepped forward.

Jacob left my side hesitantly after nodding and pushing my hair behind my ear. "It'll be okay," He mumbled before running back to the pack.

Alice took Jacob's place by my side, grasping my hand firmly.

Just then, three figures emerged from the opposite end of the tunnel, their crimson eyes practically vibrant in the low light. The one in the middle was Jane, which was no shock to any of us. Memories of her attempt to kidnap Renesmee reappeared in front of my eyes, and instantly I was thwarted. It took every ounce in me not to jump forward and attack her on the spot. On either side of her were Alec and Demetri. I was surprised they didn't bring Felix down – I would've thought they wanted strength to face us rather than quick-wit. Then again, any of these three could probably rip us to shreds as easily as Felix could. And, moreover, Felix was probably needed elsewhere … to guard Edward.

"Shield," Jasper mumbled in my direction.

In turn, I closed my eyes, concentrating. When I opened them again, an invisible shield covered my entire family – Jane's strength was nothing against us now.

She rolled her eyes before saying in her high-pitched monotone, "No need for precautions."

"Aro has no intent to hurt his dear friends," Alec glanced at Carlisle briefly.

"Of course," Carlisle nodded, his cool voice hinting no signs of intensity.

"We knew it was only a matter of time before you would come to save him," Demetri said, his voice spiking fear inside of me. "There is no need for you to be anxious. He is not hurt; we have done nothing to him … yet."

My heart fell out of my throat and back to its rightful place in my chest. _Edward wasn't hurt. Thank God._

"Well, Aro is certainly expecting you," Jane smiled deviously. I could see the disgust in her eyes when she looked over at me. "He will enjoy seeing each of you, especially you, Carlisle."

There was a long pause.

"And most certainly the center of attention," Her eyes dug into me. "Bella."

The three of them turned then, heading back to the elevator. We followed reluctantly, but – trying not to give away the wolves – we tried to show as little signs of hesitance as possible. I glanced once back at the darkness where I knew the pack was hiding. Some part of me could feel Jacob's eyes meet mine, but I looked away quickly when I saw that Jane was watching me.

She waited for everyone to get into the elevator, standing by the door and watching each of us as we climbed on. When the last of us were getting in, she crinkled her nose, "What is that smell?"

I immediately grew edgy. She could smell the wolves.

"We are in a sewer, after all," Alice smiled coolly.

Rosalie growled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, don't you keep company with _rats_?"

The doors slid shut after Jane got in and I grimaced.

This very elevator had haunted me ever since my first time here in Italy, all because I knew where it led. Any trip to the Volturi couldn't possibly be a pleasant one, and this was no exception. I was glad to know that Edward was alright, but as each minute passed, I became more and more tense. All this time was just enough to rip Edward apart … I tried to keep that out of my head.

Think about other things, I prompted myself. Don't think about Edward.

I thought about Jacob, I thought about Renesmee, I thought about Charlie. Each of their smiling faces brought me some relief, but not enough. I was dying inside – I couldn't last much longer. I needed to see him, and if I didn't, I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to hold it in. I didn't have the strength to keep going … I needed to know that he was alright, to see it with my own two eyes.

It only took a couple of seconds for the elevator's doors to open again, but it felt like minutes, hours. Every second without him was like another drop to the flood – and I was drowning. Alice instinctively took my hand, and I held it as if it supplied me life. I gripped it, loosening my hold and then tightening it again, with an erratic pumping motion. She rubbed my palm softly with the tip of her cool fingertip, but it did little to nothing to help me. I needed release, I needed him.

Maybe screaming could help.

But now was not the time – I needed to keep my cool.

Jane led us toward the gigantic wooden double-doors while Demetri and Alec tailed towards the end. They were watching us intently, trying their hardest to keep us contained – it was as if they assumed that we would just break out into a fight at any moment now, about to reach out and smash their heads between our stone hands. We were all too distraught to do that, I knew. We would only fight if it was direly necessary – otherwise, we wouldn't be able to battle. We didn't have it in us … not the confidence or the will.

I hoped the sight of Edward's face would be enough to spark us, enough to push us at them.

I knew it would be.

At that moment, I longed for Jacob to be at my side. We would be able to fight for Edward together …. I hadn't been able to be excited down in the sewer, but when Jake had said that he was actually becoming friends with Edward, I was ecstatic. I had tried for so long to bring them together, and ever since the battle against the Volturi had sparked (ever since Renesmee had become their target) it only brought the Cullens and the pack closer together. The wolves no longer flinched when one of us spoke and they didn't get nearly as anxious when they came into the Cullen house. The Cullens were building immunity to their differences with the wolves as well; they were open to them, willing to work together. I supposed that was a pretty good life accomplishment – bonding two sworn enemies mutually. And just to think: all it took was turning me into a vampire and my child catching the eye of a clan of sadistic lunatics.

I can't say I would do it again, though. I was starting to question which alternative was better – bringing my husband and my best friend finally together or fighting the most powerful coven of vampires in existence …. But I wouldn't want to have it any other way. Things worked out the way it did for a reason, and Edward and I always got through it. As long as we had each other …

But what if, after today, we didn't have each other anymore …

_Stop thinking about that_, I forced myself.

"Bella," Someone distracted my frantic thoughts, and I was grateful. Looking up from the floor, I noticed Alice's eyes were locked on me. "Don't speak unless spoken to."

"This is my fight, Alice," I replied meekly. "He's my husband."

"And he's my brother," She replied indifferently. "Just follow along and it will be fine. If things get out of hand, I will allow you to throw as big a tantrum as you want. Does that sound good?"

"How did you know that a tantrum is just what I need right now?" I exhaled, smiling slightly.

"Relax," She ran her hand through my hair as Jane pushed the two doors open.

Aro immediately stood when we walked in, that wicked smile crossing his face. His vivid eyes seemed to glow brighter as they widened; was it just my imagination, or did that face seem even more haunting each time I saw it? Clasping his hands together, he descended from his high throne, leaving the two silent figures behind him. Marcus and Caius were emotionless compared to Aro, but I could still detect some flicker of interest in their expressions.

"Oh, how much I love guests," Aro's voice was high, reminding me of the Blue Meanie in that Beatles movie. "Especially when they are company as dear to my heart as the Cullens. Carlisle, my old friend! It has been too long!" He approached Carlisle, whose face depicted no resentment – he kept serene, as if this visit was exactly what Aro pretended it to be: friendly.

Carlisle nodded with a gentle smile. "It's good to see you, Aro. If only we were here on better terms." _If only_ were the only words my ears caught, probably because my very thoughts often repeated the same phrase.

"Oh, yes, yes," Aro shook his head, as if he just remembered the topic it hand. I, however, was sure that my love has been the only thing on his mind ever since the moment Edward had arrived in this ghastly place. "Our dear Edward has seemed to raise quite a fuss. At first he took us despondently, then jokingly, and now with rage. It pains me almost to see him hate this life of his, especially when he has such lovely motivation available to him." Aro's eyes met mine for a split second, and it was just enough to pick at that scab under my skin, making it sting again.

I noticed Alice and Esme both snuck a glance at me, but I chose to ignore it.

"But he never complains," Aro continued on, walking around the hall of the Volturi's lair leisurely as if he is a museum guide and currently explaining something trivial like the types of paintbrushes Picasso preferred. "Day after day, he just stares blankly into nothing, and it worries me … but he never complains …"

We were all confused, but only Carlisle had the voice to speak. "He didn't come here so you could kill him?"

Aro surprised us all by laughing, "Of course not!" His laugh was shrill, resembling the piercing ring of a telephone. "This was not some sort of suicide mission. Besides, we wouldn't kill him even if we wanted to – like I said before, his gifts are too valuable to dispose of. And the Volturi do not fall for the same tricks twice; sunlight or no sunlight, he couldn't pull that ploy again."

Jane's flat slim lips cracked a smile.

"He wasn't here to commit suicide," I had to force the lump from my throat. The words felt unnatural in the air, or maybe that was just my voice.

"I suppose not," Aro shrugged, evading my disbelieving gaze for some unknown reason. "But if suicide means "giving up life", then I guess we could define what he's doing as suicidal. He handed himself over willingly."

So instead of ridding himself of me in the conventional way – death – he decided to do it the most painful way: handing your life to a bunch of power-grubbing lunatics. Was he _that_ mad at me? Or had he just gone insane?

"But my vision," Alice stepped forward, her tiny hand slipping from mine, much to my disappointment. "You were holding him captive, against his will. I saw him locked up. Was I … wrong?"

"No, you weren't," Aro smiled slyly. "Oh, dearest Alice, think better of yourself than that. When have you ever been wrong?" Alice grimaced, probably coming up with several occasions where she'd been wrong, and Aro probably knew of these instances as well, but he ignored her. "Keeping him in confinement was just for precautionary reasons, in case he changed his mind or decided to rebel. But, do not fret; he has been a good little boy these past couple hours. He has come to learn his restrictions – with practice, of course."

I glimpsed at Jane, and her eyes burned into mine, her menacing smile growing wider. And, in that instant, I knew: _they tortured him_. I looked over at the rest of my family, and I knew that they knew it too.

"Oh, Bella, relax," Aro's voice bubbled and my eyes darted back to him. I had no idea what expression my face was wearing right now – it was probably terrified. "Edward has kept his limbs and, thankfully, his sanity. I know that you've probably been busying your thoughts about his safety – well, I don't _know_, but I can _guess_ – but there is no use in worrying much longer. You will be able to leave knowing that your husband is in good hands."

The hell with that. Stepping forward, I said curtly, "I am not leaving without him." My voice was stronger than anticipated.

He exhaled. "I believe in happy endings, really I do, Isabella. But there is little I can do to save him." My mouth dropped open, but he continued before I could even get a word out. "He wanted to be here, and he wouldn't have come so willingly if he hadn't. Perhaps there are just some kinks of his that you just will never be able to fix. I am sure he appreciates your efforts, all of you." His eyes darted to each member of the Cullen family in a short second. "But those efforts will unfortunately be going to waste."

I braced my shoulders, refusing to take no for an answer. "We're not leaving without him," I emphasized.

Aro ignored me, and the questioning glance Marcus threw at him. "I couldn't help but notice there is a member of the Cullen clan missing – a very … influential member."

"Given the circumstances," Esme spoke for the first time, her fingers interlocking tightly with Carlisle's. "It was just too big a risk to bring Renesmee."

"Is she old enough to be left home alone?" Aro asked lightly, turning to sit back down in his chair again. The question sounds average enough to be actually normal – something a normal person would ask a normal mother, and for once not something an abnormal vampire would ask an abnormal vampire mother.

"She's in trustworthy hands," Jasper's voice was gruff.

"Hmm," Aro nodded, glancing at Caius. Caius shook his head slightly, and Aro accepts that as a reply. "Well, she is dearly missed. It's always a pleasure in the slim chances where we get to see her."

"Definitely a pleasure," Rosalie scowled, but it was low enough where only Emmett, Alice and I – the people closest to her – overheard.

"So, Carlisle," Aro leaned towards his friend. "As we were saying earlier, it's always a joy to see each other, but normally the state of affairs is not as convivial as we both would hope. We are here on business, so it is business we must discuss."

Carlisle agreed with a single nod. "We do not wish to fight. All we want is Edward back, and then we will be out of your hair."

"Oh, I wish it were that easy," Aro sighed. I tensed up again. "See, we are very powerful, as you have all witnessed, and we do not give up what we want easily. If there is going to be any negotiations, they will be based on our platforms – something I hope that you can understand, Carlisle. As much as I hate to say it, the Cullen clan will most likely not be leaving intact. But, I'm sure Edward's already adjusted – perhaps its best that you just leave him, so that it will be an easier process." Towards the end, he was speaking mostly to himself.

I didn't have the voice to speak, or the breath. It was as if his words had pulled the floor right out from under me.

"There must be some other way," Carlisle kept his tone controlled, but the resistance was clear in his throat. "Isn't there something else we can do, anything that will keep us together?"

Aro, for a moment, actually looked sympathetic, but then his own lusts blurred his vision. "The only sensible way to do this without a fight would be an exchange. I am not letting you leave while I get nothing – if it was down to it, I would only be looking for power in numbers, or strength." His eyes moved to Emmett, and then Rosalie. "Manipulation is one special ability any one of our kind can possess. Whether through muscle or beauty or brains. I don't judge."

"I am not leaving without him," I repeated, but it wasn't nearly as strong as before. Just a whisper.

He folded his hands. "I often enjoy thinking that I am far more charitable than I actually am, but there are cases where not even I can deny the benefits. Having even one member of this … gifted coven has sadly become a little bit of an obsession for me, and I am not ashamed in admitting it because who _wouldn't_ want to envy the Cullens a little bit? Only an imbecile."

"At least let us speak with him," Carlisle interceded. "At least let us know his reasoning before we let him go."

My eyes shot to Carlisle, my heart pounding in my chest like a hammer against metal.

"Very well," Aro shrugged, looking away from us and over at a pair of wooden doors to our left. "He has become such a celebrity in conversation, I'm eager to see what's become of him."

My grasp tightened around Alice, my arm wrapping around hers like a boa constrictor.

"Demetri, summon Felix," Aro ordered lightly to the statue that I just noticed had been standing not too far away from me. "Tell him that Edward's got company."

And, before all the words had even left Aro's mouth, Demetri was gone. The silent click of the wooden doors was the only indication to which direction he'd disappeared in.

"The Cullens are quite the attraction, I've noticed," Aro sighed, leaning back in his throne. "It seems like everyone either envies them or holds grudges against them. It must be difficult, Carlisle, to be in the eye of everyone – a spectacle even in the eyes of those who are already spectacles. And I'm not sure whether it's your curious diet or your … talented offspring that is so attractive. But, truly, you are all a sight to behold. Curious, that's the only word I can find to describe you. Curious." His eyes met mine and stayed there for too long.

I broke our gaze and turned to Alice, whispering, "What's taking so long?"

"Be patient," She instructed in her soothing high soprano. "He's coming."

"Jane?" Aro called loudly, most likely just trying to pull my attention away from the doors at the far end of the room. For a couple of lightening fast vampires, this was taking forever.

"Yes, master?" Her eyes floated over to Aro, a smile crossing her face.

"Be sure to keep your temper in check," He looked away from her and over at the doors, obviously just as anxious as I was. "We don't need to win an unnecessary fight."

Jane grimaced, obviously upset that she wouldn't get to see anyone cringe.

"How much longer?" I begged, tugging on Alice's sleeve like an impatient toddler.

"A few seconds," She promised, her ocher eyes staring forward into nothing. I knew she wasn't having a vision – she was waiting for one.

There was an instant then where I felt bare, completely exposed – as if I was an exhibit and someone was analyzing me. My eyes flew to Aro, only to find that he was staring back at me. Those two crimson eyes burned right through me; I could feel the places on my pale skin where he charred my insides with his eyes. As a smile formed across his face, my eyebrows furrowed. It was as if he were trying to dig my feelings out of me, trying to lay them out across my surface for everyone to see.

Confusion blanketed over me like a shadow. What could a gaze like that mean?

But before I had any more time to think about it, my thoughts were consumed by the sound of creaking aged hinges and the sight of my sallow husband, his pitch black eyes staring dolefully into nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews :) Some people said I sounded like Stephenie Meyer and that seriously made me die on the inside, so gracias for that. And, speaking of the wonderful magician herself, if you are looking for something to do, read **_**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**_**. It's a quick read, but totally worth it – I have a brand new respect for Bree and a whole new hatred for Riley and Victoria, so be sure to check that out :P **

Bella's POV

Pain comes in many forms. There is physical pain, mental pain, emotional pain, internal or external, rational or irrational. All of these I have either felt or witnessed at least once in my life, but never have I seen them compiled together all at once into one big mess.

As I look at my husband now, that is what I see. _Pain._

On the outside, he reminded me of those sickly people on the street you wish you could help but you can't. His hair was in complete disarray, the greasy strands falling in front of his face. His mouth was in a flat line, curving slightly downward on the ends; it was one of those frowns where you are afraid the person will never be able to smile or laugh again. As for his eyes, they were deepest, darkest black I had ever seen – somehow, that made him seem much younger, like an empty child. His colorless skin made it even worse; he just looked like more of a ghost, more distant, more unreachable.

The worst part of all of this: he still looked beautiful, nonetheless.

In a terribly awful, sad way, Edward was beautiful.

Those despondent eyes landed on each of us, and every time he met eyes with a member of his family, he would wait there for a long time, as if he expected judgment or criticism, as if he was just waiting for them to step out and yell at him, to condemn him. The eyes refused to look at me for the longest time, but, finally, he just couldn't avoid me anymore – there was no one left to stare at but me. His eyes started at my feet and then gradually ascended up to my face. He watched me as a stranger would watch another stranger.

And, in the split second where those pupils locked with mine, I bolted.

It was no shock that one of the Volturi got to me before I could reach him. I felt their cold arms lock my hands behind me, their stronghold impossible to break out of. Immediately, I was reminded of that night at Charlie's, the night Edward told me that he hadn't killed Jane even after all she had done. He had held my hands behind my back in the same way that I was being held now, only softer, more playfully. Oh, how I wished that it was Edward holding me now.

Felix had been gripping Edward when they walked in, and I could see the dead veins on his massive hands flex as he clutched Edward even harder. Edward swallowed reluctantly, leaning forward towards me anxiously. I wanted him, I _longed_ for him. I was so close to the end of this wait, I could see the end in sight – I could see Edward. But, he was still not within my reach.

I glanced behind me, trying to see who was holding me. It was the face of a stranger – a new member of this ugly coven that I didn't know. He had wavy brown hair with blondish tints that glittered in the light. He was tall and muscular, but at the same time, very lean. His red eyes stared up at Aro obediently, staring at the three monsters that sat on their thrones as if they were angels.

A silent grunting noise brought my eyes back to Edward. He was trying to struggle out of Felix's grasp, to no avail. Felix reached up and locked his hand around Edward's neck, trying to keep him still. When he continued to fight, Felix glanced behind me, and in the pit of my stomach, I knew he was looking at Jane. I wished that I hadn't been right, but I was – Edward cringed, wilting low like a dead weed in a matter of seconds. Normally, it took awhile before Jane could get complete control over him, but they had drained so much out of him that he gave up freely.

I was furious. At Aro, at Jane, but mostly at him. Why didn't he fight back?

I tried to step forward and reach out to Edward, but with every move I made, the stranger behind me tightened their hold. I had no escape. I continued to inanely thrash about, even though I knew it was no use. But, every time I glanced up at my love's face, I had enough in me to fight back – I wanted to get to him.

"Aro," Carlisle's smooth voice broke through my determination, making my eyes flit over to him. "Please."

There was a moment of silence as we all looked up at Aro expectantly. The only person who didn't look was Edward. "I value your opinion, Carlisle," Aro said, a wily smile crossing his face as he gleefully watched me struggle. "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that you're about to separate them for the rest of eternity," Carlisle exhaled, his voice atypically brusque. His words made my stomach tie itself into a knot. "The least you can give them is the next few minutes."

Aro shifted his weight in his chair, leaning his elbow against the arm and staring at us.

"Carter," Marcus exhaled blearily. His voice startled me, maybe because I could practically feel the angst that came hand in hand with that delicate monotone. Glancing at Edward, I instantly was petrified – if Edward stayed here, would he become as despondent as the ancient vampire that had just spoken?

At the sound of his voice, the stranger behind me looked up, which made it only logical to assume that he was whom Marcus was referring to.

Marcus picked up his hand to bring it to his face, and the papery membrane shimmered in the little light emanating from above us. It was so frail, it looked as if it would only take one touch to rip through the skin as if it were nothing. His voice was light, like wind, as he spoke. "Let her go."

And as if Marcus had pressed a button, the locked arms that held me unfastened without a hint of hesitation. Before Aro could stop me, I lunged forward, darting into Edward's chest and wrapping my arms around him. My face was buried in his shirt, so I couldn't see if one of the Volturi had instructed to Felix to let go also, but I figured that that was what happened, because I felt Edward stiffen underneath my grasp. His hand slowly rose up my back, his fingertips gliding across my waist as if this was all new to him. I inhaled his scent, memorizing the very smell that I'd already studied inside out before now, before pulling away and bringing my mouth to his.

At first, it took him a few moments to react, but then he melted underneath my grasp, his arms tightening around me and pulling me closer. I could feel his lips begin to mold with mine, where they belonged, and I could practically taste every emotion that he was pouring into me. He moaned and gasped heavily between each kiss, his breathing uneven and erratic. I pulled away, holding his face in my hands and staring into his eyes.

He took a deep breath, blinking. "What are you doing?"

For a moment, I thought he'd been brainwashed. Was he wondering why I was kissing him? But then I saw him glance over at Alice, and I knew the question he really meant was, 'What are you doing _here_?' I thought it would've been obvious. "Saving you."

"Why?" His eyebrows furrowed. I had to look down – I didn't like seeing his dark, broken eyes. "I don't need saving. _I_ was trying to save _you_."

"Are you crazy?" I stuttered, my eyes flashing back to his. Whether I liked it or not, it was all reflexive with him. "What is this? Some kind of kamikaze death plunge? Taking one for the team – is that what this is all about?"

Much to my infinite relief, he cracked a smile. Good. He could still smile. "I thought I was helping."

"Well, for future reference," I ran my hand along his jaw as he tightened his hold. I knew that I would never be able to leave this, this place in his arms. This was home for me. "This doesn't help things much."

"If we get out of this mess alive," He leaned in and ran his lips across mine. "I'll be sure to take that advice."

"Ah, young love!" Aro snapped our eyes away from where they should've been: on each other. Edward instinctively held me closer, protecting me. "Adorable, isn't it?"

"Painful," Marcus replied.

"Vomit inducing," Caius remarked briskly.

"Aro, I am truly sorry for the inconvenience," Edward smiled slightly, trying to hide his grimace. "I've come to regret my impetuous decision. Apparently, it wasn't as beneficial as I had been hoping."

"Oh, really?" Aro glowered. "And was this your decision to come quietly?"

"No," Edward's voice grew softer as he glimpsed down at me. "The decision to not fight back."

Aro stood, his crimson eyes growing darker in a matter of seconds. "And on what grounds do you think you can just walk away from us? This is not a light choice …. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were trying to insult our authority." His tenor frightened me, and I knew Edward could tell, because his arm tensed, pulling my waist closer against him.

"Of course not," Edward shook his head, trying to keep his voice calm. "I would never want affront you." I could've sworn I heard Emmett laugh under his breath. "I understand consequences better than anyone. But when you found me in the woods, I was …." Edward stopped, his eyebrows furrowing.

Aro's eyebrows rose curiously. "You were what?"

"Emotionally unstable," He answered roughly, his eyes staring at the floor with a faraway look. I knew what that meant – he was reading someone's thoughts. His eyes darted to me as he muttered tersely under his breath, "You brought _him _along?"

"I thought you were friends with Jacob," My voice was small. Maybe they weren't as good friends as I had previously assumed.

"It's definitely not Jacob I have the problem with," He snarled under his breath.

Then it clicked: _Matt_. "He followed us."

"Well, emotionally unstable or not, the situation is still as it is," Aro brought his hands together again, his eyes moving away from Edward and me, and returning to the rest of the family. This reassured me that he hadn't overheard Edward's and my small conversation – if he had, it might have tipped him off about the newborns, and, even worse, the wolves. "I trust you have been following the conversation through thought, Edward …?"

Thinking of the wolves, my eyes darted to the enormous wooden doors. Jacob was just on the other side, a heartbeat away. My attention was busy trying to listen to the wolves when Edward answered, "Yes."

"Then you know our standpoint," Aro sighed. "We will not let the Cullen family leave without proper compensation."

"Take me," Edward offered, bringing my eyes back to him instantaneously. "I deserve it."

My hand that had been resting on the brim of his neck stroked his jaw. This alone was enough to tell him how uncomfortable I was with what he was doing – would he really just give himself up like that?

"How chivalrous," Aro grinned callously. His vibrant eyes never stopped getting brighter.

I intervened, "Take the both of us. Without the other, we are useless. Together, we'll be twice as strong. Take it or leave it."

Aro's eyes widened, animatedly intrigued.

Edward snuck a glance over to the rest of the family, hiding his mouth in my hair. Murmuring softly into my ear, he sighed, "Jacob is proud of you. He thinks you're being brave."

I bit my lip, smiling faintly.

Then he added quietly, "But both he and I hope you're going somewhere with this."

"So do I," I mumbled under my breath.

"A very interesting proposition, indeed," Aro mused enthusiastically, acting like he was about to jump for joy. His two cohorts seemed equally as engrossed (but not nearly as fervent). "I start with one and finish with two! … Shall I shoot for three?"

"No!" Edward blurted abruptly.

"I suppose you're right," Aro sighed, rolling his eyes. It was clear he was disappointed. "I shouldn't push my luck. Besides, it's no fair for one coven to take all the glory. I should leave at least some of the power for my dear friends." He smiled at Carlisle before whispering, "The Volturi don't want to build up a reputation of egocentricity, after all."

"Too late," I mumbled into Edward's arm, and he laughed silently.

"But, oh, how much it will pain me to disregard my dreams of little Renesmee," He grinned widely as he sat down once more. "I must admit, I did let my fantasies get a little rampant."

I heard a low growl outside the door, and I knew for a fact that it was Jake.

Aro glanced up at the ceiling, his eyebrows lifting. He must've heard it too. But, assuming that it was just one of the Cullens, he let it go.

"Well, Isabella," Aro sighed, leaning back in his chair as if he were daydreaming. "I believe your offer is just too good to pass up. What, with both you and Edward's extraordinary gifts, I won't be able to help but feel unstoppable. But, I can't help but wonder – what kind of parents are you to leave little Renesmee unattended?"

At this, Caius glanced at Aro briefly.

"She has a family to look over her," Alice replied reluctantly. I could tell just by her tone of voice that she hated the fact that Edward and I would be gone … and the more I thought about it, the more I despised the fact as well. What had I just done? "If Edward and Bella think that leaving her means keeping her safe, then we will respect their wishes."

I swallowed heavily, looking up Edward. If tears could come right now, they would. "I'm sorry."

"We must, love," Edward pushed my hair out of my face. "You made the right decision."

"Well, what better protection for a child than her loving family?" Aro pondered aloud, his eyes floating over to Caius once more. I tried to figure out what their silent signals meant, but there was no way of knowing. And, when I looked up at Edward, I could tell he was at the same loss as I was – they were being smart, they were hiding their thoughts from him. Caius nodded once and then brought his eyes to Carlisle and Esme. Aro waved his hand gently, but none of us were aware of what it meant.

I glanced over just in time to see the latch on the side door slowly snap shut.

"Don't look so anxious, dear Bella," Aro silky voice carried my attention away from the door. "This isn't death row. If you are with Edward, you are not leaving anything behind. Just think, your human friends and family will be dead soon – they will be gone before you know it. It will feel like no time at all."

My eyes fell to the floor.

"Bella is already aware of the sacrifices she's had to make," Carlisle's voice was stiff. "There is no point in reminding her now, Aro."

"Oh, I apologize," He sighed, even though it was obvious he wasn't sorry at all. "Insecurity is not really a human feeling that I remember very fondly. I'm sure that her time here will strip her of that …"

"Jacob," I growled under my breath, suddenly infuriated.

And, at the same moment I said his name, the doors creaked open. The Cullens got out of the way as the pack, led by Sam, stepped to the great hall. They only paused to examine the setting for a quick moment before focusing on their target: Aro. Instead of being scared stiff like I would've hoped, Aro was delighted – he stepped forward, coming down from the landing and stopping only feet away from where the pack was. Caius stood, his eyebrows furrowing together as he watched the pack guardedly, and Marcus sat straighter. The rest of the Volturi crouched low, preparing themselves for a fight.

Just by noting all of their reactions, I regretted bringing them into it – what if they got hurt?

"Incredible!" Aro was thrilled as he watched them with light eyes. He shook his head, asking to no one in particular, "Can you believe it? Werewolves in my very court! I never would've guessed. I bambini della luna." Aro watched in silent bewilderment before mumbling underneath his breath, "I want to see one of them transform."

Carlisle ignored him. "I am sorry it had to come to this, Aro."

"Understandable, understandable," He waved his hand carelessly, still spellbound. I couldn't remember if he had seen werewolves before (my guess was when he first saw Renesmee) but, if he had, the look on his face made me think that he was just amazed to have seen them twice. "It would've been insensible for you to come without fortifications."

He glanced over to the left, and then did a double take. I followed his gaze, noticing Matt and Blair huddling away from the rest of the group. It was clear in their pupils that they were enchanted and terrified and confused all at once – I knew just by their faces that they could feel what we already knew: there was danger.

"What's this?" Aro eyes locked on Blair's first and stayed there for a very long time before glancing at Matt.

"Newborns," Jasper answered. "They stumbled across us and we decided to take them under our wing."

"And their creator?" Aro's eyes narrowed.

"Remains unknown," Carlisle replied. "He is long gone, though. We are certain."

Once he was bored with Matt and Blair, his eyes were back on the wolves. "Well, if it is a fight you want, it is fight you will get. But, as I said before, we will not let you leave without what we want. Edward and Bella's offer stands, and we are willing to except without a futile brawl."

Jane glowered and, instantly worried, I wrapped my shield around all of us. And, reluctantly, I guarded Matt and Blair as well.

"We expected as much," Carlisle exhaled. With one last look at Edward and me, he shook his head, "If they believe it is what's right, we will oblige. But Renesmee must be kept safe – that is our only condition."

"Usually, I refuse conditional proposals," Aro intertwined his fingers. "But, after all you've done for me, Carlisle, it would be rude of me to not do something for you in return. For the service of Edward and Bella, I will gladly keep away from your children."

Jacob set his paw forward then, snarling deeply.

"I would love to see one of them transform," He muttered again, captivated by the sight of the wolves. But when he saw that Jake wouldn't comply, he turned to Edward, "Would you translate?"

Edward cleared his throat, looking over at Jacob. "'All you doing is separating a family, and there is no point it that because it's all just stupid.'" Aro let out a low laugh before Edward continued, "'Nessie needs her parents, and you ….'" He stopped.

Aro glimpsed over at Edward in anticipation. "Yes?"

Edward looked down at his feet to hide his crooked smile. "Well, frankly, I don't think that an eighteen-year-old should know such language, therefore I don't find it very polite to say it to your face."

I grinned. Jacob's jaw loosened, his lip pulling back to reveal his row of jagged teeth. He was smiling and I knew that, if he could, he would've been laughing his head off too.

Aro's giddy smile flattened out as he walked back up the steps to his seat. "It's been lovely seeing you, Carlisle. I truly hope you will be able to visit again soon – I just love seeing you. You may go, and take the dogs on your way out. Felix, would you take Bella and Edward out to the box …"

"Wait!" A voice called out abruptly.

Edward gripped me tighter. Instinct.

We all looked over to see that Matt had stepped forward. "What are you doing?" He shook his head in disbelief. "This family has been together for generations, and you're going to cut them in half? Just like that? That bites." Emmett snorted at his choice of words.

"Oh, young boy," Aro laughed silently. "I know now is not the time for puns, but you just set it up for me. In the life of a vampire, there are many things that _bite_. This will, unfortunately, be one of them. Just one event in a long line of lament, I'm afraid."

"Then don't separate them," Blair stepped forward too, but still remained well hidden behind her brother. "Take the two of us. You said before that, if it came down to it, all you want is numbers, not gifts."

Aro stood, smiling, "How witty, don't you agree, Caius?"

"Dim-witted," Caius disagreed, rolling his eyes.

In a flash, Aro was in front of Blair and Matt, making them jump. He held out his hand and Matt stared at it as if it were on fire. "Don't be afraid," Aro prompted, picking up Matt's palm and holding it tightly. Matt looked thoroughly disgusted, probably thinking that he was some kind of homo. "Hmm, truly electrifying. You fought hard for Bella even though she meant little to you – selfish desires drive your typical mind, but you will prove durable."

Edward's eyes flared as they flashed over to Matt, squeezing me closer to him.

After letting go of Matt, he reached for Blair and she willingly gave it to him, fascination in her eyes – the way she acted made me think that she thought this was some kind of physic palm reading. He stroked the back of her hand as he closed his eyes. "Men seem to take quite a liking to you, dear girl. I must say, you seem very … appealing. I suppose Heidi could use some assistance in gathering the meals – you may prove very useful."

Blair looked down at her feet, ill at ease.

"And it truly is a sad fate your parents met," Aro opened his eyes, but did not let go of Blair's hands. "But it is explicable that you were blinded by fresh bloodlust, both of you. My newborn days are unclear, they were so long ago, and so I cannot help but wonder … what did it taste like?"

She gasped, snapping her hand away, infuriated that he would even consider asking such a thing.

"What do you suppose, Jane?" Aro strolled away from the two of them. "Are they of any worth?"

"They are a wise choice, master," Jane replied. She glanced over at me – she was fine with Blair and Matt all because they were not Edward and me, and because they didn't have any gifts that could foreshadow her influence.

Aro paused a moment before nodding, "I agree. Felix."

And Felix was at their side, holding their arms.

"Brute force will not be needed for these two," Aro shook his head. "They will go willingly. After all, they have nothing to leave behind."

Loosening his hold, Felix guided them over to the side doors. As they passed, Matt glanced over at me, and I just had to look away. As much as I hated to admit it, I was in debt to him – if he hadn't stepped forward, it would be Edward and I in Felix's hold right now.

"Remarkable," Aro sighed, going back to stand by his throne. "Love does prevail after all." His tone was caustic.

Mechanically, Jacob hunched forward.

"It's alright, Jacob," Carlisle walked up to the wolf's side and, in turn, Aro gawked in amazement. I kept forgetting that vampires and werewolves were supposed to be naturally divergent, like oil and water. "I'm afraid we must be getting back, Aro."

"Yes, yes," Aro nodded. "Renesmee must be missing all of you. If you don't mind, Carlisle, we will definitely be visiting sometime in the near future. And on better terms. The pubescent wolf is correct – there is no purpose in fighting." He grimaced in Jake's direction.

The pack turned and began to walk out, but Jacob stood grounded, a growl gargling in the pit of his stomach. Sam turned and looked at him, probably chiding him through thought, and after a few moments Jacob stood straighter and turned, following Alice and Jasper out the door. I latched on to Edward and as we too turned to leave, Carlisle reaching out and leaving with us.

"I'll miss you all, dear friends!" Aro said joyfully. "Try not to avoid us for too long."

Edward looked back at him, his jaw tightening, but I didn't look back. I couldn't.

_**Btw, sorry about all the cliffhangers. It's what I do – it's not really something I can help ;D anyhow, REVIEW! PLEASSEEE! Thx **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Alright, so I hate to admit it but I have fallen out of touch with fanfiction for awhile – this horrible antic started up mostly when I went on vacation on the second to last week of August and got worse with the beginning of school -_- I HATE IT! So plez, bear with me even if my chapters take awhile to update. Btw, I was given the wonderful opportunity to go to FORKS, WA (including La Push, Port Angeles and Seattle). Honestly, I was terrified that going there would ruin my image of the books/movie and therefore ruin my love for Twilight altogether. WRONG. Amazing places, I swear – if I didn't love Twilight before, I adore it now. If ever given the chance to go there, GO because it is epic :)**_

Bella's POV

Silence.

The definition is 'making or having no sound or noise' and 'not disposed to speak; taciturn' and 'not voiced or expressed.' But, all of these definitions are wrong in my eyes. I believe silence can involve noise, but in a limited way. I can be in a crowded, loud room, but on the inside I am silent – on the inside I am content somewhere else.

This is exactly the silence that filled me now; and the best of it was that I got someone to share it with. Edward and I did not speak on the plane ride home; instead, we sat in the back row, hands intertwined, feigning sleep but really just listening carefully to each other's steadying breaths. And this was my content place. I was among people, among noise, but in actuality, I was somewhere else – somewhere else with Edward. And I never wanted to leave this place, because if I did, I would be nothing anymore.

The family let Edward and I pick Renesmee up by ourselves, mostly because they wanted us to have some private time to talk things out. I didn't really look forward to hearing Edward's reasoning behind what he did (mainly because I knew that I was the problem), but I couldn't help thank them nonetheless, because I would never pass up more time with Edward.

The frown lines around his mouth and creased into his forehead had faded for the most part after endless attempts of mine to get him to smile more than usual. He obliged jokingly, which made it even easier for me to make that crooked smile cross his face – maybe even laugh. But, the one thing that remained was his dark, hurting eyes. I figured that only hunting could solve this, but I wished that I could just order them away. They were too heart wrenching to look at.

As he drove, I listened to the hum of the Volvo, wondering what it would've been like to hear that hum and then look up to see that he was not the one driving. It wouldn't have felt right to have Edward gone – and, as much as I liked relishing in the silence, I just had to ask.

"Why did you just give up?" I wondered quietly, fiddling with my seatbelt strap.

He stared blankly at the double yellow lines, the illuminated dashboard making his darkened face glow. "On which occasion?"

"All of them," I replied. "When they caught you, when they tortured you, when we came to get you … why?"

He exhaled, "Do you not believe the promises I make with you, Bella? I said that I would do anything for you and Renesmee, even if it meant surrendering my life – it would be a good enough sacrifice if it meant saving your life."

I swallowed. "That's it, then?"

His eyes shot over to me. "Should there be more?"

"No, I mean, that's why you did it?" I bit my lip. When he nodded, I shook my head, "Did it ever occur to you that I would've been okay? You could have come to get me just like I did for you. You could've even skipped the whole Italy step and ran back to the house. We could've helped you."

"I wouldn't have let you," He grimaced.

"But we would've helped anyway," I kept my eyes on him. "You know Alice. If she saw the need, she wouldn't mind ripping some Volturi limbs. Hell, she probably would have done it even if there was _no_ need."

He laughed flatly.

"And Emmett – well, you probably wouldn't even have to ask him," I stared forward, leaning back in his seat. "And Jasper is trained, Carlisle would be willing, Rosalie and Esme both know what they're doing."

"And that leaves you," His hands glided over the steering wheel.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not human anymore, Edward. I can fend for myself. I'm stronger than you give me credit for."

"I've never said you were weak," His tone went gruff. "And I _know_ that you are strong. You are stronger than me, in every way. But, you must understand something. Look at it from my perspective. I still picture you as the girl I fell in love with, I still picture you as the clumsy human who I would always have to step in and save … and I _loved_ that about you. I _adored_ taking care of you, I _adored_ being your boyfriend. All because I knew that, for some crazy reason, you loved me back."

I took deep breaths, my lips cracking open in muffled amazement.

"And now that you are my wife, Bella," He grinned. "I feel obligated … I _am_ obligated to take care of you. And I will. At all costs. I always will." He finished, his dark eyes avoiding me.

Acoustic guitar began to whisper out of the radio, filling me up. I could feel my heart beating with the pulsing tears that pushed at my forever-tearless eyes. I found it ironic that these eyes that had formerly always been wet for at least some point in time (over Edward, over Jacob, over the weather), could now no longer cry. And I wanted more than anything in the world right then to be able to cry, to let it out.

So, as a substitute, I leaned over the center console and burrowed my face into Edward's side, becoming instantly enveloped in his shirt. And I began to make those silent gasping noises that come with tears – a sort of choking on your own chagrin kind of gasp. It felt good to finally be able to "cry", and when I started, I didn't want to stop.

I forgot about the fact that this must've been weird for Edward. He reminded me when he said, half laughing and half concerned, "Bella, what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm c-crying," I said between fake sobs.

"You can't be," He rested his hand on the back of my head and the moved it down to the small of my back.

"B-but I am," I countered, pulling out of my mask in his shirt and looking up at his surprised face. "I am Bella, remember? The girl who defies all the rules."

His eyebrows furrowed confusedly for a moment but then flattened out as he began to laugh. "Oh, that's right. The clumsy human, Bella Swan, I remember her. She was so strange. Always hung out with vampires and werewolves as if she were their pet. From time to time, I wonder what ever happened to that girl."

"She got caught up," I pulled away from him even though I didn't want to and looked out the window.

His voice was very reclusive when he asked, "Caught up in what?"

"I guess love is the right word to say," I looked back over at him, reflexively reaching to wipe my cheeks even though I knew they were not wet. "But that would be really cheesy. So I'll just say she got caught up in the … fantasy of too many things and wasted her life away."

He slipped his slim fingers through the curls in my hair. "Do you really believe your life is a waste, Bella?"

"Sometimes I do," I conceded. "But then I look up and see a face like yours. That way I know I did at least one thing right."

"Don't flatter me," He said curtly, staring forward at the windshield and tautening his arms straight out from the steering wheel as if he were physically connected to the car. There was that tone in his voice I recognized – the tone of voice he used whenever I reminded him I was in this life because of him. For me it was a good thing; for him, not so much.

The radio whispered as I watched the muscles in his face tighten even more.

I opened my mouth, about to speak, but all of a sudden Edward's skin started to blink red and blue. His eyes widened as his lips parted in quiet shock, and a siren screeched in my ears, pulling my attention to the windshield. As we pulled onto Charlie's street, our vision was blurred by all the flashing lights, illuminating the entire street in the dark of the night.

I was out of the car before Edward could even put it in park, darting up to the closest police car. There was a man in a navy police jacket with the name 'Henderson' etched in yellow on his chest. His attention was captured by his Blackberry, hardly paying attention to all that was going on around him and concentrating entirely on the game of Tetris he was playing. I recognized him – Todd Henderson had come over to Charlie's several times before for football games. The thing that set him apart from all the other officers was his age; he was hardly even three years older than I was.

"Officer Henderson!" I called out frantically as I approached him.

His wide eyes left his phone and got even wider as they leaned on me. A sly smirk crossed his face, "Well, if it isn't the infamous Isabella Swan? I haven't seen you since you were in high school. How's life on the Cullen side?"

I ignored his attempts to flirt, too busy hyperventilating. "What the hell is going on! Where's Charlie! Where's Renesmee!"

I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist then, and that's when Todd cleared his throat, looking up at my childhood house and turning back to the subject at hand. "The neighbors called and said they heard screaming inside. It was gruesome sight when we got here. I hate the instances where we're too late."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed as he read the boy's thoughts to get the story more in depth. His grasp tightened around me but I ripped out of it, stepping forward and making it to the walkway in three large strides.

"Bella, don't!" Edward shouted. His tone was on the verge of a growl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Todd warned sternly.

I didn't listen, slicing through the barricade of paramedics and police officers. I was able to duck under the yellow caution tape that had already been drawn around the front porch and dart up the front steps in a matter of two quick seconds. In the second that I glanced over my shoulder, I saw Edward right on my heels, and I would've turned to tell him to leave me be, but I was too distracted by everything once I walked in the front door.

There were about five people in the living room and foyer. Two of them were brushing the furniture for fingerprints, two of which trying with all their might to flip over the overturned sofa, and one leaning against the banister speaking into a walkie-talkie that was attached to his coat. The room was a wreck – the TV was on the floor, a giant crack through the plasma screen (the Blacks would be distraught, I was sure), the back door looked like it had been slammed open with a rock, and on the floor I could see the remains of Renesmee's blanket which had been ripped down the middle.

The most obvious difference, though, that practically punched me in the face as soon as I'd walked in was the ridiculous stench. This was not a foreign smell to me; it was what I was. It was the scent of a vampire. And it seemed familiar, a recognizable face lost in the dark corners of my mind.

Edward held my wrist. "Any grudges been held against you lately?" He growled.

"Besides the obvious?" I mumbled. Our lips were moving too fast for human eyes or ears to comprehend.

"You think the Volturi did this?"

"Who else hates me right now?" I grinded my teeth together.

"There are a lot of people that have come to hate you, Bella …" He shrugged, glimpsing up at the officer that had been leaning by the banister. He was now approaching us.

"You're Isabella?" He asked me. I didn't recognize his face.

"Where's my dad?" I wondered, stepping forward and trying to get into the living room. The officer tried to push me back but I stood resolute as stone where I stood. He was surprised at my strength, and Edward had to pull me back to calm my tensed muscles.

"He's outside getting loaded into the ambulance," The officer answered.

Before he could even finish the sentence, I was out the front door again, my eyes scanning the front eyes to identify which of the three ambulances held my father. If I hadn't seen the end of the stretcher being shoved into the ambulance closest to me, I would've missed him. I ran past the EMs and pushed back the people who tried to hold me back.

I only caught a glimpse of my father – I only got a glance at his bloodied arms, only a fleeting look at his glassy eyes with drooping eyelids. I only heard the slow pumping of his pulse in my ears once before the doors to the ambulance slammed shut and Edward pulled me back.

He locked his hand around my wrist like a shackle. "I'm calling Carlisle."

**By the way, I got a lot of complaints that the Volturi should have been crushed to pieces, and at first I completely disagreed with that because I don't like to completely wipe out people or add major characters to someone else's ideas. But as you can see in this chapter I can get over this phobia of mine quite easily and the Volturi shall rot in hell where they belong. Don't worry :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's POV

What more was there?

I knew they would pick at me until there was nothing left but bones … like sick vultures.

Even though we weren't at the house anymore, I could still see the flashing police lights in the back of my head – those lights blurred my image of the hospital room I was in now. Edward had to hold me back with all his might to keep me from ripping back the doors of the ambulance and rushing into the compact space. I had never seen Charlie that way; he was comatose, completely incapacitated.

And it was my entire fault.

I had been trying since we arrived at the hospital at ten o'clock to identify that phantom smell. It had reeked inside Charlie's house, staining every inch of the floor. It was so close, I could practically sense it on my skin – the smell soaked my clothes, but I still couldn't get it.

But that wasn't necessarily foremost on my mind right now.

My thoughts were tautological. I would glance at Charlie, regret would fill me up, then I'd imagine what could've happened, and then how it would add up to be my wrongdoing, since I knew it was … then I would look down at the floor or at my hands, trying to squeeze the tears out of my tear ducts – but they never came. And then I would repeat the cycle again. I knew this was just a sick method of torturing myself, but there was not much more for me to do.

Edward sat on the opposite side of the room, his hands in his pockets as he casually slouched in the chair. Everything about his face was far from relaxed, though – his jaw was taut and his frightening blackened eyes burned holes in the floor. He squeezed his cheeks in, protruding his cheekbones, which made him look even more starved then he already was. I knew that once he hunted, those traces of sickliness would fade away.

My eyes were on the floor now, as I thought about everything and anything, and then – remembering what was going on in front of me – I brought my eyes back to Charlie. And I let out a low, exasperated breath as the remorse hit an all time high. I pictured Charlie and Renesmee in the kitchen together, when all of a sudden the back door blew in and a vampire swept over to them, wrapping his stone hands around my father's neck and pulling at his limbs. My father would be lying on the kitchen floor, defenseless, bleeding, as the monster took my daughter away …

"Bella," I saw Edward shift his weight in the chair out of my peripheral vision. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers crossed together. "You can't blame yourself for any of this. It's all spite …"

"Not blame myself?" I retorted. My tone was sharp like the shards of glass I imagined sprawled across my father's kitchen floor. "Edward, this is all my fault. I'm surprised we went on this long without someone getting hurt. T-this is exactly what I've been avoiding since I was seventeen and now … what i-if Charlie … what if he …"

In an instant, Edward was kneeling in front of me, his hands cradling my head in his hand. He stroked my cheek with his thumb as he comforted, "It's going to be fine, Bella. It'll be alright. He'll live. Carlisle is going to help him – it will be fine."

He kept repeating the same things to sooth my qualms and it worked. I reached up, gripping his wrist with both my hands, so hard it were as if he were supplying me life. "What if he dies?"

Edward took a deep breath, before sighing, "Then he dies. But there is nothing we can do to fix it now. We knew it would happen eventually."

"But not this way …" I swallowed, as the click of the door latch echoed in our ears. I composed myself, bringing my eyes back to the dirty tiled floor, and Edward snapped back into his seat across the room.

Carlisle strolled into the room, shutting the door swiftly behind him, and both Edward and I let out deep, constricted sighs. He was wearing his long white coat and holding his brown clipboard in his right hand. Despite being back in his old uniform, there was something else very different about him – I just couldn't place it, though.

His hair was ruffled, curling around his face and down his temples in unnatural directions. His slim lips seemed clipped at the ends, which was something either that I never noticed or hadn't been there before. But there was something else too – the purplish shadows around his eyes (No, that was something that all vampires had), the loose curves about his chin (No, he'd always had that boyish stature), the wrinkles about his eyes (Wait … I don't remember those).

Snapping my reverie in half, Edward, sounding like he could care less, muttered, "Alice did well."

"She's always had the creative gift of dressing people up against their will," Carlisle chuckled, walking over to Charlie's bedside.

_Oh, did I know the feeling. _"She made your clothes?"

"She made my face," He answered, turning to point out the dark lines that traveled from the corners of his eyes down to the shadow of his nose and then down the sides of his lips. That's when I figured it out – Carlisle looked _older_.

He saw the look of revelation on my face. "It's the oldest I've felt in four hundred years." His smile was genuine – in the "human" world where immortals did not exist, getting old was a terrible thing. To us, it was a miracle. I was still the "young" one, though, so that feeling had not yet sunk in with me.

I watched as Carlisle turned the monitor, pressing buttons and adjusting tubes that were stuck in my father's sallow body. I tried to pay more attention to my father-in-law than to my real father – if I even glanced at Charlie, the remorse practically bled out of my pores. The question that had been waiting on my tongue but I had not had the gumption to ask yet was burning in my mouth, and I just couldn't take it anymore. The nerves were killing me.

"Will he live?" I blurted, the words coming it out in a panicked rush.

Edward's eyes had been on nothing in particular, but as soon as I spoke, they were on me, solicitous.

"Most likely, yes," Carlisle nodded after a long hiatus in the room, and I took a huge sigh of relief. But then he added, "The downside, however, is that he's going to want answers, Bella. And you either have to tell him _everything_ or shut him out of your life. I don't condone either of these options, first of all, because he might go mad either way. If you tell him, the realization of what you've been doing all these years, who you've been with …." He glanced at Edward. "And if you don't tell him, he'll go mad never knowing – you have a tough choice."

I leaned back in my chair, biting my lip. "What have you told people?"

"About what happened?" He exhaled, sitting on the edge of the bed. When I nodded, he exhaled, "I haven't told them anything. But, if we do let something slip, say it was an animal attack – that's our safest bet. The only problem I fear is this: if I tell everyone that it was an animal and he wakes up saying that it was a monster with bright red eyes, who do you think everyone will believe?"

Even though the question was probably rhetorical, I answered, "You."

"Exactly," He glimpsed at Edward and then back at me. "And the last thing this small town wants is an insane Chief of Police. We just have to make sure all the stories are in check – and even if you decide not to tell your father anything, we have to make sure our story is reasonable but matches his enough where it could all pass as a misunderstanding."

"What about Renesmee?" Edward said tersely. "Nothing about that can pass as a _misunderstanding_, Carlisle! The town will know for sure that something is up."

"Let them think what they will," Carlisle turned back to the monitor and wrote something down on his clipboard. "We're the only ones that have to figure out that mystery, the town can come to their own conclusions."

I pictured those gossiping small-town men, sitting on their barstools and blabbing what their drinks told them to say. _That Bella Swan sure is an unlucky one…. It's all a matter of who you marry – I mean, the Cullens are the best-looking around without a doubt, but why would you want to step into a family with that much tension…? And now they're just one big mess: Chief Swan is down for the count because of some 'animal' and that little Cullen baby is gone …. I bet you they got rid of her, because the perfect Cullens couldn't handle something as messy as a _baby_, for goodness sake …._

"I feel ridiculous, Carlisle," Edward shook his head, bringing me back to the topic at hand. "How could we have left her so unprotected? It's my entire fault."

"No …" I refused to let him get by with blaming himself. "We've had this beef with the Volturi long enough and it was time we settled it. I still can't believe what they did to you …"

I stopped.

And the memories came flooding back to me. My broken husband standing amongst all of those red-eyed demons, locked in Felix's grasp and not even attempting to break free, not even trying to break away – because he thought it wasn't worth the fight. I remember shooting towards him like a racehorse that had gone haywire at the sound of the starting bell – if it hadn't been for Carter, I would've made it. If it hadn't been for Carter …

"Carter," I whispered under my breath, sitting up straighter in my chair. "That new Volturi member that stopped me from getting to Edward. That's where I recognize the smell – it was him …"

Edward's eyes widened and darted over to Carlisle. "How can this be? Aro isn't one to break his promises."

"You're right, he's not," Carlisle was staring at the ground, the thoughts rushing behind his eyes. "And he didn't break any of his promises. Aro said that he wouldn't touch any of my offspring – he was talking directly to _me. _If it comes down to the technicality of things, I don't have any offspring and, even if you six did count as my children, Renesmee wouldn't be considered my offspring either. She's yours."

"Damn it," Edward accidently ripped off the arm of his chair.

"I can't believe this," I shook my head. I mainly couldn't believe how I didn't see it before – but I also couldn't believe a lot of things the Volturi did. "How did they get here so fast?"

"They didn't get here as fast as you think, Bella," Carlisle explained. "For the accident to have just happened when you two arrived, then they got here the exact same time we did. The only difference being that they were three steps ahead of us … and three minutes ahead."

"You mean if we had run to the house we could've stopped it?" I slouched in my chair.

"Who cares, Bella?" Edward stood. "We can't go back in time and change when or how we got there, but we can change what's going to happen. I'm sorry, Carlisle, but if I have my way, Aro won't be living much longer."

"I understand," Carlisle nodded. "We were never really that good of friends anyway." A trace of a smile appeared on his face.

Edward's eyes darted down to my father before he darted over to my side. "He's waking up. Try to see if he is capable of explaining everything to you." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

They were out of the room before I could even finish asking the question, the door slowly gliding shut behind them. I heard Edward's voice just before the door clicked closed, "I'll be right outside. Call me in if you need me."

My eyes turned to Charlie then, watching as his eyelids twitched slightly. I reached over and picked up my chair, carrying it over to my father's bedside. I sat down just as his head began to move in a faltering motion.

I reached for his hand, "Dad? Dad, can you hear me? It's Bella. It's okay. It's Bella."

I felt the fingers slightly bend around my palm. The touch was revitalizing – he was alive. "B-Bella," He mumbled, his eyelids opening slightly. The glassy film that hazed his eyes had to lift before those two pupils locked with mine. "Oh, Bella. What h-happened?" He sounded fragile, like he had gained 50+ years with the accident.

I didn't answer, partially because I didn't fully know and partially because I didn't want to.

His eyes scanned his surroundings gradually, taking everything in bit by bit. And then it hit him full force, "N-Nessie! W-where is she? What happened to her? Is she safe? W-Where is she, Bella?" His crippled voice faltered and he gripped my hand a little tighter.

I blinked, my eyes remaining closed for a long time as I whispered, "It's not your fault, Dad. It was never your fault. We don't know where Renesmee is. But we're looking for her, it's alright. We'll find her."

His eyes left me and fell to our intertwined hands, the confusion setting in. I knew that look – he was searching his memory, trying to find the exact moment where'd he'd gone wrong. I'd seen Edward wearing that exact same expression too many times.

"I-It just doesn't make any sense, Bells," His hand trembled as a series of tremors flew through his body. "One minute, Nessie and I were on the couch, watching a movie, and the next … s-she wasn't there anymore. She was in the corner and someone was h-holding her … some person with red eyes …."

I exhaled. Carlisle was right.

Just to prove my theory, I asked, "Was it a man or a woman?"

"Bella, you're not the cop here," Charlie protested immaturely. "I am …"

"Well, this time you're the victim, dad," I chided. "It's my turn to play cop."

"Oh, I don't know …." He turned his head away from me and then back again as if he were an agitated child. "A man, I guess."

"And," I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb maternally. "Were they wearing black?"

He rolled his bloodshot eyes. "God, dammit, Bells, does it really matter what the guy was wearing? W-what does that have to do with anything …?"

"It's very important, Charlie," I exhaled irritated. I could tell immediately as soon as the words left my mouth that he didn't want me to call him Charlie to his face – I had to remember that I was his baby girl. "Dad, you have no idea how important this is."

He exhaled, and the warm breath tantalized my senses. "He was wearing a black robe, I think."

I let a short breath escape, and then held my lips clamped shut so I could listen. I heard a breath that harmonized with mine just on the other side of the wooden door – that was Edward's response. I waited until I could hear his footsteps striding down the long hallway and stepping out the door into the crisp wintry air. It wasn't until I heard the car door slam in the parking lot that I knew he was gone and I couldn't hear any more.

Of course, Charlie hadn't heard anything.

"I-I've been trained to think strategically my whole life," He mumbled, something that actually looked like a tear brimming on the rims of my fathers eyes. His eyelashes caught the water before it could slip down his cheek and be classified as an actual tear, before my father lost his dignity. "But this one is just confusing as all get out. W-What would someone like that, a criminal, want with a little toddler? It just doesn't make any sense."

And that's when I figured it out.

The Volturi never wanted Edward in the first place … or me, for that matter. They had just wanted us to get out of town long enough to swoop down and snatch Renesmee when our backs were turned. How could I not have seen it? _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

I cursed under my breath before burying my head in my hands, "The reason, dad, is manipulation … to get what they want."

"B-But what do they want, Bella?" My father's scratchy voice escalated, getting angry. His ignorance almost made me cry. "This wasn't supposed to be _our _family, Bells. T-this wasn't supposed to happen to us."

"I kind of bought our way into this, dad," I sort of apologized.

"What do you mean?" He sighed, just then noticing the tube in his nose and crossly trying to rip it out.

I reached out and stroked his cheek, shaking my head. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later. Right now, we should get the nurse in here to check on you."

"I don't need a nurse, Bella," He said gruffly. "I'm a grown man."

"You also need some antibiotics to numb that sting that'll show up in your leg in a couple minutes," I stood, reaching over him and pressing the nurse button. "Believe me, I've been in the emergency room enough to know what I'm doing. Don't mess with the tube or the needles, because it'll be hell if they have to put them back in while you're conscious – it doesn't hurt, it's just uncomfortable …"

"Bells?" He muttered, grabbing my wrist. I stopped, looking down at him. "Just tell me Nessie is gonna be okay."

I didn't quite believe it myself. There really wasn't anything I could be sure of at this point. "Yeah, dad, she'll be fine."

He let go of me grudgingly as the nurse hurried in. "Alright."

"Your husband is waiting for you out in the lot, Mrs. Cullen," The nurse told me as she began to fiddle with the heart monitor's controls. For a moment, I blanked out and almost corrected her, saying, 'It's Miss Swan.' "I would get out there. He seems a bit flustered."

I rubbed my arm as I started out of the room, trying to regulate my breathing.

The sound of Charlie's voice stopped me, though. "Hey, Bella. Don't lose sleep on all of this okay? You need a good night's rest tonight."

I nodded, running my hand through my hair. "I haven't really been sleeping since Renesmee was born," I admitted, looking down at my feet.

"Having a baby will do that to you," He chuckled briskly as the nurse handed him some pills.

He didn't have a clue … but he would soon.

_**I always take notes on the chapters before I write them, just to keep the ideas retained in one place, and this chapter was originally a lot more angry and aggressive. Bella was literally sadistic and had to leave the hospital because she was so upset, Edward flipped over a car when he found out it was Carter and Carlisle was practically writing up Charlie's death certificate. But when I showed it to my friend, she said that Edward should have been way more supportive in the beginning when Bella kept beating herself up for it – and when I changed that it kind of snowballed and made the whole chapter much of a more bittersweet moment for all of them 3 Maybe, if I get the chance, I'll upload the heated, angry chapter as an extra or something later. **_


	21. Chapter 21

Jacob's POV

I tried. I failed.

I kissed those lips, thinking that it would get that adorable laugh out of my head. I ran my hand through that hair, hoping it would push away the image of her little hand enveloped in mine. I said that I loved that girl, assuming that it would ultimately cancel out the adoration had for the one I would do anything for.

But now that one is gone.

And I cannot live life without her.

I can't even live life without her memory.

And I would do whatever it took to het her back …

I never noticed the giant water stain on my bedroom ceiling that made the drywall sag. It drooped right over where my dresser stood, probably from some rainwater that had snuck through the cheap roofing job. One reason I had never really noticed before was probably because its way to girly to be contemplative. You always see those girls in movies lying down on their bed in times of denial and staring up as if she thinks that, all of a sudden, the answers to all the questions in the world will magically begin to write themselves on the plaster.

Times were crazy, though. So I was more than allowed to be contemplative if I wanted to be.

Breaking my train of thought, the sound of my father's wheels squeaked on the linoleum floor in the kitchen, instinctively making me look down at my doorway. And I groaned in pure hatred of myself.

Not even I knew what I was thinking last night. Enraged, I stormed into my room, slamming the door right of the hinges and punching a hole two times the size of my head in the wall. If only I had decided to be pensive _then_; maybe, I would've stopped myself before I did something that stupid. The last thing my dad needed was one more thing to add to the list of repairs for this ratty old house we lived in. The place was already a dump as it was – and I just made it worse.

It was impulse, mostly, which is usually what us wolves blame our mistakes on. Quil, Embry and I had just got back from the Italy trip – we were loudly walking through the front door, trashing the Volturi and cursing them under our breath, when the phone rang and my dad went to get it.

It was Dr. Cullen. And, when he called, it was almost never a good thing.

Chief Swan had been attacked in his own home – even worse, by a vampire. My dad and Carlisle discussed his medical condition and all first, talking about what the possibilities were and what the plan of action was shaping up to be. Renesmee was more of an afterthought: "Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention, Renesmee's missing."

My temper suddenly grew a mind of its own.

If Embry hadn't seen it coming and shoved me out the front door before I phased on the fly, I would've gone wolf in the middle of the living room, probably snapping the entire place to the ground. After rampaging around for awhile (and nearly demolishing the Chevy), I came back – only for more infuriating news: the Volturi were the ones who took her.

… Last night wasn't exactly my proudest moment.

To make matters worse, Leah was on my back about a bunch of stuff. I got a call from her around ten o'clock asking where I ran off to. (For all the guys out there who are prone to making mistakes with their girlfriends, avoid this crucial mistake: if you are going to another country to demolish a clan of vampires with your pack of werewolves in which your girlfriend is involved, TAKE HER WITH YOU.) Her first conclusion was for the most part predictable: I was becoming too attached with the Cullens.

"I'm finally on good terms with them," I had tried to explain to her. "We don't hate each other with burning passions anymore … well, at least not as much as we did before. They're really great once you get to know them, especially Edward."

There had been a long pause before her voice buzzed out of the receiver again. "Are you cheating on me?"

"… What?" Where did that come from? "Who would I be cheating on you with?"

"Oh, I don't know …" Her voice had lingered for a moment and then lowered. "… Edward?"

"Leah! I'm not gay!"

… That was an awkward conversation. And we hadn't really ended things on a positive note. My dad kept urging me to go visit her. But, I just couldn't – not with the way things were going. I needed to devote myself to Renesmee's rescue 100%. I wouldn't come out of this without her – I couldn't fail Nessie, or Edward, or Bella. Especially Bella. She deserved this much from me; she needed my help.

I had never expected myself to rely so much on the bloodsuckers. It still grossed me out to even be in the same room as them, but I was able to tolerate it, able to control that volatile instinct to kill them all.

The pack still came foremost, though – a critical part of who I was and who I would become was my brothers. But, now that I thought about it, there wasn't much more than that; what friends did I have other than the pack and the Cullens? There was that girl in my Chemistry class that laughed at all my jokes and there were those guys in my gym I talked to a lot during weightlifting, but other than that we were a select group, separate from the rest.

I thought back to before I was a wolf. Sam looked like the god at the head of his little cult that followed him around. Now _I_ was in the pack and _I _looked like one of the followers, one of the lovesick puppies that trailed behind him. I wondered if anyone else realized how serious of a predicament we were in. Did they realize they were rubbing shoulders with lethal monsters?

Probably not.

But we _all_ knew the stories, the "fairytales" – we were raised off them. But all the other non-believers thought it was a bunch of rubbish, just some insanity that our bedridden elders made up for the hell of it. I knew better, though; we all knew better. The Pacific Northwest was a boiling hot spot for the supernatural and only an elite few knew about it. I bet all the directors down in sunny Hollywood knew about it too. They make movies like _Dracula_ and _Wolfman_ as horror films for the humans and as comedies for the rest of us.

And the humans were too thick to even realize it …

"Jake!" My dad called loudly, snapping my thoughts like twigs. "I see a tornado brewing up the driveway."

I bolted up off my bed in instant, bursting down the hallway and pressing my face up against the glass of the front window. Leah was wearing pink and blue Pokka-dotted pajama pants that flapped in the breeze and her pony tail sashayed back and forth as she made her way furiously up the gravel drive. I knew that face – I recognized it like a mouse recognizes a hawk circling above it.

I sighed, knowing death was imminent. "Dad? Do you think there's enough time to dig out a bomb shelter before she reaches the front door?"

"You're on your own, son," He grinned as he made his way down the hallway to his room. I heard his door creaking shut as he chuckled, "You will be dearly missed."

I cussed under my breath just as her iron fist collided with the front door, nearly breaking it down. I moved to answer it, but she let herself in, knowing the door was always unlocked.

"Italy!" She exploded, her eyes ablaze. I had fought killer newborns, been on the edge of razor sharp teeth, come face to face with death, but I don't think I'd ever been more terrified in my entire life. "Italy!"

"Who told you?" I fell down onto the couch, staring up at her innocently like a puppy who didn't know what he did was wrong.

"Seth blabbed to me when we were watching _America's Got Talent_," She put her hands on her hips – she meant business. "I'm not so much worried about the fact that you possibly could've hooked up with a bunch of foreign girls or that it was all for the sake of the vampires. What kills me is not only did _you _not tell me about it, but _no one_ told me about it! It was an affair of the pack, and I am part of this pack; why was I not involved?"

My wording had to be perfect. "Some of the younger wolves stayed behind, to guard the home front, you know?"

"Well, I am not a younger wolf! I'm one of the prime," She chided, her volume rising. "And even though I didn't want to resort to this conclusion, I can only assume you left me behind for one reason: just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weaker than Paul or Embry or Quil."

"The fact that you're a girl meant nothing," I shook my head. "You just weren't there when we …"

She interrupted me, "And you thought it was safe to bring Seth! What if he got hurt!"

"He didn't," I shrugged. "No one did. And a fight didn't even happen … which was disappointing …"

"So you wanted a fight!" She retorted. Before I could reply, she kept going like a firecracker, "You know, that's just like you Jacob – no, that's just like _any_ guy. I can't trust you! You hide things from me …!"

I put up my hands defensively. I wouldn't let her falsely accuse me. "I don't lie to you, Leah. I've never lied."

"But you decided not to tell you were leaving," She shot back. "You also forgot to mention that Charlie Swan's home was broken into or that Renesmee is missing …"

She kept talking, but I didn't process the rest of it.

My mind was too busy imagining what life without Renesmee would be like … I couldn't do it. All I could picture was a hell of a lotta heartbreak. My only love before Nessie was Bella, and before Bella I still believed in cooties. All I had ever known was love I couldn't reach – and if Nessie was never found, then she, like her mother, would forever remain out of my reach. To never hold her, never kiss her, never tell her I was in love with her and to have her say it just as passionately back … it was unbearable to even think about.

"… Our relationship won't work if you don't remember that, Jacob," She exhaled, summoning me back to reality. "Okay?" She reached up for me but I snapped away reflexively. That's what we wolves always based our actions on: impulse.

"No," I shook my head. My voice sounded as if I were choking on my tongue.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, confused.

"No," I repeated, looking down and clenching my hands into fists so hard I thought they would begin to bleed. "No, Leah, this isn't gonna work out anymore."

"W-what?" Her strong voice quivered.

"We both knew that this was just a test for me," I looked down. The fact that she was taller me feel weak in the knees for some reason, so I had to stand. "I only went through with this to see if I could love someone other than her. And for awhile it worked. But now it can't. Not with Renesmee missing. We can't. We can't do this …"

The tears began to stream down her face. "You can't do this to me …. Not again …"

I had never really broken up with someone before, and as soon as the tears started to fall, I felt my cold heart melt into slush. I tried to keep a straight face and smooth, collected voice, "All relationships end."

"But ours wasn't supposed to!" Her sadness was immediately replaced by rage and her tears then burned out of her eyes instead of just falling. "We had something! You were the only member of the pack that had a shred of respect for me …!"

"We all respect you, Leah," I tried to tell her. "We've always respected you."

"No, you haven't!" Her sobs clogged her throat, but she ignored it. "All of you treat me like the weakest link! … I'm stronger than all of you!"

I reached out for her mechanically. Again: instinct. "Leah, please …"

"You can't leave me for her, Sam!" She blurted.

And that's when the full post-breakup guilt hit me straight in the gut. "… Sam?"

She shook her head, her silent cries increasing as she acknowledged her slip of the tongue and discarded it. "Damn you," She muttered under her breath. "Damn imprinting, damn Renesmee, damn the Cullens …"

I couldn't let her go on. "Leah, c'mon, you don't have to blame them. They have nothing to do with this."

She ignored me, moving towards the door. "Damn Sam, damn those freakin' Italians, and damn you, Jacob Black."

"Leah, don't leave this way," I moved forward.

"Have fun looking for that baby you love so much," She pushed her way out the door as I inanely tried to follow her. "And, when you do find her, tell her I hate her."

"Leah!" I shouted after her heatedly as she broke out into a run towards the woods.

I could've followed her – and there was no doubt in my mind that I would've been able to catch up – but, to be honest … I didn't want to.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Alright, I am going to tell you what you already know – I don't follow the book very religiously. I mix the movie, the book and my imagination. **_

_**1) I don't agree with Jacob being alpha of his own pack. It's nothing against him, I just don't like the idea of two separate packs. 2) No matter how hard I try, I'm seriously oblivious to time. I think passing time is the best way to symbolize growth and such – and I use it frequently to build up anticipation – but, apparently, just as Bella is in new moon, age is like a blank page to me. Don't murder me if I don't correspond the right years together. I sowwy :) 3) No matter what happens, there is still going to be a slight aversion between Edward and Jacob (and between the vampires and the wolves) – even if it's a subtle glare or simply a 'I remember when …' moment. I think the story was built on that aversion, so I subconsciously sneak it in here and there without meaning to. 4) If you've been keeping up with the story by now, you probably know that in After Breaking Dawn I was sloppy, prejudiced, inaccurate, and outspoken. But, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to make up for that in ABD2 – bear with me if I make stupid mistakes; I promise I'm trying harder ^_^**_

_**Now that all that business is covered, I can go on with a clean slate :) **_

Alice's POV

I took a deep breath, staring down at the blank sheet of paper in front of me.

These were the moments that goaded me – the ones that just made me want to scream at the top of my lungs, the ones where I wanted to pull my hair straight out at the roots, the ones where I wanted to punch something, _anything_. Why? Because it was _my entire fault_. I am the eyes, and these are the moments where I am blind.

Edward is the ears, Jasper is the heart and I am the eyes. And I failed.

We all have to work in perfect unison, and if one does not make the grade, the other two are one sense short. And we all suffer from it.

I fiddled with the pencil between my slim fingers, having to refrain from absentmindedly snapping it into splinters. The paper glowed under the lamplight, the brightest thing in the dark room. I could hear Jasper's low breathing from behind me, and I tried to tune it out – I couldn't take the pressure. He paced back and forth in front of the window while Emmett and Carlisle sat, waiting, on the couch.

"Relax, Alice," Jasper murmured to me softly from across the room. "You won't get anywhere so stressed."

I snapped. "I can't do it!" I burst out of my seat and with one swift motion of my hand I cracked the table down the middle. I whisked around to glare at my husband. None of their expressions had changed – they were indifferent and I was losing my cool.

He was right. I wasn't getting anywhere this way.

"We all regret not seeing it before, Alice," Carlisle exhaled, standing, his gold eyes nearly radiant in the low light.

"But I should've seen it, Carlisle," I collected myself, clenching my eyes shut. "It was my _job _to see it, and I didn't. I've failed this family."

"You've done no such thing," Carlisle was by my side then, setting me back down in the chair. "No one blames you. I refuse to let you sit here out of guilt, trying to pull the visions out of nowhere."

"It's not guilt," I tried to convince myself. But I knew it was all a lie.

It was entirely guilt. Of course, I was concerned for my niece's wellbeing, but proving that I wasn't incapable of saving her life had become more important to me. Why couldn't I get this straight?

I kept the sullen faces of Edward and Bella in my head to keep me sane, to realize that my end of the stick wasn't the shortest right now. We met up with them when they were leaving the hospital and ran back in the darkness to the house. As we skidded to a stop upon approaching the driveway, Carlisle tried to persuade Edward to hunt – his eyes were a bottomless pit, blacker than I had ever seen them before. He refused, remaining by Bella's side as we walked up the front steps.

We all kept hopeful dispositions, nonetheless. "She's probably still in the area" and "Charlie will heal."

Once we reached the illuminating circle of the porch light, though, I was without hope. Bella had been staring down at the ground as if something horrible and disturbing and confusing and tragic lay in front of her. Her brows were furrowed forward, shadowing her murky eyes that bled sorrow. To look at such a face stabbed me deeply, made me want to end world hunger or save the environment or something crazy like that. Anything to stop such a face from ever being made again.

And Edward … oh, Edward … his cold, stone lips were permanently etched into a frown – one of those tear jerking frowns that look like they could never be curled up into a smile or cracked open to let out a laugh ever again. His dark pupils seemed to consume the whole of his irises, a dark endless lake contaminated by the filth of regret.

And those two faces were my incentive. I would take it upon myself to find Renesmee even if it killed me – this would be my obligation and I could not fail them this time around.

"_Damn it!" _Edward fell in front of my eyes. _He lifted the armchair that sat by the fireplace in the cottage and slammed it down against the hardwood floor, breaking it into several chunky pieces. _

_Bella looked on from the mouth of the hallway, leaning against the wall and sucking on one of her fingers. Her eyes were ample, empty corridors that led to the depths of her conscience. "Breaking things doesn't solve anything, Edward."_

_His eyes shot to her in explosive rage, and like a gunshot he fell to the floor, slamming his fists against the panels and cracking the wood. Bella pulled her fingers from her mouth and turned away, walking down the hallway listlessly as Edward continued to shout out wrathfully. With not so much as a sound, my sister walked into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. _

"Alice?" Jasper rubbed my palm. "Where are they?"

"Ugh," I sighed, falling onto the couch. "Why must I be damned this way?"

"What?" Jasper sat down beside me, wrapping his strong arms around me. Emmett had gotten off the couch during my short vision; now he and Carlisle were leaning down in front of me with expectant eyes.

"It's mocking me, Jazz," I quickly snaked my arm around my husband's body and punched the side of the couch. The arm buckled and fell to the floor. All this breaking furniture wasn't productive, I knew – and it would probably cost us later – but we all needed something to get that redemptive feeling of release. "I see the people I hurt and it just reminds me more that I'm doing _nothing_."

"Shush, Alice, stop saying things like that," Jasper pushed my bangs out of my face.

A feeling of ease blanketed over me, and – for the first time in a long time – I did not appreciate it. I flew out Jasper's grasp and went to the window, leaning my forehead against the cold glass and practicing deep breath techniques. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out.

"Obviously sitting here and moping around in our angst does nothing," Emmett yelled irately. "Let's get out and find these God damn demons! It's time they got ripped to shreds!"

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"Rash actions won't solve anything, I'm afraid," Carlisle advised composedly.

"Waiting won't do anything, either," Jasper sided with Emmett. "We should act."

I clenched my fists and pressed my face harder against the window, pulling my skin across the glass and creasing the lines on my forehead. In. Out. In. Out. "Edward and Bella won't be able to take all of this much longer. They're too close to the edge for waiting."

"I do not think it wise …" Carlisle stayed on the fence.

"Why are we even discussing this! They could be torturing Nessie for all we know right now!" Emmett burst.

"Don't shout, Emmett," I whispered meekly. I imagined down at the cottage – my vision was probably happening right about now; I didn't want to have it echoed up at the house too … it would hurt too much.

"We'll find her," Carlisle extended his arm for Esme who had just come down the stairwell.

"This is your granddaughter, Carlisle!" Emmett retorted. "How can you stand there and not do anything!"

Carlisle rested his hand on Jasper's shoulder and, instantly, we were all overwhelmed with contentment. I accepted it grudgingly. "I've had over four hundred years to learn this: time is often a better mediator than fury. We must understand this, no matter how difficult it may be."

Emmett dropped himself into the armchair, exhaling. "Where's Rose? I'm feeling anxious."

"In your room," Esme answered softly.

And, with that, Emmett was gone.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"Has she seen anything?" Esme whispered in her love's ear.

He waited a long while before replying solemnly, "Nothing of relevance."

"Relevance," I snorted. I could feel all their eyes in my back. In. Out. In. Out. "My visions are always relevant, but that doesn't necessarily mean they're what I want to see. Do you think I enjoy seeing my brother stumble so much he can't get back up? Do you think I relish the moments I see Bella fall with no one to catch her? I _loathe_ these moments."

"We understand your pain," Jazz tried to comfort me.

'No, you don't,' I wanted to say. In. Out. In. Out.

"We're trying to help you, Alice," He continued on.

"Kind of like how we tried to help Matt and Blair?" I thought aloud unintentionally.

"This is different," Esme's voice was like a pillow that cushioned my emotional blows. "This is a family matter."

"They wanted to be part of this family too," I put my hands on either side of my head, pressing my palms against the window so hard I heard a subtle crack. "But we sold them… And we still lost Renesmee anyway." In. Out. In. Out. "How could I not have seen it?"

"Shut up, Alice! Shut up!" Jasper snarled, darting to my side, and wrapping his arms around me. He shook me to my senses. "Stop talking this way!"

"It's my fault, Jazz, and you know it!" Enmity resonated throughout my whole body, ricocheting off the walls of my empty veins. In. Out. In. Out. In. In. Out. Out.

"It's not, Alice," His hands reached up and cradled my head in his hands. I held onto him as if my dead life depended on it. In. Out. In. Out. "We'll find the Volturi. We'll demolish every last one of them. But it will never work if we keep blaming ourselves for their wrongdoing."

"I-I … I can't do it." In. Out. In. Out.

"We'll find her," He held my face tighter.

"I-I …." In. Out. In. Out. In Out. In …

The scent that filtered through my nose then filled my sinuses, making me crinkle my nose and swallow painfully. The generic smell was easy to place … but who was it? All of our eyes instinctively shot to the window. Carlisle left Esme's side and moved to the door, his eyes cautiously interested. Emmett and Rose were down the steps in a flash, Emmett wasting no time in stepping to Carlisle's side.

And that's when a heartbreaking howl burst into the air.

A rugged silhouette emerged from the shadows of the tree line, stumbling over itself maladroitly. Carlisle was the first to react, dashing down the front steps and reaching out to the crippled animal that staggered onto the pavement, and Emmett was second, kneeling down at Carlisle's side and awaiting instruction. I could recognize the crippled wolf – the only thing I could determine was that it was not that chocolate shade of brown, and so it was not Jacob. I could only imagine the trouble Jacob could possibly get into; I was sure he was more distraught than he had ever been in his life right now.

My curiosity ate me through and I stepped steadily out the door towards them. I felt Esme's hesitant fingers reach out for me, but I slipped right out of them; she was just as interested as I was. I kept my distant, but stood up on my toes to peer around Emmett's burly shoulder.

"Can you phase back?" Carlisle said in passing as he checked the pulse.

Something like an aggravated growl emanated from the pit of the wolf's stomach.

Emmett smirked, "I can bite the life back into him. Bet his blood cells would whip him back into shape."

The wolf cringed away from us at the thought, pressing against the pavement with agonizing force and curling up until his furry coat was replaced with russet skin. His arms and legs were yellow and purple, bruise all up alongside the back of his legs. He gripped his stomach and groaned.

"Carlisle, do something," Esme's maternal voice brought my eyes to her. Her eyes were wide as she watched the Quileute coil himself up into a ball.

I stepped past my father and brother, reaching down for him. At my chilling touch, he turned, sprawling out across the drive and flexing his bare toes.

"Jared?" I recognized the face that I hadn't seen for months.

"N-no offense," He took a deep breath, coughing once. "But I hate you damn vampires."

"Who did this to you?" Carlisle wondered brusquely.

"The black cloaks," He rubbed the nape of his neck and cracked the ache out. "By the way, you guys thought you were being all sneaky when you went to get Edward. They knew you were coming … because I told them."

"Why would you tell them?" Emmett shot at him gruffly.

"Why wouldn't I-I?" He snapped just as forcefully back. "They woulda had my head if I didn't. That blonde must've gave me the evil stare a h-hundred times. I've never been in so much pain in my life. And that's saying something."

"You were in wolf form all that time?" Carlisle stepped closer to him.

"That's the only way I could hear you coming. Through the p-pack's thoughts."

We all looked away, our thoughts racing.

"But they don't need me no more now. They got what they wanted," He exhaled. "T-they won …"

I objected instantaneously, "No! No, they didn't."

"Well, they will," He held his head back. "You're finished. They know all our tricks now."

I noticed Carlisle and Emmett exchange solemn glances, but I ignored and kept my eyes on the ground. No. I refused to let this be the end of it. The Volturi would rot in hell like they deserve, and I would make that the fiery flames would lick at their papery flesh before I ever gave up. For Jacob, Edward, for Bella, for this family, for Renesmee … I. Would. Not. Give. Up.

Carlisle took a deep breath, gazing up at the sky as if waiting for some prophetic sign from Heaven. But when nothing came, he looked back down and started making his way back to the house. "Emmett? Carry Jared up to my office, would you?"

"I can walk, God dammit! I'm not a freaking cripple!" Jared protested, but – as he tried to hoist himself up – his elbows wobbled and his back slammed back to the pavement.

Emmett reached down and tucked his arms underneath Jared's wilted body, starting back towards the house. I trotted alongside Emmett, resting my hand on Jared's forearm, and he didn't reject the touch this time.

"Hey, pixie?" He looked down at me. When my full attention was on him, he continued with a smirk, "Has Jacob lost his mind with that lunatic yet?"

I surmised immediately that he was talking about Leah. I wouldn't be surprised if they would break up in the next few days (I wouldn't doubt if they already had). With all the crap going on, they'd be on thin ice. I breathed in deeply and then let it all in one big breath, wanting to be as hopeful as possible, "Jacob knows what his priorities are."

"Aka they're done for," Jared chuckled.

I stopped in the doorway as Emmett made his way to the stairs with Jared. "I think we all are," I murmured to myself.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Apparently, when I stick to something, I stick to something. This is the first time I've ever typed a chapter – of this length – in one sitting. So, sorry, to keep everybody waiting so long. Enjoy :) **_

Jacob's POV

They say God does everything for a reason.

In that case, God must hate my guts.

This is my fight. This is my heroic crusade that will not only save the life of the one I love, but prove that I am not a baby anymore. Although there is absolutely nothing babyish about a nine foot werewolf, I am still a child to those that care about me. Slaughtering a twenty-member clan of two-thousand year old vampires will not only earn me my goddamn manhood, but also confirm my ability to act with a clear head.

"You don't understand" Sam says and "You'll get yourself hurt" he pleads and "Do you know the definition of imprinting?" he shouts and "You need to help the Cullens where it counts, and that doesn't mean getting yourself killed" he demands and "Trust me on this one, _kid_" he thinks he's helping but he's not. I can take care of myself and with that capability comes the ability to protect what is rightfully mine.

Yes, Sam, I understand completely. The vampire mafia has come to kill us all so that we cannot take back what is ours. No, Sam, I will not get hurt. I think I have a bit of an advantage considering that I am trained in vampire-to-werewolf combat and that I'm driven by the irrevocable desire to save Renesmee's life. Yes, Sam, I do know the definition of imprinting. It means to be there for the imprintee and serve whatever purpose they may need whenever they may need it – I'm pretty sure _you _know that definition pretty well too. No, Sam, I won't get killed. If anything I am more in sync with that Cullens now more than any werewolf has ever been, with perhaps the exception of Seth; Edward and I both have that fiery passion in the back of our guts that can be lovingly sweet or kick ass whenever we choose. And, finally, yes, Sam, I do trust you with my life …

But I am not a _kid _anymore. I'm eighteen. I'm a senior in high school. And I know what I'm doing.

You would think that considering my tenacity in this situation, my voice would be so obnoxiously loud that no one would be able to ignore what have to say. Wrong. I've been – figuratively – gagged and tied down, silenced by authority, by the authority who thinks that they know what's best when they are dead wrong.

Sam took me off patrol a couple days ago – I am not allowed to do _anything_. I knew the decision was in fear that I would run off and get myself in trouble, but benching me on the sidelines was insane. This was my imprint we were talking about, ergo I had the most determination to get the job done; I wouldn't rest until this was finished. Now, I wouldn't even be able to see through it.

To make matters even worse, school started this week. Great timing, right? I don't have time for all of this crap – I could think of ten things right off the top of my head that would be a more effective waste of time, and eight out of ten of them had to do with the situation at hand. I could surf and I could work on the Rabbit which still had a couple kinks to work out. But school was most definitely not on the list, not even in the top one hundred. Not even in the top one thousand.

But I had no choice. I was subject to a higher power, as I always was. And I had to obey.

"Mr. Black," An aggravated voice sliced through my thoughts like a knife. I blinked, looking up from my clenched fists. My plump, beady-eyed math teacher Mr. Hart glared at me from under the rim of his glasses. "If you do not plan to pay attention, then you are just taking up space in my classroom. And I do not have room for incompetence."

My voice was a guttural growl as I responded, "I. Am. Not. Incompetent."

I felt a hand tightly grip my collar bone from behind and heard Embry's voice mumbling in my ear, "Chill it out, man. You're steaming."

Mr. Hart grimaced before turning back to the board and scribbling in his illegible chicken scrawl. I cursed him under my breath, earning the gaze of a group of girls in the far corner. Their stares were blank, the what-the-hell-is-his-problem kind of looks. I turned my attention away from them, my eyes floating up to the window where the noontime sun poked through the holes in the blinds.

"Hang in there," Embry's hand left its place on my shoulder. "Only three periods left."

"I can't take it," I snarled, frustration seeping through my words. "I think one more period is all I can take before I go on a sadistic mass murdering rampage."

"Go to the nurse," He prompted. "Fake sick. The old lady is a sucker for stomach aches – she'll let you go home."

I stared forward at the back of the guy sitting in front of me as I spoke. "No need for faking. I feel sick enough as it is."

"You don't have to worry about it, Jake," Embry promised. "We've got this in the bag. We'll find Nessie in no time. Those Italian freaks won't stand a chance against us – we've got 'em beat in numbers and in knowledge."

"They've been fighting miniscule battles like this for their entire existence," I muttered. "They have thousands of years to back them up. We are teenagers."

"This must be cutting you deep, dude," he punched me lightly in the back. "A couple of days ago, you were using fighting words. What happened to that whip-ass attitude? You don't think we'll be able to do this?"

"Not without me on the front lines," I turned to face him, my temper flaring. "Sam'll regret kicking me to the curb. I know it."

"It's not for good," Embry reassured me. "You're part of the pack. You're our brother. We're trying to protect you from risking your life by jumping out on a limb. If we do anything stupid, it'll kill our chances of ever getting Renesmee back."

"I am not incompetent," I repeated, only this time, meekly.

After I turned around to face forward again, Embry took a deep breath, saying, "Let's just stay out of trouble for now. We're all meeting up at Paul's later today. We can talk about it there."

A soft _tap_,_ tap_,_ tap_ brought all eyes to the door.

And standing there in the doorway was a tall brunette, pale, assumingly in her early twenties, with blue eyes deeper than the sea. She held in her hand a stack of index-card sized papers, awfully resembling detention slips. Every person in the room held their breath, praying that it didn't have their name on it.

"I'm looking for Jacob Black," she said, her voice a high-pitched soprano.

"Ugh," I groaned, my shoulders slouching.

Embry patted me on the back, "So much for laying low and staying out of trouble. What'd you do?"

"It's only the fourth day of school. What _could_ I have done?" I sighed, standing up listlessly.

Mr. Hart had a smug smirk on his face as I shuffled past him to meet the woman at the door. "Three hours detention should do him good, Miss."

"If that's a request, Jim, you'll have to take that up with someone else," She held the door open for me as I walked out. "I don't convict students. They're too young to make mistakes in my eyes."

I glanced down at her, noticing just then how petite she was. By the look of her, she didn't seem too far off from being a student herself. Once the door was shut, she exhaled and began to walk swiftly down the empty corridor, her high heels clicking against the laminate. I followed her with my hands shoved deeply in my pockets – I tried to keep my expression naive, praying that I wasn't in too deep.

She turned into a doorway not far from my math classroom, sitting herself down at the mahogany desk that awkwardly jutted out of the wall. She shook her mouse, waking up her computer from its slumber as I hesitantly scuffled through the doorway. The first think I noticed was the bouquet of red roses that sat in a vase on her filing cabinet. They seemed more fitting for a first date instead of a teacher's office. Along a bookshelf on the far wall was an array of pictures of her accepting a diploma, posing with a refined-looking man on a big boat, and jokingly kissing the cheek of George Clooney as he smiled into the camera.

The only question I had was this: how did she end up in the dilapidated high school on the Rez?

"Sit down, Mr. Black," She smiled widely, leaning back in her swivel chair.

I remained standing. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Not at all," She grinned, crossing her legs and staring up at me with those bright blue eyes.

I fell into the chair that was positioned directly in front of her, my eyes falling to the nameplate on the edge of her desk: Autumn Kingsley, Counselor. Just then I noticed the iPod dock to my left, a strong female's voice filtering out of the speakers as low background noise. I smiled faintly, recognizing the group as one that Bella liked.

"Florence + the Machine," I nodded towards the media player.

Her smile softened. "Are you a fan? This is one of their less popular pieces."

"I only know what I've heard on the radio," My eyes left the dock and fell on her.

"I went to a concert in London not long ago," Autumn told me, propping her elbows up on the desk and resting her chin in her hands. "She's got an incredible voice, doesn't she? This song is called Dog Days Are Over. It's a personal favorite of mine."

And instantly, my attention retreated to my hands. "If I'm not in trouble, what am I doing here?"

"No need to worry, Mr. Black," She turned back to her computer, the clicking of her mouse breaking the empty silence. I slipped in that it was 'just Jacob' before she could continue on to say, "Well, Jacob, I've been talking to a bunch of seniors the past couple of days. I'm helping decide dozens of futures all in alphabetical order."

"What do you mean?" My frown felt like it was getting heavier.

"What do you think I mean?" She giggled quietly, as if she thought the answer should've been plain as day. "The word 'future' will be finding its way into your vocabulary more often than not this year. Have you started to think about any potential colleges?"

The word pushed out of my throat with the weight of a brick. "_College_?"

"Don't tell me you hadn't put a thought towards your education over the summer," Her eyes were blank. I looked down at the floor innocently, making her nearly choke on her own spit. "Not at _all_? Jacob, your life's course will be decided in this next year, and you can't just let it slip by. What have you been doing all summer long?"

I shrugged. "I've been … side-tracked."

"Well," she fiddled with her computer a little bit more. "I must admit, this is a nice break from the norm. Most kids come into this room with a whole game plan mapped out in their head. I'm glad I'll be able to help you out – so I can finally feel like I'm actually doing my job …"

"I hate to burst your bubble, Ms. Kingsley," I scowled. "But I don't plan to go to college."

"Then what are you going to do?" She said just as strongly back. "Sit here and rot?"

"That's the plan," I shifted my weight in the chair, smirking.

"What if I said that I wouldn't let you do that?" She glimpsed at her computer again.

"You don't decide my future," I snapped. "This'll probably be the last time I ever see you."

"Well, you can say that you don't give a damn all you want," She raised an eyebrow challengingly. "But one day you'll marry a pretty girl and she'll have more children than you'll be able to count, but you won't be able to support a single one of them because you are careless. I know your type – you think you're too good for college so you assume don't have to deal with it. But when the day comes that the bills don't pay themselves and you're living out of a box in the streets of Seattle, perhaps even resorting to male prostitution, I won't be on the other side of the line when you call me from a filthy pay phone."

I swallowed. This chick was tough. "Um …"

She sighed, "I'm still waiting for the day when I find a boy who can respond to that sike out of mine."

"You kind of caught me at male prostitution," I cleared my throat.

She inhaled deeply, her nostrils flaring for a brief moment. "Look, Jacob. I know that right now feels like all there is. Believe me, when I was your age, I was definitely looking behind me more often than I was looking in front of me …"

"Wouldn't you have been my age, like, yesterday?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm twenty-two," She told me. "A college dropout that spends her time moping over the ridiculous amount of time wasted with her ex-husband and meanwhile dealing with the issues of sarcastic, hormonal teenagers. Life is good, isn't it?"

"I haven't got much going for me," I let her know right off the bat. "I'm not good enough for college."

"Oh, c'mon, Jacob," She waved her hand. "You definitely don't strike me as one-dimensional. Tell me, what are you interested in?"

"I don't know."

"Aha," She nodded. "Do you play any sports?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Are you involved in any clubs or extracurricular activities?" She asked.

"No," I answered again.

"Nothing?" Her eyes widened.

"I'm not very involved in … interactive things," I mumbled. Interactive with humans, that is.

"Hmm," She ran her hand through her hair. "Well, forget about school for a sec. What do you do for fun?"

"Hang out with my pack," I answered.

"Is that like a cult?" She bit her lip.

"No," I bounced my knee up and down. "But we're all really close. We only hang out with each other."

She smiled awkwardly. "So like a clique … only for guys."

"I know you're trying to be helpful, Ms. Kingsley," I made a move for the door. "But I don't think you'll be able to understand me enough to get the fact that I'm not going to college."

She stopped me. "Are you saying my sike out didn't work? That's a first."

I turned back to her, thinking that stuffing my hand down my throat to make myself throw up just so I could go home didn't sound like such a bad idea. "I'm not up for this today. Can I come back some other time, please?"

"What's wrong?" She wondered curiously. When she noticed how guarded I was, she tapped her nameplate. "Unless there was a misprint, that should say 'Counselor.' I'm sworn to confidentiality, Jacob. Whatever it is, depending on its seriousness, will remain a secret. What happens in the office stays in the office."

"It's pretty serious," I muttered sitting back down in the chair.

"Like a life-or-death kind of serious?" There was a certain trustable sincerity in her eyes.

My neck craned back, my eyes gazing up at the white ceiling as if it were a blank page that I were to write my life story on. "There's this girl …." I stopped myself subconsciously.

A soft smile crossed her lips as she sat before me keenly with a wagging tail. "Tell me everything."

"It's not the kind of story you're expecting, I'm sure," I intertwined my fingers together. "I love her like a friend, like a brother – like whatever she wants me to be. And now … she's kind of … gone. And I want to find her, but everyone is saying that I'll just screw it up. I don't want to be a child anymore. I can do this. I know I can help her, but everyone keeps saying 'no, you'll hurt yourself.'"

Her eyes were bright, rapt. "Where'd she go?"

I couldn't reveal too much. "I don't know where she is right now. Or who she's with. Or what she's doing."

"Well, your love should overpower whatever anyone else says," She encouraged. "If you care about her and she cares about you, that's all that matters. You should take risks, get out there – be her Superman. She'll love you even more for that."

I chewed anxiously on my tongue.

"Listen, this girl is obviously a crucial part of your life," She comforted. "And if you want things to work out between you, you have to be able to support her in the future. Go to college, get a degree, and give her the life she deserves."

"She's already got a good life," I whispered under my breath. "Her parents are filthy rich."

"Oh," Autumn nodded comprehendingly. "Do I smell some tension between you and the 'rents?"

My brows knitted together for a moment. "Not at all. I'm best friends with her dad and I love her mother to death. I would die in the place of that family. They're not the problem. I am. If I had never fallen in love with her in the first place, none of this would've happened. My attraction for her has been used against me and now I lost her for that very reason – because … because I'm incompetent."

"Don't blame yourself for anything that's happened the past, Jacob," She advised. "The only thing you want to be culpable for is the future …"

"Stop tying this to college," I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles turned white. "My education is pretty much dead to me."

"But it shouldn't be," She sighed. "Just tell me why you're so against this."

"I don't want to give up the time for it," I replied heatedly. "I've got all this time left in my life and everyone is expecting me to do something with it. What if I want to keep living my life here exactly the same as I am now? I know you're just gonna tell me that I'll be wishing I went to college when I'm forty years old and living with sewer rats or whatever, but I have obligations that I haven't filled out yet, and I'm not going anywhere or doing anything until I finish what is my responsibility. I'm not going to give up on Bella just because it's hard or because Sam won't let me."

Her eyes fell, curiosity pouring across her face.

I knew then that I had said too much, too much to a point where she had nothing more to say without sounding nosy.

"I never said you have to leave the Reservation, Jacob," She let the words out in a quick breath.

"There are no colleges around here," I folded my arms across my chest. "Closest one is probably University of Washington and that's still too far."

"Your options are far more spread out that physical places, I hope you know," She began to flip through a manila folder that had been sitting on her desk. "You can take online courses, even night classes up at Forks High School. So many opportunities are available to you. And whatever happens, it's not a crime to postpone college for a year or so. That's the great thing about schools in this country, or schools anywhere for that matter – you are not obligated to do anything you don't want to do. The choice is entirely your own."

I rubbed the nape of my neck. "I'll have to think about it, Ms. Kingsley."

"Here," She pulled open one of the drawers to her desk and picked out a packet of paper. "Take this with you for the road. It's crystal clear and tells you everything you need to know about your options. Attached to the back is a form that you can fill out and give back to me so I can help you decide which path is best for you, based on your preferences. And, um, don't call me Ms. Kingsley. It makes me feel old."

"Uh, okay, Ms. King—" I took the paper from her. "Ms. Autumn."

She eyed me carefully as I stood. "Drop the Miss. I'm not a widow."

"Thanks, Autumn," I skimmed over the packet briefly before looking up at her. "I should be getting back to class."

She stood, leading me to the door and out into the hallway. "Good luck with Bella."

"Uh, it's not …" I tried to explain, but she had already shut the door.__

_**I know that some people have just been dying to get back to the Bella-Edward-Charlie plot of the story. I already have that chapter typed up, but I really want to focus on Jacob for a little while since this is taking such a toll on him. No worries – I'll get back to them soon :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

Bella's POV

My eyes narrowed as I tightened the strap of my bag over my shoulder. In the dimming light of the sunset, Charlie's house glowed as if painted red, and just staring at it made my heart pound and ache with one of the many shades of regret. Edward leaned up against the door of the Volvo, watching me with caution in his eyes – his trepidation was obvious, but I purposefully chose to ignore it. I would not let him stop me from doing what I had to do.

"When do you want me to pick you up?" He wondered, his voice softer than the wind that wisped past us.

I only glanced at him, pulling down a lock of my hair that had blown into my mouth. "I'll only be a couple of days, I promise. No more than a week."

He scowled, glaring down at the pavement and avoiding my solicitous eyes. "This is not a good idea, Bella," He muttered curtly under his breath. This was the same thing he'd been saying to me all week, but I wouldn't listen to him. I refused to.

"What's so bad about it?" I pursed my lips, turning away from the house to look at him. "I haven't got much time left with my dad, Edward. If he doesn't die from this, he'll die from something else … old age, a heart attack, anything." I swallowed hard.

He paused, refusing to look at me. "… Carlisle said he would live."

"From a medical standpoint, yeah," I stuffed my hands into my pockets, my voice unintentionally sharp. "Emotionally, I doubt it. He won't be able to take it much longer, I'm sure – being so in the dark, I mean …"

He interrupted me, his voice brusque. "You don't have to listen to what Carlisle said. There is no need to tell Charlie now. I understand you want to get closer to your father again, but think of what this could do to him – he's feeble enough as it is and traumatizing him with such a truth may very well be the thing that kills him, natural death aside."

I was adamant. "I'm going to tell him."

"'Hello, dad,'" Edward mocked my voice. "'Been awhile, eh? How's life treating you? Not so good? Oh, by the way, I'm a vampire. I have been since Renesmee was born. No, don't worry – I'm not crazy. All the Cullens are vampires. They always have been.'"

"He already knows about the werewolves," I bit my lip. "So vampires won't be that big a deal."

He let out a curt laugh. "Do you hear your own words? Imagine the situation in reverse. Your daughter comes to take care of you when you are in need for a week and she tells you that she is part of a clan of living dead …. You don't know what you're doing."

"You make it sound like a cult," I rolled back on my heels, pulling my eyes away from him. "I might as well just tell him I'm a mobster while I'm at it."

"He might be offended," Edward muttered, shrugging.

My attention shot back to him immediately. "What do you mean 'offended'?"

"Well, when did you get in Forks?" He explained. "You were seventeen. And only a few months after you arrived did you realize that you've been amongst the company of a family of vampires. How long has it been since then? Almost … five years now; you've been keeping a secret of that magnitude from him for five years and you expect it to be 'not that big a deal' when he finds out?"

I wouldn't let him be right. "Charlie will love me no matter what I am."

"I do not doubt that, love," He reached out for me, stroking my elbow. "I'm just … you can't blame me for taking the necessary precautions, Bella."

"Who's he gonna tell?" I stepped away, glaring.

He stared down at the pavement with a raw look in his eyes.

"Gah," I let out in a low exasperated breath. Shaking my head, I sighed, "I love you. See you in a week." I leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.

He grabbed my arm before I could turn away. "Be safe." And with that, he pulled me in and kissed me hard before getting into the Volvo and zooming around the corner.

My eyes followed the taillights until I could not see them anymore, and when I blinked, my pupils burned fiercely. Before I could let my thoughts overtake me, I turned and my made my way up the walkway. My sneakers slapped against the pavement, echoing off the siding and bouncing into the woods across the street. My feet felt as if they weighed a thousand pounds heavier than normal.

I could see Charlie through the paned glass door as I sped up the front steps. He looked worse than I had ever seen him. He was bone skinny – I could tell especially because of his protruding cheekbones that lined down his sallow face; I assumed that the anxiety medicine Carlisle had prescribed for him had made him lose his appetite. Another thing I noticed was that the far back door that had been crunched in was now replaced with a similar duplicate. The only thing that was completely different was that the flat screen had been thrown away; it had probably been damaged to an unfixable extent. In its place sat a dinky, elderly replacement television, probably one-fifths the size of his previous TV.

And, I knew, that no matter what pain my father was undergoing now, the fact that he had lost his precious flat screen killed him the most.

The door was unlocked, which confused me – I would've thought after what happened, Charlie would be overly cautious. I didn't think to knock, because part of me still lived in my old bedroom; knocking would've just seemed stupid. Charlie's sallow face perked up as soon as I walked into the door and, as I placed my bag at the bottom of the steps, he made a move to greet me. Before he could even place his feet on the floor, I stepped over and gently pushed him back down.

He lifted his bony hand to stroke my face. "It's good to see you, Bells."

It felt like my heart fell to the floor in that very instant. This wasn't supposed to happen right now. I pictured this moment years into the future. My crippled father would be sitting in a wheelchair, his hair grayed and his wrinkles deepening, caressing my forever-smooth porcelain skin. I didn't not want this moment to happen when I was still in my twenties, my father still in his forties … it was too soon to let him go.

"Hi, Dad," I answered meekly.

He smiled, placing his feet back up on the coffee table, careful not to accidently dip his feet into the abundance of half-empty bowls and half-eaten plates. I exhaled deeply, instinctively reaching over and balancing all the dirty dishes in my arms.

"You don't have to do that," He tried to stop me. "You're here to visit."

"No, I'm not here to visit, Dad," After picking everything, I made my way to the kitchen. I still wanted to talk to him, though – he spent too much of his time alone. "I'm here to take care of you. I feel like you're my responsibility, and I can't stand picturing you sitting here all by yourself."

He cleared his throat. "I've got everything under control."

"Obviously," My eyes scanned the kitchen, noticing for the first time how long he'd allowed it to run riot. The counters were lined with the remains of microwaveable meals and tin foil wraps. On the table sat an aged carton of milk, which was beginning to reek. "You can't be this predictable, Dad. This is what I pictured as the extreme."

"I can't keep track of everything, anymore, sweetheart," His voice was gruff. "It's not like still have you around to pick up after me. I was a bachelor before you came to town and I'm still the same bachelor now that you've left."

My breathing slowed. "I'm never gone," I promised. "I'm right down the road."

I looked up when I noticed him shuffling into the kitchen. "I know."

I went over to stop him. "You need your rest, Dad. Stay on the couch …"

"I've been on that damn couch since I got back from the hospital, Isabella," He scooted around me and sat down at the table. "I'm never gonna get better unless I start moving around." He'd called me Isabella. That meant he was serious. So I let the subject fall.

"You left this milk out," I went to throw it away, but the trashcan was full.

He stopped me before I started to pull out the garbage bag. "Don't think about putting it in the garage. Those bins are full too."

Every pang of guilt that ran through me felt like a punch to the face. He looked so innocent, and so alone, and part of me knew that it was my entire fault. My father was this way _because of me_. "Why aren't you taking care of yourself?"

"I don't want to talk about my condition or whatever, Bells," He stared solemnly out the window, the red sun reflecting of his face. "People come to visit me and all they talk about is 'How are you feeling?' and 'What did the doctor say?' and 'Have they found Renesmee?' I want people to come over and ask if I want to watch TV or go fishing – I want them to talk to me like nothing has changed."

I took a deep breath. "… What happened isn't your fault."

"We're not going to talk about this," His eyes darted over to me.

"We have to," I went over and sat down across from him. "We'll find Renesmee. It'll work out. But, for right now, _you _are my main concern. Whether you blame yourself or not, Dad, everyone knows that it wasn't your doing. If anyone is going to point fingers, they should be pointing at me."

"Don't say things like that," He shook his head. "Or we'll never find Nessie."

"… Dad, there's something about this whole ordeal I have to tell you. I am sure none of this would've happened if I hadn't gotten so deep into this mess that I'm in …"

"God dammit," He interrupted roughly. "I said to stop blaming yourself!"

"Why? I'm the only reason you are this way!" I retorted.

He looked down at his hands, going painfully silent. I watched vigilantly as he licked his chapped bottom lip and sniffed lightly – I was recording every part of him, just in case he wouldn't be there to look at the next time I wanted to see him.

"So," He said, looking back up at me and smiling lightly, as if the conversation we'd just had didn't happen. "Why didn't Edward come in?" He asked, even though I knew he didn't quite care.

I closed my eyes for along time, composing myself. "He … uh, he was a little preoccupied. But he sends his regards."

"I don't know how he does it," Charlie's eyes retreated to the window again as he dragged his hand across his mouth. "How does he support you guys without a job?"

"He's had awhile to save up. And Carlisle still rakes in a fair income."

"But he doesn't work at the hospital anymore, does he?" He exhaled.

"No," I stood, walking over and picking up so dishes to drop in the sink. I turned on the faucet before continuing to talk. "But he misses his work. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to get back."

"Good man, Carlisle," He sighed. "They are a respectable family, Bella. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. Edward is, um, a great guy, and I honestly can't think of a safer family to be landed with" – _I can think of a few safer families_, I thought to myself – "so you are pretty lucky. I must say I'm happy you didn't end up marrying the Newton boy. Are you still in touch with him …?"

I stopped him, "When are you supposed to take your medicine, Dad?"

"I take it with dinner," He told me. "But don't worry yourself about it, Bella. I remember to take it on my own."

I glanced back at my gaunt father. "Are you sure you even _eat _dinner?"

"Why do you ask?" He looked down at his stomach. "Am I looking a little slim?"

"Personally, I wouldn't use the word 'slim,'" I turned to face him, leaning against the counter. "You look starved. Do you want me to make you something?"

I could see he was getting ready to refuse, but he stopped himself. "Yeah, that would be nice. I'm running out of Marie Calendar's Potpie anyway."

After some searching in all the cabinets, I found an untouched box of noodles and tossed them into a pot to boil. Charlie stayed in the kitchen with me, talking about a football game he had watched the previous night. I tried to keep my back to him as much as possible, to hide my frown. I couldn't stand to look at his bone-skinny face. It nearly broke my heart.

I was starting to heat up the marinara sauce, when he asked, "By the way, how's the searching going?"

The wooden spoon fell to the floor, slamming against the linoleum with a _bang_. Even though I could've swooped down to catch it before it had hit the floor, I just stood there, staring blankly at it as if it would magically jump back up onto the counter without me having to touch it. I glanced at Charlie who was staring at me expectantly.

"Um," I reluctantly reached down for it, my voice slicing through the cumbersome air. "… The search is hardly off the ground."

He shook his head. "I'm not comfortable with this, Bella."

I walked over and put the spoon in the sink. "Not comfortable with what?"

"You … being here … when you shouldn't be," He answered slowly. "You have more valuable things to do with your time than being my nurse. And looking for Renesmee is one of them. You mean to tell me that there are no leads whatsoever?"

"There … t-there are some leads," I answered quietly.

"Like what?" He wondered strategically.

"Well …" I paused staring out the window over the sink. "We're pretty sure we know who took her."

He was surprised. "That's not a lead! That's basically the answer to your problem! The suspects are everything, sweetheart …"

I interrupted him, "You're a cop. Not a detective, Dad."

"But I've been around stuff like this longer than you have," He said as I poured the pasta into a strainer. The steam billowed out around my face, prickling my nerve endings. "You have to trust me on this, Bella."

"I know where my priorities lie."

"And finding your kidnapped daughter isn't one of them?"

"Of course it is," I replied. "But taking care of you is important to me, too. Edward can lead the search, but being with you is something that _I_ have to do."

"I'm not a baby," He sighed adamantly.

"You might as well be," I placed his bowl of dinner in front of him. "Where's your medicine?"

"I can take it later," He dug in ravenously.

"No, you said you have to take it with dinner," I began to dig through the medicine cabinet.

"I never said I _had_ to, Bella," he denied with a mouthful of food.

I turned to face him, incredulous. "You haven't been taking your medicine, have you?" When he remained indifferent, I rolled my eyes. "Charlie, Carlisle prescribed that to you so it could help you. Not so that you could just let yourself go. Where did you put it?" I couldn't look at him.

"You're not going to find it," He advised plainly.

I turned to look at him again. "Why not?" I wondered.

He paused, grimacing. His hesitancy piqued me.

"Why won't I be able to find it, Dad?" I repeated, stepping over to him and crossing my arms across his chest.

He began to fidget, shaking his leg up and down, his heel tapping against the floor. "I threw …." He murmured. I couldn't catch the rest of what he said.

"I can't hear you," I went over, clapping my hand against his restless leg and stopping it.

"I threw it away," He admitted, standing. My mouth fell open, but before I could protest, he shook his head. "I don't want anyone to know I'm taking that medicine. I don't want to take it. It makes me feel …. I'm not crazy, Bella. I know that's crazy medicine. It says right on the label that it's for 'anxiety'. That's just another word for insanity, and I know it. I'm not taking that medicine."

I exhaled. "Dad, no one has to know you're taking the medicine."

"It doesn't matter that much to me if people know," He backed away from me slowly, as if he thought I would start forcing it down his throat. "It's just … I know that if I take it _I _am going to know I've officially gone insane. Maybe that's what it just comes down to, Bella. I guess I've always kind of known that I would end up this way. I mean, after your mother left and then you …. I just can't take that."

I had never seen my father so on the verge of tears. It was kind of frightening. "C'mon …"

"I know you're just going to tell me to grow up," He shook his head. "That's what Billy said. Of course, I didn't vent my feelings out to him like I'm doing to you, but I told him that I just didn't want to take it …. He told me that I had to do it. That there's always stuff we don't want to do that we have to."

I looked down at my feet.

He swallowed. "I'm not taking that pill, Bells. I'm not gonna."

I walked over and sat down at the table, rubbing my temples. "You don't have to."

"But … but, I do have to. Carlisle prescribed it to me."

"I said you don't have to take it," My eyes darted over to him, frustrated. "Why are you fighting me then? If you want to take it, take it."

"But I don't want to."

"Then don't," I glanced out the window.

"I know I'm just making your life harder," He stood in the doorway idly. "I know I'm just causing you trouble. I think you should go home, Bella."

"I am home," I stared blankly away from him.

"I mean to Edward. That's where you need to be right now," He instructed.

"No," I stood, taking his empty bowl of pasta – that he had finished in a matter of seconds, I noticed – and walking back to the sink. "I'm staying with you for the week. I don't care if they are looking for Renesmee or if you don't want me here, I'm staying. I need to."

"What are you so eager to get away from, Bella?" He wondered curiously.

I walked around him to the living room. I didn't have an honest answer to that.


	25. Chapter 25

**_This chapter is super short, so I decided to upload it the same time I did the last one. _**

Carter's POV

I remember it perfectly. Even though it was months ago now.

I had been sitting with my brothers at the corner of that little supermarket and the Boston Market. The mall was in our sights and we could see the neon entrance sign flipping on like it always did at dusk. We lived in the apartment complex up by Old Town, where it seemed like someone got mugged or evicted or knocked up every five minutes. We came to the mall every night at this time in the summer – for my brothers and my friends, it was to see how much they could shoplift by 8:30.

But for me, it was different. I went only to see Amber – five foot one, board straight black hair, brown eyes that I could swim in all day, and the most headstrong human being on earth. I didn't necessarily know her; I worked at the agricultural fair up the road over the summer season. I was in charge of the roller coaster, Devil's Fury. It was fun to watch people freak out and all, but it's not quite so entertaining when you're the one that has to clean up the puke.

Amber had come to the fair with a group of about six other girls, and I had watched them pass the coaster exactly five times – I kept careful count – before they got bored with skee-ball and merry-go-rounds. And they walked right up to me.

It killed me to have to tell her she wasn't tall enough. Infuriated, she'd whipped out her driver's license, waving her middle finger at me as she showed me the height it said. Despite the fact that the license was a complete lie (_no way _she was five foot five), I let her go in, all because I'd found out everything I wanted to: she turned eighteen in April, she was employed in Hollister in Lakeforest Mall, she was a heart donor and originally from Nashville.

I struggled to come up a smooth pickup line as she stepped through the gate, but I ended up tripping on my own words. She'd laughed anyway and called me "adorable" even though I was older than she was. And, ever since that night at the start of June, I'd been following my friends around the mall for a while and then I'd sneak away to make out with Amber in the Hollister dressing room.

So now it was the middle of August and here I stood with my blood brother, Tony, and my stepbrother, Brennan. They looked a lot like me: dark hair, dark eyes, lean but muscular. It was rare to see two of us without the other. We were waiting for Eli and Darien, two twins that lived down the road from us …

When _she _appeared.

It was as if she had been a ghost that emerged out of thin air; one minute, no one was there, and then, out off the blue, there she was at the other side of the crosswalk. Her red dress swayed side to side as her pale skin glowed with the headlights of the cars she passed in front of. Our jaws dropped open as she approached us, her auburn hair blowing in her face as she readjusted her sunglass. She stopped before us, putting her hands on her hips.

"Busy tonight, boys?" Her voice was like a bullet that shot through each of our hearts.

"Not anymore," Tony stepped forward, smiling slyly.

Everything from there on out was very fast, too quick for me to control. We were back at the town house in a flash, glad to see that no one was home. I uncomfortably leaned against the wall, thinking about Amber waiting for me, as the girl – supposedly named Heidi – began to kiss Tony aggressively. It hadn't even been a couple seconds before Tony pushed her back, his entire face drenched in his own blood.

I panicked, dashing out the front door as I began to hear Brennan frantically scream for help. I heard glass breaking and wood snapping, making me anxious. After a couple blocks of running, I found a dumpster to hide behind, and I stayed there until it got too dark to see and anything. It felt like hours had passed when I decided to emerge from my hiding place, and that might've been the biggest mistake I could've ever made. I saw the red dress sashaying towards me in the blackness, and before I could realize it wasn't my imagination, her lips were at my neck and I was out of it.

Now, less than a year later, the bite mark still rests at the arch of my neck and I am a monster. I learned after that night that Tony and Brennan had died, sucked dry by that vampire harlot, and I could've lived if I'd kept running, faster and farther.

And currently I'm in Seattle, only three hours away from the very family I had traumatized last night just as Heidi had traumatized mine all those weeks ago. The fact that my victims were vampires too meant absolutely nothing to me – I had almost murdered a human man, kidnapped his granddaughter, and destroyed his living room all before the cops had arrived. Although the regret burned like hell, it's not like I could take it back now; I had already handed the baby over to Demetri, and the yellow-eyes would've found out for sure already.

I was screwed – officially a monster. That is, if I wasn't one before now.

Nonetheless, Aro would protect me through all this, I knew. He cared about me. My real dad left when I was born and my stepdad was never around, so Aro was my father now. I obeyed him faithfully, and I always would. It was the least I could do for his hospitality. But I hadn't known … I would swear it to the yellow-eyes themselves … I hadn't known Aro's intentions. I never meant to hurt anybody … I never meant it ….

I glanced down at the laptop bag that was in my hand, scowling at the black cloak that was shoved up inside of it. I pushed my sunglasses higher up the bridge of my nose as I weaved through all the humans that passed on the sidewalk, slipping into a coffee shop once I reached the corner. I wondered if they knew what was among them. Did any humans know?

The only answer I could come up with was no. Humans were the food, and that was entirely because their ignorance was our advantage. Aro had said that the yellow-eyes were different because they were human-lovers; Felix said they were human wannabes. But when I asked in depth, no one would tell me _why_ they were so special. Were they good to the humans before they ate them …?

I sat down at a table by a window, where I could clearly see the street – I needed the bustle of the city to distract my rampant thoughts. Every time the guilt would start to resurface, I would count the bricks on the opposite building or see how many people that walked by were wearing a certain color. Otherwise, I would become subject to my lament, a pain that I refused to concede to.

I leaned back in the chair, staring down at the pattern underneath the glass tabletop. I was too busy concentrating on it that I totally blew off the waitress who'd just come up to impatiently ask if I was going to buy anything or just take up space. I didn't notice her until she heatedly walked away.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking down at my hands anxiously.

I wanted her to come back, sit down, _listen_. I just wanted to find someone – anyone – that I could tell, ask. Am I a true monster? Will I be damned for this? What the hell is wrong with me? Of course, the waitress wouldn't know the answers to any of this. I would, but no one else could.

The sound of hastening heartbeats made me look up. I noticed five pairs of eyes gawking at me from the far corner of the shop. They looked younger than me, sophomores in high school maybe; two blondes, two brunettes, and one redhead. They giggled when my eyes landed on them. They probably wouldn't be so enthused if they saw the bright red eyes underneath my sunglasses.

One of the blondes stood, sauntering over in my direction. I could tell was she was tempting fate as the hem of her short skirt brushed my bare forearm. As she passed to get to the concessions, I watched her, imagining the sweet flow of her blood down my throat. Oh, I could practically taste the warm flesh under my lips, the effortless amount of force it would take to rip through her thin outer layer and dig my teeth through the coursing veins. I wanted it, I needed it ….

_No_, my thoughts reprimanded. _Too young_.

I wanted to work towards a humane status – as humane as possible. I wanted to feed on the weak, people that would die soon anyway. But I knew that was virtually impossible. They weren't nearly as satisfying, which only meant I would want more. That was a tough ratio: less of the strong or more of the weak …?

She misinterpreted the bloodlust in my stare as sudden love.

Before she could make a move towards me, I stood, grabbing my laptop bag and moving for the door. I didn't look back at the blonde's expression – either it would fill me with remorse or kill me with hunger …. Neither sounded very inviting.

The street was full and I idly stood at the crosswalk as if I were frozen there. The cars seemed to whip by at a slower pace and all the voices around me seemed to mute themselves. The trepidation in the pit of my stomach boiled as I began to realize that this life – of death, poison, suffering, and blood – would be all I would ever know from now on. I would never be able to get married, have children (was there such a thing as vampire babies?). I would never be able to start a life the way I wanted to: I would've started by getting out of Old Town and moving to the country, somewhere safe to remold my life; I would've taught my son how to play football and I would've gone to every single one of his games; I would've fallen in love with a beautiful girl, and I would've loved her for the rest of my life.

But there was none of that now.

This was it.

Interrupting my thoughts, my phone buzzed in my pocket, snapping my world back into focus.

It was Alec. I put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" His voice was a just a low growl emptying out from the receiver.

I stared blankly at the sidewalk as the crowd behind me began to bustle forward to cross the street. "Hell," I answered.


	26. Chapter 26

Edward's POV

I blasted the stereo, the violent music washing over me in a heavy wave. My fingers locked on the wheel as I held my breath; I didn't shout what dirty words were sitting on the edge of my tongue, probably because Bella's lingering perfume told my conscience that I was still in the presence of a lady.

Part of me, though, most likely held the rage back for a different reason: _helplessness_ – against the world, against the circumstances, against my _wife_. And I blamed my courtesy for my restraint, I figured, because I hated admitting to such a weakness. There was little I could do, though, for I made a promise to Bella no less than ten minutes ago.

The ride to Charlie's was a tense one and, if given the choice, I would've turned around and driven home without a second thought. Nonetheless, tending to her ailing father was something that Bella wanted to do, and she had made that opinion perfectly clear the previous night; I had never fought with her so viciously before – whenever I was with her, my instinct was to keep her safe, so getting visceral with her was definitely not something I was used to. But, somehow, like she always did, Bella won, and I had to face the fact that letting her do this would benefit us …. No instant gratification was guaranteed, but it would benefit us nonetheless.

Our tension was still crisp as I drove her in the Volvo to Charlie's. Her eyes hadn't turned to look at me, not once, while she sat there staring forward like a robot. I knew this expression of hers well, though, because I had seen it many times spread across her face, whether she knew I had been watching her or not. It was her silent martyr face.

"This isn't your decision to make," she'd murmured to me silently, but her voice broke off.

I exhaled deeply then, glimpsing over at her. I could not begin to express how badly I wanted her to look at me. "Bella, I don't know if this is some kind of repentance for you, but I don't think you should be doing this. What happened to your father is …"

She cut me off almost immediately, before I had even finished. "I'm not _repenting_. I'm trying to care for my father who happens to be _dying_ right now, Edward."

I closed my eyes and then begrudgingly opened them again – a prolonged, aggravated blink.

She sensed my frustration before I had even made the face. "I only have so much time left. Whether Charlie dies in forty years or he dies tomorrow, I refuse to waste my time trapped up in that little world of ours when I could be with him. I have forever with you, but I don't have forever with him."

It hurt me when she used the word "trapped" – it made me think I was keeping her with me against her will. Therefore, I could not reply to that, and as I brusquely parked in Charlie's driveway, I could tell she was eager to get out of the car. Automatically, I reached out for her hand, stroking the bumps of her knuckles. "Alice will miss you, I'm sure."

"She'll live. Will you?"

"I have enough to keep me preoccupied," I had replied blankly. "I have to hunt anyway. But I'll try to stay out of trouble for your sake."

"You're a big boy," She'd smiled, but it wasn't whole. It hadn't been wide enough for my liking since the incident. "You can take care of yourself."

"If not, I'll have Emmett catch my daily meals for me," I'd joked, the thought itself almost making me laugh, but, not having the voice to do so, it came out as a pathetic mumble. When my voice picked up again, it wasn't nearly as strong as I wanted it to be. "I'll find something to do."

"Just promise me," she breathed in deeply, and when she let it out, a newfound seriousness seemed to empty out of her mouth with the carbon dioxide. "Don't go looking for her on your own."

My heart fell. "I promise."

We both got out of the car then; she'd sped around to the other side, but stopped dead at the edge of the walkway. I, however, stayed against my door, leaning back and lifting one foot off the pavement. She watched the house for a long while, deep in concentration. Instantly, I wondered what she was thinking about, and I retreated to my mental bank to search for her inner voice. I caught only shreds of the overall picture, so little that I could not piece the half-words together to form a logical thought.

To pull the saddened look from her face, I'd asked, "When do you want me to pick you up?"

I knew right well that she could run home whenever she felt like, but setting a deadline brought me some sort of relief – that she would be back, safe in my arms, on an exact, set date. I could only spend so long without _both_ of the most important girls in my life, and one of them would be gone for who knew how long, so the thought that Bella would, without a doubt in the world, come back to me gave me a strong notion of security.

She seemed distracted as she replied to me, telling me to come back for her in a week. I immediately did the math in my head: that would be Saturday, meaning I would only have to spend one hundred and forty-four hours without her – and compared to the 936,000 hours I'd spent sleepless in my lifetime, these hours ahead already looked more painful than anything I'd ever had to endure in that time.

The prospect of being without her for that long, when we needed each other the most, made me selfish and I went on again about how it was terrible idea for her to be doing this. She took the defensive, denying and objecting every point I made. Things were still overwrought when she groaned, frustrated, and sputtered in a quiet voice, "I love you. See you in a week."

Her lips pressed up against my lips for only 1.6 seconds, and this alone was enough to signal me that my 144 hours began here, officially. Our separation had already started and she wasn't even out of my sight yet.

Brokenly, I whispered to her with the wind, "Be safe," leaning forward and pushing my lips against hers so urgently I was almost afraid of falling into her mouth. And, with that, I was off, halfway down the street and around the corner before I could even process her reaction.

Desperately, I'd watched her through her father's thoughts as I raced down the street, in the _opposite_ direction of home. I felt a little guilty for trying to change Bella's mind when I heard her father's excitement as he saw her walk in. Bella's expression through his eyes almost immediately changed when she entered. At first, she was depressed by the sight of him, but then her mouth lifted into an exhausted smile as she went to clean up her father's mess off the table.

"_I'm not here to visit, Dad. I'm here to take care of you. I feel like you're my responsibility, and I can't stand picturing you sitting here all by yourself," _I heard her say. Her father tried to convince her that he was perfectly capable of talking care of himself, but she didn't buy a single word of it. She left him to go to the kitchen then, and Charlie helplessly stood to follow her. She didn't realize he'd gone after her, though, as she disapprovingly critiqued him on the dirty kitchen.

As he turned the corner, Bella's bottomless eyes widened as she abruptly became short of breath. She whispered the words, heartbroken, and even through Charlie's ears, I could hear the pain in her voice. _"I'm never gone. I'm right down the road." _

Charlie must not have noticed how pained she was, and he obviously didn't fully understand the meaning underlying the words; but I completely understood. Again, that word she'd used earlier resounded through me: _trapped_.

Their conversation went on about Charlie's condition. My face fell a second time when she sat down at the table with him, saying strongly, _"If anyone is going to be pointing fingers, they should be at me." _I didn't like that she blamed herself, and, for a moment, I wasn't quite sure why she would find herself culpable; her next statement, however, told me that she was thinking on a grander scale than I was – she felt culpable because of keeping the lie. _"Dad, there's something about this whole ordeal I have to tell you. I am sure none of this would've happened if I hadn't gotten so deep into this mess that I'm in …"_

Charlie didn't let her finish, but I wouldn't have kept listening anyway.

She was about to tell him what we were, what _she _was – what _I _had turned her into. And, it would take every ounce of self-control in me to keep myself from darting out of the Volvo on Main Street, dashing back to the house, bursting through the door, and cupping my hand over her mouth all in a hundredth of a second.

I remembered what Carlisle had said at the hospital. It stung in my head like poison, a lasting reminder. _You either have to tell him_ everything_ or shut him out of your life_. I loved Carlisle as a father and I trusted him with my dead life, but after I'd heard him say that, I wanted to shoot up out of my seat in protest. "Thanks a lot, Carlisle. Thanks for putting _that_ pleasant thought in her head." Bella had always been selfless, and, knowing that before I had even formally met her, I knew what she would choose. She would work for her father's wellbeing over her own; and, thanks to Carlisle's spectacular choice of words, there was no doubt in knowing what she would choose.

When I decided to listen through Charlie's thoughts again, I heard his gruff voice say, _"I know I'm just causing you trouble. You should go home, Bella." _Finally, some sense! If only he had told her that earlier, before she became so dead set on going in the first place.

Her response was sharp, and I almost yelled aloud in frustration when I heard it. _"I am home."_

The fury that overtook me in that instant was foreshadowed almost instantaneously by regret – a regret that had overwhelmed me since the second I first saw those wide, bewildered eyes of hers. The regret that I had stolen her life, that I had taken away her purity, her _soul_. I considered pulling over and escaping into the woods then, but I was already too far down Rt. 110 to turn back now.

That was when I reached out for the radio, turning on a rebelliously loud band with stinging guitar and banging drums. I could hear my speakers groan and scratch in protest when I pushed the volume up only a bar away from the maximum, and – since my car was still relatively new – I knew that that was not a good sign. But I was too infuriated to care.

It was moments like this where I hated Bella, mainly because she made me face the painful truth. So, I decided to ignore her, to pretend that what she made me face was not truth at all, but lies.

One thing she had said, however, that I could not ignore was the promise that I had made with her, the one that I had already mentioned, and already _vowed_ to keep, a promise that I wish I could take back now. I knew she was right; I knew that I could not go after Renesmee on my own. And the single trait that I prided myself in was painstakingly striving to refuse to break promises out of sheer, dim-witted impulse, especially promises I made with Bella.

So, I decided to keep this promise with a faithful commitment to such promises I shared with my wife. And, technically, I wasn't breaking that promise by driving down this road, by inviting the one person that I unfortunately had to dig through Bella's cellphone to get in contact with, by giving in to animalistic revenge. And, moreover, if I was careful, Bella would never know – and, by avoiding my family's knowledge, particularly Alice's, they would never find out about it, either. I would not be breaking _anything_.

When I pulled up to the treaty line, I caught sight of Jacob before I heard him. His thoughts were wary, and I could not blame him. _Edward would never intentionally call me, not unless there was something in it for him_, he contemplated. I could tell that he was already halfway through this motivational speech to himself, that he'd already done a lot of thinking on the subject. _I know we're friends now and everything, but why the hell would he want to meet up? And at the treaty line? Not at his house? Not somewhere general? Obviously, he's got something up his sleeve._

The moment he noticed me driving up, his mental monologue shifted, altering to a biting and burning criticism. His unspoken words shoved the rage out of my mouth, but I caught myself just in time and only let the anger come out in a silent breath.

To block him out, I turned the music up even louder. The lyrics to screamed out of the speaks, "You're so disabled. Death is all you cradle. Sleeping on the nails, there's nowhere left to fall."

I did not bother to yank the keys out of the ignition as I thrust open my door irately, trying to control my temper and making sure not to pull the door straight out of the latch. Jacob – shirtless, of course – leaned coolly against his Rabbit, his muscular arms folded across his bare chest. His dark eyes glared at me cautiously; his instinct was telling him to leave. I didn't even have to comb through his thoughts to know this. I could tell just by looking at his face.

"Gonna bust those expensive speakers of yours, Cullen," He smirked.

I bit my lip, so fiercely my razor-sharp teeth almost cracked my stone hard, for lack of better term, _flesh_. "Don't test me, Black," I barked heatedly. I thought _he _was supposed to be the volatile dog. I was ashamed at what the situation had molded me into: even more of a monster than I already had been.

He hardly reacted to my anger, probably because, these last few days, he'd been suffering from the same pain. "I'd expected Bella to be with you."

"I'm acting on my own," I huffed, stopping a couple feet away from him. The tips of my shoes stopped directly on the invisible line that divided us. "I knew if I had told you she wasn't coming, you would have been too daunted to accept my invitation." I was glad that I hadn't cut of the Volvo's engine; Jacob's thoughts were still shouting at me, but the music was fortunately louder.

"You don't scare me, Edward," He retorted vindictively, out of inbred rivalry, but his voice simmered down to a broken sigh. "And I don't wanna fight you. I thought we were done with this crap."

"I'm not in the mood to fight you, _kid_," I cracked a halfhearted smile. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm entirely complacent."

"Obviously," He gestured towards my car, more so the still blaring music. "Black Rebel Motorcycle Club" – he nodded in apparent approval. Hmm, I had never thought that musical tastes would be something that we would have in common – "pretty wicked group. They're even better when you're in a whip-ass kind of mood."

"Well, conveniently, that's exactly the mood I'm in," I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Bella told me not to act rashly, so I'm stuck sitting on the benches."

"I can relate," He unconsciously clenched his hand into fists, so tightly his skin resembled purplish gloves. "Sam took me off patrol so that I couldn't do anything stupid. I'm entirely helpless."

There was that word again – _helpless. _

My lips parted, pulling back the corner of my mouth in a Machiavellian smile. "It just so happens that I didn't call you out just to chat. We're in the same boat, it seems; we're the ones forced to sit out when we should be on the front lines. We're going to have to bend the rules here, Jacob, but I'm assuming that you don't mind that much, am I right?"

His eyes brightened gamely. "Hell, you shouldn't even have to ask. All you had to do was say 'breaking the rules' and I was already signed up …"

I put up my hand to stop him, pinching the bridge of my nose. "No, no. Not breaking the rules. Just _bending _them. I can't break them."

"What's the difference?" He pushed off his car and walked right up to me, defiance in his voice. I glowered into his reproachful eyes. Was he actually trying to square off with me?

I closed my eyes – another abnormally protracted blink, an effect of my coming to terms with defeat, I supposed. "_Breaking_ the rules means organized rebellion, purposefully setting off the explosion. _Bending_ the rules means going under the radar."

His eyebrows rose, his smile widening. There was a sense of incredulous hilarity in his eyes, and it made me ill at ease, a feeling that I was most definitely not used to. "Mr. Perfect wants to join the dark side, eh? Then you've come to the right place. I'm all for breaking the rules."

"If anything, Jacob Black, I have been on the dark side some ninety years longer than you have," I sneered disdainfully. "And, believe me, if it were my will, you and I would storm to Italy this very moment and take out those godforsaken wretches in one blow. But … Bella, she …." I couldn't go on, the thought of her reminding me of her conversation with Charlie earlier.

At the sound of Bella's name, he nodded comprehendingly. "She sure can wrap her fingers around you tight, can't she?"

I swallowed painfully. The way he'd said it sounded as if it were a curse, but to me it was a blessing more than anything else. I could not bring myself to refute the love I had for her, the undying passion, and the determination to do whatever it took to put her existence back at peace again, to bring our daughter home. Jacob shared a similar objective, if not a similar intention – to bring peace, not only back to Bella, but back to our lives. Without that single sense of familiarity, the familiarity that there was always each other to hold on to, we would become even more lopsided and aberrant than what we had been created as in the first place.

"She doesn't know I'm doing this," I muttered, so quietly he had to strain to hear me. "She's spending the week with Charlie." Again, the memories of earlier resurrected and I physically had to push back down the pain that the recollection brought with it.

His eyebrows creased together, a deep crevice appearing in between them. There was a tint in his eyes in that moment, one of … sympathy? Probably not. But there was something in them that changed, that softened them almost. He nodded stiffly, "Well, if it means kicking Italian butt, we can join forces. As long as we get Renesmee back."

I did not look at him, but I had to convey my gratitude to him in some way; I owed him that much. I loosened the muscles in my face, trying to lose the stressed pain that had been there before. He must've seen my gaze lift, and he let out an appreciative grunt in reply.

"So what's the plan?" He asked, the tender moment between us turning sober.

That much I had not yet thought through entirely in depth, but, I'd figured, that if I was going to give myself entirely over to my brutish, intrinsic nature, it was utterly paradoxical to think things through at this point. "We can't be gone long, or else our families will start to suspect something. We'll search for now, and come back early tomorrow. If anyone asks, I was being sullen Cullen, naturally, and you were in the woods somewhere, cutting yourself."

He chuckled at that. "I can play the role of emo kid. Sounds fun. Where should we head?"

"North, roughly," I glimpsed over in the general direction. "I followed Carter's scent, and it traveled all the way up to Kingston, but cut off once I reached the Puget Sound. I can only guess he's hiding in Seattle – it makes sense that the Volturi would keep someone nearby to watch our moves."

He nodded, agreeing with my plot. Then he wondered, "Have you made any moves yet?"

"My family? Not as a whole. Emmett is just as eager as you are to act, but we stopped him before he could follow Carter's scent much farther than Port Angeles. And, if we're vigilant, we can be to Seattle and back by dawn, before my family or the pack has the chance to assume anything."

"And after that?"

"Looks like we're going to have to rendezvous like this in secret for awhile," I shrugged, turning to the Volvo. He, in turn, made a move for his car as well. But we kept our eyes locked on the other – our instincts knew better than to look away, to disadvantage ourselves by reading a person by voice alone, but, instead, to depend also on glances, body language, and lifts in expression, too; humans had the same intuition, only dimmed.

His eyes narrowed vivaciously, almost overenthusiastically ready for a fight. "Undercover."

"Sounds interesting," I smirked. "I look forward to working with you."

"I'll meet you outside your place," He snickered. "The rule_ bending_ starts promptly at seven."

_**I had meant to put this chapter after the one from Jacob's POV, where he was feeling just as defenseless against authority, but I really wanted to get to the whole Bella-Charlie plot as soon as possible – especially for readers like DanielWhite who were in dire need of some sort of update on those characters. The similarity between the Jacob POV and the Edward POV kind of ties them together and teams them up, which is kind of an advancement of the vampire-wolf alliance in **_**Eclipse. **_**In **_**Eclipse**_**, they had to collaborate, which was a huge accomplishment in itself, but this finally puts the two flints face to face, forcing them to team up (without all the other vamps and wolves to act as buffers) to get what they want – and, unlike **_**Eclipse,**_** it doesn't require forcing on Bella's part, which I think is pretty EPIC.**_

_**Here's the song that was playing: youtube .com/watch?v=rKdKwJtQ-v4**_


	27. Chapter 27

Edward's POV

The house was quiet as I approached it the back door. Upon entering, I monitored the thoughts of my family tactically, as I had been doing all night, imagining the floor plan in my head like a blueprint and pinpointing each of my family members' locations about the house.

Alice was upstairs, sprawled across her bed, doodling in a small notebook, and Rosalie was sitting at her side, flipping through a fashion magazine and snorting at all of the girls whom, she assumed, could never be as beautiful as she could. I saw Alice look up as I clicked the latch shut noiselessly behind me, and a soft smile crept across her face. And, instantaneously, my spirits plummeted – she must've figured me out.

_Don't worry, _she encouraged me internally. _I don't know anything. Yet._

And I wasn't about to tell her.

Esme was upstairs folding some of Renesmee's clothes and loading them into a wicker basket, a somber look on her face; I wished to comfort her in some way, but – before I could move – Carlisle beat me to it. He entered the room, taking Renesmee's clothes out of his wife's slim hands, and wrapping his arms around her. She buried her head in his shoulder, her hair rumpling and curling up into his face, and, in turn, his grasp tightened around her. I felt rather invasive looking on, so I pulled away, even though I was certain that Renesmee was just a fraction of my mother's pain.

Jasper and Emmett had started another convoluted round of chess, even more eccentric than their normal procedure of the game, which had grown a gradually more multifaceted set of rules over time. Instead of their customary web of eight to ten interconnected boards, they had expanded it to a total of sixteen, adding a row of four on either end. I analyzed the setting of all of the pieces in my head, noting that Emmett's king had become dangerously exposed due to his superfluous concern with his knight. Jasper spotted the king in the same moment I had, and, since it was not his turn, he looked away from it so not to draw attention to the single piece that would cost Emmett his game.

I sauntered into the kitchen casually, not glancing over at the two of them as I said indifferently, "Bishop to your right, Emmett."

Jasper turned fleetingly chary, but then he recouped his poise. "Rules have changed."

"Again?" My eyebrows lifted passively, scanning through the list of new instructions that were momentarily prominent in Jasper's brain. The bishop no longer moved diagonally, but, instead, in an elaborate loop. I had been skimming over all of the other alterations when Jasper realized that he had just given me a complete analysis of his potential moves – his thought process was simple enough, I noticed, because his strategies were primarily based off the rules themselves; Emmett wasn't thinking to scale.

_Help me out, man. He's gonna get my knight either way, _Emmett's eyes narrowed.

"It's not the knight you should be worrying about," I tipped him off. Then I instructed, "Castle to his queen, ninth box of the sixth row of the third board of the fourth column, to your right."

"Damn," Jasper exhaled, watching disdainfully as Emmett keenly moved his piece to the position I'd indicated. "See, Edward, this is why we don't let you play."

I shrugged, "Guard your battle plans more carefully. That's my only advice."

As he scowled, I found myself suppressing a laugh, walking over to the couch and sitting to watch them quietly. Jasper only acknowledged my audience with one condition: _If you don't intervene, you're allowed to stay._

"Yes, sir," I replied blithely.

_You'll be on my team, right, kid? _Emmett enthusiastically implored, glimpsing at me.

I could read both of their expressions from the position that I was sitting, and both of their eyes were focused solely on the battlefield. Emmett, however, was impatiently awaiting my response from his peripheral vision. To alleviate his apprehension, I brushed the side of my nose, silently swearing my allegiance to him.

And, before Jasper had the opportunity to make his next move, I traced it with the tip of my shoe into the carpet, and Emmett was able to block it in a heartbeat. The two were stuck in a moment of contemplative silence, and I took the stillness as a chance to recollect my memories of the previous night.

As promised, Jacob arrived a little before seven, and we ran roadside in the direction of Port Angeles. Carter's scent was fading, but I was able to pick it up and follow it to the exact spot that I had lost it at the Sound on my previous outing. After crossing the waters, we arrived in the small town of Edmonds, in which we were surprised to find his scent lingering about the place.

We had neglected to take into account that this was not a rampant newborn we were following. He had obviously been thoroughly advised by Aro to carefully maneuver himself around our advantages. We followed his trail out along the banks of the Sound, but only to be led to a dead end that trickled out into oblivion in the brush of the wooded shore.

The way he'd cut us off, however, was quite immature; this alone was proof that – no matter how prepared he had been – he was still an adolescent in this life. He left the body of an innocent lying far enough off the mainland that no human would be able to find it, but evidently enough so that one of our kind were bound to discover it. A pool of blood had been spread around the body, crusting the ground and the roots that the corpse was steadily set in between – he'd rubbed the blood along trees and sprinkled it across the moist earth; it was a blatant red flag. Part of me assumed that he was trying too hard.

It was clear that another animal, possibly a bear, had stumbled across the body before we had. And, although bears aren't necessarily prone to it, it was clear that the animal had not denied the fresh meat laid out so generously for it. The beast had devoured it to a point that the gender was unidentifiable.

Both Jacob and I, after being struck with immediate pity for the victim, felt utterly dim-witted for not foreseeing such a move. I, in particular, felt the thickest. It should have been my place to expect Aro to pull our legs as much as possible; it was something he was best at. My hope had dwindled at that point, knowing the Carter was too far for us to continue our endeavor tonight. I had turned to Jacob apologetically then, knowing that he probably would have probably regretted our venture together, and that spending the entire night with me was most likely not his ideal evening.

Once I had mumbled somewhat of a pitiful apology, he shook his furry head, his wide eyes gazing out in the direction which he had come. His mental response was so automatic he didn't even hesitate. _So, we'll meet up same time tomorrow? Maybe we should head in the opposite direction next time …_

"You're not furious with me?" I had asked unsuspectingly.

_You're not asking that question_ seriously_, right? I know Aro is an idiot, but I didn't think that meant they'd make our lives _easier_. There was no way that we'd find this guy on the first night. I say we head in the direction of Seattle tomorrow night; obviously, this vampire has more self-control than we had first guessed, so he's probably trying to blend in among the humans. He can't hide from us forever, Edward. We'll catch him in no time …_

He had continued on, tautologically fabricating our plans for the next evening, but I was too lost in a sudden stupor of emotion to respond.

Jacob Black was one of the most profound people I had ever met. Of that I was certain. He was a son to me, in some respects, and a friend, in so many other respects, and I supposed that I had just never faced that fact straight on before. It had crossed my mind in many of our softer moments – the thought that the two of us were categorically connected, more than either of us would ever recognize or appreciate. More than anyone would ever comprehend.

Nonetheless, an inbred aversion had built a wall where the two of us had drawn the line. I assumed that Bella had been the wrecking ball to that partition, and now Jacob and I were cleaning up the remains, for the first time considering the prospect of discarding the aversion altogether. We somehow both had that instinct that told us we could not forget of the line completely, because it was a part of what we were, but blinding ourselves to it was something that I was willing to accept if he was.

_Too caught up in your own thoughts to help a brother out? _Emmett returned my attention to the game at hand. The board had altered considerably since I had last looked down at it – Jasper was now in the lead, already having wiped out two of Emmett's four precious knights and closing in on his queen.

"You're good as dead, Emmett," I warned him, standing.

Jasper tried to hide his widening smile by turning to look out the window.

_Help me stall, at least. Think of all the things I've done for you._

I paused. "Maybe it's just by aging memory" – there was little I had forgotten in my hundred years of existence – "but I'm failing to recall any such instances. Nevertheless, your pawn can wipe out his bishop."

"That's it," Jasper rolled his eyes as Emmett moved his piece. "Alice."

And, in the instant she was summoned, my sister was joyously skipping down the steps to where we were. She glanced at her husband briefly, but then gaited directly to my side once she comprehended the look on his face.

"Distract him, would you?" Her husband pleaded.

"Oh, but it's so entertaining to meddle with you, Jazz," I teased.

He grinned playfully, bounding to his feet. "Care to meddle any further, brother?"

"I'd quite enjoy it, actually," I leaned against the countertop, locking with his gaze gamely. "I'm certain, however, that fighting me will not be much different from a bit of chess. Rather your king kick the bucket than yourself, am I right?"

Alice pressed her tiny hands up against my back and pushed me out of my crouch, shoving me out of the room and towards the stairs. "No provoking what can be avoided," she giggled in her high soprano of a voice, a sudden contrast compared to the deep growls that were emitting from the back of Jasper's and my chests.

"Let us have our fun, darling," Jasper set himself back down on the floor.

"It's the only good humor we're bound to have in the coming weeks," I muttered.

"Well, we've all only got so much humor left in us," She exhaled as we reached the second floor. "It's probably best we don't let it go to waste. Save it for later, would you?"

I knew she was right, even though her logic was rather childish.

She sat right down in the middle of the floor, crossing her legs and staring up at me with wide, expectant eyes. I stood inert at the top of the steps, leaving her waiting as long as my civility would allow before I seemed too boorish for my own good. My eyes followed her every movement, my ample pupils tracking he fingers as the lifted gracefully from their place in her lap to the banister. She kept her expression blank, focusing vacantly on her hand as she brushed it across the oak handrail; her hand continually retreated to a dancer's position each time she pulled away, with her index fingers stretched out a little farther than the other three and her thumbs curled inward toward her palms, her knuckles resembling that of an ashen cadaver.

_Care to tell me what you were doing last night?_

"You're not the boss of me," I replied ignorantly.

She laughed under her breath at my response. _And what you mean by that is … I'm not Bella, therefore I don't need to know. _

"She's the only one with any degree of authority over me, after all. So, help me, God …." My voice disappeared in my own internal monologue. I wasn't much of a man, in truth, to begin with; so should I be truly saddened that my wife had ultimate power over me, taking away the only masculinity I maintained before becoming an absolute beast.

_Questioning your testosterone? _She assumed.

My eyes fell down to meet hers. "Aren't I the one that reads minds, Alice?"

_Along with the ability to see the future and my fabulous aptitude of turning any nightmarish wardrobe into a dream… _Oh, Alice. _I also have the gift of reading faces in a heartbeat. And, believe me, normally, you're much more of a challenge to me, Edward. _

I smirked. "I try my hardest."

_Either you are hiding something that you are so determined about that you have impossibly found a way to keep it from me, _she surmised, watching me intently, so intently I had to evade her gaze by turning my back to her to stare out the windowed wall. _Or, you really have nothing to hide._

"I have nothing to hide from you," I lied. Rather convincingly, if I did say so myself. She was about to ask her original question again, but I composed a story in an instant and let it out calmly before she could ask it. I, being a perfected liar, turned to look her directly in the eyes and changed nothing of my features as I said, "I went out hunting last night, and found myself trapped in a sea of my own thoughts."

It took her a moment to reply. "I don't believe you." I grew tentative – but, certainly, didn't show it – after she had spoke, but her next thought reassured me that she had begrudgingly accepted my explanation. _How far did you go? _

"Less than a hundred miles off the Alaskan border," I replied coolly.

_Oh, Edward_. Her internal voice was empathetic. _Perhaps sending Bella to Charlie's had not been the best idea. Do you suppose we should pick her up? _

I hadn't suspected to return to this argument, mainly because I had discarded my entire recollection of it, so not to feel as flustered for having lost it. Much to my dismay, the disagreement between Bella and I had been pushed to the forefront, soon becoming a family affair. Everyone, with the exception of Jasper, had sided with Bella on the issue – largely, they all felt that she needed to be with her father when he needed her most. Jasper, against my wishes, decided to remain aloof in the matter.

Majority ruled. And I could not fight it.

"It's no use now, Alice," I hissed through my teeth. "Bothering her would only upset her. The only thing I can do is let her be."

_I am sorry for not foreseeing the consequences. I should've sided with you …_

"There are no consequences that will affect us outwardly," I turned back to the window, gritting my teeth as I stared into the woods expectantly. I knew nothing would emerge from the forest, but I stared at it attentively, nonetheless. "Something as inconsequential as my inward pain is not a thing worth preventing. I've learned to ignore it … with practice."

"Ugh!" I felt her hand on my arm in an instant. Instinct snapped my arm out of her grasp. "Stop fighting your emotions, Edward! We all love you, and you need to let us help you. Why won't you let us?"

"I'm not fighting you at all," I denied.

_I beg to differ. _Naturally, she did not enjoy the drama, or lack thereof, that came with fighting me inside her head; she preferred the heat of vocal inflection and volume, I supposed. So she replied defiantly, "I can tell that you hate this. Living like this, I mean. We can stop it. We can _fight back_. You don't want that?"

"I've wanted freedom as long as I can remember, Alice," I recalled that reverie that had entranced me, one of a content family – to have Bella and Renesmee without the constricting hold of imminent castigation. I could only suppose that the current situation was nothing less than that: punishment, for everything I had become during my existence. I wanted to speak out against it, of course; but the restrictions were too copious. "They've increased their numbers, so fighting them would be absurd. The power they have acquired now is more than anything they have ever had … and with Renesmee, they are sure to beat us."

"Do you actually believe that, Edward?" Alice shook her head, lightly resting her hand on my arm again. "When it gets down to an actual mêlée, do you suppose that Nessie will actually _battle_ us?"

"She'll do it if she's told." I didn't want to believe my own words.

"Not to her family. Not to the pack." She shook her head. _Not to her _parents_._

I let out a flat laugh. "And if she does?"

Alice knew what I was afraid of. _They won't brainwash her. They can't. _

"How do you know that?"

She responded humbly. _I don't_. "But, even if they do, we can stop it before it happens. If you want our help, Edward, all you have to do is ask. And we will help you and Bella get Renesmee back."

I stepped out of her grasp again, gentler this time, though. My eyes lifted away from the trees and focused out on the horizon, at the rising sun. The orange glow of fresh daylight stretched out above the treetops, reflecting off our pallid skin. Finally, I glanced down at my sister, taking in every aspect of her expression in that moment. Just over the top of her head, I noticed Esme and Carlisle standing in the doorway of their bedroom; my father's arm draped over his wife's shoulders, pulling her close to him, and they watched me carefully, distinctive compassion in their eyes.

"Is a battle what you want?" I asked my sister indirectly.

_Whatever you desire, my son, _Carlisle nodded to me.

Alice took my hand, smiling. _We'll fight with you to the end. _

I returned my gaze to the window. "Then it's a battle the Volturi will get."


	28. Chapter 28

Matt's POV

The inside of my eyelids seemed lighter on the upscale, darker on the downscale, changing consecutively as we snaked our way through the alleys and down through the inner workings of Volterra. My feet glided down each step with little effort, despite the weight I was carrying – in each hand, I dragged two meals from the surface, with dessert hanging over my shoulders. I kept my eyes closed as I walked, no longer out of courtesy or disgust, but out of habit. At my side, I could hear Felix pulling meals twice the weight of my load, and, in front of me, the click of Heidi's knee-high boots echoed throughout the chamber.

My mouth was in the same flat line it had been in since the moment the Cullens walked out of those gigantic wooden doors and left my sister and I trapped in this hellhole. It felt like what it was only for the first couple of days, as we adjusted to Aro's ways, but now we had come to terms with our fate, we had come to deal with it. If anything, it killed Blair to be here the most, but not for the reasons I would have first assumed; she had embarrassedly told me that she missed seeing Emmett, whom she had a monstrous crush on. I expected nothing less than that from her, considering that the moment we had obtained this life, she had always ignorantly figured it could not be a nightmare – but a dream.

I was distracted for a moment by a raspy moaning sound.

Without having to open my eyes, I pinpointed the noise to be one of the two snacks in my left hand. He must've woken from his temporary unconsciousness; Aro instructed us never to kill the meals that we brought, only to knock them out. It resulted in a more … entertaining feast. I swiftly lifted my foot and bashed the man in the jaw with my boot, never breaking my pace. I heard several of his vertebrae snap as the shockwave rocketed down his spine, shattering his neck to a nearly fatal extent.

The groaning stopped.

Eventually, we made it to the depths of the sewers, to where the tunnels broke off down the center and led us down a long antechamber to the elevator. I opened my eyes then, now that there was a decent amount of synthetic light emanating from inside the doors – I admired our catch, noticing that we had not skimped to pick the best today. As we stuffed our meals into the winch like a dumbwaiter, we shut the door and sent it up to the main hall. It was too risky for us to trap ourselves in such a reclusive space with fifteen or so bodies; the bloodlust would overwhelm us too quickly.

While we waited for the elevator to come back down, Heidi leaned against the damp stone wall, her black dress lifting just a bit up off her porcelain leg. I pulled my eyes away, despite my temptations, and a wily smile crept across my face.

"Oh, when is Carter to return?" Heidi sighed exasperatedly, her voice on the verge of a whine. "I'm getting too lonely for my own good. For hell's sake, I haven't been in his arms since the day before the Cullens visited…"

"Don't worry, Heidi," I smirked. "You don't sound slutty at all." She ignored me.

"Carter doesn't fancy you much, I don't think," Felix growled, his voice several octaves lower than mine. He pushed his hood off, his dark gloves rubbing across the side of his head and pushing a portion of his hair up on end. Of course, it fell unnaturally back into place, since vampires could never look awkward, only beautiful. "Perhaps slaughtering his brothers was not a prudent first impression."

"He loves me, whether he wants to or not," She snarled. "No petty male can resist." She reached forward, stroking the side of my face, her fingertips not nearly sending as thrilling a prickle of static electricity up through my cold body as she used to.

I pulled her into me, at any rate, biting the side of her lip just as the elevator signaled its descent.

"Contain yourself, would you?" Felix struck his hand across the back of my head as we entered the elevator. My aggressive impulse snapped about, taking him by the leg to turn him around, and slammed him up against the metal wall. It was stupid of me to try and fight Felix; the brute wrapped his arm about my neck and tightened his chokehold, waiting until a subtle crack trailed up the side of my face – that was his automatic cue to let go.

Heidi simply giggled as we composed ourselves, brushing her hair behind her ear as the doors skid shut.

An Italian tune that I did not understand was sputtering out of the speakers above us and I could hear Felix silently humming along. I hadn't learned much of the language, with the exception of some tools for seduction. Tempting the humans was not the only way to attract them to us, but it was one of the easiest. If anything, I was able to pick out a few words that Aro often uttered in one of his many rants; on occasion, I would recognize a phrase that sounded something similar to Spanish, which I had taken throughout high school – it was times like these that I wished I had actually paid attention.

On the way up, Felix cocked his head, his eyes narrowing. "Do you hear crying?"

Through the layers of marble, it was difficult to distinguish much of anything beyond the five foot by five foot elevator, even with our insuperable hearing. However, once the doors glided open, the whimpering was blatantly apparent. The sound wrenched my heart painfully, forcing me to swallow noisily and pull my eyes to the floor. I hated it. Hate, hate, hate; that's how much it burned inside of me – to a point that was almost physically impossible to overcome…

Contrary to my reaction, Felix sniggered, "Looks like your precious Carter has not only returned, but he's also brought us a little gift."

"I don't smell him," Heidi grew frustrated at the thought, but then her frown bowed upward into a half-smile. "But, by the sound of it, he's promoted himself to class favorite already. I'm sure Aro is pleased with his work."

The succubus was intrigued by the idea of power, as all of us were. With the exception of Blair and me, I supposed. We were the only ones that I had joined Aro, not by choice or by attraction to supremacy, but out of some heroic attempt … a failed attempt, at that. And the worst part was that my gallantry didn't even impress Bella in the slightest; she probably thought nothing of it. Still, I felt bad for the Cullens in a lot of ways, because they had handed us over as their scapegoat, but they _still_ lost their daughter, whom was their original intention to keep safe.

"He could never surpass Jane," Felix disagreed. I noticed as he scowled discreetly, but Heidi didn't seem to detect his apparent spite.

"Oh, Jane can blubber herself into oblivion later," She waved her hand carelessly as Felix and I gathered the bodies that had been piled in the foyer. Demetri was leaning against the desk where a receptionist once sat – Aro got bored of her the previous week, apparently. "Just imagine, Carter as the right hand man …"

"Don't get your fantasies too caught up in a knot," Demetri purred wretchedly. Felix and I exchanged glances, discerning the newfound antipathy in his voice. I had never met Carter, but he was definitely the center of attention, I'd noticed. "Nothing is set in stone."

"Forget Carter," Felix said as he slung the food over his shoulder and hoisted a few bodies into my hands. "With _her_ here, Aro will be blind to the rest of us. Think of all the power he has now obtained with the adoption of such an imperative embellishment. She's merely the icing to his overall plans."

"Overall plans?" Heidi jeered. "We'd like to think we know what his overall plans are. Aro will never consult us. Who are we to know what he truly wants out of this …?"

"Why don't we stop this and get dinner in the hall before Aro gets edgy?" I prompted, sick of listening to them. I hated to think of _her_ as simply a decoration – she was much, much bigger than that, and all of us knew it.

Heidi opened the doors for us as Demetri, Felix, and I hauled our feast into the hall.

Aro greeted us ecstatically. "Oh, wonderful timing! Our little Renesmee was growing ornery. Poor child. Dear one, please, please, take the first pick – it's the least I can offer for your cooperation."

I had promised myself not to look at her, but I couldn't help it.

Ornery was an understatement, to say the least. Tears flowed viciously down from her small eyes, and her hair was twisted about oddly, the strands falling into her face and getting caught in her mouth. She sat on her feet, her dark jeans chafing her waist as she twisted against the wall, banging the marble with her fist. Her blouse was ripped up one side, revealing the pale skin on her waist, which was now glowing red; I recognized the top as something that I had seen Alice Cullen wear once before.

Her sobs echoed throughout the room, and everyone struggled to ignore her silently; Aro, however, showed no effort to overlook her. After a moment, I figured that he was not hiding his compunction for one simple reason – he didn't have any compunction.

_She_ peeked up at Aro's expectant face from behind _her_ sleeve, and _her_ voice sounded uncharacteristically menacing as _she_ spat, "I will not betray my family's morals."

"Ugh!" Jane muttered. "A human is a human! If you are to remain with us, your diet will have to change …"

"Jane," Aro's burning red eyes pierced into her and, immediately, she was silenced.

"My apologies, master," She grimaced.

From across the room, I saw Louise rise from her reclining position on an inset bench. She was a recent addition to the Volturi's numbers – no more than a few weeks prior to Blair and my induction. No, she was not as gorgeous as Heidi, nor as beautiful my sister, for that matter, but there was a different sort of allure to her, a sort of mysteriousness. Her hair was pitch black and straight as a board, flowing like a river down to the small of her back. She didn't have distinguishable curves, yet her skeletal arms and thin stomach pulled her skin tight over her bones, nearly anorexic in some places, and the rest of her body evened out with her plump face and taut shoulders; so anomalous curves had manifested out of sickliness.

Something about her intrigued me. But I wouldn't admit to liking her, considering she wasn't my type.

She hadn't fed in the longest time, which is probably why she eyed our catch ravenously as she passed us. In her hands was a black robe, identical to the one about her shoulders now, and she dragged it across the floor as she neared _her_. Louise glanced at Aro cautiously before kneeling down and extending the cloak out to Bella's daughter.

"I don't want it," _she _cowered closer up against the wall. Again, Louise's eyes fleeted to Aro, waiting for some sort of instructive gesture before pushing the robe into _her_ hands. _She_ turned quickly, grabbing the robe and tossing across the room, back to where it had been lying against the opposite wall before. "I don't want it!" _Her_ tears amplified, as did the volume of _her_ sobs.

Aro took no notice of her angst. "You have your father's features, Renesmee. Not to mention, the same stare. It has little affect on me with Edward – though, his pain is often too palpable for me to tolerate – nevertheless, I could never deny those lovely little eyes of yours. You must have Bella's charm, I suppose."

I swallowed deeply again.

"Take the robe, dear one," Aro was, all of a sudden, bending at _her_ side. _She_ took no perceptible notice of him. "Take it as … a gift." He held out his hand and, instantaneously, Louise crossed the room, snatched the robe off the ground, and was back to place it in his palm before he had even fully extended his reach to her. "A gift from me. From all of us."

_Her _eyes immediately darted up to me, distrust filling _her_ reddened eyes. For a moment, _she_ searched the room – presumably for Blair – but, once _she_ did not find her (Blair was out running an errand with Alec), _her_ eyes were back on me. It took all I had in me to tear my gaze away, tightening my eyes shut once I was free of _her_ hold. _She_ had Edward's stare, alright.

"I do not want it," _She_ emphasized each word slowly.

Aro stiffened for a moment. Goaded, he exhaled and rose from _her_ side, intertwining his fingers together irately. It took him a moment to collect himself, but once he did, he murmured, "You have grown since I last saw you, dear one. How old are you now?"

"Four," she replied defiantly.

"But you look almost ten years of age! And your intellect is beyond comparison, so I have seen," He was back at his throne in a flash. "I must … regulate myself to the mysteries of your being, young child. The rules of a hybrid seem to invent themselves. Any other interesting fact about you I should know?"

No legible response.

"Answer your master," Jane demanded sharply.

"He is no master of mine," _she _murmured.

"Let her be, Jane," Aro glowered admonishingly.

I felt one of the bodies lift from my grasp then, and I turned to see Demetri sucking the neck of one of the meals. It was apparent by the way he drank that he had been too famished with the smell of fresh blood under his nose to wait any longer. I did not stop him; instead, I stepped back, so that he was hidden from Aro's gaze.

Caius, however, was at just the right angle and could see Demetri just over my shoulder. He stood, reproaching, "Do you not acknowledge your own master's orders? He said the girl is to choose first, you negligent swine …"

"Oh, Caius," Aro interrupted, waving his hand as he tiredly marched up the steps. "Obviously, dear Renesmee refuses the feast. And, whether it is the poor quality of our offering to her" – was he condemning our selection? – "or if it is her wistfulness, we must compromise in accordance to her needs. Let the others feast; they have been restless, I am sure." The moment he said the words, several members swarmed to the catch, but he continued to speak, nonetheless. "We will find middle ground. But, for now, Renesmee may do what she wishes."

_She_ shied away from the sight of our devouring, covering _her_ eyes.

I was about to dig in to the snack that lied unattended at my feet, but something pulled me in _her _direction. I wondered, then, why it pained me so much to think of _her_ name – I thought of _her_ as if she were a curse; was it the guilt that had tortured me since the moment I had been aware of _her_ capture? Or was it _her_ resemblance to _her_ family that naturally put me on edge?

I sat down on my heels in front _her_.

_She_ hardly acknowledged my presence with more than a delicate "humph."

"Can I give you a word of advice?" I offered. When _her_ eyes turned to meet mine crossly for no more than a millisecond, I was reminded of a time when I was helping Esme make her granddaughter's lunch. The way that Mrs. Cullen turned to look at me was with a glance of sympathy, but also one of distaste – as if I were an enemy in her house. I was clearly an enemy to the Cullens now. Had Esme known that I would end up on the other side? "You don't want to hear my suggestion?"

"I don't want to hear anything from you," _she_ mumbled incoherently.

I gave it to _her_ anyway. "Don't fight him. It's a give and take relationship with Aro; let him have his satisfaction and he'll give you what you want."

_She_ defied me. "He won't give me my freedom."

"No, but he'll give you what you want."

"Freedom _is_ what I want."

"Well, you'll never get that. Especially if you keep acting the way you are."

Interrupting our terse conversation, I heard a sadistic yelp from behind me. Out of bloodlust, a vampire named Kenneth had pushed Louise out of his way, slamming her up against the opposite wall, sending a deep fissure down the marble. I almost reacted violently, fighting the urge to crush Kenneth into little rocklike pieces; but I stopped myself, remembering that I could not make it known that I actually felt a strange attraction for Louise.

She was able to manage on her own, though; she ricocheted gracefully off the wall and landed on Kenneth's back, crushing him underneath her hard feet. His head snapped, shattering like glass, the tiny shards scattering about the floor. I glimpsed at Aro, gauging his reaction, only to find that he found the situation humorous.

My eyes were back to _her_ once the commotion had ended, and I was surprised to find _her_ shrinking into the wall again. It had not occurred to me once that the present sight had the possibility of being terrifying. This had been my life for long enough now, long enough that I was used to it.

I guessed she wasn't used to it yet.

"You're gonna have to man up, Renesmee," I warned _her_, interlocking my fingers together and running my tongue across my teeth from behind my pursed lips. Something about saying _her_ name aloud sent shivers up my spine; but I couldn't quite classify the feeling. "This is life now."

Startling me, _she_ suddenly stretched out _her_ arm and took my hand.

My eyes hazed over for a moment, so that all I could differentiate was blackness and more blackness, but then a picture came into view, the Cullen's living room filtering in front of my cloudy pupils.

The setting seemed painfully familiar to me, a refuge that I had once refused and now realized that there had been no safer haven. An unnatural quantity of sunlight poured in through windows, unlike the rainy and foggy days that I had seen of Forks, Washington, and it reflected off the wooden floors and the glass frames of the multitude of pictures that lined the walls.

A glimmer of daylight hit the ivory keys of the piano just right, flickering into the face of the single occupant in the room, Bella. Her hair attained an uncommon radiance in the light, a glistening red strand coursing down the outline of her face and highlights spanning all around the crown of her head. Her eye color was dark, but the irises were illuminated in the bright room – not just yellow, but almost glowing butterscotch, making me feel as if I were gaping into a vat of melted gold.

Something about her expression made me assume that she was at ease – the way she lounged, the way her smile spanned the length of her face entirely, the way she gazed amorously down at me. She stared into my eyes with an affection that I had never seen in her features before; perhaps I had caught a glimpse of it when her daughter's name was mentioned in casual conversation, or maybe I had noticed it once when she stared warmly into her husband's eyes; but never had I seen it straight on, never had I seen it gawking directly into my soul. It made me curious to see such a look on her face …. Moreover, it confused me why she would be staring at _me_ with such compassion. Bella had _never_ conveyed any tenderness towards me. Tenderness of this nature, at least.

_No one_ had ever conveyed to me such tenderness.

I longed to send her some response, some sign that I received the love she had so passionately offered me through her eyes, some sign that I appreciated it.

"Bella," I spoke her name, letting the word roll from out my mouth with an utterance that someone would issue with a half-meant apology. An apology was what she deserved from me, though; I had not let myself forget the embarrassing instant in Aro's court when he mentioned, while gripping my hand in his firm grasp, that I had not loved Bella for the sake of loving her or because she was a good person, but because I was selfish. I couldn't deny the allegation, though, because it was totally true, whether I admitted it to myself or not. I loved Bella shallowly – for the vanity.

I hadn't necessarily considered apologizing to her – I didn't find it obligatory. But, nevertheless, I did know that I owed it to her in some respect. Not for loving her self-interestedly in particular, because I did not regret that at all (and I would have lamented even less if it had not been in vain), but for all the other things that I had done to her … all the things that I would end up doing to her.

Her expression didn't change at the sound of my voice. In fact, she hadn't shifted at all. Not a single muscle in her face contracted, not a strand of her hair shifted, not an ounce of her being altered. Did this mean she didn't hate me anymore for what I had done to her, or for, what's more, what the Volturi as a whole had done to her? It was as if I hadn't even spoken in the first place. Was she just ignoring me?

Then, suddenly, a sound echoed from the inside of my head, reverberating rather softly through my eardrums. The voice was definitely too high to be my own, and too girly. Almost instantaneously, I recognized the voice to be Renesmee's, murmuring, "Carlisle and I are going to start _Sense and Sensibility _this afternoon. Dad mentioned that it's one of your favorites."

My mouth moved with the words strangely, pushing off my tongue as if the words themselves knew that these were not the lips they were supposed to be exiting from.

Bella's expression did change this time, but it wasn't disturbed – at the sound of her daughter's voice coming out of my mouth – as _I_ would have reacted if the situation were reversed, as any _normal_ person would have reacted. Her smile lifted as she acknowledged her daughter's statement, which, for the record, sounded too academically advanced for a four-year-old; I wasn't surprised, though, that the Cullens skipped picture books and jumped straight to the fat, archaic classics for their perfect angel of a daughter.

Bella's eyes simply fell into her lap and her smile widened. "_Wuthering Heights_ was what I could be found reading most of the time. Once you finish _Sense_, you should dive into that. I bet I could find my old copy buried in the cottage somewhere."

"You're not going to find it there," Renesmee's voice creepily slithered out of my mouth once more. And, again, Bella didn't act wincingly in response to the oddity. "I found it hidden in Daddy's bookshelf. But, he told me that he doesn't want me reading that copy. I can figure why, but, of course, I did anyway. I enjoyed the book very much, thank you."

"Aw, darling." A voice emitted from down the hall, emanating from the lofty foyer and echoing throughout the entire house. The vibrato was deep, but still musical, and there was a sense of familiarity about the voice, but I still couldn't place it. I was left guessing until the person revealed himself as he turned the corner – the tone was something I should have recognized, but it was too masked by atypical sublimity for me to identify the Edward that _I_ knew.

His ardent eyes floated to his wife first, eyeing her vigilantly but skillfully keeping the encouraging smile on his face. If I wasn't mistaken, I even noticed a tint of embarrassment in his expression; although it brought me some satisfaction, I chose to ignore it.

"I thought that was to be our little secret?" He grinned, setting a glass of thick, dark red liquid on the floor by my side; even in this dreamlike state, the scent still made my mouth water. I reached out for the blood keenly, but my hands didn't seem to want to communicate with my brain; I didn't even budge. "You swore on your integrity that you wouldn't tell Mommy."

"I had my fingers crossed," The child's voice cooed from my mouth.

"Oh, you're such an Alice."

"Keeping a souvenir, eh?" Bella couldn't help but laugh. The sound was tantalizing, breaking my hardcore bloodlust for a moment as I admired the sound. It took me a few moments to understand, but, once I did, I scoffed at Edward (of course, the action didn't compute); for a brawny vampire, he sure was clingy. He was keeping it as a memento from Bella's human days – if preserved properly, it held her everlasting scent soaked across every page and buried between every crease. Basically, every once in awhile, he would pull it out from its hiding place and inhale her very likeness … like a crack addict.

It made me curious. What _did_ Bella smell like? Delicious, no doubt …

"I can't help it, love," He admitted solemnly as he slouched onto the couch beside her. "You still may not grasp the gravity of my obsession. Even though I already have you, I am still intoxicated by the very prospect of obtaining you. I need a literal breath of your memory now and again, so that if I grow too haughty at my accomplishment, I can remind myself of my struggle." He took her hand in his.

Ugh, what a kiss up.

Instinctively, I cringed, expecting Edward to spring from his seat and assail me for my slip of the mental tongue. Nonetheless, when he didn't make any distinguishable motion – with the exception of the corner of his mouth bending up into a smile as he leaned forward to run his lips along her jaw … as I gagged – I realized my advantage: _he can't read my thoughts! Oh, score! I can think whatever I want and he won't even realize it! I hate you, Edward. You're wife is so hot. I wonder if Alice would want to hook up …_

Interrupting me, the childish voice resounded from inside my brain again. "I'll give you two your privacy." There wasn't a touch of discomfort in the sound – even though I had expected there to be. I expected the uneasiness that comes with staring at a couple kissing; the awkwardness that fills up around you as if you're drowning in an ocean of it – an invasive sensation that you get when you feel that what you're looking at is far dirtier than it actually is. Surprising me, there was a sort of definitive admiration in Renesmee's voice. _She_ loved _their_ love.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Edward said enthusiastically and sprung up from the couch, jumping onto me and accidentally knocking over the cup of blood at my side, sending a pool of it to seep into the grooves between the floorboards and run down them like a canal. My immediate reaction was to fight back at him, but, once again, my actions did not correspond with my muscles. Instead, Renesmee giggled inside my head and her tiny hands reached out to lace about her father's neck. I saw her pale fingers extended out in front my eyes as if they were my own and reddish locks of hair curled in front of my line of vision as Edward lifted me up off the ground. I could hear Bella's laughter from behind him.

And, as the image began to weaken, I realized that Renesmee was not intruding on _my_ senses, but I was intruding on _hers_. It had taken me all that time to realize that this was a memory of hers, a potent reminiscence that overwhelmed her brain. That was all she would ever have left now: just memories, just recollections.

Once _her_ tearstained face returned to view, _she_ whimpered and buried her face in her hands. I could tell that she also knew they were only memories and no longer reality. To regain my settings, I glanced over my shoulder to see that no time had passed since I'd last been staring into _her_ hopeless eyes. Louise had not yet stepped off of the remains of Kenneth's smashed body to reach for the meal she had been initially going for, and Aro had not yet finished the ominous cackle that had escaped from his lips as he gazed at the sight.

"I'm not going to give up on them," _She_ brought my eyes back to her. Although the tears were still fluid, _her_ voice had salvaged a new confidence that had not been there before. "I know that my family will fight for me and that they won't just leave me here. And, even so, I will be able to make my way out of this. I can fight Aro myself from the inside."

"You're not strong enough to take Aro on," I shook my head at the idea, sickened by the illustration of such a tragedy in my head – I could imagine _her_ limbs ablaze at the feet of the high three.

_She_ took the defensive, taking what I said as an insult to _her_ strength. "I am not as weak as I appear to be. I am not _half_ vampire and _half _human, as so many have assumed. I am two in one – _all _vampire and _all _human, make no mistake. I am not weak."

And, the moment _she_ uttered the last word, I realized why I was so hesitant to say, or even think, _her_ name. And, once I figured it out, the hesitation became subdued. Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee. It was not due to rational guilt or due to her similarity to the family I had come to despise in an almost regretful, envious way. It was because I was scared _for_ her, for what would happen _to_ her and her family; I was scared of what she would become.

If the Cullens planned to fight the Volturi, they were sure to lose.


	29. Chapter 29

_**It wasn't until after I finished this chapter that I realized it couldn't very well stand on its own; so, the reason it took me a month to update was because I wanted to upload it in addition to the subsequent chapter, as a hand-in-hand sort of deal. **_

Jasper's POV

"Keep your eyes on me, now," I instructed gruffly with blank, emotionless eyes. "Be still. Don't move a muscle. Good, now, watch this."

With a kick of my left foot, I sprung backwards, suspended in the air for what seemed like hours, and I spun about, rebounding off the trees and, then, rocketing down toward the ground, aiming directly for Emmett's rock-hard chest. I eased up a bit, so not to hurt him_ too_ much, and clipped his chin with the tip of my boot.

He roared, piqued, grabbing my foot and thrusting me towards the house, thinking that he could knock me off my game. If I had responded in a flailing manner and allowed him to toss me like a ragdoll, I would have cleared the house completely and _crunch_ed into the solid earth on the converse side; but, instead, I straightened my spine and extended my legs so that I was entirely rigid, and gravity began to point me in the direction of the roof. To mess with him, I flipped several times in the air – for show – before landing gracefully on my feet and crouching low so that my fingertips just brushed the paneled roof.

Snarling, Emmett disappeared into the dark forest, followed a few seconds later by a ripping _crack_ that echoed noisily throughout the woods.

"Timber!" I heard him shout elatedly.

I had memorized the majority of Emmett's stratagems, on the chessboard and in the fight. He played to his own strengths, not to the weaknesses of his opponent, which was, in turn, an Achilles' heel of his. He did so strategically, though, in the following order: 1) brute strength, 2) assistance of the elements, and, finally, 3) acquitted rage. The plan was surefire in his mind, and I wasn't quite sure whether or not he knew that I'd caught on a while ago.

Figuring that Esme would not appreciate a monstrous tree rammed into the side of her house (my assumption was based off the memory of a gigantic boulder slamming through the kitchen window, directly into Esme's unsuspecting flower pots), I left my position on the roof and bolted into the woods. Emmett immediately sensed my change of course and skidded to a stop once he reached the rim of the backyard, turning to face my general direction and hurling the trunk.

He knew his surroundings well; just ahead of me was a large clearing, and behind me the forest naturally parted a bit for an ancient river that had dried up by now – it was like flinging a bowling ball down a perfectly carved lane, and, once I reached the dead-end, I would be the pin. I gave Emmett credit, that was for sure, but I refused to give him the victory he thought was in the bag now.

Once I reached the clearing, I launched myself in the direction of the colossal rock wall that faced me, turning myself at the perfect angle so that my feet would slam against the stone and give me enough time to run along the edge of it. I dashed sideways along the face of the rock, and then jumped from tree limb to tree limb, until I came full circle. I paused for four-tenths of second, watching fleetingly as the elderly tree slammed into the rock and snapped on one side.

As I leveled myself upright back onto the muddy soil, I stood waiting at the mouth of the arid riverbed, the sacrificed tree rumbling behind me as it _crash_ed to the ground. At the opposite head of the passage, I saw Emmett standing, braced, as I was, with clenched fists. I saw the devilish grin cross his face in the distance and I smirked, ready for what he was about to metaphorically throw at me next.

Step 3 of 'Emmett's Book of Tactics 101': Acquitted rage.

With an animalistic bellow, he darted forward. My mind computed the action instantaneously, filing through outcomes and reactions like a central processing unit:

1. Brute Strength

2. Assistance of the Elements

3. Acquitted Rage

- Emmett's Range: the "Boa Constrictor," accelerated battering ram, and the "Iron Fist."

- Jasper's Range: the "Shadow," treetop descent, northward bound strike, westward bound strike, southward, eastward, and so on bound strike, the "Copycat," intellectual estimation, mental chokehold, momentary blindness, mass displacement, the "Edward" and the "Alice," beast vs. beast scenario (also known as the "Two Can Play at that Game"), ect.

Right off the bat, I could tell that Emmett's weapon of choice was the accelerated battering ram, so – _flipping through the multiple possibilities _– I had no better choice than the "Copycat." Not only was it effective in that I could match Emmett's strategy with my own replica (therefore, not having to think very hard advantageously), it also annoyed the hell out of him.

I sped towards him with the same momentum, bringing mass displacement slightly into play as I positioned myself at an approximately fifty-five degree angle, and a volatile growl slipped from my pursed lips, morphing into a rebellious howl. With every millimeter that was chopped off between us, my adrenaline heightened and I lost hold of my objective – the "Copycat" paled in comparison to the beast versus beast. And I could tell by my brother's wicked grin that he had forgotten his primary intent, as well.

There was no more than one hundred yards between us now. I anticipated the echo that would burst right the surrounding area within a fifty mile radius, the sound of one vampire slamming into another – it was invigorating almost, to foresee such a glorious noise, to know that triumph was within my reach. I increased my pace.

Not much more distance lingered between us; not much more time lingered. Only a few feet remained … before I was yanked back by the neck and choked by a pale, stone arm. My hands swung up, in spite of my disadvantage, trying to rip away the constriction. I glanced at Emmett, weighing his expression – at first, he was shocked, making me assume there was danger, but then he smiled, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Futile move, brother," A strand of long blonde hair fell in front of my eyes and I relaxed, realizing then that I was in my sister's clasp. She loosened her hold slightly, but I still could not budge; I felt inept for not expecting her strength, and, moreover, for not sensing her approaching presence. How had I not recognized her perfume?

As soon as I had composed myself, though, I tensed up again. "Emmett, you charlatan," I grimaced, pushing out of Rose's hands. "How would you feel if I brought _my_ wife into play? Would _that_ make it fair? Would _that_ tip the scales enough for you?"

"Whether you had Alice or not," Emmett chuckled gamely. "You'd still lose."

I laughed at the thought of someone losing to _Alice_. It was tremendously comical, so I had to snicker, "Sure, you can convince yourself of that all you want, but you know that it's lies …"

We were about to go back at again, when, all of a sudden, we were both lying on the forest floor, our faces pressed deep into the dirt. We looked up to see Rosalie rising from her crouch, pulling her leg up so that it was parallel to the other again – she had knocked our balance right out from under us; again, I felt obtuse for not predicting her move.

"How can you two be so dim-witted! Why aren't you preparing? You're idiots!" She scolded heatedly, her jaw tightening. We both scrambled to our feet, straightening our backs so that we stood side-by-side like soldiers at attention. She scoffed, "Here you are, fighting each other, when the real battle is so close at hand!"

I penitently tried to negotiate with her. "We were just playin', Rose. We didn't mean no harm …."

"Yeah," Emmett sneered, contrasting my repentant tone. "We're _practicing_."

She rubbed her temple, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "I don't _want_ to do this. I don't want a fight – it's the last thing we need right now … but this is my niece, Bella and Edward's flesh and blood …"

Emmett and I impetuously snorted silently at her choice of words.

She eyed us intensely. "We are up against one of the greatest powers in our world, and they overpower _and_ outnumber us! Do you relish the idea of _death_! … Of course, we all wish death upon ourselves every once in awhile, because it's what we deserve …. But I _refuse_ to let that happen to us now. We can commit suicide all we want later, but little Nessie is so new to life! She ought to have years and years to make something of herself – and I don't want her to think of her family as pathetic, spineless! And, God dammit, if I end up ripping you two to shreds trying to get you to cooperate, then so be it!"

She whipped around, her hair sloshing as she went, and she walked at a painfully human pace back towards the house. We watched her carefully, knowing that everything she had said was a hundred-percent correct, and we stayed taut beside each other, frozen.

As she reached for the backdoor handle, she glanced over her shoulder down the desiccated river's path at us, and whispered, "At ease, soldiers."

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to push Esme beyond being a static/flat character – she's maternal, she loves everyone, it's her "gift" to be that way, and that's great. But I wanted to give her some dynamics and pull out emotions that not everyone has seen of her before._

Esme's POV

"Carlisle?" I lifted my fist and tapped delicately against the door, apprehensive.

The hallway was painfully empty, with the exception of a lone ray of sunlight and myself. The beam caught my protruding ankle, splashing against my skin and sparkling vibrantly; I had always coupled our reaction to daylight with new hope – or, perhaps, a perpetual hope – one of a divine haven in the afterlife.

There was no hope in me now, though, so I pulled my leg away out of the light.

"Come in, Esme," I heard my husband's voice murmur lowly from the opposite side of the door.

I pushed open the door to his study, leaving the lonely ray without company, and stepped inside the lofty room. I shut the door behind me, not turning to face him immediately; I stood, waiting, despondently facing the wooden door, an expression on my face with which I would face demise.

I heard Carlisle push out from behind his desk and approach me, but I did not reach out him. Instead, I whispered, "I'm going to kill them."

He surprised me by laughing. "Oh, darling, I would enjoy that very much," He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I twisted in his grasp so that my face was buried in his chest. This sort of embracing was our true display of love – a simple embrace. That was all it took for our energy to be emotionally transferred into the lifeless heart of the other.

"Will you be offended if Aro dies?" I uttered inaudibly.

"Offended?" He exhaled, holding me closer. "No. Edward will, most likely, deal with Aro in the fashion which seems fitting, and I agree that that is what must be done. Aro has bitter wills and he inflicts onto others those contemptible fates."

"We will prove to him he is not God."

"No, he most certainly is not a god. Not even close."

The sunlight must have been particularly lonely out in the hallway by itself, so it snuck in through the window and poked Carlisle on the shoulder. It found my cheek nestled in his collar, and it glistened off me once more. I burrowed deeper into Carlisle, until I was overwhelmed in complete blackness.

I paused for a moment before muttering, "Would_ you_ kill Aro?"

He thought silently, before asking, "Would you kill Matthew and Blair?"

"No," I answered directly. "Because this ill fortune chose them, and not the other way around."

He chuckled. "Oh, how I admire your innocence, beautiful angel."

I pulled my face out of his shirt. "What little innocence is left, Carlisle?"

"Yours is everlasting," He answered me. "Everyone is born clean, are they not? Does that mean that _no one_ deserves death? I am sure that Aro was sinless _once_. Long ago, of course, but I'm sure the memory still stands clear."

I said nothing.

"I know some people who are certain to vouch that this life is entirely in ill fortune," In that moment, I was certain that Carlisle was referring to our beautiful, troubled son. "But, in truth, that means nothing. It is what we _do_ with such fortune that decides our fate. Ill, at first, yes, but it can be turned into something idyllic."

Carlisle was the most perfect example.

"Then, yes," I decided.

"Yes?"

"I _would_ kill Matthew and Blair, no matter how much it morally pains me."

He began to play with my hair, wrapping the little ringlets around each of his slim fingers. I could tell by his eyes that he was debating my reply – Carlisle was slow to retort, in every situation. He would never respond without contemplating options and possibilities, and sometimes his contemplation took longer than usual. I had trained myself to wait, after so many decades with him, so that I never grew impatient.

"And your reasoning for such a decision being …?" He asked finally.

"They had the decision to change their fate," I explained myself inaudibly. "_We_ were that decision. In deciding to join our family, they could have shaped a new lifestyle, a lifestyle worth living for … or at least worth _existing_ for. And … they did not choose correctly."

"You believe in second chances, do you not, dear?" He inquired of me.

"Of course," I nodded, adding, "But I do not believe in acrimony."

* * *

Emmett's POV

I had been searching for Rose almost fifteen minutes – which was a painfully long time – before I realized that she must have left the house. Along with her, Jasper had mysteriously vanished, and right when our fight was getting good, too.

Hadn't I been the one prompting the action in the first place? But, no, we couldn't be _rash_. Now, everyone was walking around talking about battles and war …? I swear, these were moments where I felt that, compared to the others, I had no voice in this family – and, last I checked, my voice was loud enough.

At the preceding dawn, Jasper and I had frozen our elaborate game of chess to listen to Alice and Edward upstairs. Of course, there were the likely gaps and hiatuses when their conversation took to thought, but the jist of it was understandable enough: Edward was gung-ho for fighting to the death, for lack of a better term. And – I could not have said it any better than Alice – we would remain by our brother's side to the end.

Besides, I don't think I'd be able to stand seeing him and Bella all morose.

They think I'm _rash_ for wanting to act fast? Maybe they'll think to listen to me next time …. God honestly forbid there be a next time.

The late hours of the night were bounding into the early hours of the morning, the sunrise not that far off. Renesmee had been gone for officially a week now. It felt like ages, millenniums. Much, much longer than one-hundred and sixty-eight hours, at least. And, I suppose, we were just waiting for the perfect moment now. I figured we would collaborate with the wolf pack, unless we all planned on getting grinded to a pulp; and I assumed that the battle would be held on our turf, so we would have to select the perfect ground, give ourselves the perfect advantage in the perfect situation – one where we were sure to win all recompense …

Nothing pumps the adrenaline more than conferring battle strategies – but the confines of my thoughts seemed far less melodramatic than potentially feasible. I needed a guy to talk about ripping and punching with; my testosterone needed that kind of fuel. Since Jasper had split and Carlisle would, in spite of the situation, probably want to condone himself of as much violence as he could, Edward was my only option. And he had more angst bottled up on the subject than the rest of us.

_Edward! _I called from the inside of my brain. _Stop sulking around and get up to the house. I'm in the mood for concocting a game plan. Them Volturi won't know what hit 'em. C'mon, kid, you know you want to!_

I counted to ten, waiting for him to rush in through the kitchen door.

One, two, three …

I could just picture it now, pulling Aro down by the hair and ripping his papery scalp off the top of his head, and snapping Jane's tiny body right smack down the middle, decapitating every last one of them, watching the flames lick them all over and know that the flames will lick them where they're headed, too …

Four, five, six …

I noticed for the first time that we were bound on both ends, all of us were. The wolves were in the same boat with us and we were fighting for the same cause. Not like fighting against newborns for Bella's safety, nor for the safety of Forks or contiguous areas, nor to make sure treaties and rules were not broken. Now, we could _break all the rules_; and it was all for one mutual cause. For Renesmee – daughter, niece, friend …

Seven, eight, nine …

Where the hell was Edward? He should have been up here by now. Maybe I should go down to the cottage and check on him. To make sure he hadn't already attempted impossible suicide on his own. I wondered if he hadn't gone and plummeted himself forever to lie at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, or gone down to one of the logging rigs and pushed himself through a wood grinder after giving a lumberjack explicit instructions to throw a lighter at him after the fact …

… Ten.

I expected the creak of an opening door, but, instead, I felt a _buzz_ inside my left pocket. I reached in, noticing a text from the man of the hour. 'Busy. Be home soon,' He responded tersely. Busy doing what exactly? Moping? Plotting revenge? Pillaging local homes in place of intoxication, considering the effect, or lack thereof, that drugs had on us?

I considered replying, but, then, I decided against it – since it was evidently _inconvenient_ for him.

Now, I couldn't even have a man to man conversation. There was nothing for me to do but sit, anxious, restless, alone. My only companion would be the television for the next several hours. I could go out and find Jasper's replacement; but wild animals were little of sport when it came to wrestling …. Hey, what was Alice doing sitting on the front porch by herself?

Thank God, I didn't have to suffer through that alone time.

"Hey, sweetheart," I pushed open the front door.

Her back was arched and her eyes were narrowed on the street, as if she were prepared to spring at any moment. Short black strands of her hair stood up in the wind, dancing about the top of her head, as did the ruffles of her darkly colored shirt – I was no Jasper, but Alice's emotions were easy enough to predict by the vivacity of her clothing; apparently, she was just as glum as everyone else was today.

"Whatcha doing?" I wondered, tousling her hair and sitting down beside her on the step.

She refused to break her concentration, but she did not give up an easy conversation. "Well, if you haven't also noticed," she explained to me, allowing only her lips to move with the words; otherwise, she was completely still. "Edward left promptly before sundown the night before last _and_ this evening. If I have learned anything about habitual patterns, I know for a fact that this is the initiation of a very peculiar routine. And, from the way he was trying to elude looking me straight in the eyes yesterday, I can tell he must be up to no good. And we all know Edward – he is terrible at keeping secrets from us … well, from me …. It's just so maddening."

Her rant required a designated time for breathing if she planned to continue on, so I decided to take advantage of her inhalation to ask, "Well, have you seen anything?"

"Nothing," She sounded almost ashamed at admitting this. "He's trying to evade me. It's alright for him to dig through everyone's minds, but, when the situation is reversed on him, he's a close door."

"Now you know how the rest of us feel," I sighed, staring out onto the road just as she did. I leaned back on my elbows, closing my eyes for a moment, whereas she kept her position ardent and focused.

"Sorry," she mumbled apologetically, then she added, "I just don't like feeling blind."

Opening my eyes, I smirked, "I know you're not used to switching mindsets after eighty or so years of thinking the same way, but maybe you should take to thinking like the rest of us have to for a second."

She turned to face me, her eyes wide. "How do I do that?" She seemed astounded by the prospect of abandoning her third eye for even a moment.

"Use your brain – or, moreover, your gut, I guess – over your eyes. Use _instinct_."

She at least considered the idea before shooting it down. I appreciated that. "I can't retreat to instinct like you can. I need _insight_."

And, immediately, she was back to her surveillance of the asphalt.

"Let me do it, then," I sighed with a tired smile. "Your mistake is that you think too much. Let's reduce everything down to the basics – what we're given: you can't see him. So, that must mean he is either doing something he's not supposed to and purposefully remaining indecisive …"

Her eyes were back to me in a flash.

"Or he's with a wolf," I concluded, adding as an afterthought, "Maybe both."

"Why did I not think about that before?" she admonished herself, clapping her palm against her forehead.

"You were too busy concentrating on the asphalt and thinking the wrong thoughts. I'm telling ya' – you think _too hard_."

"What do you think he'd be doing with one of the pack?" She asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and her eyes brightening excitedly. Ugh, had I just inadvertently involved myself in the heat of girly gossip? That's what it looked like. "Ooh, do you think he's spying on Bella?"

She bit her lip, looking up at the sky as if she were racking her brain.

"No, Bella is as good as alone," She exhaled finally. "Besides, she would have sensed that Edward was nearby and chased him away. She's really antsy – I can tell she's happy to see her dad, but I think she's realizing that she should be with her husband right now. That's what Renesmee would want."

There was a long, uncomfortable space hanging in the air.

"Why are you out here?" She wondered.

"What?" I sniggered. "I can't spend time with my favorite psychic?"

"Well, normally, you'd be with Rose," She reclined too, stretching out her short legs and matching my sprawled out position on the steps. "It's not sunrise yet. There's still a chance for you to squeeze in a romantic moonlit love affair."

"Naw," I fanned the air toward her, sighing. "She's all pouty, right now. And pouty is good, normally, unless its something she's really upset about. I've never seen her so depressed for so long. It's been a whole week, already."

"You're not upset about Renesmee, too?" She asked. I would've thought her tone would have implied I was insensitive, but she was honestly curious.

"I'm worried about her, yeah," I replied. "But I'm not upset about the whole situation. We'll pull through – like we always do. Besides, if everyone starts getting all serious and grim, there's no way we'll win. I'm trying to keep as buoyant as the situation allows."

She paused a moment. "That's a good philosophy."

"We should get Edward thinking the same way," I inhaled the fresh air that came with clean, invisible dew. "He needs some lightening up."

Alice loved planning, or so I'd learned over my many lifetimes with her, and, at my words, she got keyed up. "Here's the arrangement. We'll keep quiet for now, so that Edward can feel all high and mighty for keeping his secret thus long …"

I lifted a brow. "And … what's his secret again?"

"Duh, the wolves," She scooted closer to me, nearly dwarfed in my shadow. "But then we'll join up with him. He'll appreciate the teamwork where it counts, whether he's just spying on Bella or not, and we need some family power ASAP."

I looked away from her.

"What do you think? Are you in?"

I chuckled under my breath, "_Family power_?"

She extended out her pinky. "C'mon, it's you and me, Em."

I wrapped my pinky finger around hers. "Secret agents."

Alice giggled, but then she straightened out her spine, her eyes widening like a deer caught in headlights. "He's coming. Don't think about _anything_."

No sooner had she said the words did I hear the low hum of the Volvo not even half a mile away. He was coming from the north – yup, definitely from Quileute territory. I hadn't really concerned myself with purging my thoughts until I saw him pulling up. He was tense, but there was some sort of newfound exhilaration in his eyes – my theory was confirmed: he was doing something he knew wasn't supposed to and he _loved_ it.

He was distracted as he hurriedly punched it into park and headed up the steps, ignoring us. As he passed us, Alice spoke inattentively, without any real grounds for conversation being verbally constructed yet. "Carlisle's upstairs. But leave him to Esme. They need the time to sort out their thoughts together."

"It's urgent," Edward muttered quickly. "But, thank you, Alice."

Alice glanced at me now that our brother's back was turned. "Drowning in your thoughts again, Edward?"

He had been making a swift move for the door when he paused, looking down at the grain in the paneled wooden porch. He swallowed gently before admitting, "All night."

Just by the tone in his voice I could tell there was something he was hiding, something _behind _the words. And I didn't have to be a mind reader or a soothsayer to figure that much out. I had heard the crippled, elusive bite to his words before – not since he'd first developed his fascination for Bella, but the evidence still stood. Only, there was another side to his voice that I had heard before, too; something I had heard in my _own_ voice – a certain air of thriving masculinity, a definite freedom that came with doing something, doing _anything_, without the constriction authority or a higher power. And there was only one person in the world that had power over Edward …

I laughed to myself. Not only was he doing something he wasn't supposed to, he was doing something _behind Bella's back_ – I was honestly shocked.

Since deceiving his wife was new territory for the kid, Alice and I wouldn't have a very hard time wringing him dry. Our plan would be executed perfectly …

My thoughts were interrupted by the incredulous, almost amused voice of Edward. His back was still away from me, but I knew the expression he was making all too well; I'd made Alice's mistake – I thought too much.

"What was that, Emmett?" He turned to face me.

I caught my tongue. Alice wanted to cut it off. "I didn't say anything."

Edward turned on his heel, his lips curving into a wily grin. "But you _thought _it."

Oh, the things Edward must know about everyone, about me. I should've known better. I struggled for a reply.

Alice saved me. "We were just talking about Bella. She's considered coming back more than once."

She was _good_. Bring up Edward's one pitfall. He was putty in our hands.

Then again, I wasn't sure if that was a lie or not.

His face fell momentarily, but then his devious smile returned as his eyes shifted to me. "Is that _really_ what you were talking about, Emmett? Be honest, now."

I panicked. Turning to the first thing I saw, I thought, _Trees, trees, trees, trees …_

"Trees?" Edward's eyebrows puckered together. "Hmm, normally, if someone is trying to evade me, I hear 'dead puppies' or useless rambling about the weather. But—trees, that's a new one." He stood and turned away, back to the front door.

I glanced at Alice, and she shrugged, knowing that now was as good a time as any other. Her eyes softened as she whispered, "We know you're hanging out with the wolves."

Basically confessing, he sighed, "Can you smell it on me?"

I smelt it, alright, but it wasn't coming from his direction. I tilted my head in the direction of the scent, realizing then where it originated at. "No, but the car reeks of it."

Edward grimaced, "The car. I forgot about the car."

"Smells like Jacob," Alice pointed out. I wouldn't have been able to figure _which_ wolf it was. Alice must've taken a strong liking to Jacob while he was an inpatient in Carlisle's study.

He turned, coming clean to us now. "We figured, since we were both involuntarily opted out, we were stronger together than we were wallowing alone. We're not doing anything rash" – _rash_, there was that word again; I assumed being rash was necessary more than anything else right now – "but we enjoy each other's company." Edward paused to laugh quietly. "I have more in common with the boy than I first imagined possible."

"It's great that you've bonded," Alice turned, her stomach flat on the stairs, and rubbed her fingers subconsciously along the floor as she stared up at him. "We can help you, too, Edward. You're right. We're all stronger together than we are alone …"

He interrupted her curtly, "It's not that, Alice. It's … you wouldn't understand."

It was then that I discovered we weren't telling him what he wanted to here. Less sentimental talk, more hardcore action. "How about that game plan, Eddie Boy?"

I knew he didn't like the nickname, but it made him laugh, at least.

Hadn't seen the kid smile like that in too long, not since the kidnap.

His laugh dissipated as he stared out at the rising sun. _Another sunrise_, I thought. _More time wasted. We'll get her soon, though. I can feel it in my bones. She's close in our reach – it's like she never left. _I hadn't said the words for Edward's benefit, and I could tell he knew that, but he nodded in silent agreement, nonetheless.

"Edward?" I prompted.

He turned to face me, newborn assurance in his eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

_**Question: I reviewed the guidelines, but it doesn't specify this. Can I upload a fictional story **_**based**_** off **__**Twilight**__** just with a whole new set of characters? Otherwise, can I add my own character and change up the context, but with the same setting and same personalities/characters? Just curious. **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Just to say that I got **_**everyone's **_**POV was the reason for the last chapter, and I'm squeezing Rosalie in later on, just to say that I truly did have everyone; but, clearly, our main characters are where all the interest lies, so I figured I'd get back to them.**_

Bella's POV

I love the smell of rain.

To think that I hated it once …. The bittersweet, fresh inhalation of the cleanest air you've ever tasted was right here in the Pacific Northwest. It mingles with the snowy mountain crests and floods down into the sea outside Seattle where the valley conceives the sound. That feeling of being soaked in the air, in the rain, was reassuring – enough to calm me down. So, I kept my window open at all times, letting the smell fill the room until all other scents (melancholy, ignominy, nihilism, ect.) dissolved.

When Charlie was asleep, when I was supposed to be "sleeping" also, I sat by the window, staring up at the clouds as if I expected something to fly down from them; an angel, perhaps, or a demigod, come to tell me that my daughter was safe, that my family was in good hands.

The only angel I would accept, as of now, though, was Edward.

I worried for him, as I was inclined to do, but more so now than I ever had. I didn't have to worry about Edward often, because he knew how to take care of himself, and that I knew – when all else failed – Alice was there to be his bodyguard when I couldn't be. Nevertheless, desperate times called for desperate measures, and he had always pushed other's priorities before his own. It's the way he was.

I wouldn't go as far as to say that I was having separation anxiety … but, I would not doubt it, either. I had always known that I was forever perfectible, always kinked and broken, but I felt so drained now more than ever that I decided to stop listing my many aspects that needed fixing; there were too many.

My form of anti-depressant, I'd noticed, was healing Charlie. It took so little to cure him: a healthy avoidance of takeout food, daily outings to remind him the outside world still existed, and constant interaction. He liked having me around again – he liked to come downstairs every morning and say "Good morning, Bella," he liked not having to cook for himself, he liked to talk about recent happenings at work or the latest football game; but, above all, he enjoyed my presence – looking over on the opposite end of the couch and seeing that there was another living, breathing human being there …

It was sad that I couldn't even give him that much. I wasn't human enough to.

I hated to think that, once I went back home, Charlie would be all alone again and fall into the same ruts. I collaborated with Billy – we planned that, each week, my father would have at least three visits from someone, anyone, a friend, a daughter, anyone – but, somehow, that wasn't enough confirmation for me. I didn't want my father to die alone …

A nursing home was out of the question. It always had been. I didn't want my father to have a bunch of tubes pressed up his nose, connected to an oxygen tank that was latched onto the back of his wheelchair; I didn't want him to sit by himself, staring out the window, wishing that he wasn't surrounded by the terrible smell of death; I didn't want Charlie to say that his daughter was never there for him. I _couldn't_ be near him. _Not too much_. Not as much as I wanted.

'In a few years, everyone you know will be dead.' That had been Edward's argument – but he forgot to mention that, in the span of the few years in which I was a vampire and everyone else was not, I would have to _let_ everyone age, _let_ them get sick, _let_ them get hurt, _let them die. _To be honest, I was thinking – childishly – that I was true superhero material. Bella Cullen: unaffected by death, reclusive vampire by day and pathetic heroine by night, desperate to freeze the wheels of time despite the fact that she has _eternity _to do so …. Yeah, I was sure to strike approbation in the hearts of all …

If only the rules could be adjusted, revised. If only I could pause Charlie's life, so that he could forever be the age he is, forever be in perfect health, to forever be safe, and to be forever _alive_ …. How selfish of me to think that way; to stop my father's life in its tracks just so that I could never lose him – to steal his soul and keep it graspingly for myself …

Where had I heard _that_ one before? …

Around the middle of my stay with Charlie, I was too thirsty for my throat to bear, so I quietly left the house around midnight and north. I stayed close by, but, at the same time, I tried to keep within five miles of any dense population, as a precautionary habit. I passed all the slumbering houses and headed up past La Push, past Port Angeles, and in the opposite direction of Seattle. There was a peculiar accumulation of blood in one direction, on the shores, and it was blatant – as if someone had sprayed it around purposefully – so I steered clear of there, not wanting to get caught up in something if I didn't have to … for Edward's sake.

There was a small curvature where the water met with the land and the land ascended to Mount Rainier, and I stopped there on a barren, pebbled beach front to sit and wait. The water resembled something like black glass, smooth and sleek across to the opposite bank, and it glowed in the moonlight – there was a full moon out tonight, watching me guardedly as I began to dip my fingertips in the saltwater and smear it across my face. It was warm to my cool skin, and it helped my tensed muscles to relax.

I wondered what Edward would be doing right now. And, I figured, whatever he was doing, I longed to be with him, to do whatever it was that he was doing …. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket, pulling up his name on my contacts and texting him a message, but my finger lingered over the 'send' button.

We hadn't left on a necessarily strong, sweet note. Our parting conversation was terse and, although we both tried to keep cool heads, there was little that reassured me he wouldn't go off searching for the answers by himself – even though I had told him not to. The last thing he had left me with was a kiss, and I could still taste his lips on mine, I could still feel his hands on my back, I could still sense his urgency, his _trepidation_.

_What would happen to us? _That was my only thought. The context being: what if we never found Renesmee? What if I could never stare into my daughter's precious eyes except across enemy lines? I despised the mental picture that burst into my head now, the image of Renesmee's face cast by a crescent shadow, partly veiled beneath a black hood …. I refused to accept it.

I shoved the image away violently, heaving it down into the depths of myself before it could spark some sickening lump to form in the back of my throat.

Crossly, I flipped my phone shut, tempted to thrust it fifty yards into the sound, but shoving it into my pocket, instead. Edward would be worried if I didn't answer when he called – and it would concern him unnecessarily when he followed the scent and the muffled sound to a hundred and fifty feet under the surface. He probably wouldn't like that much.

But what if _I _were to thrust myself into the water …? It seemed so tempting that I went as far as to wade in up to my waist. It was frigid, the ripples almost silky to my touch – I leaned back, my hair dancing as it entered into the glassy pool, and my dark strands of hair were wetted black as they tangled like spider webs underneath the water. I wanted to dunk myself completely, submerge myself, and to sit without having to breathe, cross-legged on the mossy, rocked seafloor ….

But I had business to attend to.

My thoughts had already gotten the best of me and the time. Dawn was only an hour and a half away, most likely, by now. I hadn't even hunted yet, hadn't even found a catch, and already I was out of time. I wanted to be back before the sun – over the past few days, Charlie had woken earlier than usual, with a snarling appetite or out of sheer randomness, and I didn't want him to peek into my room and see that I wasn't there.

I lumbered back to shore, my hand getting locked in my hair as I ran my slim fingers through it. I wrung out my shirt, my nose probing the area – I wanted something close, anything at this point; I would even stand for something as bland as a dear. Luckily enough, I caught a grizzly moving in my direction, come to take a drink on my same side of the shore. The beast was mortally wounded, which I grieved for a moment, but I was happy that it wouldn't be much of a fight – I wasn't in the mood.

It had approached the water not even thirty feet away from me, lapping up its final drink as I leisurely walked over toward it. It glimpsed over at me as I approached, and – as if it expected death – settled itself down onto the rocky shore, rolling over onto its stomach, showing me its respect, as if I were an alpha. I leaned down beside it, wrapping my arms around it as if it were only a baby. There were two bullets lodged into its coat, one above its leg and the other directly beside its hesitant heart.

I aimlessly dug my teeth just beneath the hollow of its ear, keeping my arms arced around it as if I were the mother and it were the child.

* * *

Edward's POV

"It would've been fun, I guess," Jacob leaned his head against the window. The raindrops smeared across the glass were almost golden in the streetlamps phosphorescent glow, greatly contrasting his black head of disheveled hair. "I mean, Quil and Embry went. But, after all that's gone on lately, I guess I'm not into teenage things anymore."

My grip loosened on the wheel as I asked, "Do you know the girl personally?"

He had just been telling me about an eighteenth birthday party he'd been invited to tonight, on the Reservation. If I had to tell by his uninterested expression alone, I would honestly assume that he truly did not want to attend. But his thoughts proved otherwise – he had been looking forward to this party for almost a month and a half now … but, then again, he had been looking forward to it before everything started going downhill. In just a matter of a week's time, he had lost his imprint, lost his girlfriend, lost hope …

But, still, I did not find spending time with _me_ as a liable excuse for him.

"We're lab partners in Physics," He shrugged, looking over at me.

My chuckle blended with the soft hum of the Volvo's engine. "Well, I can vouch that much more than you think sprouts from simple relationships, such as _lab partners_." The lucid memories of Bella's proximity flushed through me, the electric current that flowed between our bodies as we quietly – we didn't need words – passed microscope slides between one another, careful not to touch but longing more than anything for our skin to meet ….

He laughed. "Well, I doubt she'll be inducted into the pack any time soon." _Bella was a rare one, Edward. You don't find true loves in normal high schools these days anymore. _

"These days?" I grinned, revving as I gently guided the car into the closest lane. "You are not _that_ old, Jacob. I will defend your argument, though – that this generation is a bit too muddled to find much more than a one night stand …"

"Hey!" He interrupted jovially. "This is _my_ generation we're talking about. Gimme some credit, man."

"Sorry, sorry," I glanced at him. "But I've seen those shows that Alice watches – I can't help but be a bit cynical. Please tell me that you're not involved in those kinds of things or else I just might …"

"Relax, I'm _safe_," He punched me harmlessly in the arm. "Besides, Leah wasn't very … into those sorts of things, either. And she's the only girlfriend I've ever really had."

I nodded wordlessly, not wanting to further intrude on the subject of Leah.

He continued the conversation without hesitation, though. "Alice watches reality television? Those things are totally scripted. I don't go for the whole bleached blonde, fake tan kinda girls, anyway. You don't see many of them around Forks and La Push, I've noticed. Thank God."

"I'm not sure if its God or the weather you should be thanking," I leaned back in my chair. "Our area is not necessarily a vacationer's hotspot. Therefore, I suppose, it makes the perfect hotspot for all hell to break loose."

"Things were pretty decent till Bella came to town, I think," He began to fiddle with the seat, adjusting it forward and then back again. He glanced at me to make sure I didn't mind – I was impassive. "I guess, in the treaty, she should have been listed as the only loophole."

"Let the secret be honored, come hell or high water – that was a paraphrased version of the condition, yes? I suppose, it should be changed to 'Let the secret be honored, come hell, high water, or Bella Swan.'"

He smirked. "What do you think she's doing right now?"

I didn't even bother to check Charlie's thoughts. I knew he'd be asleep. "I promised – well, to myself, primarily – that I wouldn't invade upon her privacy. This is what she wanted, and I can't resist her wishes. I can't deny Bella of anything, if she wanted it bad enough; I just don't like proving that theory often, the theory of how far she can … stretch me out, because _I_ _know_ what'll hurt her and what will not."

"Spending time with Charlie will be good for her," He assured me.

"I want to believe that," I sighed. "But my egotistic thoughts beg to differ."

"C'mon, you can't honestly think she's trying to get away from _you_, right?" _I thought you were smarter than that. _He laughed.

Was there something I wasn't seeing? "Well, what other explanation is there? She is looking to escape the situation for a couple of days, and I am the heart of the situation."

"False," He waved his finger at me, shifting his weight. "If I know anything about Bella, it's that she's independent in her decision making. Which is great. But, once she's made her decision, she'll turn to you for guidance, for _help_. At least, that's what I've seen of her." He noticed my trepidation, and then added, "Trust me, Edward."

"I do. With my life," I nodded. "But I love Bella too much to watch her drown herself in her own qualms. Believe me, thanks to this one disaster, she is going to cite every shred of lament she has stored up inside her and instinctively tie to this. Whether she can handle that much on her plate is what's curious to me …." My imagination drifted, thinking of what dangers approached us now. "Yes, very curious."

_Hmm, Edward is really concerned about her. But then … _"Why don't you go get her?"

"Like you said – and I definitely agree – she is independent in her choices. This is her deliberation period, and, hopefully, by Saturday, she'll be back in my arms, fully resolute and decided. I hope I'm not being too optimistic, though; this could take months for her to sort out …."

"What if she's already figured it out?"

"Then she has until Saturday to be with Charlie," I swallowed, wishing that Saturday did not seem so far away. Time was passing quicker, though – since I had something worthwhile to pass the time. "I appreciate your company, Jacob. I can't necessarily talk to Carlisle or Alice about these sorts of things. Talking about things like birthday parties and sitcoms makes me feel … grounded."

"No problem," He smiled. "And its all confidential, right? _Under the radar_."

"As of now, yes, it still is," I turned off the exit ramp and into Seattle. It was about a half hour from midnight. "But Alice has been sitting on the porch steps since the moment I left the house. I think she's on to us."

"And the rest of your family?" He wondered guardedly.

I scanned the house mentally.

Alice, prowling for information of my whereabouts: _… God, I can't see anything. He could be_ anywhere_. This is so frustrating. I am going interrogate Edward to no end when he gets home. He better not be doing anything stupid, or else I'll tear him to shreds. Where are you? I know you can hear me – I'm being as loud as I possibly can …_

Emmett (and, since he was with Jasper, I took them as a joint pool of thought): _… Escape that one, Jazz. _He had just tossed a specious-looking tree down the clearing, directed straight for the back of Jasper's head. What he hadn't foreseen – and what, I assumed, Jasper had not yet realized – was that the massive trunk was dry-rotted enough to be considered hollow. It would do little damage, even despite Emmett's skillful aim. _… Damn, he climbed the wall … _Jasper's agility was admirable.

Esme – concentrating primarily on what Carlisle was reading aloud to her: _…'These are the voices which we hear in solitude, but they've grown faint and inaudible as we enter into the world. Society everywhere is in conspiracy against the manhood of every one of its members' … Carlisle looks a bit sad … 'The virtue in most requests is conformity. Self-reliance is its aversion. It loves not realities and creators, but names and customs. Whoso would be a man must be a nonconformist' …_

Carlisle – concentrating scarcely to what he was reading to Esme: _… What Esme had said before sunset is remarkable. To believe that she thinks of what is to come – which is, in reality, nothing less than pure war – as a question of giving in to _acrimony_ versus denying it. Incredible …_

Rose, working on her Mercedes intensively: _… Left valve … where did I put that wet rag? Oh, there it is …. What is that noise? God, if it's Jazz and Em, I'm gonna kill 'em both … _I knew the worst that Rosalie could do – I instantaneously feared for both of my brothers' safety.

Out of some impossible desire, I searched for Bella, straining to listen, but not hearing enough: _… sou- … water … Ch- …. urgen- … glass …. _Hmm, what could she possibly be doing right now?

"We're safe," I answered softly, still baffled as I tried to interpret Bella's code. "But, just to be careful, I'm going to try and use your method of thinking – winging things. The more irresolute I am, the longer I can keep Alice at bay."

"Then what's the plan?" He wondered.

"Here's the plan," I entered the city limits, the buildings ascending to greater and greater heights as I zoomed deeper into the heart. "There is no plan."

We left the Volvo parked on the street, with enough money in the meter to last us several hours, and took to the sidewalks. We had to confine ourselves to back alleys primarily, to keep out of passersby's eyes; the streets were crowded with night owls, and the last thing we needed was someone to take unnecessary interest us. I let my thoughts idle in the best way that I knew how – listening to the mindless thoughts of strangers.

_… Did I forget to do the laundry? Chris won't have clean shirts for tomorrow …_

_… A rhombus bisected by the transversal, 2x + 5 is equal to 4x – 10. I hate math homework …_

_… "Honey, are you even listening to me? God, sometimes I feel like you don't hear a word …" … _

_… I hope he's blonde, and tall. And smart, and funny – he has to be funny …_

_… Oh, he'll lose this bet for sure. Seahawks haven't won in too long … _

_… Alright, if I'm home by 7:00, I'll have ten minutes to change, and then I can …_

_… If only I had picked up that bill on the counter. I'd have enough to pay for dinner. I'm such a cheapo – she'll never go out with me again …_

_… "This way, Carter. We're staying in the warehouse down this street here, by the docks." …_

I paused, skidding to a stop and extending out my arm to stop Jacob as well. "I found him. He's not even three blocks away. And it seems he's found company."

"What street?" Jacob asked, his muscles tensing.

I went back to Carter's mind, watching his surroundings through his eyes. There was a shoddy seaside restaurant to his left, and to his right was a tall brick wall; he was walking away from the sea and, then, turning, he was parallel to it. In front of him was a boy, nearly six foot tall, with thick, curly flaxen hair. He had broad shoulders and seemed to be in his early twenties; but, otherwise, there was not much more I could tell of him – his back was turned to me.

_… Aro will probably not appreciate my defiance, _Carter thought guiltily. _I can't disappoint him. My job is to stick close the Cullens, to watch their moves; I can't very well watch them from here. Oh, well. It's just for a night – it's not like anything major can happen in one night …. _How untrue.

In that moment, he glanced up at a sign that read, 'Pier 23,' giving me exactly the information I needed. "The 23rd Pier," I told Jacob. "And he's not expecting us."

As a preventative measure, Jacob and I stuck together for the time being, speeding through the backstreets toward the shore, and eventually reaching the abandoned warehouse to which Carter's escort had mentioned.

There were little to no signs of habitation outside the storehouse, but we snuck up the back side just to make sure. Once closer to the building, it was easy to figure that this was a vampire's lodging – the scent was practically painted on the walls. Climbing up a ladder that snaked the side of the building, we stood outside on a fire escape, listening to them through the walls as they spoke casually.

"And what coven have you run from?" The blonde boy's voice hinted that dissent was an evident part of any immortal's life.

Through the blonde's mind, I could see that Carter was surprised. "I haven't run from anybody. I'm loyal."

"Loyal," The blonde scoffed, walking over to a sort of makeshift kitchen and sitting down at a wooden table.

_He looks guarded, _Carter thought. _I should be careful what I say._

Subconsciously, I started to follow the conversation through Carter's mind.

_"I used to be loyal to somebody," _the blonde said carefully, staring at the grain in the table and biting his fingernail. _"I say 'somebody' because I never really knew_ her_." _He said 'her' with some weight to it. _"But, I remember our leader, who was _her_ eyes and ears. Riley. You know him?" _

Riley. He must've been an escapee of Victoria's army. Just by looking at Jacob's face, I knew that he came to the same conclusion.

_"No, I don't know a Riley. I'm new to this life."_

_"Hmm, well, Riley's probably dead anyway. I wouldn't expect you to know him."_

There was a long hiatus of complete silence.

_"So," _the blonde's voice was loud, but it quivered. _"You're a newbie to this life, are you? Where are you from?"_

_"Arlington, just outside of Washington, D.C.," _Carter replied.

_"D.C.? Well, how'd you get all the way out here?" _

_"Business reasons," _Carter answered hesitantly. _"I'm kind of like you were. I'm working for a higher power, I suppose."_

_"Well, get out of it sooner rather than later. You don't want to get caught up working for the wrong people in the immortal game. Too easy to be manipulated, _shattered_. We were looking to destroy this evil clan that lived in a small town not even three hours away from here, in a place called Forks."_

Carter gulped. _"How many clans live in Forks?"_

_"Only one, as far as I know. But they were a strange bunch – kept a human pet. Do they still keep there little human trailing behind them, do you know?"_

He lied, _"I don't know them."_

_"Hmm," _the blonde nodded, standing. _"Well, I was in a group of about twenty-five, and the Forks clan only had seven. And, believe it or not, they whipped every last one of us. To my knowledge, I'm the only survivor, because I got away before the fighting started, when we were on the way to the battlefield. I escaped to Vancouver first, but then came back to Seattle about a year later – I had told this couple to come find me after the fight against the yellow-eyes, but apparently they had lost … I was mainly being hopeful when I came back here to look for 'em …"_

_"Fred," _Carter interrupted him. _"You said you don't live here alone. Who are you with?"_

The blonde, named Fred, answered, _"Oh, I live with my girlfriend, Ellie. She was bitten down in California and was heading north, toward Alaska, when we ran into each other here in Seattle. We've been together ever since."_

Carter scratched the nape of his neck. _"How romantic …" _His voice was inaudible.

_"Yes, well, I don't necessarily agree with counterproductive skirmishes. I'll fight for a cause as much as the next guy, but I'm not going to risk my throat just so that someone can purge an area of all evil. If the yellow-eyes were that bad, I didn't see why we couldn't just leave the area instead of pissing them off, you know?"_

_"Yeah, I guess," _Carter nodded uncertainly. Then he asked out of the blue, _"What did you do before you were bitten?"_

_"I was a college student," _Fred answered. _"My education being my primary focus, I didn't really get out much – I didn't party or drink heavily. And, God dammit, the one night I _did_ decide to go out, I get attacked on my way home and, next thing I know, I've got glowing red eyes and a dormant heart. If anything is wicked in this world, it's fate. I'm telling you." _

Carter didn't speak for a long time, his thoughts in a jumbled mess. _"And … what are you doing now? Like, what's your focus?"_

_"I picked up life right where I left off," _Fred shrugged, smiling. _"I don't see why I can't. I'm taking online courses, I've found the love of my life, I still like to go hunting, recreationally, of course … but I'm not going to let being_ undead_ stop me from doing what I want."_

Carter was distracted as he sighed, _"Yeah_._"_

_"And you?" _Fred crossed his legs under the table.

_"I've got my priorities straight enough," _Carter almost yelled, his temper flaring.

_"Calm down, man," _Fred put up his hands defensively. Carter immediately composed himself, admonishing himself mentally for speaking out of hand. _"God, you sure are jittery. It's like you've killed a person. I wouldn't doubt it – it's not that rare a happenstance in this life, I've noticed." _

_"I haven't killed anyone."_

"But I'm gonna kill you," Jacob growled, clenching his fists.

I gripped my friend tightly by the wrists, locking him in place so that he couldn't move. I whispered, "Be still."

Carter glanced up at the wall, in the direction of the fire escape where we stood, but he didn't think much of it. _"I just need to ground myself. I'm pretty sure that things aren't going to be in my favor the next couple of weeks." _

_"Well, you can crash here for a couple of days. I'm sure Ellie won't mind. As long as you don't have any detrimental enemies that'll come knocking down my door any time soon, it's all good."_

Jacob and I both let a snarl escape our pursed lips.

_I can't guarantee it, _Carter thought. _"Of course not." _

_"Cool," _Fred stood, walking over to the television set. _"Mi casa, su casa." _

Relaxing at last, Carter's shoulders slouched and he walked over to sit beside Fred, letting his guard down. _The Cullens won't find me here_, his thoughts reassured him.

I turned away from the wall, letting go of Jacob and signaling him to head back down the ladder. He was hesitant to obey my request, but he reluctantly obliged.

Once we reached the bottom, he was incredulous, "We're just going to let him _go_?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle," I decided.

"I thought we weren't bringing anyone else into this," He sighed.

"We're not," I shook my head. "I need to talk to Carlisle about this _Fred_. Carter, however, is as good as dead. We'll meet up tomorrow, same time, alright?"

_But the night isn't over yet_, Jacob complained in his head.

I stopped for a moment to appreciate his companionship. He was upset that the night hadn't yet ended, that our outing shouldn't have official ended for another few hours …. I clapped my hand on his shoulder as we began to head back down an alley toward the Volvo, saying, "If we get back to the Reservation now, you still may be able to make your party."

"And_ tomorrow_ we'll pull the all-nighter?" Jacob grinned.

"_Tomorrow_," I agreed, shaking on it. "Aro will have his recompense. And we'll be one step closer to getting Renesmee back."


	31. Chapter 31

Bella's POV

The Weather Channel failed to mention the abnormal sunlight that poured in through my window early Thursday morning, but, luckily, I had my own personal weathergirl – and very rarely was she inaccurate. Alice had texted me the previous night, warning me before I could be caught unprepared; and the next morning, without fail, a fresh ray of daylight littered my bedroom, illuminating every little speck of dust scattered about the wooden floors.

I wrapped myself in a hooded jacket and pulled on some sweatpants before heading downstairs, just in case I forgetfully stepped into a sunbeam without realizing it.

I could picture Charlie's face now.

"Bella …?" His eyes would be wide in astonishment. "Is your leg … _sparkling_?"

Ugh ….

I had planned to tell Charlie I was a vampire the day I arrived for my visit, but the topic of Renesmee had overshadowed all hopes I had of getting the confession out coherently. Since then, he had been in too good a mood for me to drop such a bomb on him – I wouldn't have been able to handle his expression, I wouldn't have been able to handle the smile slowly fading from his face as the understanding set in. I wouldn't be able to stand his sadness, his disappointment.

And, especially, his questions. I would not be able to handle his questions.

"Yes, Dad, I've been this way for awhile. Yes, Dad, since graduation. Yes, Dad, Edward is – all the Cullens are. Yes, Dad, Nessie is, too … well, sort of."

I felt nearly nauseous as I walked down the steps, indecision welling up inside me. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I just come out with it – the simple six syllables that would pull back the heavy curtain between Charlie and me? _I am a vampire. _I sighed, flustered, walking into the kitchen with the same demeanor as if I were marching to the gallows.

To make things even worse, Charlie was standing at the stove.

_Oh, shoot me, _I thought. _He's in such a good mood he's _cooking_. _

"Hey, Dad," I greeted a little too sullenly. I reminded myself to keep my tone light – I couldn't let him know about the hurricane of emotion whirling inside me.

"Morning, Bells," He turned to glance at me, smiling. "How'd you sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep." Never have.

He went back to the fry pan. "Are you cold, or something?"

Yes, I'm always ice cold. "Oh." He meant my clothes. "Yeah, a little."

"Sit down," He tried to hide the fact that he had completely hacked the fried egg that he was making by leaning over the stovetop, so that it was blocked from my view. "I hope you're hungry."

Haven't really eaten in years, Dad. "Not really."

His face fell.

"On second thought," I sat down at the table. "My stomach has been feeling weird lately. Maybe I should get some food in me." Might as well prep him for the vomit that I would have to force up later on now rather than having to come up with a story on the spot.

He nodded, regaining confidence, and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. "So, how long did you say you were staying?"

"Till Saturday," I muttered, but I really wasn't answering his question; I was answering my own thought. I had till Saturday to tell him. Three whole days. I should be able to handle that, right? I didn't have to tell him right this second – exactly this hour – just today – specifically this week – precisely this month …. I had all the time in the world.

"I really do appreciate having you around," He walked over and handed me my plate. The meal was butchered, but his TLC stitched up the seams, I supposed; I admired his valiant effort. "Hey, how do you feel about going to the Rez today? The game's on tonight and Billy invited us down to watch it on his TV, which is bigger and better than mine" – he paused to grimace – "but it'll be nice to hang out down there, don't ya think?"

I shrugged, pushing my plate back a bit so that the steam didn't hit me so heavily in the face.

"I can't guarantee that Jacob will be there, though," He sighed, turning back to the counter to get his own food. "Billy was telling me that he disappears 'round evenings now. I sure hope that kid isn't getting into anything he shouldn't be; I can't picture him doing crimes, but he was real close to Renesmee, I know. He's going through a rough time."

My thoughts ran rampant, but the only physical sign of it that I let show was a subtle, practically illegible nod.

Charlie sat down across from me, straightening out his back as he poised his fork to dig in. "But that's still no excuse to infringe the law."

I stared vacantly out the window, my eyes ample and idle – there were too many open-ended assumptions running through my head for me to sum them all up. They ran along the lines of Jacob getting hurt, Renesmee getting hurt, everyone I love getting hurt …. You know, the usual stuff.

_Tell him. Tell him. TELL HIM. _

I fought off the urge by bringing my attention back to my food, pushing it around the plate with my fork. I had divided the egg white into three separate groups and Charlie had already downed half his meal before either of us spoke again.

"I'm sure he's being responsible," I said, to break the heavy air.

"See, I'm not quite sure what to believe," He explained his thoughts on the subject, his mouth full. "I never really had to worry about you, Bella, because I knew you'd be careful. Well, there was that one time, your senior year, you ran off for three days and I had no idea where you were. But, otherwise, I could always trust that you'd be conscientious and honest with me."

_UGH, honesty. Why did he have to bring up HONESTY? _

"I would tell you if anything serious were going on," I lied.

"I know it," He bought it, as he always had. He took a deep breath, settling deeper into his chair and lingering in the silence.

We had always been short on words when it came to conversation, but I enjoyed being with him in the midst of our stillness – it reminded me of my teenage days when I used to live here. It felt nice to reminisce, but it felt even better to get back to the moment at hand, to stare at him the way he was now instead of remembering the way we were then.

"I'm tired of talking about the same ole things," He admitted with a smirk. "I'm curious as to what you do all day without a nine-to-five job. What do you find yourself doing normally?"

_Normally. _That was the key word. "On a normal day, I'm usually being Mom. But Renesmee's great at taking care of herself, so I have a decent amount of free time." I nodded. We hadn't been that _normal_ in a long time.

"It's rather strange for you to _live_ with the Cullens. All of 'em, I mean."

"It's nice to have all of us together," I told him.

I'm not quite sure how I would survive being separated from any member of that family. Each and every one of them was a piece to the puzzle and, without just one piece, there would be a gaping hole in the middle …. Renesmee would be that gaping hole if we didn't win her back …

"Hmm," His curiosity began to poke even farther below the surface, retreating to typical questions that every Forks citizen wondered about our reclusive family. "What do _they_ do up in that big house of theirs?"

I exhaled. "Well, we all like to hike and camp together." 'Hike' and 'camp': just excuses as far as Charlie was concerned.

"As much as I can't picture you as a hiker or a camper," He nearly laughed at the thought of me in the wilderness. "I like to think you do more than that up there."

"Well, we actually do spend a decent amount of time with the Quileutes. They like to come up when they can."

"Edward and Jacob …" Charlie feared bringing up the topic with me.

Had it been _that_ long since I had discussed the two of them with him? It couldn't have been – I was sure there had been other cases where we'd gone over this. But, perhaps, now was just confirmation.

"… They get along now, right?"

"They're actually friends, now." I wanted to add the word 'close' before friends, but it felt like too much of an exaggeration.

"Everything just … cleared up?"

"Yep."

I wished that I could go more in depth, let him know the situation, what had happened, the _history_. It's like everything he said pushed me a millimeter closer to the edge and, right about now, the cliffside was getting a bit too close for comfort.

"Aha," Charlie realized that wasn't the entire explanation, but it wasn't like he wanted to delve too deeply into my love life, anyway. "And, uh, Edward takes care of you, right? He treats you good?"

"Yeah, Dad," I sighed, near insulted by the very concept of him assuming otherwise.

He nodded, his attention returning to his food. But I wasn't done with him yet.

"You don't still hate him for what he did to me senior year," I concluded, not even wanting to phrase it as a question in fear that it was _still _up in the air after all this time. "I mean, it's been years."

He glanced up at me, his eyes wide. "I trust you. And you trust him."

I had to admit, I was impressed. "And that's all there is? No more grudges?"

"Well," He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. _Ugh, here we go_. "I definitely won't forget what he did to you. It was downright evil. But … over time … I've come to realize that—there must be more to the situation than I will ever know. I respect that you two have a world all of your own and what goes on inside of it is none of my business. But, whatever went on then – and if there's anything going on now – I know that, if it's important, you would tell me."

_OH, GOD, HE ALREADY KNOWS!_

"I'm so sorry, Dad," I blurted. "I should've told you."

He froze, his fork just hovering over his plate and his eyes locked on the center of the table. His voice was hesitant, expecting the worst, as he muttered, "What is it?"

I swallowed. "For … awhile now … there has been something … that I—well, that I haven't really told you …"

"Oh, God, Bella," His fork _clank_ed against his plate, echoing throughout the kitchen. "What has he been making you do? Please, don't …"

"No, _no_, he hasn't been making me do anything, Dad," I sighed. "I was actually the one that thrust it upon him. After I started dating Edward, we realized there was a bit of a … complication to our relationship."

He took a deep breath. He looked like he was going to throw up. "What sort of complication?"

"Edward is a …"

_Ding_,_ dong. _

_GAHHHHH! STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. _

"I'll get it," Charlie eyed me warily before he stood and headed into the foyer. His footsteps fumbled slightly as he reached for the door, distracted by our conversation.

What was fate trying to tell me? Was telling Charlie _that_ bad?

I practiced deep breathing exercises, trying to refrain from ripping my hair out as I tuned out the sound of my father answering the door. _This is okay. This is all right. It was just a coincidence. This doesn't change anything – Charlie is meant to know. _I took another deep breath, gently shutting my eyes and concentrating on the black oblivion behind my eyelids.

I had already jumped over the first (and possibly the hardest) hurdle: introducing the subject to him. The initial shock would settle with him by sundown, and then I could tell him the horrifying truth. Maybe then, once he'd come to terms with the gravity of my secret, he would be able to handle it better …

I glanced out the window mid-thought, my eyes narrowing when I noticed the car in the driveway. A stupid, shiny silver Volvo. I glowered.

It was not fate. It was interference.

"Have you been feeling better, Chief Swan?" Edward asked politely.

I could practically taste the self-accomplishment in his voice, the complacency that bled through every word. I knew him well enough to know how he'd spent his morning: sitting around the corner in the car, out of sight of the house, and, as soon as the topic resurrected, he overheard through Charlie's mind and decided to interrupt at the perfectly _coincidental_ moment. Damn vampire.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, his voice casual. I had never seen him so comfortable in a conversation with a Cullen before. "Bella's a good nurse."

"She does know a thing or two about injuries, I'm sure," Edward chuckled.

Charlie concurred with a laugh. After which, he asked, "And how've you been holding up, son?"

"I'm confident we'll find her," Edward answered the question that Charlie truly wanted to ask. "I wasn't so sure before, but now I know that there isn't a chance in the world that she won't be back in our arms by the end of the month."

Charlie took a deep breath. "And what brought on the change of heart?"

Edward let a small laugh escape his lips, a sound only audible to my ears. "I have confided in a friend. And I feel like I've learned more from him than I ever will if I continue to sulk in this funk … and I'll destroy anything that gets in my way."

"Well, those are fighting words if I've ever heard 'em," Charlie sniggered.

The only way Charlie would be able to laugh after such a formidable statement was if Edward said them with a smile – and, given the circumstances, if Edward was able to smile so easily, something must be up.

After a few moments, Charlie said, "Bella was just telling me she's not leaving till Saturday. Is everything all right?"

"Bella may stay if she wishes," Edward allowed, his musical voice directed in my direction. "Even so, I figured that you would rather watch the game on our fifty-inch, since you haven't really got a … sufficient television."

I leaned back in my chair, running my tongue across my teeth behind pursed lips. Sucking up, huh? But, for what?

Charlie's breathing slipped, his mouth watering at the offer. He didn't have it in him to refuse, but he replied begrudgingly, "Well, Billy Black invited me down to the Rez …"

Edward's voice was charmingly persuasive. "Jake already gave me the heads up. I invited Mr. Black to come over, as well."

_Jake_? I hadn't heard Edward call Jacob that. Ever.

Charlie sighed, something of a sigh of relief – it would have been bittersweet for him to call up Billy and say that he had a better date with the Cullens. "Then I don't see why not. Bella and I will come over around four o'clock. How's that?"

"Perfect," Edward purred. "What do you think, Bella?"

I cleared my throat, standing. "I think you're early."

I walked slowly into the hallway, consciously stepping over a stream of light that poured in through the open doorway. Charlie was looking up at Edward, so he didn't notice my footwork.

Edward and I were similarly dressed, but he, of course, pulled it off far more skillfully than I ever could. His jeans were dark denim, matching his black hoodie that covered his forehead. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, so that the only visible skin was his face, which was hidden by a pair of sunglasses. Although he was dressed rather shadily, he looked like a model, or perhaps a movie star, hiding from swarms of paparazzi and fans dying to take his picture. Yes, even in the miniscule town of Forks, a Cullen could pull such a look off.

"Good morning, love," He greeted with a grin. "Funny. I was cold today, too."

I looked down at my outfit, scowled and then looked back him again. In contrast, I looked like a hobo, and not even the credible kind that you see in films; I was the kind that builds cardboard forts under bridges, drowned in unemployment, gone ugly overnight.

"I swear to goodness," Charlie rolled his eyes at us. "Either you two coordinated or you're both crazy. I don't see why you're not wearing shorts in this weather." Even though it was a nippy fifty-seven degrees, there was nothing like a day of daylight to get Forks in a summery mood. Any temperature higher than eighty, the rainiest city in the continental U.S. would call a national holiday.

"Practically speaking," Edward kept his eyes locked on me. "I'm probably crazy."

"I thought we agreed on Saturday?" I folded my arms across my chest. That made him laugh.

"That we did," He nodded. "But Alice misses her favorite sister."

"And you're sure Alice was the only one that missed me?" My tone was accusatory.

He looked up at the ceiling and then back down at me, his smile wide. "Yep, just Alice. Maybe Esme."

I rolled my eyes. I would get him to confess whatever he was hiding, because it was clear there was something up his sleeve. "I'll get packing. You don't mind, Dad …?"

"Not at all," Charlie opened the door wider so that Edward could come in. "So, Edward, how big did you say the television was?"

"Fifty-inch. Not to mention the stereo and surround-sound." Once Edward was inside, he dropped his hood and removed his glasses.

"Oh, wow. Must've cost a fortune, I'm sure," Charlie marveled.

"It was a gift," Edward nodded toward the stairs, indicated for me to head up and collect my things.

I reluctantly followed his instruction, glancing down the stairwell behind me to see the two of them getting along just fine. Their smiles were genuine – and I appreciated the scene painted before me. Charlie enjoyed talking about sports with another guy for once, I could tell. Edward was just about beaming, forgetting all of his troubles for my dad's sake … or maybe even for his own sake. He was truly happy ….

Yes, something was definitely up.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Read this to the tunes of: **_**You Are a Tourist by Death Cab for Cutie**_** and **_**Exogenesis: Symphony, Part 1 (Overture) by Muse**_**, respectively. **_

Edward's POV

I was able to carry Bella's luggage out of Charlie's house in one trip. Chief Swan offered to assist me, but it weren't as if I was physically incapable; he was content with exchanging a private farewell with Bella on the front steps, anyway, so I let them be, positioning the bags in the back of the Volvo so that they fit just right.

"I'll see you later then, Bells?" Charlie seemed surprisingly at ease. I had predicted that there would've been more than enough heated glares shot in my direction for stealing his daughter away from him so suddenly. But nothing. Not even a sour remark.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I can stay if you want me to."

Bella had a tint of annoyance in her voice, which made me smile. She felt in the dark, and I knew that she hated that feeling. I would get an earful of it on the way back, I was sure of that. I deserved it, though; she was only intensely curious, which she had the right to be, and if she planned to take her bottled frustration out on me, then I would accept it without a fight. There was a drastic difference between what Bella personified her anger as and what I knew it to be – by her reaction, I figured she saw herself as a riled tiger and I saw her as the scowling little kitten that had fallen victim to identity theft.

"No, go," Charlie shook his head. "Edward needs you home." I checked his mind to make certain this wasn't a charade for Bella's sake: _… I can tell Bella misses him. I wonder why she can't see that for herself … Fifty inches _and_ surround sound? The game should be incredible tonight …_

He was preoccupied, but his thoughts confirmed that his words were true.

She replied begrudgingly, "If you want me to. I'll see you tonight, Dad." Bella began to make her way down the steps at an excruciatingly human pace before she turned around to face him. "I'll tell you what I needed to after the game."

"It's fine. Really, Bella," Charlie put up his hands, swallowing. He was scared. "What I don't know won't hurt me."

"No, Dad," She refused. "You need to know. It's time I told you everything." Oh, for the sake of all that his good in this world! Without even as much as a peek into her brain, I knew what had sparked that thought; moreover, I remembered clearly _who_ had sparked that thought. If only Carlisle had never said those things to her at the hospital …

Charlie was hesitant to agree to this, but he did, nonetheless. And, once Bella was down the walkway (her eyes remaining locked on the porch), Charlie lifted his hand in a pathetic wave and then turned back into the house, shutting the door behind them.

At the sound of the _bang_ of the wooden door, Bella froze in the center of the walk, and I leaned against the passenger door to watch her. She stood there with her fingers flexing as she watched everything but me.

"And so we meet again exactly the way we left," I murmured. With the exception of the lack of a setting sun and clothing, every account of the evening I dropped her off was met, positioning and all. Although we both seemed a bit more rested now.

She turned to look at me, her black eyes ample and vast, as if they were a moonlit field that I could run for miles in. "And so we meet again."

The aggravation from before was placed with playful suspicion.

"I trust you've recuperated?" I grinned widely, wanting more than anything for her to run into my arms at this very moment …. _All in good time_ …

"Your timing is impeccable," She commented smoothly, folding her arms across her chest. I admired her self-assurance, as comical as it was – if she wanted to see herself as a tiger, fine. She was _my_ tiger, then.

"A secret is not a secret if you tell it," I reminded her.

"He's my _dad_," She reminded me.

"You look adorable today," I complimented, watching her sweatpants flap like a flag in the wind.

She glowered. "He'll have to know eventually. You heard what Carlisle said."

"That I did," I allowed, grinding my teeth together behind my tight lips. My smile slipped away from me slightly, but I tried to hold on to it as best I could. "That doesn't mean that what he said is veritable."

"You don't trust Carlisle?"

"I trust him with my dead life." I simpered.

"Then, why don't you listen to him?" She challenged. "He is your father, after all."

"And you're my wife, after all," I lifted an eyebrow, the smile returning.

"Oh, Edward," she rolled her eyes. "You don't know when to quit."

"Oh, Bella, I know better than you think," I mused, primarily to myself. "It is not that I don't know, but that I'm hopelessly controlled. I'll keep going until you say 'when.'"

Her hair blew into her face as she stared at me blankly. Bella's pupils blended in with her dark irises, which made it difficult for me to focus directly into her eyes. They were just one isolated black dot, gazing forward at me. It made me feel especially … especially … well, I couldn't quite label what the feeling was. But it was strong and definite and irrefutable, that was for certain.

"When," She whispered to me.

I swallowed, my eyes dropping to the pavement. And, as my eyes fell downward, the corners of my lips automatically drooped in the same direction. "Your wish is my command."

When I looked up again, Bella was in front of me. So close, just inches away. I longed to reach out for her, to feel her skin underneath mine, to hold her so close that she could move inside of me …. But I wanted her to decide the moment. I wanted this to be her moment …

Her fingers rose from her side to my face and she stroked my temple, making me shudder. I reached up, pressed her hand against my cheek, and, savoring every millisecond, melted in her arms. My stomach zinged and wrapped itself in a ball. Oh, yes, it was very nice to have Bella back with me where she belonged …

"I don't want to believe that I control you," She told me.

I breathed heavily, chuckling under my breath. "It's a little late for that."

She looked down, gauging if we could possibly get any closer. There was still a few infinitesimal centimeters between us, and she eagerly cut off the distance.

As much as I hated to pull out of her grasp, I knew that I had to. "Charlie is watching very, very closely. And, although we are already legally wed and you are officially mine, I still respect your father's rules." I placed my hands carefully on her waist and pushed her back, but not far enough so that she was not within reach.

She eyed me warily.

"I've murdered the moment, I know," I consented, opening her door for her.

"No," She shrugged, a cunning smile on her face as she settled into the car and buckled her seat belt. "Now I have the chance to interrogate you."

"Interrogation?" I laughed quietly. "That's a bit merciless, don't you think?"

"Hmm, I think it fits the context perfectly," She pulled at the handle and shut the door.

* * *

Alice's POV

I eyed Carlisle carefully, very, very carefully, even though he was frozen as stone and his expression never seemed to change. Even still, I waited for something that I knew would never come: a legible reaction.

He leaned against the countertop, the edge of his belt latched onto the lip of the granite, and he stared blankly at the floor as he concentrated deeply on something that I was uncertain of. He had a thick book open his hand, his four fingers acting as a stand for the backing to rest on and his thumb holding the pages open. The book had lilted out of his grasp slightly and, from where I was sitting at the island, I clearly could read the first paragraph of _Cry, the Beloved Country_ – a outspoken book about racial injustice that he had suggested I read and he was reading again.

"Are you sure, Carlisle?" I implored, pushing my palms onto the counter and lifting my bottom out of the seat.

"Are _you_ sure, Alice?" He contradicted, unable to break his staring contest with a particle of dust on the hardwood.

I sat down again, my eyes shifting nervously. "Yes, Saturday night. And they plan to come _here_." I glanced up at the rafters. "Oh, how I would hate to see this place in ruins."

His eyes moved from the floor to the moon, lowering the book so that his arm was straight, so that he didn't have to pretend to read anymore. "Neither would I, Alice. Do you see them moving the location, perhaps? I'm sure Esme would be heartbroken if the place we've stayed the longest is brought to the ground."

I had already considered this, therefore I had already checked. "They won't decide that on their own. We'll have to convince them that there is one place and one place only where the battle should take place."

The doorbell softly _ding_ed downstairs in the foyer.

"Will you join the welcoming party, Alice?" Esme wondered, coming down the steps with Emmett in tow.

"Let me just finish my conversation with Carlisle and I'll be right down," I nodded to her.

She smiled warmly, taking Emmett by the arm and leading him down the second set of steps. He would be the one to carry Billy up the stairs, I assumed.

When my eyes were back on Carlisle, his eyes were back on the floor. There was a faraway look in his stare and I hated to summon him back for such a dour subject. "I know that Saturday is soon, but we'll be prepared, I'm sure …"

He shook his head, which made my voice linger to an unfinished note. "We need to change the date. Next week, at least, Alice. How will we tell Edward and Bella?"

"I'm sure they've been bottling the angst long enough," I exhaled. "They've got to be eager to get it out."

Carlisle was hesitant to concede, but he did. "If there is no other way, then alright. I just don't look forward to this battle. It should be a brutal one. Even with the wolves on our side, it won't be enough."

"We could call on the other covens," I suggested, pushing my hair out of my face. "Tanya and the others would love to help if it means slaying the Volturi and their evil ways …"

"There's not enough _time_, Alice," Carlisle left his immobile position and leaned forward, coming closer to me. "If only there was more time."

"We've all the time in the world," I reminded him of what he always tried to tell us, running my hand across his hair.

He smiled, sighing. "Not this time, I'm afraid." Taking my hand, he locked it in a cell, trapped between his palms. "Bella and Edward will be returning from their hunt soon, Chief Swan and Billy Black are on their way up – I know you're capable of being a marvelous actress. Put on a smile, darling."

I grinned for him once, but then my eyes narrowed on the floor, a common target when it came to serious thought, I noticed. "I have so much to organize. I should set the scene for the Volturi so they'll move the setting …"

"There's always tonight for that," He released my captive hand, moving to the oven just in time for the buzzer to chime. "Doesn't Esme's casserole look delightful?"

"Yes, I suppose," I sighed, blowing my hair out of my eyes.

"Alice!" A gruff voice exclaimed from behind.

Turning in my chair, I put a bright smile on my face for Charlie. His smile was wider than I'd imagined it would be, the only remains of the incident being a skin-colored, almost unnoticeable bandage on his wrist. He reached forward to hug me and I, skillfully remembering to wear a long-sleeved shirt for the purpose of this very moment, held him tightly back.

"Bella and Edward are on their way," I beamed as jumped off the barstool and pulled away from him, not letting go of him entirely because he clearly did not want me to. "They wanted to go out and spend some time alone. You know, to catch up after a whole _four days_ apart."

Charlie laughed, wrapping his arm around me as we walked to the living room, Emmett rolling Billy behind us.

I could hear Edward and Bella's footsteps leisurely walking back to the house, about a half a mile west from here. Just by their speed and timing, I could tell that the conversation was not a tense one, but not especially tender, either. I wanted them back here, so that I could talk to them together. I need my Bella-Edward fix. Stat.

Jasper was already sitting in the living room beside Sam and Emily, two of the only three pack members that were available for a gathering tonight. The game was on, the speakers were blaring, the boys were strident – as soon as Charlie, Billy, and Emmett had stepped foot in the room, it were as if a spell had been cast over them.

Carlisle walked into the room with a six layer dip for everyone, Rosalie close behind him with a liter of Coca-Cola in her hand. There was a delicate glance that I shared with my father, but it pained the both of us to hold on to it very long …

… Oh, when were Edward and Bella getting home? …

"Jacob," I heard Billy clear his throat. I looked up to see Mr. Black's son jogging up the steps, skipping every other stair to get to the top in about four seconds flat – my record, of course, was about 0.6, but it's not like that mattered right now. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I," I rose to my feet, startled when Jacob grabbed my wrist and pulled be toward the next flight of stairs.

He dragged me up to the second floor landing, growling under his breath as he went.

"Where's Edward?" He sighed. "I must've called his cell ten times."

"He's out with Bella," I told him, leaning against the windowed wall coolly. "They're not more than a half mile off. Anyway, Edward told us about your little outings. Not everyone, just Emmett and I. I can't believe you didn't want to tell me …. I could have been of great use if Carter was what you were after. Goodness, Jacob …"

"I'm sorry, Alice," Jacob slid down to the floor, putting his head in his hands. "It's just that … I don't … Edward and I thought we could join forces if we … I don't know."

I lowered my eyes, ignoring the others as their cheers echoed up the steps.

Smiling, I sat down behind him. "I'm going to need your help. You and I might have to make an alliance ourselves. The battle is Saturday …"

"Saturday!" He exclaimed, his head snapping back out of his palms. "I-I …!"

"I know, I know," I rolled my eyes. "But we have to set the scene for the Volturi. We don't have enough time to build our numbers, so we have to pick a place that's built more strategically – somewhere more suited for, um, power in agility rather than power in numbers."

"Well, how about the field?" He offered. "Where we had the battle against Victoria."

"No, no," I shook my head. "That's more out in the open, more of a no-man's-land. We need somewhere that is physically challenging for them to maneuver through with so many people on their side …"

His eyes widened. "The gorge. The one that divides Quileute and Cullen territory."

"That's perfect!" I considered the possibilities, examining a bird's eye view of our prospective theatre of war.

There was a long, rocky chasm that spanned the edge of the Reservation. It was wide enough for a vampire to jump across, but the walls were at too straight an angle to cross without running face first to what was on the other side. And, in our case, if we blocked the other side, they would be dead if they crossed over. It was also crowded by dense forest, massive trees looming all around. Tactically, it was the ideal place for our situation.

"There's just one glitch to your plan."

Both Jacob and I looked up, watching as Edward slowly ascended the steps to us.

"Are you kidding?" Jacob grinned, practically giddy with victory. "It's foolproof."

Edward stopped halfway on the staircase, tentative. He focused on Jacob, pure companionship flowering in his bright golden eyes. "Despite our amity, you are failing to remember one specific agreement that we vowed since the beginning to respect. If our army were to stand united on one side, we would have to stand on Quileute land, thus breaking the treaty. I'm sorry, I know you two are trying to help, but the elders will never permit this, whether temporary or not."

"You can't be sure of that unless you ask," The squeaking of wheels echoed into the stairwell. Jacob and I stood, all of us staring down the steps at Billy Black, who looked miniscule and vulnerable from where we stood at the top.

"I am not going to force you to do this, Billy," Edward sighed solemnly. I knew, just by his face, that he saw the plan's potential – he was disappointed that we would have to let the fantasy of it go.

"You're not forcing me to do anything, boy," Billy crossed his arms, smiling.

"Dad," Jacob rested his hand on the banister, stepping down so that he was level with Edward. I stayed frozen, admiring the three of them. "If Chief Swan overhears …"

"He's in the bathroom," Billy waved his hand carelessly. "And, if he does hear, the hell with it. I'm tired of my best friend thinking my son is a freak and his daughter's life is just peachy."

We all cracked a smile.

"I can see what this is doing to Bella, Edward," Billy exhaled. "And I don't like it. She needs her father to help her through this. And I know you don't like it, but we're gonna have to accept that Forks is a full out breeding ground for weird. Those so directly involved, like the Chief, are gonna have to know sooner or later, whether they wanna or not."

Edward dolefully accepted that truth.

"As for the treaty," He took a deep breath. "My grandfather made that pact with Carlisle not out of distrust, but out of caution. Everyone knows that werewolves and vampires don't necessarily mix. Hell, we're like oil and water half the time. But, Edward, Alice, all of you, I've seen the way you are with the pack, with Jake, and I can see everyone thawing out. Look me in the face and tell me that all of us aren't the closest friends we're ever gonna get. The pack can gag all they want, but I'm sure they know that. And, I don't know how you Cullens feel about it, but I can see you're the same way. You're all still teenagers, for goodness sake."

I giggled.

"So, considering that I am still one of the proud and the few elders left," He granted. "I can see now that Ephraim's conditions are not only fulfilled but surpassed. I gotta face it. You all are the _young_ ones now" – he put 'young' in air quotes, teasingly eyeing my brother and I – "so you're the ones that are running the show. I'll revoke the treaty. The Cullens are now permitted on Quileute land and are verifiable allies of the tribe."

"Yes!" Jacob punched Edward jovially in the shoulder.

Edward beamed, grabbing Jake's fist and putting him in a playful chokehold so that he could ruffle his hair.

"_However_," Billy put up his finger. All of us paused. "I have a few conditions. One, you must stick to your vegetarian diet. No exceptions. And, two, when you act, you mustn't act alone. We are now one people – and, in spite of our aversions, we will work to keep peace on our lands. That means you must honor Quileute traditions. I'm not asking you to follow them, but simply to respect them."

"Of course," Edward nodded.

"And, Jacob," Billy turned his constant eye contact to his son. "As heritable chief of the pack, you must make clear that we now honor the Cullen coven's mores in the same way that they honor ours."

"It's set in stone, then," Carlisle came over to Billy, shaking hands with him. "I'll sign on it, if that is what you wish."

Billy shook his head. "Faith alone is all I need from you, Carlisle. And I know that you stand by your promises." Then, turning to us. "I want your army on Quileute land, and I want you to smite any dirty Italian that dare cross the line."

"It's a promise," Edward smirked, glimpsing gamely at Jacob.

Jacob jumped down the steps in one stride enthusiastically, patting his father on the shoulder and then going over to Bella, whom I assumed had heard the entire thing from the kitchen. "It's all war now!" He exclaimed ardently.

Aw. He broke my record.


	33. Chapter 33

_**To the tune of: **_**Blindness **_**by Metric. **_

Bella's POV

Around halftime, long after I had lost interest in the game altogether, I left the living room to step out onto the back porch off the kitchen, primarily because it was difficult to sort out my thoughts with everything so backwards and upside-down.

Never did I think that I would see the three – vampire, werewolf, and human – lounging casually together on a couch, careless as to precautions and charades, not even guarded as to the proximity of the other. Jacob sat beside Edward without an ounce of hesitation, talking to him about pointless conversational things, the kinds of things that you would tell someone you wouldn't expect judgment from, someone you enjoy speaking to: a _friend_. And Edward showed no animosity in the least; in fact, he presented quite the opposite to his archenemy. They did not cringe at a touchy comment, they did not exchange harmful glances …. Not even a mocking barb toward one another.

Clearly, I had missed something significant.

Granted, I am leaving out a critical third component. Charlie was still blind. Sure, he thought that Jacob and Edward's friendliness was out of the ordinary, but he thought no more than that of it. I wondered if knowledge would be the key to so many locked doors that stood before him, the answer to so many questions that must have been compiling in the back of his mind since the Cullens arrived in Forks, since I arrived to stir the mix, since the Quileutes came into play as a counterpart.

All this and more were just suspicions in Charlie's mind for now. But soon they would be labeled as fact – paradoxical concrete myths.

I slipped out of the room almost unnoticed, considering the boys were all in a heated debate about a controversial play. Alice stood at my exit, but Jasper pulled her back down onto the couch, knowing that I needed the alone time. After nodding in silent thanks to my brother-in-law, I emerged into the crisp night with only one impending conversation on my mind.

Instead of analyzing proper phrasing or how to correctly yet concisely explain the conception of a human-vampire hybrid, I thought solely of Charlie's reaction. Once I explained everything, what would he think of the situation at hand? Would he want to help? Oh, that was impossible, out of bounds; I would never let my dad involve himself. To even imagine the Volturi walking up to Charlie's doorstep and stripping his very life from him was … unimaginable …

But it wasn't as if it hadn't already happened before …

After Edward had picked me up from Charlie's in the morning, we'd dropped my things off at the house and then set out into the woods for a necessary hunting trip – and a vital conversation. He told me little about what I really wanted to know, and almost too much about what I didn't want to hear.

"We have to move forward, yes, I agree on that," Edward had said to me in a tone of voice that could have very well brought me to tears if I had the ducts for it. "But, you see, it isn't as if we are going to die right here and now. We've got eternity – and the moment our eternity is threatened, there is the chance that all you and I hold dear will be in jeopardy. And that's the tragedy you and I face now; all that we love is about to be crushed to a pulp. In short, this may not be the ideal time to tell him …. I'm sorry, Bella. Wait till all this blows over, how does that sound?"

Well, Edward, it sounds rather terrible, if you ask me.

Oh, the complications! All the complexity that thickened the layers separating my father and me … how could I dig through it all in one shot, with one bullet? I needed a starting point, an anchor. Yes, I had already decided to ignore Edward and tell Charlie anyway, but I needed to sort out my tactics. There was only one way to get my father to wrap his head around this – with tangible examples, metaphors that could make this ethereal world real, just as Edward had used with me.

The comparison of a lion to a lamb, the intimidation of a cracked skull with one stroke of the finger, the addiction and the risk that came with my love in that Edward could kiss me with my only shield between his teeth and my blood being a single sheet of thin skin as an alcoholic could choose the single glass of water in a room full of wine …

What could make him understand? What example could I use that would resound with him? I rather have the truth strike him straight across the face than have it lurk under his nose. But, all of Edward's examples were an attempt to drive me away, to hide the dangerous reality from my naive mind …. If I were to tell Charlie, it would be in an attempt to bring him closer, to expose the dangerous reality to his blind eyes. But how? How?

"Edward sent me out," a husky voice interrupted my befuddled thoughts.

Turning, I saw Charlie carefully opening the door and closing it behind him, his eyes never looking me square in the face but, instead, gazing off at some unannounced presence in the forest beyond. Through the glass wall, I saw Edward and Jacob sitting across from one another at the island, skillfully pretending to have a conversation for my sake, but watching me out of their peripheral vision.

"Did he?" There was a flat tone to my voice, although I was pleasantly surprised.

"Said you had something to tell me," He stood beside me, rubbing his palm along the railing. "Listen, if this is about what you wanted to tell me earlier, it can wait till after the game." He voiced his discomfort, but realizing it might have been a little brash of him to say so, he added, "If you're not ready yet."

"I've waited long enough," I sighed, leaning beside him and staring intently at the mountains as if I thought they would lift their green skirts and meander away. When I spoke, my attention was longingly focused on the hills, so there was some vacillations to my pitch, as if I had said, _"No, please don't leave yet," _instead.

He mistook my tone, giving that it sounded much more like I was finishing a conversation rather than starting one, so he sighed, starting a new topic, "Happy to be home?"

"Yeah," I nodded, still sounding irresolute.

"You don't sound it," He observed.

"Do you remember back when I was junior," I hesitated a bit, but he didn't dare break up my train of thought. "And I went to Phoenix, because I said I didn't want to waste my life in Forks? And Edward and Carlisle had to come get me? Do you remember?"

"'Course I do," He nodded. "Scared me half to death. Almost as much as the time when Edward left you and then you disappeared for those three days …. Hell, Bella, I had no clue what you were doing."

I took a deep breath, glimpsing away from the mountains to gauge his expression. "Do you want me to tell you what I was doing? There's a big probability you won't believe me, though."

He straightened out his back, leaning backward until it cracked. "What probability?"

I shrugged, "One to two."

"You don't mess around, do ya, Bells?" He exhaled, nearly laughing, but not having the life in him to make it sound hearty enough to be convincing.

"It's all interconnected," I meshed my fingers together. "One event caused another, you know?"

"Well," He leaned back at my level again, so that we were looking eye to eye. "You got me curious, that's for sure. And it can't be _that _bad. There's nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you."

I swallowed. "Yeah," I repeated uncertainly.

There was a long break in the air between us, a break where even the crickets muted their song and the wind held its breath. As if the world around me was waiting to hear the very same secret, with the same anticipation that Charlie waited with now – in a matter of moments, I assembled my launch pad and figured that the only thing to do was to take off from there.

"You know Jacob …." I stopped, rearranging my thoughts mid-sentence.

It was a long time before I spoke again, so Charlie smirked, "I've heard of him."

"No, I mean," I sighed. "You know Jacob told you about his … abnormality."

"Abnormality," Charlie repeated after me, shaking his head as if he were hoping the memories would fly right out his ears. "_I_'ll say, that's some abnormality. If that wasn't the strangest thing I've ever seen. And you knew about it and didn't tell me."

"He's not the only one …" I looked down at my feet and back up at him.

His eyes widened as if he understood everything at once.

My breathing hastened.

"You mean to tell me," He paused, putting two and two together. "… _You_'re a dog thing, _too_?"

Nope, he didn't understand. "No, Dad, I can't be. But there are more of them."

"The Cullens?" He guessed, wanting to be wrong.

"No," I sighed. "They aren't wolves, either. But all the Quileutes are."

Immediately, he glanced back into the house, staring Jacob up and down, as his memories formatted the grounds for all the possibilities. Fortunately, Edward and Jacob were listening principally to the rise and fall of our conversation, knowing when to turn away and when it was safe to eavesdrop. Now was the time to look away.

"All those boys?" He said with an undying ignorance.

I nodded hesitantly, not wanting to say much more on it, unless he had a specific question in mind, one that didn't involve a yes or no answer.

"Why didn't …." Charlie had always been a relatively quiet man, not especially verbose, not particularly expressive, so to see such confusion so suddenly splattered on his previously cool, calm, and collected expression like a bucket of red paint … that was an abnormality in itself. "Why don't you think Billy told me?"

Oh.

"Well, he couldn't, Dad. No one is supposed to know."

Although there were so many rants he could have gone off on, Charlie, as I said, was not especially verbose, so his rampant thoughts were known only to himself. Which killed me. I couldn't read his mind, but I sure wish I could read it right now. Thinking I could get some hints, I turned to look into the kitchen for some sign from Edward. But Jacob and he were gone. I was officially alone with my father.

I decided to state facts, to connect the pieces for him. "All those bear attack a couple years ago weren't bears. Those were the wolves. Jake wasn't the one killing people, though." Charlie was staring at the wood-paneled deck, but he looked up when I started to speak. "He was protecting everyone, the whole pack was. Protecting them from something awful …"

"Start from the beginning, would ya, Bells?" Charlie took a deep breath.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"The beginning, like where the Cullens come into it. How come you were in all this?" He wondered. There wasn't really any particular emotion riding on Charlie's words; the confusion was gone and, with where the conversation was headed, I thought I would catch some jealousy flying out of his mouth. But, no, not a single bit of either. "You always have been good at finding loopholes at things."

"Well, I suppose I'm the loophole in this case," I sighed.

He got to the question that I didn't want to really answer. "How long?"

"How long I've known?" I frowned, clarifying even though I very well knew what he meant. "Oh, well," – I pretended to do the math in my head, but Edward's statement from the beginning of the week still stood clear in my mind – "It has to have been about … five years now."

He stepped backwards, as if I had slapped him, but said nothing.

"I couldn't tell you, Dad," I exhaled.

"Then tell me now," He whispered. Again, not a single emotion was visible in him. I hated that I couldn't easily read him in the time I most wanted to. "What's so special about the Cullens, Bella?"

I had expected the confrontation to come much later in the conversation, so I hadn't yet figured out what anchored metaphors and relatable similes I could use. So I decided to wing it – to use what Charlie already knew.

"Think about it, Dad," I scooted closer to him and, at my gesture, he stared out at the woods again, expecting someone to come forward and explain everything. "Why is it, do you think, that the Cullens were always out camping and hiking when it was sunny out?"

"Good weather is rare 'round here, Bells, you know that," He spoke logically. "It's no wonder they would go up to the hills when the sun was out."

"But why was it that _every_ sunny day they were no where to be found?" I whispered. "You mean they went camping _every_ sunny day?"

"Well …" He paused to rethink himself. "That sounds unlikely."

"Have you ever noticed how exceptionally cold Alice's little white hands are when she hugs you?" I inquired. "Or have you ever patted Edward on the back, and noticed that there was something very strange about the way his skin felt?"

"Now that you mention it," He shrugged. "I guess I have."

"Stone-hard," I muttered. "That's how it feels, doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not following," He stared at me perplexedly, the trees losing their significant interest for him. "They're just a bunch of spectacles. How else can I put it?"

"And why are they such a spectacle?" I looked down at my fingers. "Why is that they're all so pale and beautiful? So mysterious?"

"It's family genes," He answered surely.

"Then why is it that, when I married Edward, I all of a sudden seemed to look … different?" I wouldn't consent to actually looking beautiful, partially because I knew it was still virtually impossible. "And, I'll tell you, Alice doesn't give me makeovers every day, believe me."

"Well, I don't know what, then," He sighed. "But has that got to do with anything?"

"Open your mind to it, Dad," I tried to convince him. "Everything that you thought was once untrue; open it up as a possibility. Every myth, every legend – they aren't as out of the question as you might think."

He turned to me, scrutinizing. "They've brainwashed you, haven't they?"

I laughed, breaking up the choppy silence. "No, Dad, they haven't. I love them." Once that was out in the air, I was able to go on with more confidence. "The Quileutes, they aren't just wolves. They're _werewolves_," I saw he was disbelieving. "It's a part of their culture."

"So, instead of puberty," He commented jokingly. "Their introduction to manhood is a coat of furry and a tail. _Bummer_."

"Not every Quileute will become a wolf. They only come out when there is some threat to their people."

"And there's a threat?" His eyebrow lifted.

"Yes," I paused. The hiatus began to sound too much like dramatic effect, so I continued, "A vampire."

His eyes widened like a child being told a marvelous story, honestly intrigued, but then he shook his head. "That's ridiculous, Bella. You're pulling my leg."

"Look in there," I pointed to the glass wall.

We both turned and looked into the living room, watching the animated faces of all those watching the game. Edward was to his feet, Jacob jumping excitedly along side him, as Jasper shook his head in disbelief, Alice trying to console his loss by rubbing her fingers along his temple. Sam and Emily were sprawled out on the couch beside Emmett and Rosalie, laughing about something that might have either been the game or something much more comical. Meanwhile, Billy rolled up beside the loveseat where Carlisle and Esme sat, starting up a content conversation with them.

"They don't usually get along that easily," I informed him. "Vampires and wolves are supposed to hate each other, but we've kind of spent too much time together for that."

"_All of them_?" He breathed deeply. "All _vampires_?" He paused heartbreakingly. "Even … _Alice_?"

I smiled. "Yes, Dad, even Alice."

He turned to me. "Even you?"

My smile vanished. "Yes, Dad, even me."

Part of me watched him in desolate silence, as I if I assumed he would storm right off the porch, through the house, and out to his car, never wanting to see me again. But the other part longed for him to understand, longed for him to quietly nod and go back inside.

Surprising me, he grabbed my wrist and pulled my face into his chest, wrapping his arms so tightly around me that it made me almost high with happiness. "Since when?" He spoke as if I had just told him some extraordinary good news, as if I had just informed him of my election to the presidency.

"Since Renesmee was born," I told him, still in temporary shock.

He pulled back quickly, his hands still locked on my shoulders. "What about her?"

"Well, she's sort of a mix," I avoided eye contact with him, looking at the siding behind his head in place of his eyes. "Human _and_ vampire."

He exhaled. "And it's _always_ been that way?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Incredible," He shook his head. "I never woulda guessed it. And, you. I never woulda guessed you married a vampire …. Weird." He let go of me.

"You'll get used to the terminology," I shrugged, leaning against the banister.

He did the same, watching the trees with a new look in his eyes, as if to tell them all that he had just learned. Then he said, "Well, then, start from the beginning again. Now that I know the basics. Explain it all to me."

"Hmm, well," I flipped back through my mental bank to where it all started. "It's all thanks to my blood. Literally, my blood was apparently potent. And I had some strange infatuation with sorting Edward out, so we both had our motives – trying to discover one another …." I stopped.

"And, instead of him killing you, you fell in love," He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," I nodded. "And, you remember back when I told you I was going back to Phoenix to find Mom? And Carlisle and Edward had to come get me?" He nodded. "We were running from a vampire named James, who wanted to kill me to get to Edward. And Edward killed him."

"So that's what was going on?" His eyebrows scrunched together.

"That's why I ended up in the hospital," I sighed.

"And what happened next?" he questioned.

His excitement soothed my qualms. "Well, chronologically, Edward left me next."

Charlie's excitement faded. "Whether a vampire or not, he had no right to leave you."

"But he didn't want to," I explained. "He did it to keep me safe. He could see that I was getting closer to him and farther away from my friends and my family – you. So he thought the best way to protect me was to erase himself from the equation. Unfortunately, that didn't really work out for either of us; we both ended up nearly killing ourselves."

"And then the wolves came into play, I guess," He assumed.

"Yes," I stared out at the mountains again, noticing that they were too interested in my conversation to get up and leave. "That week where Jake had mono, it wasn't really mono; he was transforming. And for awhile he had to leave me out of it. Thankfully, though, he'd told me a year prior about some Quileute legends. And although I had been listening primarily for vampires, he had mentioned something about werewolves. Once I was onto them, the pack had to let me in on it."

"Well, you said they only … transform when there's a threat," He mentioned.

"There was," I nodded. "James's mate, Victoria. She had returned to Forks to come after me, because, you see, she figured that since Edward killed her love then she would kill his. But the wolves kept chasing her off, they protected me."

"And what about those three days you were gone?"

I cleared my throat. "That's a bit of a long story. The gist of it was that Edward thought I was dead, so he went to Italy to kill himself. I'm sorry, Dad. I had to stop him."

"Why Italy?" He wondered.

"Well, it's kind of hard for a vampire to kill himself. The only way to die in this life is to have your body ripped to pieces and burned, but you can't very well do that by yourself. There was only one group of people insane enough to do that to someone, for breaking the vampire 'law' so to speak. I had to stop Edward from doing anything so stupid – he was going to step out into the sunlight just so that Volturi would _have_ to kill him."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Well, whether you were saving your husband's life or not, my grounding you was still justified."

I smirked. "Sure, I guess."

"And then after Edward came back," I went on. "He and Jacob were kind of at a cutthroat stage in their friendship, which, back then, couldn't really be called friendship. But then, around graduation, the wolf pack and the Cullens had to band together – to fight the return of Victoria."

"Bum-bum-bum," Charlie teased.

"Yes," I laughed. "And this time she had an army."

Charlie was about to mock again, but he stopped himself. "Ooh, things are getting serious."

"Very serious," I agreed. "Edward killed Victoria, Seth Clearwater killed her puppet, Riley Biers," – Charlie recognized the name with shock, as if to say, _"So _that's_ where that kid went!" _– "And the Cullens won the battle hands down, with the help of the wolves. But Jake was in pretty bad shape. He was attacked by a newborn vampire and broke almost every bone in his body." I shunned the memory of Jacob's broken body, which was now coming to the forefront of my brain. "It was terrible."

Charlie patted me on the back lightly.

"Fast-forwarding, Edward and I got married, Renesmee was born – painfully – and during her birth, Edward transformed me into a vampire so that I wouldn't die, and it wasn't until this previous week that I saw Edward and Jacob such good friends. Granted, there were a ton of subplots sporadically placed in between all this, but that's the big picture."

"And you weren't allowed to tell me all this sooner?"

"I couldn't tell anyone," I shook my head. "Not even Mom."

"Well, you know that if you told your mother, it would be broadcasted on the local news in a matter of days, so, let's not and say we did," He smiled.

I grinned widely. "I'm glad you know now, Dad."

"Wait, wait, wait," He waved his hand. "Your story isn't finished yet. There is more to Nessie's disappearance that you know, I'm sure. And I demand to be in on it, too."

"The Volturi, those Italians I told you about, they kidnapped her," I told him. "Some vampires have special abilities, "gifts." Like, Edward can read minds …"

Charlie interrupted me, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh, that's embarrassing."

I eyed my father jokingly before going on, "And the rest of us, well, I guess we've all got some powers, but Renesmee's is the most powerful. She can transmit thoughts with one touch, penetrate all sort of mental shields. That's why they want her, Dad. She's valuable."

He stammered, "W-well, we're getting her back, right?"

"We're trying," I bit my lip.

"We got to try harder," His assurance was overwhelming. "We got to fight 'em!"

I let a shortened breath escape. "We're going to. Very, very soon."

"How soon?" He waited earnestly for an answer.

"As soon as this Saturday," I answered. Or so Edward had told me that Alice and Carlisle were discussing earlier.

He clenched his fists, not looking very formidable. "I want to help."

"No!" I rejected immediately.

He nodded toward the window. "Looks like everyone wants me to."

I turned, noticing that everyone in the living room was staring intently at us, ignoring the glowing television screen altogether as an invisible crowd's cheers erupted from the speakers. My gaze landed on Edward and he stood, wanting nothing more than to help. I lifted my hand, indicating he wait, and he nodded acceptingly.

"I'm not going to let you fight, Charlie," I looked back him.

"You've got to," He pleaded. "I'm necessary."

"You'll get hurt," I differed.

"I'm a grown man," He argued.

"And I'm a vampire," I shook my head.

"I want to help," He begged. "I want to feel like I'm contributing something after so long excluded from your life." So, he was playing the guilt trip card on me, was he? "Even if it's some pithy job, I want to help you."

"I-I …"

"Listen, Bells," He advised toughly. "I know I'm not as strong as you and I know I haven't seen as much as you have. I'm not asking to be on the battlefield – that would just be stupid. I don't know why Edward let you on the front lines in the heat of things. But you have to accept that I have a new respect for these things. I've seen Jacob, I've seen him … become what he is. And I'm sure that the Cullens are just as frightening. But you can't shut me out. Not anymore."

"I-I …" I repeated unsteadily. "Promise to be safe?"

"Sure," He nodded.

"Now these things get pretty tough, Dad," I warned. "You sure you can take it?"

"You don't know who you're talking to," He stood straighter, prouder. "I'm the father of a _vampire_. I'm as tough as it gets."


	34. Chapter 34

_**To the tune of: Blue Veins by the Raconteurs **_

Edward's POV

Carlisle scanned the setting. "The trees will give us an advantage."

I examined my surroundings myself. I'd been here before – almost every one of us had. To our right stood a sixty foot tall stone slab, almost at a ninety degree angle, and at the top was a forest so dense that, instead of green, all you saw was pitch blackness. This side paralleled this ocean shore, which was no more than half a mile from where we stood, and bordered Quileute territory. However, most of us knew it as the treaty line; to think that, at this very moment, all of us stood together on this protruding ledge – on the _Quileute_ side – when before one foot on their land would break out into a full-blown war.

And, it had been decided that this would be our trench in the time of battle.

The Volturi would come from the left, or so we would arrange, and their terrain was quite the same; however, estranging the two sides were rushing rapids, flushing past us and down to an unknown destination at the end of the ravine. There was approximately forty-five yards between our ridge and the opposite wall.

We meticulously analyzed the battle ground.

"Yes," Carlisle concluded. "This will do perfectly."

"About a hundred yards deep in the woods," Sam pointed into our side of trees. "There's a patch of open land. That will be base." He looked to our family. "You can keep to the branches and we'll linger out of sight between here and the clearing. If any should slip past you, they'll be dead before they reach us."

"So, like a game of capture the flag?" Embry laughed.

Quil chuckled in agreement, and Carlisle smiled amiably.

"I think there are enough of us where we can thicken our forces," Jacob stepped forward. Before he further elaborated on his suggestion, I had already read ahead, and I nodded with him. He continued with confidence, "The Volturi aren't stupid. We should think in layers rather than spreading out. We'll have a few on the front lines – considering that darkness, none of the Vampire Mafia will suspect a thing – and then a couple behind them, fifty yards back, let's say. And then some in the clearing."

"And, currently, they're thinking in masses," Rosalie concurred. "The thickness of the forest will force them to only cross the gorge in small parties. We'll be able to take them out one by one."

The pack acted excitedly to that fact.

"The only flaw is that we can't blow our cover," Emmett said. "If we keep the clearing as the back lines, then where will we get rid of the limbs? A fire so close to our resistance will be a smoke signal to the enemy."

Jacob glanced to me nervously and I tightened my hold around Bella's waist, foreseeing her reaction Alice's mind. The three of us had already worked out the entire forthcoming disagreement before any one of us had gathered the nerve to speak.

I decided to take the bullet for Jake. "May I intercede …" I stopped for a long time.

"Oh, there's no need for dramatic effect, Edward," Alice rolled her eyes, concentrating attentively on a cyclone of crows circling above us as she executed a flawless acrobatic act on a log.

My eye narrowed as I watched her. "May I intercede on behalf of Chief Swan?"

Bella bit her lip in bottled frustration and I pressed her tightly to my side.

This was an argument we'd had plenty of times in the past couple days. I almost laughed at how suddenly the tables had turned between us. One moment my wife and I were at each others throats about telling Charlie of our existence and, now, we had switched sides, arguing about his involvement in our existence.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it," I glanced at the flames in Bella's eyes before turning away to smile and continue, "Perhaps we can grant him a minor role in our plot."

"We will not," she shook her head resolutely.

"Before you shoot it down," Jacob turned to Carlisle, knowing that he was the head officer in all our conflicts. "Charlie won't be anywhere near here, just a little ways west by my house. It's cultural to have bonfires around here and the Volturi fear exposure as much as the next vampire. We can set it up so that that'll be our trash dump for the bodies."

"Won't they smell burning bloodsucker?" Paul wondered.

"If we play our cards right," Jake chuckled. "They won't figure that out."

"He's right," I agreed. "The scent of smoke will be enough to mask it. And, like Sam said the only way they'll get close enough to flames to discern the difference is if they're in pieces."

"Alright," Carlisle nodded. "Then it's settled. All we have to do now is arrange a change in venue."

"I can handle that," Alice opted eagerly.

"Then we're all set," Sam grunted. "Emily's got food waiting, boys."

The pack enthusiastically sprinted into the woods, the sound of their skin ripping into fur as loud as thunder cracks. Jacob lingered behind, nodding in a brief goodbye to me and smirking as he glanced at Bella.

_Good luck, man, _he shook his head before darting into the woods. _She's a firecracker._

"How would you like to come back to the house with us?" Sam offered to Carlisle.

Emmett laughed. "We've already eaten."

"Hmm," Sam grinned widely. "Well, we're all one pack now." The words were noticeably tough for him to spit out. "And, not only will we fight along side you, but we are your friends, as well."

"We appreciate it, Sam," Carlisle footsteps echoed throughout the wood beyond as he stepped forward and held out his hand for the alpha.

Instead of shaking it, Sam patted Carlisle on the shoulder before taking off into the woods. Although a casual gesture, it was done with the utmost respect. I'd noticed all the wolves had a particular regard for Carlisle, despite what he was. What all of us were. Then again, if there was anyone worthy of respect, it was my father, without doubt.

Bella pulled away from me and crossed her arms, biting her lip and staring anxiously at the water.

_Oh, Edward, let me … _Alice began.

I put up my hand to stop her.

She understood and quietly left with the others to let us be by the waterside.

"H-how could you do that to me?" Bella stammered. "How could you just c-completely disregard my opinion? You know I don't want Charlie to get hurt. You _know_ that. A-and you just set him right in the Volturi's path, like he means nothing …." She clenched her eyes shut, shaking her head so that her long hair bounced about her shoulders.

As she stood there in silent resentment, I looked up at the trees in a familiar silent contentment, her lullaby coming to mind as she waited impatiently for my reply. Perhaps it was the theme song to such bliss that welled up inside me, because I'd always known it as the bliss that Bella had introduced to me in the first place.

I lifted my fingers, running them across the air in front of me as if my fingertips were dancing across a set of ivory keys. I began to hum the tune, but it was deafened by the sound of the roaring waters.

She knew, though. She knew precisely what I was doing.

"This doesn't change anything," She confirmed my thoughts. "You think you can woo me and everything will blow over, but you're wrong."

"Then, tell me, darling, what is the right thing for me to do right now?"

"The right thing for you to do is …" She paused as she decided herself. "I don't know. You're supposed to tell me that."

"All right," I let my hands fall to my sides. "You should let Charlie help."

"No!" Her response was instinctive. It was in her invisible blood to care for her father's wellbeing, even though he should be the one taking care of her. Her selflessness was extraordinary, but furiously persistent.

"Propose your argument, then."

"You've already heard my argument," She sighed, gracefully lowering herself to the rock floor and lying down on her back, so that she resembled a corpse – in every physical way, for that matter. "I can't … imagine Charlie getting hurt. And you know the Volturi will sink that low. You can't just put him in the line of fire like this."

I laid down beside her, carefully running my hand up and down her arm. "Bear in mind, I'm the man that would gladly allow you to chain me up and enslave me, the man that would do _anything_ to keep you safe and happy."

"You make it sound like I'm the evil villain."

"Oh, but you are quite the opposite, love," I swallowed. "If … locking Charlie away in his house during the next forty eight hours is what you want, then fine. I'll see that it's done. If you'd like, I could have one of the younger wolves guard the property …"

She exhaled. "You _do_ think I'm an evil villain."

I laughed. "I never said that."

"Edward, I'm glad Charlie knows now," She sat up. "You have no idea …. But just because he knows doesn't mean he can get involved."

"See," I remained sprawled out across the stone slab. "That's what I thought with you. I thought that our relationship could remain untouched by the rest of my world. I thought I could trap us in a bubble and just … exist. Peacefully." I glimpsed up at her wide, golden eyes. "Goodness, was I wrong."

"That's … different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"How?"

"It just … _is_."

"I know," I allowed. "You don't have to explain it. I felt the same with you. I refused to believe that you falling victim to all this was a possibility. I didn't even think it was in the cards – but you never know what you'll be dealt."

She was silent.

"That's why you have to trust that it'll all turn out," I convinced her.

She tried one last time. "He's my Dad."

"You're his daughter," I countered. Then I added, "And she's his granddaughter."

"I know he wants to fight for us, for Renesmee," she nodded. "But he doesn't know what he's up against. The last time the Volturi went after her, Charlie ended up in the hospital. I'm not going to let them kill my father."

I leaned forward slowly, resting on my palms. "Then let's kill them," I smiled casually, as if I were offering her a drink on some tropical isle rather than offering her Aro's head on a platter.

As the images set in, she grinned. "I'd like that."

I extended my hand out to her.

Just as I was about to bring Bella's face to mine, Alice screamed. _Edward. Car. NOW._

"Oh, what's the matter now?" I groaned, standing and helping Bella to her feet. "I'm a bit busy, Alice." The Jeep and Mercedes were parked on a gravel pass, a measly hundred yards away; I knew that she could hear me perfectly.

_We've got a problem. _There was a hint of undeniable jealousy to my sister's voice, a tone that I did not expect at the moment.

I did not blame impatience for peeking into her mind. Just my mild curiosity getting the best of me.

I was not shocked when I focused on the vulgar face of our jettison newborn, Matt. And it was no surprise to me when I felt the venom collecting in my mouth, pure bloodlust for his body in shreds overtaking any other desire in my mind …. Beside him was a petite vampire, with long hair and almost anorexic bone structure, her eyes ample but full of infinite coldness and selfish ambition. He held her in his arms tenderly, the way a lover holds a lover, but she was limp and apathetic, treating him no different than the air around her.

_"Where, Louise?" _Aro's pasty fingers reached out and stroked her delicate temple.

_"A ravine," She whispered, her eyes hazed. _I recognized the look on her face, having seen it on Alice countless times before. _"And there are many of them. They don't look like us, though. They're not pale." _

I caught my breath.

_"How disappointing," Jane muttered. "I was looking forward to destroying their house." _

_"This is not the time, Jane," Caius snapped. _

Aro kept his undivided attention on the girl. _"What is the setting like?" _

_"Well, before me, there is a fast river and a log that has fallen in front of a series of dark trees, and …" Louise explained._

I looked up, noticing that she was describing the very sight that I was filtering now. I swiftly turned to Bella. "Shut your eyes."

Taking her hand in mine, I darted the cars.

"All of you, empty your heads," I demanded.

"I can't _believe_ they've got a mystic on their side now, too," Alice exploded irately. _And I'm certain Aro had me in mind when he adopted her …_

"Not the future," I gritted my teeth. "Can't you see? She's reporting the _present_."

Alice and I froze as the mental picture continued.

_"They'll hide on one side and eliminate us in clusters," Louise sighed carelessly._

"What's happening?" Esme inquired.

"_And_ the future," Alice growled.

"She can see both," I shook my head.

There was silence for a long moment.

"Well, this sucks," Rosalie folded her arms. "How will we be able to say or do anything that the Volturi knowing about it?"

Bella leaned toward Alice, suggesting, "Does this help at all?"

An unseen shield surrounded us all.

"I-I …" Alice concentrated hard. "I … I lost it. The vision's gone."

**_I would like to apologize. But I am proud to say that my late upload was not my fault. I had uploaded this chapter and was so upset when I saw there were no reviews for it, and then I realized ... it hadn't uploaded properly and wasn't even on my site yet. Psht. Silly technology. _**


	35. Chapter 35

**_To the tune of: _Don't Sit Down 'Cause I've Moved Your Chair _by Artic Monkeys._**

**_I had this chapter raring and ready to post at eight o'clock last night, but, due to my own idiocy, I accidentally deleted it. And, even after calling on one of the biggest computer nerds I know (my dad), it became unfortunately clear that I wouldn't be able to recover the document. So after crying about it for about five hours, I woke up at midnight determined to retype it all from memory, not getting to sleep until about 4:30. I finished, but, to make matters worse, I am vacationing in the middle of nowhere where a satellite connection is practically nonexistant. So, although this version will never suffice in my eyes, I hope you like it._**

Jacob's POV

Although our last meeting in the ravine had instilled enough confidence to last us the afternoon, our doubts of the foreboding battle returned when Carlisle telephoned us. The Volturi had added a clairvoyant to their numbers. And, now that this war had transformed into more than just winning Renesmee back, the anxiety was at an all time high …

To make things even worse, I had a math test next Thursday.

School was making things that much harder. Before the school year had even begun, I'd figured that balancing all of this would've gotten a little impossible by the end of the semester, but only a month into my senior year and I was already falling apart. I was at least grateful that I had my boys to suffer with, but it soon became clear to the entire Rez that the blood brothers were unnaturally restless.

For example, on Monday, Embry and I were meeting Quil by his locker when two girls whose names I had forgotten came up and asked us out for a movie on Saturday. Embry was dangerously close to letting slip that we had battle plans that day, but, mid-word, he changed it to _ballet_ …. And, although it got us out of that predicament, everyone on Rez now thought that all the muscular followers of the graduated Sam Uley took _ballet_ together.

Somewhere between all the laughter and the whispering that simmered about us in the halls that day and the next, I burst, accidentally knocking over a tree in the parking lot. Thank God it was during my free period and only Paul was outside with me to see it happen – but that was about the extent of my luck. The tree fell on someone's car, and I would've blamed it on nature given if nature would cooperate with me. No wind blew that day. None at all. It would take a compulsive liar to come up with a good enough lie for this one …

Edward came up with a believable cover story.

Carlisle thankfully covered the auto repairs.

And I was so mortified and confused that I faked sick the following two days.

I was getting anxious by Friday, so I had considered going to school just to exchange plans with the rest of the pack, but Sam texted me before the sun had woken up. He told me not to go to school and not to ask questions.

"So what do you think all this crap is about?" Quil asked me over the telephone. Sam sent the orders out to everyone, apparently.

I threw a basketball up into the air and caught it up against my chest. I glanced over at my cellphone on the nightstand as if my friend were actually sitting beside me. "Edward said it was just defensive. I have a bad feeling that we're making deals today, though. A whole back and forth thing, you know? It's head games from here till tomorrow, man."

It was probably just the scratchy cell quality, but Quil sounded a bit sick. "Have the Volturi officially decided to switch the location yet?" It took me a moment to recognize that he wasn't sick, he was uneasy. As sissy as it was to admit it, the tumultuous emotions were building up inside all of us and I guess we just hadn't learned how to handle it yet. It was life or death.

And, for some reason, every previous life threatening experience couldn't compare.

I tossed it up into the air again, scooting upward on my bed so that my head was on the pillow. "Alice thinks so. It's the date she's working on now. Carlisle still thinks that tomorrow is way too soon."

"And he's damn right," Quil sighed. "I rather not die, thank you very much."

I flung the ball too far to the right to catch, so I watched it bounce off the corner of the mattress and roll onto the floor. "I guess."

"Hey, have you talked to Bella lately?" He asked out of the blue.

"No, why?" I wondered.

"Well, I just thought that since she's one of your closest friends and her daughter's kind of the cause of all this you would've had a little heart to heart."

"Heart to heart?" I scoffed. "Are you so bored, you're watching _Lifetime_?"

"No …" He replied in a small voice, but his voice urgently picked up again when I started to laugh. "My mom was off work today and she wanted to spend time with me! It's not my fault!"

"I won't tell anybody," I chuckled.

"Just a sec," He turned away from the receiver to yell in the opposite direction. "I'm on the phone with Jake! Mom …. No, I will not watch _The Wedding Date_ with you! You've already corrupted me enough." His voice was spiteful.

I stared at the basketball as if it were mocking me.

"Isn't _The Wedding Date_ with that guy from _Pirates of the Caribbean_?"

"How in the hell would you know that?" He was the one laughing now.

"At least I have a viable excuse. Leah made me watch it with her."

"See, that's what I hate about all this," I growled. "I would watch this stuff willingly if it were with a _girl_, and not with my mom. Watching chick flicks gets you major points and you know I would …. Wait. Someone's calling me. It's Sam."

"Take it," I said before the line went dead.

My cellphone was hot when I pulled it away from my ear. I aimed to throw it at the bottom of the bed, but it cleared my target by about two feet and hit the wall instead. I groaned. This was just not my week. And I predicted next week wouldn't be too hot, either.

I made a point to only miss two days of school at a time, as a rule. Only because, any more than that, I would be up to my knees in makeup work. I did not look forward to the crap load of homework that would be dropped on my head Monday morning. But I guess there wasn't much I could do about it now.

_"Sorry, Mr. Hampton. I couldn't do my history paper because I was in a war against a bunch of bloodsucking demons all weekend. I'll have it by next week." _I had the feeling he wouldn't buy that. I could always do it now. Naw …

"Jake!" My dad called. "Door's for you!"

"Coming!" I yelled back, stumbling off the bed and out into the hall. From where I stood, I could see Seth impatiently bobbing up and down through the front door.

I took my sweet time to answer it, just to aggravate him, although I eagerly wanted news, if there was any. My dad eyed me as I passed him, noticing my lethargy, before wheeling back to his room.

"C'mon, man!" Seth banged his fist against the glass.

"Relax, relax," I waved my hand carelessly, unlocking the latch and opening the door. "What do you want?"

He took me by the arm and yanked me outside. "Urgent pack meeting. Stat."

I stepped out of his grasp. "Can I get changed first?"

"Quick, grab some shorts," He adamantly plopped himself down in the grass like a toddler who didn't get his way. "But hurry up. I don't want to miss anything good."

I rushed back to my room, stripped down to my underwear, and grabbed some denims. Attempting to run back to the door and tie my shorts to my ankle at the same time proved to be more difficult than I had hoped, forcing me to hop virtually naked down the hall. I wasn't even halfway out the door before my skin was replaced with a furry coat. Seth was curled up in the same position I left him, only now he was in wolf form, jumping to his feet as soon as I came out.

He started out at a trot and then broke into a full on sprint, disappearing into the woods. It wasn't until after I had followed him that I realized I'd forgotten to check if anyone had been watching us from the street.

Despite his head start, I unconsciously sped in front of him, about forty to fifty feet ahead by now, and I failed to notice his feeble attempt to race me. This was not the time, nor did I have the attention to think for myself, let alone worry about Seth. I was too agitated for anything.

There was big news waiting with the rest of the pack – I could feel it in my bones – and alpha's orders were clear, according to Quil who had just arrived at Sam and Emily's place: a word wouldn't be said until we were all together. I couldn't help but expect the worse, like … the Cullens' house had been destroyed, the Volturi struck again – _Renesmee was dead_. I would never stop fighting for her. Whether she was in pieces or not. I wouldn't rest until the Volturi were strewn about the rocky chasm. I would set the whole ravine on fire if I had to …. One last moment with her was all I wanted. Just one last look in her eyes. Just one last look at her face. That was all I needed from her. Honest …

_I win_. Seth's thoughts bragged as he skidded to an abrupt stop.

He was in front of me when I looked up – I was distracted by his facial expressions; first triumphant and then shocked – and then he was all of a sudden behind me as I turned forward just in time to run directly into Sam and Em's front stoop. My conscience slipped into panic mode, so my ability to react was a fraction of what it usually was. I braced myself for the crackling wood to split beneath my weight – I was not as worried about the pain as I was about Sam's reaction.

I subconsciously felt a cold hand let me gently glide forward and then push me back as if I were on a spring. I rolled over myself in the direction in which I'd come (or, at least, that's the direction I assumed I had come from; I could hardly tell what was up and what was down), kicking up a fume of dust from the gravel around me.

Seth must've phased back during my spill, because I could hear his uncontrollable laughter as I regained my bearings. I rolled my eyes, planting my paws on the ground in front of me and hoisting myself up onto two feet. Once standing, I grabbed my shorts from my ankle and angrily pulled them up my legs.

"Nice going, Jake!" Seth guffawed.

"I always thought you were better on all fours," Bella's voice said from behind me.

I turned to see her walking down the front steps. She disguised a petty wave by scratching her forehead and running her hand through her hair. At first, I though this meant she was unhappy to see me, and that offended me. But then I realized she was reacting out of inexplicable embarrassment, which led me to the conclusion that she was the one that prevented me from becoming a destructive wave and demolishing the entire house.

"Normally I am," I smiled, punching Seth in the head without looking at him. "Musta been a little sidetracked."

Seth scowled at me before jogging into the house.

He whirled the air around Bella as he passed her, blowing back the hem of her plaid flannel shirt and sending her smell in my direction.

I snorted in disgust, but she mistook it for a laugh.

"What?" She smiled.

I wanted to say something that would keep that remarkable smile on her face, but there wasn't much that was funny around here nowadays. So I confided in the past, where my emotions were already established and I didn't have to conjure them up. "I used to be the one saving you. Now everything's all upside down and backwards and stuff."

She giggled, and I loved the sound. I loved seeing her happy.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Everything's all upside down and backwards and stuff."

She gestured toward the door, but, not noticing the action straight away, I stayed standing there like an idiot. She took a step forward and extended her hand out to me. I took it, not even noticing that I had to swipe the air a few times before I found her fingers; I was too fixated by her expression to concentrate on much else.

I was in the midst of deciding whether was flustered or just naturally miserable when she spoke.

"You're especially upside down," She observed matter-of-factly.

I swung our hands back and forth, stirring the air and, of course, clashing all the scents around us. We both inhaled the other's odor at the same time, forgetting that we had to let go of one another to pull away in revulsion.

"You're friends with Edward now," She scrunched up her nose.

_Did she not like that? _I wondered. Then I remembered that it was only the scent that she didn't like. I was so disoriented today, and I wasn't quite sure why.

"Yeah," I replied.

She shook her head, but it wasn't a confident enough action to be classified a nod. "How did that happen?"

"Yeah," I repeated. And I shook my head, too, mumbling, "I don't know."

"That's descriptive," She laughed, but the sound wasn't as free as before.

"I'm a teenager," I shrugged. "All I know how to do is mumble."

"Edward said you bonded over common ground," She exhaled.

"Is this good news or bad news, Bella?" I asked, my voice gaining strength once I was able to pull my eyes from her grasp.

"Are you asking for my opinion or are you asking me what this meeting is about?"

I looked back at her, recapping our entire conversation and discovering that we hadn't been talking about much of anything. So, I covered all the subjects that we had only barely touched. "Bella, I know that things are strange with her gone and you just haven't accepted that yet. But I don't want you to accept it. Don't accept … it …. I-I …" I paused. "I think you should know that your baby girl will be back in your arms tomorrow."

She took a heavy breath. "That's what we're here to talk about. C'mon."

Letting go of my hand – I had forgotten that we were holding hands in the first place – and turning toward the door, we both made our way into the house. Of the Cullens, only Alice, Carlisle, and Edward were there. The entire pack was in attendance, though, including some of our younger, wily members whom I would've thought Sam would count out for the fight. And, also, my spirits brightened when I met the eyes of another familiar face.

I'd heard of Jared's sudden rise from the dead, but I hadn't seen him in months.

"Long time, no see, Jake," He greeted jovially.

I made a move to go over to him, but I stopped when I saw Leah stiff by his side, shooting daggers at me. I found it ironic how the tables had turned on me. A month ago, I would've said that Jared's disappearance was only what he deserved from so violently breaking Leah's heart and that Leah ought to have the sympathy that I so willingly gave her. Now I wasn't so sure what I thought, but I did know two things. Jared was my friend and, for that reason, I was able to forgive and forget. And Leah was a queen when it came to grudges.

Decisively, I floated with Bella over to the rest of the Cullens, hesitantly turning away from Leah and looking at the pale faces in front of me. Edward extended out his hand without a word, and I shook it with wide, terrified eyes.

_Tell me, Edward, _I thought nervously. _How do you deal with a bitter ex-girlfriend?_

He did nothing more than laugh quietly under his breath and then look away. I knew that meant that we would discuss it later.

"Alright, we're all here," Sam said gruffly. He must've expected this wasn't just pleasantries, too. "Alice, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, Sam," She nodded blankly, stepping forward as all eyes landed on her. There was something precariously off about her and, it seemed that, she had lost such a dominant piece of her personality that it literally depressed her. For the first time I'd ever seen of her, Alice was without an ounce of enthusiasm. "I have good news and bad news. Which should I reveal first?"

"The bad news," Paul folded his arms across his bare chest, leaning against the wall.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she spoke. "They've added to their numbers once more … an expert tracker … and a _mind-reader_ …" Her voice suddenly fell into oblivion as if the floor had been ripped out from under her tiny feet.

My eyes immediately flew to Edward, as did every other pair of eyes in the room, but he was distracted by something unseen to us all. He seemed positively indifferent, so I figured this was not news to him.

"Aw, hell, what are we going to do now?" Embry muttered quietly, but the room was so still everyone heard him perfectly.

Alice turned to Carlisle, but her voice was still crisp, still in announcements mode. "I take personal offence to this, Carlisle."

"You should," Emily agreed aloud.

"You _shouldn't_," Edward annunciated.

"And why not?" Alice turned to face her brother, and I could've sworn she'd be on the verge of weeping if she were capable of tears. "Aro's making a mockery of us, Edward, and you're not the least bit concerned."

"I've no reason to be," He told her. Then he stepped forward to properly address the rest of us. "Listen, Alice and I know Louise and Dorian like the back of our hands, because we know their trades. If anything, we should be worrying about the tracker. He's our main concern."

"I thought all vampires were trackers," Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "What makes him any different from you? Or from us, for that matter?"

"Yeah," Quil nodded. "I know some are better than others, but why is this guy such a threat?"

"He's more advanced that we are," Alice swallowed painfully. "Practiced."

"He's been expertly trained," Edward explained in depth. "Not simply because he's a newborn and every last one of his sense are heightened. But because Aro is not his first master. He's been taught and controlled since his first bite, unlike most that run amuck until they get themselves killed or their bloodlust placates."

"So, basically," I translated. "This dude has a Google Maps app branded into the side of his brain."

Edward smiled softly. "Basically."

"We're all gonna die!" Seth gulped, falling back onto the sofa exasperatedly.

"Not necessarily," Carlisle corrected. "Everyone has a weakness. And, although this tracker can adapt to his settings so easily, the real question is: can he as easily adapt to the components _in_ the settings?"

Seth perked back up to a sitting position. "So all we have to do is unpredictably play off the environment. I gotcha."

"If this guy is a pro when it comes to surroundings," Paul countered, still skeptical. "Then he's already one step ahead of us. We know _of_ the gorge, but we don't know every pebble and crack in it like this guy will. We're screwed."

"Besides, we're not thinking to scale," Embry slouched. "Sure, we might be able to take the tracker alone, but when he's paired with the other two, they're all a prime superpower. Each excels where the other lacks."

"Like Carlisle said," Edward disagreed. "Everyone has a weakness. Alice and I have our blind spots, as much as we may hate to admit to them, so we can assume their flaws are the same as ours."

Paul shook his head. "That still leaves no room for error."

"If I've learned anything, it's that Aro's mistakes always lie in his arrogance. In his mind, this is all a game to him, and he thinks that adding a clairvoyant and a mind-reader to his numbers cancels out the fact that we've had a clairvoyant and a mind-reader for eighty years – in which case, he is _dead wrong_." Carlisle voice hung in the air as if he were our consciences.

We all sat in thoughtfully silent, calculating our own thoughts.

With the exception of Seth. "So, is there more to cry about or are we actually going to get to the good news?"

"The good news is that the Volturi have decided to stay away from any human life," Alice informed us, a hidden tint of new faith poking out through her voice. But she was hardly wholehearted again, yet. "They're feeding beforehand and are trying to sneak into the area. The last thing they need is to attract unnecessary attention to themselves by destroying the former head surgeon's mansion. There's nothing the Volturi hate more than breaking their own rules …. Well, except for perhaps Bella …"

"Are you kidding?" I teased. "Bella's a celebrity in the Volturi's court."

"More or less," Edward agreed jokingly.

Alice ignored us, continuing, "This also means they'll stay away from the main road and any populated regions on the Reservation." Sam sighed with relief, as it was our first and foremost job to protect our people. "The location has also been officially set. As for the date, however, there isn't much more I can do. They're ready to fight. And they're ready to fight tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you have included that in the bad news?" Leah glowered.

"Tomorrow?" Jared's eyes shifted nervously. "I thought that was a joke. We haven't had any training at all! It's like going out into to combat without a gun."

Carlisle put up his hands. It seemed like a form of surrender more than anything else. "I know, and I agree with you. But their minds are made up."

The air in room suddenly grew dismal and, the more we all breathed it in, the more it settled like poison in our veins.

"C'mon, boys," I exhaled, wanting more than anything for Bella to hold my hand again. As if I had requested it aloud, her fingers flexed and intertwined between mine. Glancing over, I noticed that she was holding Edward's unnaturally stiff hand as well. "This isn't the first time we've been up against vampires. Now's the time to remember our training against the redhead, for our own good."

"I don't remember what we learned in Chem last week," Quil shrugged.

"I don't remember what I had for dinner _last night_," Paul snarled.

"As much as I'm sure Jasper and Emmett would enjoy it," Carlisle said. "There just isn't enough time. I'm sorry."

And that's when our moods went from bad to worse. We were all paralyzed with doubt.

Seth glanced between his sister, Sam, and me, probably expecting some sort of response from any one of us – most likely rage from Leah, levity from Sam, or some good humor from me – but when he saw that we were all frozen solid, he took matters into his own hands.

"Well, Sam made us play hooky today because he knew something was going to happen," His voice sliced through the silence like a knife. "And I guess his instinct was right. We've got all afternoon. And all night. What better time to prepare than now? I realized that I always do better on a test when I cram the night before."

"The little man is right," Quil pitched in. "What better way to get the pre-combat jitters out than through some fight exercises?"

Edward glimpsed warily at his father, but before any protests could be made, Alice was restored to her glorious self as if someone had splashed cold water on her face and woken her from a terrible nightmare.

"It's settled, then," She grinned, whipping out her cellphone and gracefully dancing out to the porch. "I'll call Jazz."

Sam followed her orders. Rarely did anyone disagree with Alice. "Meet at the Cullens' place in a half hour. Expect it to be a late night."

Although we all still had our suspicions, we regained some confidence as we all filed out of the house with decently sized smiles on our faces. Bella turned to drag her husband and me out the door, but Edward let her go and instructed me to stay behind, as well. He nodded at Carlisle and his father left without a word.

Once alone, I smiled.

"I'm sure the dating advice can wait till after the weekend," I chuckled.

"I talked to Carlisle about Fred," Edward told me. "And, although he's curious, he sees no reason to come in contact with Victoria's stray until he stumbles across us or causes trouble. And I know Carlisle prioritizes hardships should they stand in his way – he wouldn't consider messing with Fred until after the situation with the Volturi blows over."

"Did you tell him how we found him?" I wondered.

"Of course not," He sighed. "I told him that I happened across his hideout while hunting near Port Angeles."

I glimpsed out the front window at the diminished group in the gravel driveway. Most of the pack had already left for Forks.

"No one is listening," Edward smiled. "I'd know if they were."

"So what about Carter?" I asked. "You promised me an all-nighter."

"Yes, Bella's just fine," Edward crossed his arms. "She's getting gradually better. But she'll be happy when all this is finally finished."

I saw Alice staring at us from the driveway out of my peripheral vision, so I played along. "That's good. I hate seeing her upset. Today was the first day I actually saw her smile since Renesmee disappeared."

"There seems to be a glimmer of hope in her," Edward began to casually chew on his fingernail. "So, how about I set our departure for midnight? It seems like we'll be working overtime tonight. We'll be able to sneak away with ordinary excuses and reach Seattle within the hour." I presumed Alice had already lost interest in our ridiculously normal conversation.

I laughed. "What's your preferred method of murder? I watched a horror film marathon the other day and I was truly inspired."


	36. Chapter 36

_**To the tune of: **_**Reckoner**_** by Radiohead.**_

Rosalie's POV

Training lasted from about three in the afternoon to three in the morning. And, although some eager souls wanted to keep at it, Sam decided it was best to let the pack get their rest. Jacob was the last to head out – he must've talked to Bella on the porch for forty-five minutes, at least, before he jogged down the steps and disappeared into the woods, his furry tail wagging behind him.

Bella watched him go as if he were some soldier gone off to war, which wasn't that far from the mark. I loved my sister, I did, but her emotions were so out of proportion it was hard to figure her out. And the worst part was, she was no Alice, so reading her – or, let alone, predicting her – reactions to situations was damn near impossible.

I leaned against the kitchen doorway, Bella attracting my foremost attention but soon noticing my despondent brother in the far corner of the front room. "Do you think she's ready for this?"

Edward stood by the armchair, looking out at his wife with a look that bordered the line between kindhearted concern and harebrained infatuation. He must've heard my judgmental thoughts approaching, because he didn't even look up when I entered the room.

"What do you mean '_ready_'?" He scowled. "She's been waiting for this ever since they took Renesmee from us. She needs this." I knew what he wanted to saw was '_we_'ve been waiting,' '_we_ need this,' '_I_'ve been waiting,' '_I_ need this' …

I pursed my lips.

He shook his head with an expression that resembled laughter, but was hardly joyful enough to be anything considerable to happiness. "She wouldn't have wanted to change the date, whether we were trained or not." My brother's voice cracked a little at the end.

"Are _you _ready for it, Edward?" I took a steady step forward watching him.

He sighed. "I want my daughter back."

"That's not what I asked," I frowned.

He snapped his head in my direction, snarling, "What do you want from me!"

His eyes were vivid with such a hatred that it was almost passionate. He would go up against the Volturi by himself if we'd let him, I knew – he would kill the whole lot of them with his own two hands, all on his own …. He was curious to me in that way. Idiotically curious, but curious, nonetheless.

I shrugged, approaching him and leaning against the wall. "You seemed a little more levelheaded during training this afternoon. I'd never seen you so optimistic."

He said nothing but stare forward at his dormant wife through the window. She resembled a statue standing idly on the steps; the only thing that reassured us she wasn't solid stone was her wispy hair dancing in the strong wind.

I glimpsed back at him. "Or was it just for her benefit?"

"Aren't you afraid, Rose?" He retorted, his voice was heartbreakingly weak. "Aren't you afraid that one of us will die? You know they're capable of it. I know you do. Are you going to say goodbye to Emmett? Love him one last time before they rip off his head …"

"_Goddammit_, Edward," I growled.

"You know it's going to happen."

"It will if you say it will," I clenched my fists. "So shut up, before _I_ chew your arm out of its socket, so help me God …."

He laughed lightly, a musical sound that filled the whole room, but it was not hearty enough to brighten the dark atmosphere. Not unlike our dispositions this early morning, not a single light shone from the Cullen mansion, so there was only the moon to act as a beacon and only the storm clouds to act as a blind.

"Can you imagine it, Rosalie?" He chuckled under his breath. A rather ominous sound, if you asked me. "What this war will make of us?"

"Perhaps we should hunt beforehand …" I suggested, bringing my hand to my mouth.

"I rather not risk creating a _second_ superfluous altercation."

My eyes widened. "You mean a run-in with the Volturi?"

He nodded gently.

"They know where the battle is to be held and they know our terms," I exhaled, looking up at the ceiling. "If they are as distinguished an army as they say they are, they won't break their own rules."

He watched Bella carefully as she sat down on the front steps. "And what rules are those?"

"The rules any commandant should follow, whether human or not," I pushed my hair behind my ear. "A legitimate battle. Chaos would sound more exciting in a history book, but this is a matter of superiority. Letting all hell break loose would be impractical of them."

"If you haven't yet noticed," He whispered lowly. "Practicality isn't their strong suit."

"So let it be ours," I pushed off the wall and headed back for the kitchen, expecting him to follow. When he didn't, I looked over at him. He was staring out the front window at his pensive wife. She hadn't moved a muscle. "Edward."

He glanced at me only for a moment before his eyes were glued to her again. He stared long and hard at Bella for minutes on end, thoughtful, indecisive, and when he finally decided to make a move for the door, I reached out for him.

"No," I took him by the arm. "Leave her be. She needs time to think."

"She needs _me_," He grimaced as I dragged him into the other room.

"No," I repeated. "You just think she does."

He looked down at the floor somberly as we passed through the kitchen and to the hall. I knew that if there was anything to say to him, now would be the proper moment – it wasn't very often I was alone with my mess of a brother – but he seemed too deep in his thoughts (or perhaps someone else's) to be bothered. Just as we entered the living area, droplets of rain began to appear on the window.

"Hey, Eddie boy!" Emmett called from the sofa. "Come check this out! Looks like it's gonna be a ball tomorrow!"

Edward slipped out of my grasp like a ghost and stepped ahead of me, sitting down on the couch beside Carlisle and staring blankly at the television. It was the local news, a weather report, specifically. I couldn't remember the last time we had listened to an actual weatherperson – Alice had become our anchor a long time ago.

I sat down on the arm beside Em. My mouth parted slightly. "_Snow_?"

"Damn right!" Emmett shouted enthusiastically, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"How much of it?" Esme wondered, coming down the steps. Carlisle stood and went to her side.

Edward answered at the exact moment the forecast left the reporter's mouth. "An estimate of three feet by tomorrow afternoon." If I wasn't years deep in experience with psychics, I would've been thoroughly disturbed.

"This might just be the delay we were hoping for," Carlisle nodded.

"No," Edward said sternly, suddenly on his feet. At first, his reaction surprised me, but then I remembered what he said only a few minutes ago: _she wouldn't have wanted to change the date, whether we were trained or not_. Edward could hardly wait another hour for his daughter's homecoming – let alone, several days. "No. No."

I looked to the rest of the family. "The storm won't stop them. I doubt it'll even slow them down. We can't let a little weather distract us from what we want." Edward nodded, grateful for my insignificant support.

Emmett agreed, too.

"Jasper is experienced in these matters," Carlisle sighed. He knew as well as the rest of us that majority ruled in this house. "He'll know what's suitable and what is not. Edward, might you know where to find him?"

"He's with Alice," Edward gazed vacantly at the floor. All he did anymore was stare into space, it seemed. "In their bedroom. Knock first."

"We'll see where they side," Carlisle left his wife and was gone in a flash.

Bella's POV

I left the porch when it began to rain, even though it wouldn't have interrupted my concentration in the least. It was impressive, really, that I could focus so intently on my inability to process a single thought.

Jacob dumbfounded me, each conversation more than the last. I could hardly believe him half the time, the way his mindset was the absolute reverse of mine. Since he'd ran off into the woods, I was left reviewing what I already knew instead of expanding on the feelings inspired by the last hour. I was so … befuddled.

"We should go to the movies next weekend," He'd said. _The movies_. _Next weekend _… how could even see clearly past tomorrow's events? How could he think about _the movies_? "Quil said the new _Harry Potter_ was decent, but I think fantasy is kind of overrated now. You know, overused."

"_Overrated_," I'd repeated incredulously. "You're a _werewolf_, aren't you?"

"Yeah," He'd shrugged. "But _wizards_? I mean, c'mon. That's unlikely. What a load of bull."

I'd taken a deep breath. "You're unbelievable, Jacob Black."

And then he'd said something or another about how _I_ was the unbelievable one and how he missed hanging out and how he'd accidentally pushed a tree onto someone's car at school, but I already knew all that.

And then I'd said something or another about how anxious I was for tomorrow.

And then he'd said something or another about how excited he was for tomorrow.

And then I'd said, "Jake, promise me you won't hurt yourself, whatever you do. I know you're careful, but I don't want to you to get so carried away that you get yourself killed. And I wouldn't be able to live myself if you did."

"But it wouldn't be your fault," He'd rubbed the nape of his neck. "So, why wouldn't you be able to live with yourself?"

I'd sighed. "Because, if you go back to the basics of it, everything turns out to be my fault."

"So, you're saying," He'd paused for a long moment. "If you hadn't moved here in the first place, all our lives would be undeniably better."

"Yes," I'd nodded. "Doesn't that make sense?"

"I don't regret meeting you, Bella," He'd grinned – that wide grin that made me get that bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach. But it wasn't that hopeless romantic sort of bubbling feeling. It was that … somewhere-I-had-to-have-done-something-right-because-I-know-Jacob-Black sort of feeling. I hadn't felt it in the longest time, and I missed it a lot.

I'd bit my lip. "Well, I'm glad I know at least one person who can say that."

"I know plenty of people who'd say it," He'd laughed. "But, if it makes you feel any better, you're a horrible person and every problem in the world is your fault. Even, like, the Recession and global warming and stuff."

I'd laughed – a real laugh – for the first time in a long time. It felt good to laugh.

"Well, Sam's gonna have my head if I don't get some sleep tonight." He'd started down the steps, full of nervous energy. It took everything I had in me not to beg him to stay.

There was a long moment when his back was turned to me and we both sort of stood suspended there for awhile, as if we were waiting for something to happen … but when nothing did, he turned to look at me with his hands in his pockets.

"Can I be totally honest with you?" he'd said.

I'd figured that I didn't have to answer that, but I'd said, "Yes," anyway.

"Doesn't this kind of bring you back to when …?"

I'd laughed. "Jacob, you're too young to say stuff like 'bring you back to when.'"

"But doesn't it make you remember when everything was simpler and just starting to be crazy?" He'd shrugged. "Like when I was a stupid kid with a crush on you and Edward had all the qualities of an aloof drug dealer, and you were doing things like _laundry _and_ homework_ to pass the time …." He'd stopped to laugh at me.

"Yeah?" I'd folded my arms.

"And then all that insanity started going on," He'd waved his hands around his head quickly. "I turned into a werewolf, of all things, Edward ran off to be a loner for all those months, and, I don't know, you opened your eyes to something better than what you had …"

"_Jake_," I'd exhaled exasperatedly. "Are you seriously bringing back this love triangle crap …?"

"Oh, God, no," He'd shaken his head. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that … you know, you stopped being so awfully human." He'd begun to talk primarily to himself at this point. "I wonder how you would've turned out if you hadn't been exposed to all this stuff …."

I'd looked away from him and at the trees, then back at him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is … in the midst of all this undead, we're all becoming more human than we've ever been."

And it was that moment. It was _that_ moment, when he said _those_ words, that absolutely amazed me.

"I guess it's one of those things where you've got a lifetime to go around the track more than once, or crack more than a few eggs before you make an omelet, err whatever," He'd smiled. "And it's especially true for Edward."

"How is Edward …? My eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Oh! I almost forgot," He began to walk backwards towards the woods. "I've got somewhere to be."

"Where do you have to be at four in the morning?" I'd stepped forward.

"God, is it that late already?" He'd began to cross the street before he stopped again. "Now's the time for me to say my goodbyes, so goodbye, Bella. It was nice knowing you. I'm being totally honest."

"Nice knowing me?"

"Yeah, this might be the last time I ever get to say goodbye to you," He'd said innocently.

I'd rolled my eyes. "God, Jacob, please, don't even say that."

"See you on the battlefield," He'd grinned widely – that same beautiful smile from earlier – and then darted off into the woods.

… Jacob dumbfounded me, each conversation more than the last.

I walked at a very human pace through the front room and into the kitchen. I could hear the voices of my family in the living room, and also the voice of a weatherman announcing an unexpected snowfall tonight and tomorrow. I swallowed hard – it wasn't as if snow would complicate things for us, but it only called for problems; snow would only illuminate the woods, whereas our advantage was the pitch black walls on either side of the chasm. And even if it did melt, we would be trudging through nothing but mud.

Our safest bet was if the snow melted and the mud froze.

I was half way through working out this strategy in my head when I stopped myself, mentally and physically in the middle of the windowed hallway. I did not _want_ to think about the battle tomorrow, I did not _want_ to even consider the possibilities. All I wanted was to be out of this situation as quickly as we had been thrown into it. _I wanted Renesmee back_.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I looked up, noticing Edward standing by the couch. Our eyes met at exactly the same moment, but he reacted first. Moving around the sofa, he began to make his way over to me, ignoring a sharp glare from Rosalie.

"Are you alright, love?" He said softly once he was only a few inches away. There was a atypical sense of urgency to his voice.

"I don't want to do this," I looked down at my feet.

Everyone in the room beyond had overheard me and the sensation of spirits plummeting was almost tangible in the air.

Edward looked over my shoulder for a moment and then back at me. "Then I'll do it for you. I'll do everything in my power to ensure our daughter's safety."

"A-and if it doesn't go according to plan?" I stammered.

"I'm a master of improvisation," He smiled tiredly. "You can stay home."

"No, I have to do it," I sighed. "For Renesmee … and for Jacob."

"Oh," He looked away from me. "I'd almost forgotten. I think I'm going to beat the sunrise to the Sound." He stepped around me and towards the back door.

I turned to watch him go. "What are you looking for?"

It was an odd question to ask – as opposed to simple inquiries like 'why' and 'what's the matter.' You know, normal questions – but it felt right in the scenario. His haste set off a signal in brain; he wasn't going with the intention of just going …. He was going with the intention of _finding_ ….

He took a moment to think before answering, "Peace of mind." And then he jumped over the banister and disappeared.

I analyzed his response for a long time before reminding myself that _he was a master of improvisation_.


	37. Chapter 37

_**To the tune of: **_**I Got Mine**_** by the Black Keys. **_

Edward's POV

"Either you're the idiot or I am," I burst through the Black's garage door, walking in on Jacob as he just finished refilling the engine oil of his Honda motorcycle. He looked up at me with a wily grin as I entered, taking account of my stress almost immediately and finding an unremitting hilarity in it. "The latter seems the most believable."

"I'll agree with that assessment," He laughed, leaning against the tool bench. "Breech of conduct? Should I be concerned?"

"To be determined," I shook my head in silent disbelief. "We said _the same thing_."

"What are you talking about?" He threw the towel across the room and it landed on a duct taped armchair in the corner.

"'_I almost forgot_,'" I sighed. "And then we both hurried out, within minutes of each other. She is going to put two and two together."

He thought about what I said for a long time before smiling, "You're the idiot."

"What?" I looked over at him.

"I said it first," He chuckled. "So that makes _you_ the idiot."

I stood still there for a long time, before sighing, "Our cover is soon to be blown. We haven't any time to lose."

He pushed off the bench in excitement and hurried out the door. I followed, more lethargically, of course, but I couldn't help but admire his enthusiasm.

It was pitch black outside, which could be beneficial if we played our cards right. We were alone as far as I could tell – with the exception of the slumbering thoughts of Mr. Black. I couldn't help feel the remorse of a tradition's death as we sped across the gravel drive to the Jeep; with the battle close at hand and the mystery nearly gone, there was no telling that everything would be ending soon. And, I had to admit, Jacob's friendship was something I would be the least willing to let go of.

"What are you planning?" Jacob asked, thankfully interrupting fateful thoughts. "Is it D-Day?"

"I'm afraid so," I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "We've no choice but to act now. With Aro so nearby, there's no guarantee that Carter hasn't left his hosts to meet up with the rest of the coven already." I looked around guardedly. "Let's just get out of here before …"

I opened the driver's door to find Alice sitting on pins and needles in the backseat.

"Someone should show up." I finished with a sigh.

Alice was out of her seatbelt in a flash and leaning over the center console to directly meet my hard gaze. I stood impatiently with my door wide open, staring at her eyes in the dark as the dying tradition finally kicked the can.

"Oh, don't _even_, Edward," She pouted. "You need me and you know it."

Jacob had opened the passenger door across from me, threw me a hesitant glance, and then climbed in shotgun. "Hi, Alice."

"See!" Alice beamed, her bright teeth shining in the overhead light. "Jacob's happy to see me!"

"_Alice_," I hissed, reluctantly buckling in and starting the car. "_Please_."

"At least be glad I didn't bring Emmett along," She settled back into her seat, as well. I had already started up the road, so she must've assumed that she was free to relax now that she'd gotten her way. "He truly wanted to come, but Rose needed some consoling. What _was_ it that you said to her …?"

"I hardly said anything," I growled. "_Please_ …"

"Oh, and you should have _seen_ Bella's wheels turning," She prattled. "Boy, was she inquisitive! She was seconds away from calling you, Jacob, but I stopped her. Because I knew that you two would be off investigating. It's so exciting to be in on it now! I was so curious …"

"_Alice_!" I snarled again. "_Please_!"

"_Please _what?" She complained childishly. "Seriously, Edward, you need to learn to express yourself better."

I glanced at Jacob for some reinforcement, but he was busy nodding in agreement. I groaned exasperatedly, "Alice, I appreciate your concern, but we don't need your help."

"The hell you do!" She seemed deeply offended.

And I knew better than to offend Alice. "It's nothing against you." The words seemed to come out wrong after I said them.

But she understood completely. Oh, dearest Alice. "You are trying to assert your masculinity. I know it. Emmett concurs. This is just like game day – you want separation from more feminine acquaintances so that you can be more of a _guy_."

"I don't need your diagnosis." My grip on the wheel tightened.

"And I think Bella is more than an acquaintance," Jacob laughed.

"Nonetheless," Alice said matter-of-factly. "I can't have you being reckless. There are risks in running around the city by yourself."

"I'm not by myself …"

"By _yourselves_, I meant," I saw her white arms fold across her chest in the rearview mirror. "And, if you knew what's good for you, you would have implored for my help a long time ago."

"Implored," Jake repeated after her with a snicker.

"We don't need your help," I repeated.

"Then I won't offer it to you," She decided. "I'll be filler, a wallflower, a pretty face, _whatever_ you want to call me. There's three of them and only two of you. Face it."

"How did you know that?" I wondered.

"I overheard you talking to Carlisle about Fred," She muttered. "And, I'm smart, Edward. You should've known that, sooner or later, I would've figured out that Carter is using Fred for protection."

I took a deep breath.

"Carter knows we're after him for revenge," she stared out the window.

"No, he doesn't," I stared forward vacantly. "He hasn't a clue."

"What do you mean he doesn't know!" Her eyes glared at me so fervently and suddenly that I could've sworn they were headlights when I caught them from my peripheral vision in the mirror.

"My apologies," I said as I turned onto route one-oh-one. "Would you rather I have called him in advance?"

"I just thought you would've smoked him out of his hiding place," Alice critiqued. "A wiser decision, in my opinion. And aren't you more partial to head games, Edward?"

I sat in heated silence, keeping my mouth shut for the benefit of younger ears.

"And now you're not even speaking to me," Alice chided me. "Immaturity is unbefitting on you, Edward. I thought I knew better of you than that. Am I annoying you? Embarrassing you?"

My eyes drifted over to Jake. "I am so sorry."

He smirked. "I don't mind entertainment. There's nothing good on the radio this hour, anyhow."

"I take that as personally disrespectful," Alice scoffed. "I'm a lady."

"Hmm," I bit my fingernail.

She huffed and puffed for a couple – luckily silent – minutes, but then sighed, "So, have you got a plan or do I have to do all the work?"

"I thought you were just the _pretty face_," I sighed. "Am I wrong, Jake?"

Jacob looked over his shoulder at her. "Have some faith in us, would you, Alice?"

"Oh, I do have faith," She said. "I'm just trying to keep our heads."

Traffic was light so early in the morning, not even drinkers or night owls risking the sunrise. Despite the slow ferry, I broke a few laws and we got to Seattle in record time, around five A.M. Alice was able to check dawn on her Smartphone – one of the few things I predicted she'd be useful for that night – and we'd have till 6:14 to beat daylight.

We wasted no time in getting to Pier 23, parking at a meter a block or two up the road and then crossing the street to the warehouse. Carter seemed as unsuspecting as ever, his thoughts at their simplest. It made me doubt that he even knew the Volturi were so close – let alone, the magnitude of what they were planning.

He was with Fred.

After some digging, I found Fred's mysterious mate, Ellie, back on Forks' side of the ferryboat, in the costal town, Kingston. I had never taken much consideration of her before, but it was clear how their relationship stood. Miscommunication tainted what sounded like a sturdy love; I had heard Fred's protective thoughts for her before, mirrored in my own mind for Bella.

Alice led us down the side of the building, toward an opposite entrance, most likely advertising how thoroughly she had done her homework.

"I've been in the mood for a surprise party," she beamed.

"And I've been in the mood to kill something," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it seems you've RSVP-ed first, then."

There was a dark corner on the far end of the warehouse, just as Alice knew there would be, where I could stand, unnoticed, in the interior. Just twenty feet away, Carter ambled around the kitchen, nervously looking for something to wipe dinner off his sleeve. The smell of human blood was practically emanating from the two of them, wafting towards me with every one of their subtle movements.

I'd be lying if I said the smell wasn't delicious.

But I had to keep my head. I decided to wait for the right moment – a hiatus in the conversation, a heightening of anxious emotions, an opportunity of vulnerable thoughts, etc. I had to be careful not rush things; otherwise, I could lose hand of the situation very quickly.

For now, neither of them suspected a thing.

"It was a frightening time for all of us," Fred leaned back at the table. "It was hectic. I had some pretty crazy roommates."

Carter nodded understandingly, but he seemed uptight. _I've got to move soon._ _Aro hasn't called_ …

"You're lucky you have the easy road," Fred continued. The easy road, indeed, I thought jokingly. Riley was a joke compared to the Volturi's strict code of conduct. "I mean, no one's on your back, no restrictions; all you have to do is avoid making enemies and this life is yours. It's almost _too _easy."

"Yeah, Fred, _about_ that …" He turned to timidly look Fred in the eyes.

Sweet Lord, timing was a glorious gift.

I stepped forward out of the shadows – quite ominously, which wasn't my forte, but I was a skilled actor. Carter, whom had been facing me, caught sight of me first. And, as his eyes widened, Fred glanced over his shoulder out of curiosity. By their expressions and thoughts, I knew I'd caught them off guard, reassuring my superior position.

"Yes, Fred," I growled, my fingers curling. "He's already got enemies."

_Oh, Edward, _Alice smiled from outside.

Too much?

When I saw Carter's eyes wide with fright, I was tempted to jump out and grab him now, without any pretense. But I knew I had to keep my cool – losing control was a risk that I could not take.

"Hello, Carter," I tightened my hands into fists. "I've come to kill you."

"No, no!" He yelped. And I hadn't even touched him yet. This would be painless.

"Hey," Fred jumped to his feet, standing in front of the whimpering newborn and putting a defensive hand out towards me. "He's part of my coven. You answer to me."

"I've nothing to say to you," I hissed, glaring at him. With a smirk, I added, "Well, except perhaps an expression of my gratitude. Leaving Riley was possibly the best decision you could've ever made."

"Oh, God," Fred stumbled backwards, knocking over a chair. "Y-you … you're one of them. The Y—"

"The Yellow Eyes," I exhaled. "What a nickname. It certainly isn't polite of you to say it to my face, however. Our preferred name is the Cullens."

Fred regained some composure. "Well, Mr. Cullen, Carter hasn't hurt anyone."

"Really?" I almost laughed. "Before or after he kidnapped my daughter?"

"I didn't mean it!" Carter's voice rose to hysterics. "Aro said …!"

"Aro says a lot of things," I snarled, taking a few steady steps forward. "It surprises me, really, Carter. You watched them torture me, you watched them rip apart my family, and still all you feel for him is the utmost respect …"

"He has his reasons …" Carter evaded my eyes.

"He _cares_ about you," I smirked. "That's your excuse? He's a fatherly figure. He's a man of assertion and passion and the arts. Oh, give it a rest. Your mistake was joining him in the first place."

"What was I supposed to do!" He shouted. "He would've killed me!"

"So, instead, he took you under his wing," I grimaced. "Tell me, Carter. If Aro cared for you so much, why did he not tell you that he is _here_? Right now. In Forks. Awaiting the perfect hour to kill every last member of my family. The battle is today. And Aro planned to leave you."

He let it settle, let the words sink in, before he refused them. "No!"

"Leave you," I shrugged. "Or kill you. But, hey, that's not my job. I don't owe Aro any favors, but I might as well finish you so he doesn't have to go through the trouble."

"No!" He tried to run, but Fred grabbed him by the arm.

"Cullen," Fred growled. "There's two of us and one of you. You'll lose, experience aside."

"You've quite the gift, don't you, Fred?" I laughed. "I've known about it for a while. You can sicken people – and it's rather difficult to fight someone that you can't even stand to look at, right? Hmm, well, you see, your weakness is in your gift. You don't like the idea of a big clan. Too much resistance, too much confrontation."

He eyed me carefully.

I knew that I had to be just as cautious. The last thing I needed was him turning on me.

"I know better, though," I kept a calm poker face. "I travel in packs."

Carter cringed back onto the countertop when he saw Alice appear behind me.

"Now we're even," Fred sighed.

"Not quite," Alice giggled.

I was used to it, but the conflicting smells that followed Jacob as he entered the room hit our opponents full force. I'd wished he hadn't been in wolf form just yet – simply because I'd wanted to play with them a little while longer – but this worked just as well. Carter had seen the wolves before, in the Volturi's court, so his expression was not one of shock, but one of panic. On the other hand, Fred stood in stifled amazement, uncertain of how to react at the eight foot werewolf in his kitchen.

"F-Fred," Carter stammered. "Don't try to fight them …"

"I stand by what I said before," Fred said sternly, watching Jake out of the corner of his eye. "He's part of my coven. _You_ answer to _me_."

"I'm not part of your coven, Fred," Carter tried to explain. "I'm with the Volturi …"

"But you're under my roof," Fred snapped to the quivering teenager behind him. "So, you're _my _responsibility. I'll die for you if I have to …." He hesitantly looked back at us. "I guess that's my fault for having terrible judgment. Last time I take in a stranger, for sure."

"You'd die for him?" I was pleasantly surprised.

There was absolute indecision in his voice as he replied shakily, "Yes."

"Well, that doesn't sound very convincing," I rolled my eyes. "But, still, I guess I'll believe you. You'd be willing to die for him. But would you be willing to let your precious mate die for him?"

His eyes widened, but then softened. "I haven't got a mate."

"Is Ellie just a friend?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's not what she told me."

"God, don't hurt her!" He stepped back, pushing Carter forward. "Take him. He's yours. Just let her go unscathed."

"_Thank_ you," I exhaled.

And in an instant, Carter's throat was heaving under my locked fingers and I could hear him yelling as Fred murmured a silent apology.

I didn't expect him to squirm so much, which would make it difficult to kill him quietly, so I hurried over to alleyway by the Jeep where we could be unseen from the street. He kicked violently as I pinned him to the brick side of a building, and I had to cup my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

He mumbled against my palm, terrified.

"Shut up," I growled. "So help me God, if you so much as make a sound, I will gnaw your head off."

"All this theatricality is _pointless_, Edward," Alice turned the corner, folding her arms and leaning against the wall opposite us.

Jacob was pulling up his pants as he entered through the mouth of the alley behind my sister. He seemed to be on the verge of laughter more than anything else.

I pulled my hand away from Carter's mouth, but kept my grip tight around his neck.

"Please! Please!" He screamed.

I shoved my fist into his mouth, accidentally breaking one of his teeth. "Damn you, I told you to be quiet!"

He whimpered.

"You can't just kill him here and now," Alice said.

"And why can't I?" I shot. "He's ready. Here and now. Just …"

"No, you can't," Alice shook her head, pushing off the wall. "There are too many complications to it and you know it. And, first and foremost, you should be thinking of Carlisle. You can't do this to him, to yourself."

"He took Renesmee from us," I pinned him harder, staring into his startled eyes.

"He was only the deliverer," She put her hand on my shoulder.

And I was suddenly reminded of months ago, when Jane was in my very grasp, crying for mercy, and Bella was the single most thing that stopped me from ripping her to shreds. Now here was Alice begging me to make the same mistake.

"I'm not letting him go!" I barked. "And that's final!"

Jake looked down at his feet uncomfortably.

"I'm not asking you to set him free," she scowled as I shrugged her hand off me. "I'm asking you to _think_."

"I've thought enough! I've _thought_ and I've _thought_ and now I want to _act_."

I threw Carter down to the ground, so hard I could've cracked the concrete beneath his hard head. There was a moment where Bella was the prevalent image in my brain, and I couldn't help but remember that moment when I let Jane go. I didn't want to blame Bella, I didn't want to blame anyone but myself …

"Gah!" I groaned, kicking Carter in the stomach and then bringing my hands to my face. "I'm not letting her go …." This was a universal statement, I supposed; so many faces came to mind: Jane, Renesmee, Bella …. I could hardly take it anymore.

I looked up to see Alice staring at Carter as he writhed on the ground and Jake staring at me expectantly.

"I'm gonna kill him," I decided, nodding to Jacob.

"And, believe me, I'd love to watch that, bro," Jake grinned.

"Is this when you say, '_But_ …'?"

"This is when I say," He took a step towards me. "'But take it from me.'"

"Are you trained in this matter?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Having watched CSI for the past day and a half, I'd have to say I'm a professional," He answered logically. "The horror fan in me is saying that we cut off the guy's head and hang it in somebody's window, but the mastermind is saying we use him as a trade. Like a ransom note. Him for Nessie."

"Renesmee is far more valuable than Carter to them," I disagreed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I recalled the night Bella and I were first reunited after I left the Volturi's clutches, when we were on our way to Charlie's to pick up Renesmee – the way she had dryly sobbed into my shoulder, her way of crying without tears …. I was tempted to try it myself at this point. "He's already played his part. He's practically worthless at this point."

"Let me be the brains until you calm down from the role of the emotionally comprised," He tried to convince me. "Trust me."

I was hesitant to reply, but the answer was clear. "Alright."

Carter had struggled to a standing position by now, using the wall as a support. He panted and grunted, as if he were about to speak, but there was nothing for him to say.

"Could you get him in the trunk, Alice?" I asked.

"I don't know, Edward," She brought her hand to her mouth. "I feel like too much of the villain in this equation."

"And what does that make me?" I smirked.

"No, I mean, we're becoming the bad guys when we're not," She looked away.

"It's your turn to trust me," I looked between the two of them. "I'm going to finish this."

"And I look forward to that," She smiled, reaching forward and sticking her finger just under Carter's shoulder blade. He slumped to the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

Jacob's eyes widened – and, at first, I mistook the look for terror. But then he exhaled with a smile, "You have … got to show me how to do that!"

I twisted Alice's hair around my finger. "No rush, but the sun is on its way."


	38. Chapter 38

_**To the tune of: **_**The Line**_** by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. **_

Jacob's POV

Carter remained in a state of unconsciousness for no more than ten minutes. It was only the severe pain that caused his supernatural body to momentarily relapse and Edward had mentioned something about it all being psychological. Carter hadn't expected the shock to be as bad as it did, so his brain convinced him that it was worse that it was in reality. It was all a bunch of technicalities that didn't interest me much, but I paid attention, nonetheless, considering Edward's voice was the only thing that kept me awake.

Time caught up with me around 6:00, just as we were pulling into my driveway. I was nodding off when Edward shook my arm and called my name.

"Get some sleep, promise me that much," He asked of me.

"Hmm?" I glanced over. "Yeah, man. It's been fun. Sad it's over."

"Me, too," He smirked as I stumbled out the door. "Jacob, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when I get home. So, don't be surprised if Bella interrogates you. I think I should tell Carlisle everything we've gathered. He only knows about Fred."

I chuckled tiredly. "I think he'll add things up when you bring _him_ home."

I glanced in the backseat where Alice had her tiny little fingers constricting Carter's wrists like shackles. He was anxiously looking everywhere at once – out the window, then at Alice, then at me, then down at his hands, then away again. One thing I noticed was that he never dared look at Edward. God, I hoped I would be able to watch when Edward killed him. I was genuinely disappointed it hadn't happened already. I'd really been looking forward to it.

"Oh, I can hear Rosalie's criticism now," He rolled his eyes.

"'_You took him hostage! You imbecile_,'" Alice mimicked her sister in a furious whisper.

"To a 'T,' Alice," Edward looked over his shoulder at her.

"Well, I'll see you guys this afternoon." My shoulders dropped as I looked back at my house. I saw my dad at the window. I turned away automatically. "Looks like I've got some explanations of my own. We'll meet …?"

"It seems Carlisle and Sam have agreed on three or so," Edward's eyes left mine. "At the clearing beyond the ravine. And it's not an explanation your dad wants. It's something more along the lines of a verdict."

"What's he want that for?"

"Go talk to him." Edward reached over and pulled my door shut.

And then they were gone.

I'd meant to get back to the house slower, so that I could think through a few things, but I was apparently more eager to get to bed than I was first aware. Before I knew it, I was pushing open the door to find my father wheeling past me and down towards his bedroom. He seemed as if he was going to leave me without a word, at first, but then he stopped at the mouth of the hall and turned to face me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His eyebrow rose.

I scratched the nape of my neck. It sure sounded like he wanted an explanation to me. "Edward and I didn't really want to tell anybody. We were just trying to keep it under the radar. And, then, Emmett and Alice found out, and now Edward figures we've got to tell everyone. We just wanted to do something for ourselves, dad. Private investigation …"

"Not that," He sighed. "This." He leaned over the arm of his chair to reach the counter, pressing the button on the answering machine.

"Hello, this is Autumn Kingsley. I'm calling to check up on the progress of Jacob Black. I met with him about a month ago and still have not received the forms that I gave him to fill out. I tried to find him on Thursday, but I was told that he's been absent since Wednesday. I really would love to talk to him when I get the chance, and I know that he's trying to avoid me." She laughed. "But I think he still has a lot to figure out about his future. All he needs is some persuasion. I'm up to the challenge to finding the best college for him. If he's present, I will sign a pass so that I can get him in my office on Monday to discuss his options. Thanks."

It took me nearly the entire message to figure out who it was, attempting hopelessly to put the name to a face. It wasn't until 'best college' that it clicked for me. My first thought was, _is she _still _after me about that? _I wasn't used to a teacher being so persistent about my future. She left a damn message on the answering machine, for goodness's sake. No teacher had _ever_ called the home phone. Or tried to contact me, in general.

"_Message left on … Friday, five-thirty-six P.M._," A mechanical voice said. "_Save or delete?_"

"You tell me," My dad intertwined his fingers on his lap. "Save or delete?"

I exhaled, a long, exasperated sound. "I meant to tell you about the whole college thing, dad, but I actually kind of forgot myself."

"Aren't you supposed to have already applied? Junior year, right?" He looked at me inquisitively. To have him look at me like that – that look that wanted something of me that I did not want to offer – killed me. It made me so uncomfortable. Turns out I had an irrational fear of expectation.

"I don't know, dad," I looked away. "I wasn't planning on going to college."

"Well, why not?" He shook his head. "Your sister went to college."

"I'm not her," I protested.

"I'm not asking you to be her. I just want to know why you expect so little of yourself."

There was that word again. _Expect_.

"I'm self-confident, or whatever. I have ambitions, if that's what you're getting to," I sighed. "But college isn't one of them."

He stared at me for a long time. Only now he was anticipating the answers. He already knew them. Those wide dark pupils seemed to cut to holes in my stomach and, as suddenly as if he had already said it aloud, I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"… College isn't one of them," He said slowly. "But Renesmee is."

"Well, of course she is," I muttered. "I can't help that."

"And your pack."

"Yes …"

"And Bella is."

"I-I …."

"And …"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted him. It was literally painful for him to go on. "I'm sorry, dad. _So_ sorry. But I'm not going to college. I need to be _here_. _This_ is where I'm needed."

"But …"

"Can you honestly imagine me studying to have a _job_?" I groaned. "I mean a real _job_. Like a desk job, or a field job …. I mean, the farthest forward I can look is … bagging groceries or, maybe, busting tables. I'm not built to learn from a book. I'm all _instinct_. You know that."

"I _do_ know that," He nodded. "You're a chief. It's in your blood to make change by doing. You set the example. And that means other can't set it for you."

There was a long gap of nothing but silence.

"I'm not going to college."

"And that's all I wanted to know."

"… A verdict."

"That's all I wanted."

* * *

Edward's POV

"I just don't see the point of it," Carlisle shook his head.

Carter's breathing skipped nervously at my father's words. He sat impatiently in the corner – knees together, teeth clenched, eyes squeezed shut – as he slowly came to the realization that his lifespan was a ticking time bomb. Carlisle mumbled something incoherent to himself as he walked gingerly around his desk to the window, indirectly requesting a few moments to himself before I said anything. I waited patiently in the armchair, staring at Carter with an unreasonable lack of emotion.

Carlisle's eyelids fluttered in the reflection of the window, as if he had just awoken from a dream.

I took that as my cue to speak. "Neither do I. But Jacob is smart. Perhaps he's thinking from a different perspective than we are."

"But we can't take the chance that it's a shot in the dark." Carlisle listened intently to a flock of geese passing overhead; the sound fascinated him. "Do you hear the geese?"

I closed my eyes. "Yes, I do hear them."

He brought his hands together, smiling, "I wonder where they're going."

I was honestly frustrated. The head of the Cullen clan chose the day of battle, of all days, to be abstractedly _philosophical_. Where he was getting at I couldn't tell, but I had to bear in mind the hell we were all about to dive into; pain is entirely subjective and is always handled differently by different sorts of people. Jacob was, quite possibly, not the only one thinking from an alternative perspective today.

_Life is more successfully looked at through a single window_, I thought.

"Tell it to me again," Carlisle asked for possibly the umpteenth time since I arrived with Carter in tow this early morning. My father was using a human tactic which was, or so I had learned after years of observance, the analysis of obvious fact in pursuit of answers or, at the very least, good news.

I exhaled deeply. "Well, we arrived at the warehouse …"

"… Where Fred and his mate, Ellie, were staying …" Carlisle added for his own benefit. Analysis. Good news.

I continued, "And we waited for the opportune moment. I entered first …"

"What was it you said?" He glimpsed over at me.

I smirked with little humor, looking up at him from under my brow. "'I have come to kill you.'"

He laughed noiselessly before composing himself and saying, "Then, Alice entered."

"And, after which, Jacob came in wolf form," I leaned back in the armchair, sighing. "And, to be legitimately honest with you, I wished he had given me the chance to fool with them a little longer."

Carter scowled.

I glared at him.

"And was there resistance?" Carlisle brought my attention back to him.

"There always is," I shrugged. "Carter believed himself to be so remarkably loyal to the devils he kept his allegiance a secret. I doubted if Fred even knew what a 'Volturi' was."

"But, why?"

"Respect for Aro, I'd assume."

_… _Why_? They shouldn't even have to ask that question_, Carter thought reproachfully. _The master would reward me for my audacity. He would forgive me for my fear, he would forgive me for my reluctance; I would be immortalized as the one who achieved the master's goal of domination. I captured her, so I deserve the credit. Telling Fred would compromise all of it …_

"Interesting," I muttered. Then, I added for Carlisle's sake, "Not respect _for_ Aro. But _from_ him."

Carter's head _thud_ded against the wall, cowering into the cold glass as if he were hiding his face in his mother's grasp. The sudden action captivated Carlisle for a few seconds; he stood there in silent awe, before looking back at me with an inscrutable look in his eyes.

"And then?" He said apathetically.

I humored him, but I knew this meant he'd already come to a conclusion. "After a threat or two, Fred handed Carter over. Ellie was his Achilles heel. And you know the rest …." I glowered, still regretting that I hadn't finished him off in that alley. Just another regret.

He nodded, sitting down at his desk with a long, loud sigh, and began to fiddle with a pen that had been lying across a manila folder. Carlisle often kept notes to himself, to keep track of the endless memories that filled his head; in that moment, I inanely wondered how much of Bella filled those folders – I would imagine she had a whole folder dedicated to her entire existence.

"We won't," He shook his head. "Not now." _But that's just my opinion_, he added mentally.

I was to my feet in an instant. "But this isn't a matter of opinion, Carlisle! I have to kill him!"

Carter winced.

_Please, Edward. At least have the courtesy to refrain from saying _'kill' _in front of him, for God's sake_. "That's what we came here to discuss, isn't it?"

I slumped back down into my chair. "God isn't very partial to me anymore. So, I suppose, I have no further obligation to please Him."

And, with that, Carlisle stood. "Resorting to that kind of pessimism – the kind of atheistic mindset that you don't even have a belief system to live by – is not only self-incriminating, but entirely in vain. Now, I was not put on this earth for the sole purpose of telling you what to believe and what not to believe, but, as your father, I will not allow you, as my son, to damn yourself in such a disrespectful manner."

"My decisions aren't of any disrespect to anyone," I mumbled.

"They're of high disrespect to _you_," Carlisle was around his desk and in front of me in a flash. "Oh, Edward, I wish that you could see what I see. You follow my code of benevolence, but do you feel anything in it?"

I stood so that I was eye-to-eye with him. "Of course I do!"

"Then, change for the better," He exhaled, looking away from me forlornly, as if he had just thrown his life's work away. He whispered painfully under his breath, "'_Mercy but murders, pardoning those who kill_.'"

"But for the sanity of those who have been wronged," I snarled. "_That_ is what I am fighting for. To regain the clarity that I lost all those years ago, so that my wife can – for lack of a better term – sleep easily, for once in her life." He glimpsed at me, unable to follow. "An eye for an eye, Carlisle!" I shouted desperately, yearning for his understanding.

"Or a mate for a mate, perhaps," Carlisle reminded me, sitting at his desk.

"I …." My anger fluctuated. "You know as well as I that Victoria's crimes were beyond me. I had no choice."

"There is always a choice. Always."

I clenched my fists, tremulous with rage. And, impulsively, I lifted the armchair and thrust it down onto the wooden floor, living an indent in the panels.

Carter was petrified.

Carlisle was indifferent. "Yes, always. Yet choice is not a matter of responsibility, in most cases, but a matter of nature. Had the nomads' paths never crossed with ours, would you still have had the compulsion to kill them? If they fed as mercilessly as they did, if they still killed unjustly, but never threatened you, would you still have gone to the lengths you had? Still have fought? Would you have cornered them the way you had in the name of what was right …? Or would you have let sleeping dogs lie if Bella's life was not endangered? Answer me honestly, Edward."

"I-I …." I stammered once more.

"Not a trick question," Carlisle leaned against his desk. "Not rhetorical."

I lifted my hand to my face, hiding my eyes from further scrutiny.

"No, you would not have," Carlisle said slowly. I opened my eyes. "You have to choose now. Not physically here in my office at" – he checked his wristwatch – "6:53, but in the next few hours, I mean. You must change your own perspective, so that, when the time comes, you kill for revenge, for your own sanity, or you kill for what is _right_."

I exhaled.

"After four hundred years, give or take a few, I have found that it's much less productive to spend your time guessing what is behind closed doors rather than simply opening them."

I lowered myself hesitantly back into my chair, staring forward into distant space, murmuring, "'Life is more successfully looked at through a single window.'"

"F. Scott Fitzgerald," He smiled.

"D-do you know," I put out my hand as if I wanted to reach out and grab something out of nothing. "That after Daisy incidentally flattened her husband's mistress, her first reaction was to speed up and her second … was to _cry_ …." My voice dwindled with my confidence and, then, it picked up again. "And, then, she was so terrified of what was to come that she requested Gatsby wait in the bushes outside her house all night long – and she would flicker her bedroom lights if she needed him."

I paused for what seemed like ages.

"Carlisle," I shook my head, hardly able to get the words out. "Bella is flickering the lights for me."

His expression softened for a long moment before he pushed off the wood face of his desk and returned to his methodical position at the window.

"I was going to say," He chuckled. "You of all people know what it's like to wait at someone's window. And, if I may be so bold, you looked through that single window _so_ successfully that you are now a married man. A married man determined to love his wife. A married man … _determined _to find his daughter."

"I know where she is," I sighed. "All that's left to do is save her."

"And you will," he nodded. "But keep your priorities in check."

I slouched. "I'm attempting."

"Go home, Edward," He turned to face me. "Emmett was kind enough to keep Bella from pouncing on you as soon as you stepped through the door. Thank him on your way to the cottage, would you?"

"How much does she know?" I wondered desperately.

"With a perceptive mind like hers," He shrugged. "I'd say she's figured out all of it."

I was at the door in an instant, my fingers stiffly clutching the doorknob, but I rigidly turned to look to my left. Carter was staring up at me with large, bewildered eyes – he knew that he was not in the clear for long.

"What about _him_?" I growled.

"Hmm," Carlisle's chair creaked as he sat. "It's begun to snow."

The frustration returned. "_Carlisle_," My eyes met his.

"This is not my battle, Edward," He replied. "Therefore I'm in no place to steer the course of things. This afternoon, I want you to be the commanding officer. I will be by your side, at your immediate aid, but it is your job to finish this."

My eyes widened. "But … aren't you worried that I may not have a clear enough head for this?"

"I haven't any concerns about that," He smiled tiredly. "Why else would I be sending you to Bella?"

"But …." I tried, but all my excuses seemed to evaporate into thin air.

"When the battle has begun, you have free reign, Edward. If you think it best to act the way you've planned, then do so. I _encourage_ it. Some advice, though – don't second-guess yourself, and allies aren't simply for strength in numbers."

I nodded, pushing open the door.

"And, Edward," Carlisle lifted his hand. I turned to look. "I trust you. But some people are only honorable in certain lights. Promise me that you'll prove me wrong on that, would you?"

I stood idle in the doorway for a long while, wondering whether I should answer or not. And, in that hiatus, I came to a final conclusion, a conclusion that had taken me this long to decide. So, I looked back at my father and resolutely vowed, "I will try my best to negate that theory. And I trust you, too, Carlisle."


	39. Chapter 39

_**I just want to quickly say that I am DYING (not literally, just emotionally). I have begun a new workload at school and it is ridiculous. My average night is eat, work for five hours, and then go to sleep; my weekends are quite the same. And you would not believe how much this has depressed me. In spite of my three exams tomorrow, I tearily told my family, "I AM GOING TO WORK ON FANFICTION. DON'T BOTHER ME." And this is the result of a day's work well spent: **_

_**To the tune of: **_**Mountain Peak **_**by Howard Shore and **_**Exogenesis: Symphony, Part 2 (Cross-pollination) **_**by Muse. **_

THE BATTLE: Part 1

Bella's POV

"They're here."

The forest was dead.

Even in the whiteout, we were surrounded in complete, impenetrable darkness. The only sunlight sparklingly reflected of the dark glass that covered the ravine. The rapids from only a few days ago had seemed to vanish, replaced by a more ominous black river of ice. The wind was flat, the crows were silenced, the towering trees stood still. The only detectable breath of life nearby was the soft, quiet sound of Jacob directly behind me.

His arm was around my waist, but the action was far from affectionate. He stood stiff, his body up against mine no longer warm and comforting as I so dearly remembered. His fingers in my mine were numb and pink in the cold; each hot breath came out in a puff of steam as it met the frigid air. He had been trying to let go of me for the past few minutes, and I him, but we stood frozen, the snow to our shins, the opposite side of the gorge locked in our sights, and an irrepressible urge – perhaps fear, perhaps adrenaline, but overall indefinable – welling up inside of us.

He took a deep breath, the smell of him – which for once in a long while lost all ties to repugnance – circulating around me and left his word with me in the darkness. "Bella, they're here," He said. And his tone almost hinted the welcomed taste of relief, but, at the same time, we had never been more terrified.

And, surely, enough, a lone pale figure emerged at the opposite side of the chasm.

Much to my dismay, Jacob slipped silently away at the sight of him, and disappeared back toward the clearing. By the time I turned to see him before he went, I found myself completely alone in the darkness at the edge of the boughs.

The being across the glass river could not see me from where I stood, but I could see the whites of his eyes with little difficulty. He was unfamiliar to me, with fiery red hair and freckles across the bridge of his nose; his crimson eyes matched the color of his hair almost perfectly. He had a young yet stern face, and was very lean – and, though it took me a few moments to identify the image that first came to my mind, he reminded me very much of Victoria's faithful servant, Riley.

He scanned the area with a cautious, adamant look in his eyes. His first instinct was to look to the treetops, but, when he found nothing there, he brought his eyes to the massive, snakelike roots that had planted themselves in the granite face of the wall. Though I was certain he could not see me, his eyes paused on mine for a long moment, as if he had the feeling that something was staring back at him but his mind could not process an image to match the emotion to prove it.

I was almost certain that I should have retreated further at that point, in the case that he did in fact see the subtle glow of my white skin or the blatant gaze of my ocher eyes, but I stood motionless, my mind not even reaching the conclusion that it was right for me to move. A member of my family, who, most likely, begged to differ, came to me from behind and wrapped their arms lightly around me like a boa constrictor who had not yet decided to kill. Turning my head slightly, I saw that Edward had taken the exact position Jacob had been in before; and, with one effortless, silent movement, he began to step back with me in his hold.

I had the words to speak prepared on the tip of my tongue, but Edward shut his eyes and rigidly shook his head. We stopped after four or five feet, looking out at the redheaded boy through the limbs of an evergreen.

Not even having detected us, he grunted under his breath, turning his back and leaving.

Once he was out of sight, Edward let go of me and brought me some twenty yards farther back into the forest, where Sam, Embry, and Jasper stood expectantly.

"That was their signal," Edward murmured, almost incoherently.

Jasper's brow furrowed. "What'd Carlisle say?"

Though not directly what his brother had asked, Edward said, "That I'm in charge." He took a step forward, nodding to Sam and Embry and then beginning even further back. But he stopped himself mid-stride and turned to us, saying, "They're coming in groups of six to ten. Keep an eye out. After a few turns, they'll learn our strategy. We can't have them coming around the other side."

We all nodded.

"And, a new rule, Jasper," He smirked bleakly. "There are no pawns in this match. Guard the knight as zealously as you would guard the queen."

He began to leave, but he paused, stopping and turning once more. "Bella."

I bit my lip, watching the pain in his eyes as he came to the realization that every wasted moment was detrimental to us. But he stood there idly, nonetheless, examining me as if he were preparing to paint a portrait – as if he figured that if we had the opportunity to stop and stare, if only for a moment, then we had the right to. And, then, as if finally decided and resolute, he smiled to the white snow beneath his feet before rushing forward and bringing my face to his.

He kissed me with a passion that seemed almost long forgotten, with a love that seemed ageless to those who experienced it. And I knew this would be the last time I would kiss him before we succeeded or failed, before we rejoiced or mourned. Before we lived or died. And it was with that mindset that I held him in my arms for the last time in what, quite possibly, could be forever.

And, as suddenly as we had both decided this, as suddenly and vehemently he had loved me, he left me for the clearing, Jasper and Sam soon to follow.

Embry looked at me, for the first time, humorlessly. "Are you ready?"

I honestly answered. "I'm not sure."

* * *

Matt's POV

I had not yet taken into account just how many Aro was to sacrifice today.

Once we were all gathered in the mountaintop, it seemed impossible for me to meet eyes with the same person twice. Hundreds unsuspecting and entirely unprepared immortals were to collide with forces they could not control. Forces like eight foot wolves and an infamous clan of vampires. It was almost comical for me to overhear the whispers, to listen to the rapidly increasing popularity of the Cullen family, and for me to know the truth, to so effortlessly predict what would result of this evening.

"_I've only just heard of them._"

"_They don't drink blood. How do they survive?_"

"_They worship humans, apparently. Think them to be morally better than _us_._"

There was no doubt in my mind that the Cullens would lose. Outnumbered and overpowered, the Cullens were not even graced with the possibility of victory. Of course, lives would be lost, I had no doubt. All of the innocent eyes that met mine in the days following the battle would meet a gruesome fate, I was sure, but, when it came down to the High Three, Edward would not have the gumption. He would fall short of the threats he had been making his entire existence. I was honestly disappointed to know that Rosalie would die, and Alice, too. Though I doubted Aro would annihilate Carlisle, it did not seem as great a long shot as the final moments neared.

But, regardless, there seemed no doubt in anyone's minds that Bella and Edward's death would become a holiday. A celebration of the demise of those that had eluded the Volturi's clutches for so long. And, after the altercations between the Cullens and the Volturi before now, I was certain that induction was not an option. Bella and Edward's welcome mat had been rolled away after they left Aro's court for the last time, and it was easy to guess that such an offer would not be made for them again.

I often wondered if they would accept death. Would they accept the fate that would be decided of them and their daughter? Would they be able to see their daughter cloaked in a black robe like the rest of us as they were shredded to pieces and thrown into the fire to burn to their deserved death? I couldn't imagine much resistance. But I had a feeling that they – Edward, especially – wouldn't allow an execution that would involve the entire family.

It seemed to be all about chivalry in the vampire world.

And, although I thought him to be sucker – no pun intended – for Bella, I had to admit that I'd learned enough from him to fare well in the game Blair and I had been so mercilessly thrown into. In the Volturi, there was no such thing as a win-lose scenario for anyone, in any situation; it was all about gain. And earning some points on someone's good side never hurt, or so I'd learned the hard way.

Once the decided hour neared, Aro sent Gregory to survey the battlefront, so that, through him and through the eyes of the enemy, Louise could analyze the entire setting and relay it to Nikolas, the tracker. Dorian was able to read the mind of one of the wolf pack – as to which one, no one was certain – and determine that, with the way they were arranged and the way the woodlands would work against us, there was no way for us to go in large groups. It was decided that we were all too be divided according to gift, so that the power was evenly dispersed, and travel separately at Aro's reticent command.

Like cattle, everyone, with the exception of those normally found in Aro's court, was barbarically rounded up and strategically categorized. In this process alone, some thirty newborns died in confusion, having made the mistake of questioning and even, in some cases, fighting a power which was not theirs to fight. At the very least, the witnesses learned very quickly that this was a world in which democracy had never been existed.

I was placed in a group much more formally than those caught in the chaotic, almost prison-like environment beneath me. Blair and I had been paired, along with Louise, Felix, Demetri, and two other newborns, Annalisa and Andrew – two orphaned twins who had unknowingly stumbled into Aro's arms for guidance. It repulsed me simply to look at them; with the strength and aggression of Felix and I combined, the two of them were blind, vicious machines, devotedly executing each of the Volturi's obscene requests, in spite of the fact they hadn't even yet reached the age of nine.

We weren't to be sent off until much later, as it was Aro's goal to try to eliminate the lesser reinforcements first. Before, it had been a matter of numbers; giving a bunch of eccentric newborns instruction to kill and then letting them lose seemed liked, ironically, the most practical thing to do – a hundred newborns versus eight vampires and a couple dogs was not even a competition. But now that we were at a territorial disadvantage, it was best to play the cards right.

The first group of the lowliest was sent off with an honestly jovial air of excitement; in a group of just ten, they already outnumbered the Cullen family, and the wolves were discarded as hardly an obstacle. We all expected them back with at least one of our enemy squirming in their arms – or, better yet, their limbs ready to burn. However, after the second, then the third, then the forth, and even the fifth group was sent out as retaliation over the course of about two and a half hours, no one returned, no good news came. There was no way of knowing what went on at that ravine without actually approaching the front lines, and not many dared to do that.

The sixth and the seventh groups came to that realization as soon as I had, and their excitement was replaced by something much more hesitant. Many of them resisted, kicking and clawing in protest as Felix and another brute quite similar forced them into the black forest to whatever awaited them at the other side. Much like before, opposition wasn't tolerated and fifteen to twenty more newborns were slaughtered in frenzy.

Finally, after the sendoff of the twenty-first sect, a lone survivor frightfully emerged from the woods and fell to the ground in a fit of despair. Aro suggested that I, along with a few others, follow him down to the newborn, to get some shred of information out of him before he was mentally unsalvageable. Aro approached with an indescribable exhilaration, much quicker than the rest of us, until he was only a meter or two away. It was then that all of us noticed that each of the newborn's fingers had been chewed off.

As Aro hovered over him, the newborn begged, "_Złych demonów! Zabij mnie, panie! Uwolnij mnie!_"

Someone behind me gasped, obviously knowing whatever it was he had said, but Aro did not even ask for a translation. He stood, nodding, and, taking that as their cue, Alec and Felix were at the sides of the devastated immortal and ripped his arms from his torso. I turned away, seeing the flames out of the corner of my eye as I followed Aro up the rock back to where we had been on the ridge.

The murdered newborn had been the only survivor by the time Aro decided to send me and my division to the front lines. And, to be honest, a confident eagerness overtook me before I felt any sort of fear. I could not imagine the dreadful fantasies that had been concocted this evening to be true. Whatever was going on at the front could not be happening by way of the Cullens. There must be someone else that awaited us there, some coven much larger than we first anticipated. The pack and the family alone could not have so ruthlessly butchered all of these people. Almost two-hundred-and-fifty vampires had entered those woods never to return – was it true that the Cullens had spared all but one? Was there some kind of mistake?

_The Cullens were not murderers._

But there was, in reality, nothing I could believe to be fact anymore.

It seemed to take hours to reach the ravine, considering that we were walking along a black path now that the sun had set. Louise led the group, followed by the twins, the most fervent for battle, Felix and Demetri followed close behind, and Blair and I lingered toward the back. We were in absolute silence, my anticipation not yet fully subsided. My sister was hesitant, almost to the point that I was practically carrying her on my arm toward the battleground.

Once the ravine was in our sights, my brain pulsed, on the verge of bursting.

Blair leaned close to me so that her lips were almost touching my ear and whispered, "Do you miss Mom and Dad?"

The statement was so unexpected and out of context that I did not have the right mind to formulate a response. My mouth opened and something like a grunt came out – and at that she left me, twisting out of my grasp and taking her place alongside Demetri. It wasn't until she let go that I realized she'd been anxiously holding my hand the whole way there.

"Blair—" I began, an almost sick feeling in my stomach, now.

But Louise startled me by putting her hand to my chest and stopping me in my tracks.

I was physically astounded by the contact, frozen in my tracks, which had been her intention. One more step and I would've walked right into the still water beneath us.

We stood at the very edge of the Volturi line, all seven of us in a linear formation, warily facing the silent, opposing tree line not even fifty yards from us. It would be easy for us to jump it – even without a running start – but no one dared move; we were all abruptly immobilized.

It was as if we were the first group, the first to reach the enemy lines – perhaps even before the enemy themselves had arrived. It felt like we were completely alone, not a single soul within a twenty mile radius – but yet we knew that the Volturi were no more than two miles back, and the Cullens were not even half a football field before us.

I could smell smoke somewhere in the distance, but for all we knew it could have been campers in the mountains. There was truly nothing supernatural about the setting – and that was what made it so horrifyingly ominous. Someone began to whimper at the opposite end of the line, and I immediately recognized it to be Blair.

And that was when the full fear hit me. I wanted more than anything to walk over and wrap my sister in my arms, to cry with her, and to tell her that, yes, I missed our parents more than anything in the world. I missed what we once were. I missed the past life we had been so terribly forced to flee.

I was moments away from doing so when Andrew snarled, "Mi batterò fino alla morte."

Gathering the little Italian I did know, I knew that he had said, _I will fight to the death_.

And, with that, he leapt into the air and crossed to the opposite side, his reflection visible in the ice beneath him. Upon reaching the opposite side, it were as if the darkness of the trees swallowed him up, ate him whole – and classified him as no longer alive, as never having existed. There was no sound to signal he had reached the other side; there was no struggle, no crunching of snow, no flash of white arms wrapping around him.

There was absolutely nothing.

"Oh, God," Blair whimpered.

"He's _gone_." Annalisa, atypically staggered, murmured.

Demetri and Felix exchanged hesitant glances.

Felix nodded and then said blankly, "It does not matter. We've a commitment to Aro."

"We're going to die," Blair swallowed.

"If we must!" Louise snapped, making a swift movement to hit Blair in the face, but just hardly scratching her cheekbone. I did not react.

Without warning, Demetri sprung across the chasm, hardly under the cover of the trees before we saw a gigantic row of jagged teeth emerge from the darkness and clamp him down beneath its jaws. We were given little time to process the thought before the teeth, along with Demetri in them, vanished. We stood there frozen where we stood, stunned. Felix began to suggest that we turn around and warn Aro of what we had witnessed so that we could regroup and strategize, but Louise loudly interrupted him.

"How dare you, you unfaithful …!" She chided. "Aro's decided. Who are we to question?"

Before Felix had the chance to protest, she jumped the ravine, not even halfway across when I instinctively went after her.

"Matt!" Blair shrieked, aghast.

But I could not turn around.

…

The feeling I had as I began to fall back toward the opposite side was much like how someone feels when they're on a roller coaster. The tracks click like a clock inside of your head and you seem to be going so freaking slow that it's killing you, and the air gets thicker and the adrenaline builds, and then – all of a sudden – you flash down the opposite side so quickly, your stomach hardens and your eyes water ….

And, I wished more than anything that I would be able to get off safely at the end of the ride; if anything, I wished I could yell down to the controller and beg them to stop, no matter where I was on the tracks. But as I saw Louise disappear in front of me, I knew that it was much too late for me.

I fell hard on the ice in the dark of the trees, whereas Louise landed on her feet. The next few moments went very slow. A pair of big white burly arms constricted around her poor little neck and, no matter how hard she writhed, the arms only tightened. And, as quickly as she had been grabbed, she was gone; she had probably not been taken more than ten feet away from me, but it was too dark for me to see beyond a foot or two in front of my eyes.

"Louise!" I yelled, before I felt the same arms grab me by the neck from behind.

"Matt!" Someone next to me squealed.

I looked down to see Blair twisting at my feet. Her arm had been ripped off from the elbow down, the remains lying at the foot of a tree very close to us. Something large, presumably a wolf, popped out from behind the trunk and dragged her by the ankle with its teeth out of my sight.

"Blair!" I yelled, my voice cracking. "Blair! No, god dammit! Let her go! Blair! Oh, God. God!"

I felt two hands grip my wrists like shackles and begin to drag me back at lightening speeds into the forest. I kicked furiously, trying to push my attacker off their balance, but I was helpless. It reminded me of when I was first bitten in the alley in Seattle – no matter how fast I tried to run, or how hard I fought, the end was inevitable.

The darkness suddenly lifted and we were in a small opening in the trees. I saw Jacob leaning against a tree in his human form, with arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at me. At his feet was a pale immortal that I had seen before – it took me a few moments to recall where from, but I soon realized that he had been in the Volturi's court when Blair and I were first inducted. By process of elimination, I could only guess that this was Carter. He was virtually dead, lying on the ground with eyes closed in defeat; he only just glanced at me indifferently as I approached.

I couldn't examine the setting for long. Whoever had been dragging me swung me to an upright position and pinned me against the tree. I looked into the eyes of my attacker with respite at first, but as I gauged his expression, I remembered that he did not owe me any favors.

"I am going to kill you," Edward growled. "Is that clear?"

It took me a moment to find my voice. "Crystal."

He gritted his teeth and slammed his forearm up under my throat. "Where is she?"

"Your wife? I don't know. I thought you were supposed to be the one keeping track of her." God only knows how I still held the ability be sarcastic at this point. Inside, I was willing to get down on my hands and knees, to worship Edward as god and commit myself to a life of servitude for him.

"Damn you!" Edward hissed. "Where is Renesmee? Where have you hidden her?"

My eyes widened. It had not even occurred to me that Renesmee had been gone since we arrived in Forks; she was most likely somewhere nearby, where Aro could keep close tabs on her, but he hadn't even told us a thing. I wouldn't know the first place to look.

"… I-I don't know," I stammered.

Carter turned his head to look at me, staring at me knowingly as if he were trying to tell me something. I was entirely oblivious – I hadn't a clue.

"Don't lie to me!" Edward shot.

"Honestly! I'm not lying!" I whimpered. "I don't know where she is! Just please don't kill me! … No, yes, do kill me. Just don't kill, Blair. How can you do this Edward? We lived with you! You can't tell me Carlisle is closing his eyes to this massacre, can you …!"

"_Shut_ _up_!" He yanked my hair up against the trunk. "What has Aro said?"

"Nothing, honestly!" I pleaded. "Please, Edward. Where is Blair? _Please_!"

He brought his face particularly close to mine. "I haven't any sympathy for you."

"I'm not asking for any," I tried. "Honestly."

"Honesty does not mean anything," He shook his head. "Truth is whatever I decide it to be, so you do not have the capability to appeal to me on its behalf."

I swallowed heavily. "Is Bella killing people, too?"

Edward took a deep breath. "One last time …. Where is Renesmee?"

"I don't know!" I cried.

"Alright," Edward loosened his hold on me, grabbed me by the lower neck, and began to gnaw at the skin, tearing and tearing until ….


	40. Chapter 40

_**To the tune of: **_**Daniel**_** by Bat for Lashes, **_**Bigger Than Us** _**by White Lies, and **_**Strange Times**_**by the Black Keys.**_

THE BATTLE: Part Two

Edward's POV

One after the other, they came. Constantly. _Unendingly_, it seemed.

Even if this battle were to be measured in casualties – in which case, we would be immaculate in comparison to the enemy – victory was far from our sights. Not only was our strategy virtually exhausting itself, but there was hardly satisfaction in each dismemberment. _Hardly_ was not even the correct word. It was easier to say that satisfaction was nonexistent. And, though our goal was clear and completely justifiable, our murderous behavior somehow myopically disabled us.

Aro led as we had expected – the demagogue never left the back lines. For all we could tell, he was not even present; he quite possibly could have been back in Italy, commanding his army with the effortless push of a button. We had hoped that his hubris would be his downfall, but we soon learned that his reverent followers felt no shame in hollow glory. They would jump across the chasm, with hopes of victory, dreams of praise from a power that was, in fact, too high up on a pedestal to even notice the small, insignificant ambitions beneath it – only to be immediately detained and annihilated on the other side. It was easy to deduce that Aro was sacrificing his numbers only to tire us out for when he sent his final reinforcements.

Nonetheless, Jacob's idea of assembling ourselves in "layers" worked quite nicely and made the job much easier to execute. Should many jump over at a time (rarely did they do so in turns larger than pairs) and one slip past us, there was enough darkness to overwhelm them, even with their incredible sight, and there was enough forces not twenty feet away to overtake them.

Our alignment in these layers was sensible, based entirely off strengths. I'd placed the strongest wolves, such as Sam and Paul, and most restless of family members, such as Emmett and myself, near the front, the more agile, such as Jasper, Rosalie, Leah, and Embry, off twenty or so yards from the chasm, and the smaller wolves, Brady and Seth (though Seth was constantly advancing), and the subdued, such as Esme and Carlisle, toward the rear. Alice often rotated – though she kept away from Jasper, I'd noticed, assumingly for some peace of mind should anything happen to him – and Bella switched between the front and middle on the hour, depending on her confidence. Considering she had been lingering in the trees closer to the back end as the moon rose, I took that as an unfortunate sign that was her sanity was dwindling. I completely agreed in that we needed a spark to us, something to light the flame that had unfortunately diminished since the battle began.

Our best bet was to scramble them. The boughs were so thick that, even at the tree line, only a foot into the forest, you could hardly see your hand in front of your face. In confusion, the newborns would often separate unknowingly, leaving the side of their only comrade in a sea of enemies, and cautiously move forward, unsuspecting when we attacked.

Tactically, after so many hours, our plans simplified themselves with Mother Nature's appreciated assistance.

The weather had warmed throughout the afternoon, enough where the snow was beginning to melt, which made it difficult for a clean landing of those who were crossing over, but the thaw was gradual, so the rewards were far and few. By nightfall, the temperature dropped as far as three below, a thick new layer of ice, sharp as a knife and smooth as glass, coated the ground – though strategically unhelpful, there was some fulfillment in hearing the crisp forest floor crack as the stone head of a newborn shattered against it; perhaps there was even some amusement in it, in seeing them land on the specious landing only to fall through.

But, no matter, the weather took its toll on us, as well. It was shocking to function unfalteringly in the transition from night to day and then approach one of the wolves only to be knocked off your feet by a sudden wave of heat radiating off their furry bodies; even once, Emmett said, he saw steam coming off Seth's back.

I had yet to check on our agglomeration of remains, which was being tended by Billy Black and Chief Swan, much to Bella's dismay, but that was the least of my worries. Atypically, my mind was barely in more than one place at a time – _life is more successfully looked at through a single window_. My focus was limited to the task at hand, though I often found myself retreating to distant memories as the night carried on. Believe me, there is no worse time to be distracted when you have a wriggling newborn struggling to break free from your iron grip, clawing at your brother beside you, putting their heart and soul into one last dying attempt to get their hands around your neck …. And, besides, the memories themselves weren't of any aid to me.

Images of my greatest failures – of Bella writhing on the wooden floor, her reflection twisting in the mirrors around her as she flailed her arms in intoxicated pain, the blazing light of the fire shimmering in her tearful chocolate eyes; of my feeblest surrenders – of Bella's wide, curious eyes watching me as I crossed the grass toward her, completely unaware of her adept power to cast my malaise into the distant depths of a dark place from which I was now able to emerge; of my strongest desires – of Bella's warm body pressed up against my own, my lips against her neck, being able to inhale every last ounce of her yet having to constrain the need to sink my teeth into her soft skin and wishing that my physical longing for her was as passionate as hers was for me; of my happiest memories – of Bella's face as I carefully slid my mother's ring onto her finger, the serenity of her expression as she held our daughter in her arms for the first time, the first moment in which I could love her limitlessly, when not even death could cheat us …. Images flashed before me intermittently ….

Yes, there was no worse time to be distracted than the present.

… Determination was deteriorating, having seen no sign of any familiar faces. I was sure that it was unconditional rage that overtook me at the sight of Matt emerging at the opposite side of the ravine, along with a few others I recognized; and it wasn't because of who they were, but simply because they were a face to the anger, an identity I could pin remorseful reminisces to. Certainly I felt no regret in killing him, but along with his lost soul went my judgment; from that point forward, I became the merciless monster that had haunted my dreams since the beginning of this awful existence.

Where could she possibly be? Where could they possibly have hidden her?

Alice consistently reminded me that Renesmee had to be nearby – she could easily see my darling daughter in some dark place, a place surrounded by greenery only native to the woodlands of the Pacific Northwest. But _where_? Neither of us could know for certain. There was no telling where that particular patch of moss lay, where that particular pine stood; only time, my most evil adversary, could decide when I would finally identify the dreamlike place that seemed light-years away rather than a few short miles.

And it was that question so rudely left unanswered – _where is she?_ – that infuriated me to the point where it was no longer a desire of mine to separate Matt's head from his spine. It became a _necessity_.

As Embry carried Matt's head and torso separately in his teeth away into the woods, I looked to Jacob, my chest heaving and nostrils flaring, fingers clenched and eyes piercing …. No wonder his first reaction was to smirk at me.

"Keep your head, man," He laughed, but the emotion was hardly there.

_But it's no use! _I felt like shouting. _There is no purpose in it anymore!_

"_It_" …. I was curious as to what "it" was. _There is no purpose in _living _anymore_. _There is no purpose in_ happiness _anymore_._ There is no purpose in_ discovering why every drop of my willpower was void and forcing myself to accept things_ anymore_ ….

"I do not want to accept it," I muttered quietly, almost embarrassedly.

"None of us should have to," He pushed off the trunk that he'd been leaning against, stepped over Carter without even looking at him, and stood before me.

I appraised at him with a look of near pride – to see him standing there, tall and strong, with an unyielding confidence. Jacob Black was no longer comparable to a son, but, instead, age aside, he might as well have been my superior. I felt unfit to lead Carlisle's army when there was such a worthy substitute. And, the though suddenly crossed my mind that just a few years ago I would not have been able to say that much to anyone.

"Don't give up now," He said, squinting into the woods as Sam approached. "We're in control."

Just before entering the clearing, Sam shifted into human form, approaching us with urgency. I predicted it was bad news, without raking his thoughts, without so much as word on his part, simply on the grounds that it always turned out that way. I decided to ignore his thoughts, against my instinct – to be a normal _human_ being, to hear words as they were spoken.

"It's Seth," He exhaled heavily, out of breath.

And, as soon as the name left his lips, Jacob's face fell to the ground, incidentally meeting Carter's wide eyes. Though they were just names for him, Carter had been intently watching us, calculating our emotions as someone would watch a wild animal behind an inch of glass – not with terror, but with awe. He did not turn away when Jacob glared, but instead he lie motionless for a few moments before shutting his eyes as he had been before. Anyone approaching the scene at this moment could've assumed he was dead.

Making the correct supposition that Jacob did not want to hear the details, Sam thought, _A bunch of them jumped over at once. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, too close to the edge. They swarmed on him like bees, maybe five or six of them. Emmett and I tried to peel 'em off, and Jared ran up to help …._

"And …?" I swallowed, expecting the worst.

_We don't know. We carried him back to the far clearing. Carlisle is checking on him now._

Jacob did not even have to hear Sam's reply to know what had happened. He could only guess and, with his mind off to itself, he began to furiously head back to the front lines with the news as ignition to his rage. I began to follow him, concerned, but Sam pulled me back.

"You're the boss," Sam took me by the forearm. "You've got to make the call."

"What sort of call is there to make?" I hissed, unintentionally curt. "Seth can't fight if he's down for the count. It's out of our hands now!"

"Edward," Sam tried. "He asked for you."

I was about to speak, but I caught my tongue, glancing back over my shoulder at where Jacob had disappeared into the night. And, without a word, I began to hurry with Sam toward the far clearing, the pale blue ice turning to glistening black as we stepped into the black fortress that surrounded us.

For the first time tonight, I realized that the moon was full and illuminated the ground in dazzling ways that even sunlight could not accomplish. The natural opening that we had labeled as our "base" was about fifty feet across, only to meet woods on the other side, and just above the far treetops, we could the distant smoke from our stockpile billowing into the black sky. Sam and I hesitated at the boughs as we skimmed the setting.

Several black figures stood in the very center of the circular clearing. Carlisle knelt beside what we first both assumed to be a log, but we soon discovered it was Seth's small body. Though he had grown tremendously over the past year, he seemed significantly little and vulnerable as he lie unconscious in the middle of the white field. Esme stood over her husband and his patient, her hair blowing back in the wind (which was much stronger out here in the open than back at the ravine), and Leah stood stiff beside her.

All of them lingered in eerie silence as if they were frozen in their positions for a photographer that was capturing the situation. Not so much as a breath could be heard from them as we approached and they only just acknowledged our existence with a quick glance as we stopped beside them. I had never felt more intrusive in my entire life, which was saying something.

Carlisle periodically pushed his knuckles into each of Seth's joints, determining the internal damage before deciding on an official verdict. I noticed a black sack just beside him, most likely full of his medical paraphernalia – my first thought was not that he had thankfully come prepared, but that he had assumed a tragedy such as this was inevitable.

After a long moment, he frowned. "I'll have to re-break the bones."

Leah let a short gasp escape.

Esme's frown deepened.

Sam clenched his fists at his side.

I was inexplicably apathetic.

This had happened in battle before. In an attempt to save Leah, Jacob had tackled a newborn, unfortunately giving him the chance to shatter every bone on his right side. At the memory, I glanced over at Leah, gathering that she had made the same connections I had when I saw the anguished look on her face plunge even deeper into despair.

"Is there a way to get to the Clearwater household from here without attracting attention?" Carlisle asked Sam, seeing that Leah was incapable of any vocal response.

"You'd have to follow the road about two miles off," Sam pointed to the north. "But there's a whole row of houses along there, and you'd be right on the rim of the Volturi side. Jake's house isn't even a half a mile that way, though." He changed his direction toward the west, in the direction of the sea. "The door is always unlocked."

Carlisle's ocher eyes drifted over to mine. "I believe that's best."

I exhaled, pinching the bridge of my nose and turning away from all of them. "Yes."

Esme helped Carlisle lift Seth's fragile body of the ground and, once he was closer to me, I could see the long gashes up the sides of his body, the places where his russet skin struggled to stretch over bowed and shattered bones. And, on the ground, he left a sanguine outline in the ice, the blood from his shredded back collecting in the indent.

I turned away, keeping my hand to my face.

_I trust your leadership, Edward_, Carlisle thought as he vigilantly began to cross the clearing with Seth's limp body in his hands.

I scoffed under my breath, "My _leadership_. What's left of it, I think you mean."

"Are we returning to our posts?" Sam asked of me.

I put up my finger for a moment to prioritize my thoughts, trying to reorganize the shreds of sentences – from other minds and of my own formation – into logical thought. Through the minds of those at the front lines, I was able to analyze every dark corner of their vision (though that was hardly anything), and determine the whereabouts of each member of our forces. I quickly wondered whether Jacob had fared well and, in an attempt to find him, I gasped.

"We left Carter alone."

* * *

Charlie's POV

With a pack of Vitamin R wedged under my right arm and a bundle of wood under my left, I made my way around the Black household to the monstrous bonfire that had been smoldering for hours in the front yard. Billy began to adjust the antennae of the battery radio, humming along as the music came through clearer, and leaned back in his wheelchair as I came over. He watched as I threw the firewood into the pit of inferno, though we both knew that wood was hardly the fuel that kept this fire going.

Since early that afternoon, limbs of all shapes, colors, and sizes had been reduced to ashes in the flames. The part of my brain that knew what was going on did not click with the part of me that didn't – so I intentionally made sure that it never once occurred to me that these limbs were previously superhuman killing machines. And a miniscule part of me didn't even believe that that in itself was true.

"For you, sir," I handed a can of beer to Billy and he eagerly took it from me.

I didn't expect tonight to turn out the way it had, but I should've known that Billy would be worried sick about Jacob. I'd learned around dusk that this was not the first time something like this had happened, and the last time was a victory, but not necessarily a success. He'd been seriously hurt.

Don't get me wrong, I was worried about Bella like any father would be. But it was almost like, after she'd told me, I had this rekindled faith in her; as the parent of a clumsy daughter, you can't help but worry what goes on even when she's doing the simplest of things. Now, however, half my concerns could no longer apply and were blown out of the water.

I heard Billy sigh uneasily beside me, so I began to sing loudly with the radio. I was not very good, mind you, but it was enough to brighten his spirits.

I titled my head back toward the lightening sky. "Gotta be sunrise soon."

Billy laughed gruffly. "I'm an old man. These kids don't understand I need my rest."

"Yeah, it's the beer that's been keeping your eyes open, old man," I chuckled. He began to disagree with me, but I pulled a can out of the pack and held it up in front of him. Without a second thought, he snatched it from my grasp, not even having finished his last drink. I smiled, "So I thought."

I was about to say something more when a flash of white light across the lawn caught my eye. Our eyes narrowed as we tried to decide on what it actually was, but we started when we realized that it was not white light we'd seen, but white _skin_. Two auburn-haired boys crossed the ice over to us, their red eyes discernable from almost fifty feet away; they walked with a sense of exigency, their long strides unbalanced even for naturally graceful people.

We composed ourselves, settling deeper into our chairs. I reached down to the radio indifferently and turned the volume dial louder.

I cleared my throat as they neared, "How ya doin', boys? Up kinda early, aren't you?"

Of the pair, the single defining feature between the two of them was that one seemed dangerously emaciated. He _seemed_ that way, but he was perfectly fit and shapely; it was the edge he had about him that made him look near starved. The other was very boyish, appearing to be in his young teenage years, with a long scar that traveled from his temple to past his collarbone, so extensive that the rest of it was hidden by the collar of his shirt.

They didn't bother with pleasantries.

The gaunt one asked tensely, "Have you seen anyone pass recently?"

"Well, who exactly are you lookin' for?" I wondered casually.

"Are you familiar with the Cullen family?" The scarred boy said abruptly. His tone of voice was particularly anxious, almost as if there was some danger for him in letting out too much air in one breath.

"The Cullens?" Billy smiled amiably. "Well, sure, there isn't a single person around here who doesn't know 'em. We haven't seen them around, though, if that's what you're getting to."

The gaunt boy exchanged a restless glance with the other before saying, "Well, have you seen anyone else? Maybe some tall boys with dark skin?"

"That's basically everyone on the Rez," I smirked. "But, now that you mention it, we did see a couple of them come out of the woods same place you did and cross the street to the gas station not even five minutes ago."

Billy nodded. "Most of those boys hang around the back by the dumpsters. You'll probably find them there."

Without hesitation, the boys left, hurrying up the drive towards the station that we could see easily from where we sat. They decided to split up at the mouth of the small, undefined lot, going around separate ends of the dilapidated building. Billy and I sat in amused silence as we watched, not even thirty seconds having passed when Quil and a younger wolf, Collin, emerged with two garbage bags in their hands.

Once they reached us they tossed the bags into the fire, watching as the flames licked higher into the air at the new fuel.

Quil laughed, "You're quite the actor, Chief."

I tipped an invisible hat to them in thanks. "So, any idea how we're fairing?"

"Right now, it's all or nothing," Collin answered enthusiastically. "We're under the take-no-prisoners mentality and we're whipping all kinds of ass."

"Any injuries?" Billy wondered, his voice calm, but not entirely collected.

"We haven't heard any specifics," Quil answered, glimpsing over and meeting Collin's eyes. "But we overheard Sam and he sounded pretty worried. I would expect news within the half-hour, I'm sure."

"And Renesmee?" I asked without conviction.

Collin shrugged. "Haven't got a clue."

And, denying us any more answers, they ran off into the woods to join the rest of the battle. Billy and I were left to wait.


	41. Chapter 41

**_To __the __tune __of: _Hysteria _by __Muse_ _and_ Window Blues _by __Lykke __Li._**

THE BATTLE: Part Three

Jacob's POV

As I ran toward the front lines, I felt a sharp stinging in the back of my throat and at the corner of my eyes – almost as if someone had shoved a flaming match into my face. And, though it was freezing and I was walking at a relatively normal pace, I began to sweat just under my hairline, and then the base of my neck, and then my underarms, and then my thighs – and all this perspiration started a violent itch, making me anxiously claw at my skin, sparking blood in quite a few places.

Once I reached the twenty-five foot marker where Rosalie and Jared were frozen in crouched positions, awaiting the impatient newborn they knew would soon stumble into their trap, I transformed into wolf form; my skin pulled to stretch over broader, muscular legs and a thicker torso, and was replaced by a coat of brown, furry hair. Rosalie held her ground, unfazed, but Jared actually made a reluctant move to approach me.

_Seth __will __be __fine, __man_, He thought unconvincingly.

And, in a sudden flood of memory, he unintentionally recalled the moment in which Seth had been attacked. He tried to suppress it as soon as it had surfaced, but it was too late. I'd already seen it.

In a group of about fifteen newborns only one had hesitated and the rest had launched themselves across the ravine without a second thought. Assuming that this ravenous bunch would vacillate as the earlier sects had, the forces on our front moved slowly forward to encircle them; however, the insane machines ran blindly forward with the same speed and determination with which they'd crossed the chasm, strangling the first thing they could get their hands on. By the time Seth's brain was able to catch up, he was being gnawed at and tugged at from what seemed to be every direction.

It took four wolves and three vampires to disengage and dismember Seth's attackers.

I felt the itch return just behind my collarbone.

Rosalie exchanged a warning glance with Jared and, in turn, he ducked low to the ground. Her eyes then held mine for a long while, an indescribable look on her face that was impossible for me to properly identify.

When she finally looked away, she hissed, "They're _jumping_."

My body grew tremulous with rage and lunged forward devoid of my command, Rosalie calling after me at first but then suddenly catching her tongue. Emmett and Paul stood guardedly about fifteen feet from the maker and about ten feet from the edge, creating a solid wall that the newborns could not easily pass. Over their shoulders, the opposite side was in clear view and a party of about seven immortals stood warily at the overhang.

A stout, bulky newborn with high, fiery eyes that seemed sunken beneath his eyebrows angrily admonished the others for not moving forward, falling back on his heel and – with an instinctive moment of indecision himself – crossed the glassy river.

The next few seconds seemed to pass in slow-motion.

I brushed past Emmett and Paul, who, unsuspecting of me at first, moved aside, not even turning to meet my eyes. My paws seemed to slam loudly into the snow as I sped toward the ravine though it was no more than two or three yards from me; and once I was an arms' length away, I turned about, sliding to the edge and catching the ignorant hulking bastard in my teeth. He squirmed and flailed initially, but as I clenched my teeth tight, puncturing through his hard skin, he fell limp in my mouth.

Several of the other newborns had seen his white arms flashing before I had pulled back into the complete darkness, and I was sure they'd all noticed the clumps of snow and ice that I'd incidentally shoved into the water below, a block of ice sending a spreading crack across the frozen river. Enraged, they crossed, but I did not give a damn about their vengeance. Emmett, thoroughly amused in the aftermath, quickly called back to Rosalie and Jared, who rushed forward to assist the front lines.

As I ran off with my victim in my teeth, I saw in my peripheral vision as our forces assembled themselves in a straight line and each caught one of the enemy's in their hands, promptly decapitating them with the amount of force I would exert to open a soda can.

I ran as far as I could. Probably three miles off, I guessed. But I stopped once I met a stream, five feet across, which connected the ravine to the ocean. Angled downhill, the water rushed past, in a hurried race for the ocean. I watched it in a daze for a few moments before a faint moaning reminded me of the newborn in my mouth. I whipped my head back and forth; the limbs of the newborn disconnected at the joints under the pressure of my teeth, his concrete bones crushed, and I watched his left arm and leg float down the creek.

As a dog would play with a toy, I placed the remains onto the ground, holding my paw against his chest and pulling off his right arm and leg with my teeth. Afterwards, I did the same with his head, nudging all this, along with the torso, into the brook with my nose.

Out of some unidentifiable, agitated fear, I did not transform back until the remains disappeared around the bends and I could not see them anymore.

I dropped myself down onto a rock, my joints sore, and buried my face in my hands. For the first time in a long time, I sobbed with no real, specific intention – I could have easily picked a reason that I right well knew might not even be true but would be enough to sooth my anxiety. But there was nothing.

All I thought about was Seth, and Renesmee. Wherever it was they were, whatever their condition, however their lives would end … it did not matter to me. I just wished that I could see them now, in a blissful world that I was convinced was even too farfetched to be a product of my imagination.

I groaned and shouted and bawled. And, after awhile, though the thoughts had passed, I continued to do so to let off steam, simply because no one could hear me all the way out here. I began to think that it was highly possible I could find Renesmee just by wandering aimlessly; she was probably not heavily guarded, since the Volturi figured we'd have our hands full up at the battlefront and not have the opportunity to go off looking for her. Granted, it was probably not smart of me to have left without even a word in the first place. I should have told Edward, at least …

… Told him that I needed a breather – though that was an awful excuse.

There was a chance that someone would die because of my carelessness, I thought. Someone who, if I had been there beside them, could have been spared if only they'd had my aid, someone that I should have thought to defend more carefully. But, no, I would be all the way out here, in complete solitude, wallowing to myself when I could be back at the front lines saving someone's life ….

I brought my reddened, swollen eyes to the lightening canopy above me. The sun tried its very hardest to break through the leaves, and a few rays penetrated here and there, but otherwise it was a very dark, damp dawn. The snow ended a couple of feet away from the creek's small, rocky shore, and it would either harden or melt away whenever the water splashed up onto it. It was shallow enough where I could stick my finger in and the water would only reach about mid-palm, and it was clear as crystal, seemingly black with the wet rocks on its floor.

"Renesmee," I whispered, almost with the notion that she could actually hear me. "Nessie, are you alright? I promise to find you. We will, I promise. We'll finish all of them, just for you. We'll make sure they all die for what they've done. I will do it myself if I have to. I promise. And I'll start with C—"

A sharp gasp echoed in the forest, originating probably not even twenty feet across the stream from me. The noise was startling, almost sickly, as if it had been made by a dying animal.

My eyes shot up and I yanked my hand from the water, on my feet in a flash.

I skimmed the treetops first, though the sound felt like it was too close to be high in the branches, and then the ground. Stepping forward, I crossed the water in my bare feet, keeping my shoulders braced. The trickling of the stream seemed to be drowned out and I was consumed by complete silence, not even my own breaths audible any longer. The snow, so frozen solid that I did not even leave a trail of footsteps behind me, illuminated the ground amongst the black trunks and I felt suddenly and atypically terrified by whatever lurked nearby.

With the stream now some fifty feet behind me, I approached an enormous tree and a small incline among a cluster of boulders. Just beyond the farthest boulder, I noticed an indiscernible black shape protruding out from behind a mound of snow-covered moss. I was hesitant to approach it, lingering closely to the snake-like roots of the monstrous evergreen beside me; I was not quite sure what emotion overtook me then, but it was overwhelming.

_It__'__s __Renesmee_, I thought with a sudden deluge of emotion.

And, unable to control myself, I rushed forward, leaping over the boulder and reaching out for the imperceptible figure.

Before I could fully grasp it, another sickly gasp – even more disturbing now that it was a foot in front of me – escaped the lips of the black figure and it jumped up, shocked. With the sudden motion, the black hood that had covered their face fell back, revealing two wide, astonished red eyes.

Carter stumbled back at first, while I was still stunned, falling back into the rock he'd been cowering behind, but he quickly recovered, darting deeper into the woods. A low growl boiling in the pit of my stomach, I sprinted after him, phasing mid-stride. He traveled haphazardly, constantly turning and changing direction – whether to throw me off or not, I wasn't sure. But I held a steady ten feet between us, maintaining that distance whenever possible. Whenever I would gain on him, though, I could hear him whimpering, a sound so quiet that it blended with the sound of the wind whipping past as we held up the chase.

I lost my bearings as we ran deeper into darker woodlands, unable to decide which direction the ravine had gone. We just seemed to be falling deeper and deeper into blackness – to the point where I was afraid I was being sucked into a nightmare. There was no way of telling where he was leading me, and the way he ran told me that he was not simply running to escape but he was taking me to something.

Quite possibly to the evil Italians.

But there was no way for me to tell.

Finally, a patch of light attempted to burst through the trees ahead and, as he slipped through the boughs, I could see the sunlight pour into the woodlands before the branches rebounded back. If there was anything awaiting us, it would be here, I was nearly certain.

I followed him unhesitatingly.

The morning sun was blinding as I emerged into a small, familiar meadow, forcing me to slow to a stop for my eyes to adjust. Once I could clearly see my surroundings, Carter had long since camouflaged himself from my sight. He was still nearby, though, I knew, hidden under a mossy alcove or beneath the cover of an evergreen; I could almost sense his presence.

I snarled as I prowled forward at a wary pace, scanning the perimeter. I began to slow as my conscience came back to me, realizing then that, though it was not my fight to win or lose, it would come down to _me_ killing Carter. Not Edward. Not anyone else. _Me_, taking the life of the demon who had stolen her. As I crossed the flowered grass, I grew more and more contemptuous, impatiently awaiting the final moment.

Not once did it occur to me that Carter could be the one to kill me.

I stopped once I had reached the middle of the clearing. Inside my head, my brain was struggling to plug reminiscences together, but all I got were indistinct flashes. I knew for certain that I had been in this place before – although there was no way of telling if this could be just any clearing in any forest in the Pacific Northwest – but I could not put my finger on a distinct memory.

This impatience, combined with my virulent longing for revenge, got the best of me. I irately howled into the air, the sadistic noise echoing deep past the meadow's perimeter into the woods beyond.

"P-_please_! Stop it!" Carter jumped out of the far side of clearing opposite me. "Just _stop_! I can't _take_ _it_ anymore!"

When he emerged from the darkness, those red eyes dominate above all else from more than thirty yards away, it all returned to me … the same bloodlust, the same unnerve … all of it. This was the meadow—this was the meadow where the pack killed Laurent.

I hunched low, growling. This was the moment.

"No, no! Just …" He cried timorously. "I don't want this anymore! D-don't kill me! _Please_, _Jake_, _please_!"

I snapped my teeth at him, almost insulted that he had the nerve to call me by that name. And I was sure that he only addressed me that way because that was what he had heard Edward call me.

He fell to his knees. "_Please_! Leave me alone! I just want to go home!"

Ignoring him, I began to charge forward, chopping off each yard between us in a single stride.

"Please! _Please_!" Carter begged, trembling with fright.

When I was no more than ten yards from him, he dipped back into the darkness of the woods, reached into the hallowed trunk of a massive, fallen oak, and reemerged into the meadow with a black sack in his hands. He extended it out towards me at arm's length, as if it were a venomous snake, and clenched his eyes shut away from me.

I skidded to a stop in confusion.

"Just _take __it_," He whimpered. "_Take __it_. I don't care anymore …."

He saw that I was reluctant to make a move, so, in a quarter of a second's time, he met me halfway, dropped the sack onto the ground, pushed it forward toward me, and then stood terrified where he had been before.

A little head poked out of the black blob on the ground before me, facing Carter first. Her head curly brown hair danced on the top of her head, glittering in the light, as she glared at him with a scornful look that I had never seen on her porcelain face before. She was much taller than she had been when I'd last seen her, her legs longer and slimmer; and it shocked me how much older she'd become in just a few weeks' time. She was skinny as a stick, though – it did not surprise me that she had refused to defer from her family's diet.

I was so filled with awe that I stood there examining her with wide eyes for what felt like forever before I even made a move toward her, before she even noticed me. I could stand there forever, watching her among the frosted wildflowers with the black cloak underneath her rippling a river in the wind, her pale skin sparkling in the light.

My breathing slipped, almost classifiable as a laugh of relief.

Her head turned to face the noise instantaneously, startled when she met my large dark eyes. She was about to stand, but I beat her to it, falling toward her and phasing as I did so, so that I was on my hands and knees before her, my arm wrapped around her and clutching her close. She clung to me, wrapping herself around me like a vine, and wept softly into my shoulder. I knew that it was not me in particular that she was eager to see, but simply a familiar face.

And, if that was all she wanted from me, a sense of home, then I was more than willing to offer it to her.

* * *

Edward's POV

Absolute silence covered the forest, then, and we all grew stiff.

"What's happening?" Sam asked from behind me.

I turned my eyes to the woods, the blackness seeming far more formidable now that it felt as if the world had officially ended. I mentally traveled to the front lines, where our forces stood as rigid as the trees that surrounded them; their eyes were focused on the ground as opposed to on their comrades, hesitant to make any sudden movement towards one another. I searched for an explanation beyond visual facets, but the minds of my friends' offered me little to nothing. They were mentally and emotionally exhausted.

"The battle has stopped," I replied soullessly.

I glanced over my shoulder, only to see Esme and Leah as blank and despaired as those at the ravine's edge; I suddenly gathered the notion that, even without my third eye, they could foresee something that I could not, and it made me feel painfully disabled to the point that I turned away from them in desolation.

Sam's breath in the air grew heavier as he breathed deeper, a look of utmost concern on his face.

In that moment, I recalled Carlisle's words the day before: _some __people __are __only __honorable __in __certain __lights_. At the time, I had understood the meaning of his statement to be this: my decisions throughout these twenty-four or so hours would decide not only the fate of the battle, but the fate of my family and friends …. But, as I stood here, meeting the despondent eyes of those I cared for, I understood then that that was not what he had meant in the least.

It is impossible for any one person to be entirely honorable, to meet every definition of absolute perfection in every possible way, even by Carlisle's standards. My father had asked me to prove him wrong, to prove to him that it _is_ wholly possible for someone to be this way, even though he already knew it was a near unfeasible task. _Allies __are __not __solely __for __strength __in __numbers_ …. He did not want me to prove that some_one_ could be absolutely honorable, but, instead, that there was such a thing as a _seamless __group_…

He wanted me to use my allies to fill the gaps. He had known all along that this war of a single battle would reduce us to the very lowest our morality could possibly reach; the lights in which I was not especially honorable, Sam was spotless, as were Jacob and Jasper and the others. And, in their darker lights, I would be able to offer at least enough light to together equal a whole.

On a much more pensive note, Carlisle had asked me which way a flock of geese had been going. Now, I could stand here and waste my time analyzing different meanings for his bringing such a thing up, but the first explanation that came to mind, though quite possibly a shot in the dark, seemed so clear in my mind that I figured there was no other justifiable answer.

_The __geese __knew __when __to __fly __away_.

"Let's go," I began to walk briskly toward the forest and, sensing the presence of my epiphany, they followed without question or doubt.

We hurried through the brush, Leah and Sam phasing into their wolf forms and speeding along Esme and I. Once we came upon the markers, I gestured to those behind the front lines to follow; they had been so patiently awaiting a command such as this, so they jumped up as soon as they first saw us approaching.

Once at the front lines, all of us stood amassed together, our heaving breaths slowing so that we were all positively still. We all stared across the chasm at the empty cliffside opposite us; in the blaring sunlight, the ice had begun to melt and the rapids were beginning to accumulate once more, picking up pace as the sluggish seconds passed.

I felt a hand on my lower back and, as I turned, I felt Bella wrap her arm around my waist. Though I was certain the touch was simply reassurance for her and that she did not anticipate any legible response from me, I cupped my hand hard against the back of her head and brought her lips to mine. I needed reassurance of my own, after all.

I kept my arms tight around her as we looked out across the waters, the pain of waiting much more strenuous than that of conflict.

… _Is __it __over_? Emmett thought cautiously, as if he assumed that acknowledgment alone would prompt fate to throw something at us at that very moment.

My eyes closed and my frown deepened, not having to listen to the thoughts of the enemy before answering, "No."

Alice's wide eyes stared at me, visions of possible outcomes bombarding her – and, in turn, me. She focused a great deal on the details of the negative endings with the intention of foreseeing every factor so to easier avoid failure; little did she realize that it was pure torture for me. Yet I could not bring myself to turn away. I was so aghast that I could hardly move.

One look at my expression and Alice thankfully concealed the possibilities from me.

_Edward, __I__ …_ She began.

I clenched my eyes shut even tighter, etiolated, at last. The bane of my existence came once I found myself at peace, finally and contently lost in a labyrinthine of suffering; there was some respite in no longer fighting my pain and falling into compliance. With resistance came pride, but with submission came relief.

Just as I opened my eyes, I saw three cloaked figures emerge across the gorge their white papery skin radiant in the sunlight. Caius and Marcus, though curious, were subdued beside Aro, who grinned with an evil excitement. Their faces showed no sign of defeat, or unease, or at least they appeared that way.

Behind them, Jane, hooded and small compared to almost everything around her, glared from beneath her brow as she stepped halfway into the light. I could have sworn she met my gaze, but she moved on so quickly, I figured that it was impossible. Dorian stood deadpan by her side, the shadowed bags underneath his eyes so defined that they nearly consumed his entire face. There were the silhouettes of some thirty immortals beyond them, but they were too deep in the darkness to be easily identifiable.

We all stood beyond the daylight's touch, invisible to the acute eyes of those so near to us.

"If you had told me beforehand," Aro smiled toothily. "I would not have believed you."

The sound of his voice was almost paralyzing and I could literally feel it brush through all of us like the wind. I could hardly imagine what Jasper must have been encountering in that instant.

"Yes, I was quite shocked when I first realized what could be happening at this very chasm," He continued, beginning to pace along the edge of rocks, the eyes of the four visible to us following him carefully. "But the _mediocrity_. Yes, you truly left something to be desired, but what it was I could not tell … until now, here in the presence of your battleground …. I know what you are, though you yourselves may not have realized it as of yet …."

He paused.

"_Hooded __demons_," He hissed. "_Faceless __monsters_."

I could hear a soft noise slip from Esme's mouth to my left, but it was muffled once she buried her face in Emmett's shirt.

"Now, I am not saying that we have certain … _copyrights_, for lack of better terminology," Aro went on. "But, truly …" He stopped pacing for a moment. "It's _banal_. Truly, you have more creative minds than that, I am sure. But, nevertheless, I must admit I am amazed. It makes me curious as to how you would be able to act in a different landscape, under different circumstances. How would you face an army of thousands with the visual of thousands?

"Because, yes, that is what you have "_defeated._" Today, you have faced approximately one, perhaps, even two – I did not bother to count – _thousand_ immortals, some newborns, but some _trained_ for such chaos. What your tactics were and how you executed them is none of my concern, though I am positively curious. What interests me the most, moreover, is your resilience, or, in truth, how you have sustained it. You may protest, arguing that she is your beloved daughter and you will stop at nothing to find her …" He stopped once more, and I could have sworn he was looking right at me. "But is that truly the _only _reason that you fight? Do you fight solely because our ambitions of domination crossed your ambitions of peace? Or do you fight for a _cause_? Would you have fought to regain what was rightfully yours _and_ to maintain the right for all others to maintain what is theirs to keep …?"

He smirked, looking down at the ground. "No, you fight for here and now. Not for the future. You let sleeping dogs lie."

I scowled.

"This and this alone will be your downfall: your narrow-mindedness, your inability to look beyond at a picture bigger than what is set before you. Yes, you seek a world of your own, secluded and untouched, in which you can love and live as you please. But you do not understand! You do not clearly see this wicked planet in which we live! You look to better the world, even though your time to do so has passed. It is a human's responsibility to better themselves and their lives and their environment, yet they do so carelessly – they do not care for others or what is around them. They are selfish creatures, _stupid_, blind to a world full of awe and wonder because it does not fit within their focus! They are unable to see the majesty of what is before them because their eyes are not big enough, their mind is not adaptable, and their lives are _too __short_ ….

"We are the supreme power. We see farther than the wisest of humans, we have the capability to experience the planet without the restriction of disease and death – we have _eternity_. So why help the self-seeking humans? Why help the insolent, corrupted animals when we have so much to gain? Humans rise and die in dust, but we live fully and limitlessly! Do you not remember the lovely taste of human blood? Do you not remember the beautiful elation that follows fulfillment? I swear to you, you may consider it murder, but, should all humans be aware of us, they would worship us in services, willingly sacrifice their children for us, build statues, monuments, create feasts and holidays …!

"Yes, I agree that we do have an obligation to those below us. But it is not to live among them, to treat them as morally higher than we who are so much greater in power and knowledge …. It is to reveal to them a magnificent kingdom, a kingdom in which happiness and love may exist, but under a power that will bring a new understanding to the insolent humans. They will live to die and die to prove they are alive – and when they see that we as immortals are untouched by this cycle, they will learn that they are not the dominant species. They will welcome a new world order because they will know for fact that they will be protected by leaders, impervious to death itself, so much wiser and stronger! We will no longer be hidden under the depths of our secret, but, instead, we will walk freely in the sunlight!"

As Aro began to float back down to earth, he laughed quietly to himself.

"However, if you disagree," He muttered. "I do not feel anything against you. Opinions are opinions, after all. Our next battle can be postponed for about three days and we will be back with double the reinforcements. Unless you have prior engagements, we can reconvene at the same time as we had yesterday, I suppose. And perhaps, next time, _we_ can choose the location …." His request was met by stunned silence. "See, this is what I mean by resilience – I am curious as to how you will fare."

I clenched my fists tightly, Bella's wide bewildered eyes locked on my face.

"My apologies, Carlisle," Aro snickered to his invisible friend, turning and signaling to the others that it was time to leave. Their faces were blank and dead as they followed him; the only discernable movement of their bodies was in their legs.

_Do __something_, Rose urged me loudly.

The feeling of my inconsolable wife limp in my arms, not my irate sister nor the series of enraged growls from the pack directly behind me, compelled me to the cross the ravine with a roar of objection. The air seemed to grow much colder and the sun much dimmer once I was airborne, no longer immersed in the consolation of Bella pressed up against me in pitch blackness; I truly was alone once I so dangerously suspended myself over the water. And I knew, with the utmost certainty, that this was how every immortal, ill-intentioned and naively subservient alike, had felt crossing to imminent death … and I could not help but know that I was forthrightly surrendering to the same fate.

The High Three turned to face me as if they had expected as much – and from me alone, of all people – and the surrounding members had to contain their enthusiasm as I landed, tackling Aro to the ground. None of them made a move to help their fallen master; instead, they stood, sneering under their breath and bracing their shoulders, brutish wicked creatures that seemed even more animalistic in that very moment than any of our kind that I had ever seen. The dark-haired demon, loosely trapped beneath my weight, smiled to his party and, in a sudden, tumultuous bray, Caius commanded the thirty immortals to cross the chasm at once.

"No!" I shouted distraughtly, glancing over at my shoulder and watching every last one of them disappear into the black forest. It was with a misanthropic forlornness that I realized what I had done; my family was sure to die, and, though my fate was ultimately the same, my probability of survival was, at this point, much greater than theirs.

Aro, in my moment of distress, had lifted himself out from under me and grabbed me by the hair, dragging me behind him, deeper and deeper past Volturi lines – farther and farther away from the inconsolable cries that emitted from the forest, so intertwined that I could not identify a single soul.

From his pursed, slim lips, he let a laugh escape. "You are too predictable, my boy."

I struggled to rip myself from his grasp, my imagination's perception of the massacre some fifty yards away intensifying my pain. My efforts, though deliberate, were diminutive and achieved little to nothing; my senses were suddenly numbed, the sounds and sights replaying in the back of my mind, transmitted from the ears and minds of my dearest family. I chose in the beginning to block them out, so to fight Aro off with a clearer mind – but it was a difficult task, seeing that this reality was far too similar to one of Alice's negative possibilities. I fought against the inevitable future, to no certain avail.

Aro thrust me against a trunk, leaving me at the roots to gasp and heave in mental grief as he ambled about ten feet away, methodically looking to the sky and drumming his fingertips across his chin.

He chuckled, "You are quite the failure."

The sound of his voice was captured in my mind just before I was taken to a dark corner in my brain – the same dark corner in which the monster within me resided – and I was forced to view the scene across the ravine through the eyes of Emmett. I saw Embry fall to the ground at the mercy of two unidentifiable immortals and Jared, beside him, stumbled backward into Alice, accidentally knocking her balance out from under her. She lost hold of the immortal she had been struggling with and Jasper, in a feeble attempt to help her, was lifted from behind and thrown into Emmett, my seeing eyes. I intentionally pulled away when Emmett lifted himself from the dirt only to be swarmed by three small, female immortals.

It was a detrimental domino effect.

I jaggedly inhaled. "Ugh, God, no—"

"Difficult to see it on your side, isn't it?" Aro mused, flexing his fingers.

Oh, dear God, there was no comparison. Aro hadn't a clue whom he sent out to defend him; they were simply faces which he had no intention of laying eyes on again. These, however, were my _dearest_ _friends_, my _family_, my _brothers_, my _sisters_, my _wife_ …. To lose them was to return home after this was done and to have one room previously filled by a cherished face left empty for all of eternity; to gather together as a family from this moment on and know that there was one member clearly missing never to return … so, in truth, there would be no such thing as a complete family unit ever again.

We were fighting to preserve our family, knowing that we could right well destroy it better than we could rebuild it.

"_God_!" I screamed, bringing my hands to my head. "_God_, _God_, _God_."

Why I was calling a being that I knew most likely did not exist seemed of the most impracticality, but, seeing that the rest of my family was in the midst of dying, He seemed to be the only one left.

Without having to take my hand, Aro shook his head, "God cannot save you now."

I buried my face in the powdery snow, pressing my hands against the ground as if I believed I could crack open the earth and watch Aro fall into the fiery depths of its core.

"I wish you could have taken me up on my previous offer, Edward …" He began.

"I will _never_ join you."

Almost offended, he turned away from me. "I wasn't asking," he said sharply.

I clenched my eyes shut, turning so that my face was to the sky.

I felt Aro hovering over me. "I will miss you, dearest son of Carlisle, and I _will_ feel regret in annihilating such a tremendous gift. Dorian is no comparison to you, as much as I have longed for him to be. Please, dear friend, face whatever meets you in the afterlife …"

I tightened my eyes even more, wishing that death would just come and spare me all of this foreboding. Though it brought more sadness to my weakened soul, I took account of every last of my comrades' positions, not lingering too long on their circumstances, but at least examining their faces through the eyes of another one last time.

Curiously, I did not find Jacob on the battleground. And I was even more in awe when I remembered that I had not seen him when we all assembled at the front lines – I had not even thought to look for him. In an attempt to gauge his location, I examined the tonality of his thoughts, surprised when I discovered a compassionate edge to them.

_"__The __memories __here__ …__.__I __can __hardly __imagine,__" __He __whispered __to __someone __close __to __him._

_ "Whatever happens, Jacob, we will survive, I am sure of it. Our journeys are not meant to end here, and I promise you that life goes beyond the confines of this meadow …" A small voice replied._

I gasped.

"I know that you do not like long goodbyes."

My eyes flashed open to find Aro ten feet from me once more.

"So I will make this short and concise," He promised, lifting his clawed hand and approaching me.

I jumped up, anticipating his deflection and digging my teeth into his neck.

* * *

Bella's POV

_These __violent __delights __have __violent __ends, __and __in __their __triumph __die, __like __fire __and __powder, __which, __as __they __kiss, __consume._

I stood under the cover of a tree trunk, so that, in the darkness, I was practically invisible to those around me. I panted heavily, a sound in audible with the thrashing of bodies and the _crunch_ of the icy snow. Rosalie, who was no more than two feet away to my left, snapped the head of an immortal straight off its spine – even after dismemberment, the hands still desperately waved for a few moments, grabbing on to her before going limp and falling into the snow. I stepped forward at the sight, but fell back into the darkness once more when someone picked her up by the legs and threw her into Paul, who rose to her defense.

"Alice," I murmured, probing the darkness for her, though I knew I would not find her.

I felt so bare without Edward. And it was not a matter of dependence, but, instead, all due to the fact that he was so suddenly yanked away from me. I knew it was on his own accord that he crossed the ravine, but Aro had planned it all. He had known from the very start how Edward would react.

"Alice," I called under my breath again, almost whimpering.

Two immortals rammed into the tree that was my safeguard, ripping the roots straight out of the ground. I propped my hands against the trunk, pushing it back upright, and one of the two newborns that had hit the tree, having fallen into alcove of dirt under the roots, was crushed once I pushed the oak back into place. The other, obviously related to the other, fell to his knees, giving me the opportunity to wrap my arm about his neck and pull, leaving the body once the head dropped to the ground.

"Alice!" I yelled, stumbling back.

"Bella, watch …!" Her voice, emerging from somewhere in the dark, seemed to be getting farther and farther away and, soon enough, I could not hear her anymore.

I stumbled back to the outskirts of the skirmish, listening intently for noises close to me. As I continued to move back, I placed a malleable force-field around my family that moved with them as they moved, though I was sure it would do them little good when the situation was too hands-on for power to play a dominant role. As I backed farther and farther away from the front lines, the sounds grew less and less discernable until I was enveloped in absolute silence. Everything grew still ….

Frightening the life out of me, two hands grabbed me from my ankles, thrusting me backwards so that I landed hard against the ice. A rock that had been frozen over underneath me shattered at the contact, a few glass shards propelled into the air. One dug into the arm of my attacker and in amused surprise – not pain – they stepped back, taking the shard out and casting it to the ground.

"Oh, you haven't the slightest idea how long I have waited for this moment," A high soprano whispered from under the black hood.

I was on my feet in an instant.

Jane lifted her head and her hood fell back, her blonde hair as bright as the snow on the black forest floor beneath our feet. "You have evaded me and spared me, degraded me … and I will put you in hell where you rightfully belong. There is no afterlife. It does not exist. You will be dead and you will rot. You will lose your daughter for good and your family will die. I will find your father, I will burn his house to the ground, and I will find your mother in Florida, and I will murder her and her husband. I will kill anyone who has ever known you, because it is you who has restricted me. It is the Cullens whose shadow I have lingered in, they who have tapered my importance. I will kill you, Bella Swan, because you surrendered the opportunity to kill _me_."

My eyes fell to the ground, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched.

This, too, was a moment that I had long awaited. Not with the same eager vengeance that simmered in the pit of her black soul, but with a certain knowing anticipation. It was neither something I dreamed of nor something I wanted to do … but something I figured that I must do; I had known this moment would come and I had expected it with the same mindset with which someone awaits a fateful decision. And, now that the moment had come, I knew that there was nothing left to do but settle the score that had been left unsettled long enough.

"Cullen," I muttered.

Her eyes narrowed, glaring.

"I'm married," I snarled. "My name is Bella _Cullen_."

A growl began to emanate in the pit of her stomach, her red eyes flaring as she stepped closer. My fingers curled as I lunged forward to face her.

_These __violent __delights __have __violent_….

**_There __is __one __final __chapter __of __abd2 __in __which __all __of __this __will __be __resolved. __I made all the POVs cliffhangers __on __purpose __so __that __there __really __is __no __way __to __predict __the __end. __I __promise __that __the __final __chap __will __not __take __me __as __long __as __this __one __did __(this __one __just _killed _me). __I __will __have __it __up __in __less __than __a __week.__ –__letmesign172_**

**_P.S.: Some of the italic phrases may be connected into one big word. I don't know if that's just my computer or if there's a glitch in . I tried to go through and space them all, but if I missed one, sorry. _**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Last chapter recap:**_

**JPOV: **And, if that was all she wanted from me, a sense of home, then I was more than willing to offer it to her.

**EPOV: **"I know that you do not like long goodbyes."

My eyes flashed open to find Aro ten feet from me once more.

"So I will make this short and concise," He promised, lifting his clawed hand and approaching me.

I jumped up, anticipating his deflection and digging my teeth into his neck.

**BPOV: **A growl began to emanate in the pit of her stomach, her red eyes flaring as she stepped closer. My fingers curled as I lunged forward to face her.

_These __violent __delights __have __violent_….

**_To __the __tune __of: _I Don't Feel It Anymore (Song of the Sparrow) _by __William __Fitzsimmons __and _Tongue Tied (Bonus Track) _by __the __Antlers_. **

Jacob's POV

By noontime, the sun and its glory had long since faded, forced to surrender after a commendable struggle against the cloud cover. And the darkening sky, to celebrate its victory, did not hesitate in casting an ominous fog to settle above the glistening grass and a rightful cover of rain over the land in which it belonged. The surviving patches of snow hid in the shadows of the trees and the brush, the majority of yesterday's blizzard thawed and forgotten.

When I lumbered out the Cullens' front door and sat on the front porch steps, there was just a subtle mist accumulating in the air, swirling around my face and getting caught in my freshly cropped hair. I had been getting a little shaggy and Alice was in dire need of a distraction, so she snatched the chance to occupy herself as soon as I offered it to her.

I liked my hair short, anyway.

Music echoed out the cracked front door, a gentle hum to fill the restive silence and mute Edward and Carlisle's hushed voices from inside the house so that I could not hear them anymore. With the exception of the two them, all of us had our mouths temporarily sewn shut …. And it was a quite strange and curious situation. We all had a sense of nervously waiting for _something_, even though the time of impatience and anxiety had passed since the battle had ended. There was nothing left to wait for – except for information, perhaps. Each of us knew something that the other did not, but, though we yearned to learn what dreadful or victorious account lingered on the other's tongue, no one had yet taken the initiative to ask. So, here we all sat in suspended solitude among familiar strangers, emotionless toward the world around us but internally _brimming _with emotion ….

Nonetheless, I relished the silence with a sort of complacency. I did not feel the slightest bit successful or forlorn … or any distinguishable emotion, for that matter, as had been true since early that morning. I was simply content with all that had happened, glad that it had not been worse but sorry that it had been as bad as it was. Was there really anything more to feel …? No. Because we were all still frozen in suspension, longing for someone – anyone – to reel us in or just cut the damn string already.

Since dawn, I had been subconsciously analyzing the morning's events in my head, polishing memories that I knew would be permanently etched into my brain for the remainder of my existence, however long that would last …

… I could still feel Nessie's small body clutched up against mine, her gentle breaths down my neck, her small, slim fingers gripping the nape of my neck as if she were holding onto me for dear life – and I held her close for what must've been ten whole minutes, though I would have waited longer. I obediently listened to her silent sobs, unable to understand but accepting of the sadness she confessed to me in those wordless tears; and it seemed to me that she cried unendingly in a feeble attempt to wash clean all the wickedness that her eyes had seen …. I did not want to imagine it, so I just listened.

And, when she finally did pull her head out from under my neck, her first instinct was to glare back at Carter, whom I had forgotten about as soon as her little head had popped out from that black nothingness. He still cowered helplessly at the tree line, watching us with a desperate longing for some of the affection and sympathy that her and I had shared.

I noticed her eyes drift solemnly to the ground, a faraway look glassing over her pupils … but yet she still clung to me just as tightly …. This enraged me – to think that her mind was so permanently damaged by all the horrors she had witnessed that she could be pressed so closely up against me yet never have felt farther away.

I glared at Carter, a trivial component of her lingering hell.

"_Sit_," I had snarled at him.

He had been hesitant to obey, but he ultimately decided that listening was wiser than prompting me to rip his throat out.

"_Don__'__t __move_."

At my command, he seemed to become physically planted into the ground, his legs extended out and his back straight, like a ragdoll wilting over itself. He became a statue, indifferent to time and space.

This had given Nessie at least _some_ sense of security, so she leaned back and crossed her legs pretzel-style, watching me amiably but keeping her guard up while Carter was still present.

I lay down on the ground casually beside her, the frosted, flowered grass remedial to my tense muscles.

"How's it going?" She said as naturally as possible, her tone still quite fragile and overwrought but steady enough that she could uphold informal conversation.

I brought my hand to her shoulder, rubbing her collarbone with my thumb. "Calm down. It's all over now. Everything's gonna be alright."

She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs – a habit adopted from her mother, I supposed. Her head lifted as she looked to the horizon, the sunlight bouncing with the shining diamonds embedded into her skin as she moved. I let my hand fall, following her gaze as it fell on the billowing cloud of smoke in the distance.

"Is it?" She questioned worriedly, a vacant stare in her eyes.

I could not answer her for certain, so I remained silent.

This only further sparked her curiosity. "Who has died?"

My eyes widened, actually quite shocked. "You expected someone to?"

She seemed almost disappointed by my surprise. "You don't understand," She shook her head. "You have not watched them building their forces, you have not seen …."

I did not want to see what she had seen.

"But it's alright now," I tried to convince her again, and this time she didn't not vocally object. Instead, she sat in tired silence, only acknowledging my statement with a stiff nod of her head. "Think about something else. Like … hmm, what do girls think about …?" – she laughed under her breath at me – " …. How about …?"

I took the icy stem of a purple wildflower in my hand, watching it as it magically thawed and perked up between my hot fingertips, and, handing it to her, I laughed.

"Girls think of flowers, right?"

Nessie took it from me, twirling it around delicately between her index finger and thumb. She admired it with compassionate reverence as if it had created her and given her the life she needed. And, once she was done appreciating it, she looked up at the pasture full of them with an almost complacent surprise.

"Surreal, isn't it?" The corner of her mouth curved up into an incomplete smile.

"Beautiful," I agreed, peeking up at her out of my peripheral vision.

"I'd like to think that it won't end where it started," She looked down at the flower again, her nose scrunching up as if she were giggling even though she was not. And, then, almost as an afterthought, she added, "I'm surprised you're not gone yet, Jacob Black."

I closed my eyes, inhaling. "Where could I go?"

"Off to pursue goals of interest," She shrugged. "Yearning to learn bigger and better things than what you are here – for your manhood."

I opened my eyes, looking up at her through the strands of hair in my face. "I'd like to think that manhood is no longer an objective on my checklist."

She pursed her lips. "In a year – less now – you'll have left me."

I could not have sat up straight any quicker. "I would never leave you, Renesmee."

She looked at me with surprise. "But I _want_ you to leave me."

I made a noise along the lines of a chesty grunt, but it was so rough and automatic that it was impossible to classify at as anything definite. "I won't."

"Not even for college?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to college," I shook my head.

"And why not?" She asked, an expression of utter confusion on her face.

"Because I don't need to."

"But you do."

"But I don't."

"Jacob," She said through tight lips. "You are going to college. Especially if _I_'m the reason you're staying."

"You're the only reason I'm staying," I told her.

"Then you best be packing your bags tomorrow," She demanded quietly.

I examined her expression for a long time, my eyes narrowing at her in a most likely comical way. It was there – I could hear it in her voice. And I did not take as much time to cherish it as I should have; I was too focused on proving its existence to her ….

My breathing slowed. "… But you don't want me to leave."

"Of course I don't," She replied, not looking at me. "But I'm tired of being everybody's problem. You need to go out and cross off every last little thing on your bucket list, and then some. Sure, I've lost valuable time with you, but, sure as day, I'm going to be here when you get back, almost in the exact same place you left me …."

There was a long pause as the wind _whoosh_ed by.

"Are you unhappy here, Renesmee?" I asked. "Do _you_ want to see the world?"

"Oh, goodness," She brought her hand to her face. "I've sure made it sound that way, haven't I? But, no, Jake, don't think that. I'm the happiest girl that ever lived right now. I'll kiss the ground when I get back to the house, I'll get down on my hands and knees and cry out of pure joy in Momma's arms …. But I don't want you to think … I want you to do what you want. I'll always be your imprint."

I swallowed. "Don't say '_imprint_.' It's such a God-_awful_ word."

"Then, what am I?"

"You're so much _more_than that," I tried to tell her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose noisily. I could tell she disagreed.

"And you won't be the same if I should leave and come back," I denied. "If not for the instinct, I probably wouldn't even recognize you. I can hardly remember the little girl I lost a month ago." I appraised her. "You're different in almost every way. And I feel like I'll have to spend every waking moment with you to keep up."

"I wouldn't mind that."

I grinned. "We can have lunch at the diner tomorrow. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you. Oh, Charlie will die when he finds out you're alright. He feels guilty like it's nobody's business."

"He's okay?" She grimaced at Carter over her shoulder.

I looked back to the billowing smoke. "He's over there, alive and well."

Surprising me, she laughed quietly. "Momma was able to stand that?"

"Grudgingly," I smiled. "With some persuasion on Edward's part."

She nodded understandingly. "I'm sure she was upset."

"Like you won't believe," I shook my head. "Edward, too. They haven't been so distraught since … well, since you were born, actually. You won't believe the controversy that surrounded you. Within the family, I mean."

"I remember," She nodded.

She seemed to go off by herself at that point, so I let her be.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she retreated to our previous subject. "You can't let the restrictions of this life bind you, Jacob. I won't let myself get in your way. And you and I are only the way we are because of this place. You would be so different and I would only be a concept, floating around as a curiosity …."

I should've guessed that she'd known what the meadow was. "Laurent and Victoria, you mean. If we hadn't killed them, I guess this would still be ongoing …. Bella could have died …."

She looked back to the meadow with that reverent expression again. "Time goes back further than that, Jake."

My eyebrows furrowed. "How far …?"

"This is where precedent was thrown out the window," She took my hand. "And rules didn't matter anymore."

And she had been right. There was a whole life the pulsed through that place as if it had veins, so deeply a part of me yet I had never considered it to be so, never put such thought into it. I began to realize that the rush of emotion I felt there was not fear or unnerve or anger, but something rawer and deeper – something that existed beyond what I was, impervious to time and space. Something similar to the moon or the waves; it cycled and it lingered, omnipresent, though its existence received no more acknowledgement than that of the air we breathed.

I looked up to the trees that loomed above the Cullen's driveway with awe, as if the life that flowed through the meadow was somehow carried through the trees to where I sat on the porch now. Whatever news awaited us inside no longer mattered, nor did I care; all I wanted was to be as sure about everything else as I was about this vitality that surged through me now – because it was the surest thing I had ever known ….

"How are you faring, Jake?" A low voice called me from my reverie.

I looked up to see Edward leaning in the doorframe, watching the trees with an almost intimate understanding as he had followed my thoughts like an outline.

"Alright, now, I guess." I replied, a bit embarrassed.

He shut the door behind him and took his place beside me, clapping his hand on my shoulder. "My apologies. Privacy is a boundary that I'd like to think I respect one hundred percent of the time, but, once I'm captivated, it is hard to check myself."

I shook my head. "No big deal, man. I understand."

Clearly already aware of everything that Renesmee had told me – everything that had been news to _me_ – he inquired about what he had not learned, a subject which I had been trying to avoid around him (primarily because I knew where the conversation would end up).

"So, did you fail to mention your college search on purpose," He smirked, "or had it just _slipped __your __mind_, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Edward …" I sighed, beginning the long argument I'd had planned in my head since my first conversation with Autumn, my college counselor. My dad aside, Edward had been the first critical opinion that I had feared, as if he were a second branch of my father's intentions.

He put up his hands. "I don't want to lecture you. Curiosity killed the cat, that's all."

"I just … don't want to do it," I answered honestly, the words coming out of my mouth awkwardly. _I __know __you__'__d __want __me __to__ …_

He stopped my thoughts before they could go further. "No. It's not my decision."

I silently appreciated that part of Edward. For a mind reader, he certainly controlled his invasiveness well. _… __Renesmee__'__s __pretty __much __decided, __though._

"So I heard," He nodded. "If she's got any Alice in her, her welcome home party will be rolled in with your college acceptance celebration." He laughed, imagining the mayhem.

"If I even get accepted to anywhere," I muttered. Then, I added, "If I even _apply_."

"There's no harm in trying," He sighed.

I considered arguing that I wouldn't have the grades or the extracirriculars for it, but, really, I decided to let the conversation end there. And, when I took a good look at Edward's face, I could tell by his smirk that he had intended to move on from it anyway. Again, I could not hide my appreciation.

Honestly, I was raring to get to the nitty-gritty.

"So, I'm hoping that all's well that ends well …?" I said, brokenly optimistic, only throwing the question in there at the end in case I was dead wrong.

"Who assumed it ended well?" He glanced over at me.

"We're alive," I shrugged. "The ending's looking pretty good, if you ask me."

His eyebrows furrowed so deeply that I thought a hole was about to form into his skull. I could hardly predict the complexities of what was running through his brain right now – as far as I knew, he and Carlisle were the only ones completely caught up, considering they had been the only ones clearheaded enough to actually put all that had happened into words. But, whether spoken or unspoken, there was still that gravity that pressed down upon all of us, images seen only by those close enough in the darkness, thoughts only manifested in the minds of the mentally destroyed ….

Thankfully, I did not have to pry for whatever was on his mind.

"I killed Aro," He exhaled slowly.

And I figured that this was my turn to confess, as well. "I let Carter go."

He turned to look at me, but not judgmentally as I would have first expected. Instead, he waited patiently for me to assemble my thoughts.

I shrugged, my voice gruff. "I know it might've been a stupid mistake, but he said that he would go back to Fred and Ellie and convince them to relocate with him. Whether it works or not, he promised to leave state on his own, if it came down to it."

Edward just nodded.

I looked up at him. "And you?"

"I just …" He shook his head. "I heard you talking with her … and … part of me thought that I could die happily knowing that she would be in good hands … but the other part fought harder, wanting to avenge her …." He paused and, then, added with a smile, "A 'last straw' sort of thing."

I exhaled.

"And, you know," He said with a faraway look in his eyes. "… I did not want to think that, after I was gone, there was still a chance that Bella would be in danger. She would have you to love her and protect her, but … Aro, he …." He stopped painfully.

I grinned widely. "C'mon. You didn't once just want to kill Aro because its _Aro_?"

He laughed. "It's all about chivalry, Jacob. Haven't you learned _anything_?"

"I guess not," I replied.

He ran his hands over his knees, exhaling deeply, before becoming completely still and watching the trees with me. The gentleness of the music inside was momentarily interrupted by the squeaking of my dad's wheels, which only led me to imagine what he and Chief Swan had gone through. Renesmee and I had stopped by my place before heading to the Cullens' and, by the amount of Vitamin R cans I saw lying around, I decided that it was either truly torturous or absolutely enjoyable for them.

"I have almost forgotten what I came out here to tell you," Edward said quietly.

I glanced over at him, a nauseous feeling coming to my stomach. "Who was it?"

"Don't start with the pipe organs and the burial flowers just yet." He watched a few leaves blow across the asphalt with an unbreakable concentration. "I just assumed that you would be interested to know that Seth is thoroughly disappointed."

My muscles tensed over. "What happened to him?" I asked urgently, expecting the worst.

"Carlisle had to put Seth under house arrest so that he wouldn't come running over here. If you're wondering where Jared and Embry are, they left about an hour ago to keep an eye on him. He was miserable when he found out that the battle had ended without him."

I sighed with relief. "That's Seth for ya."

"So, yes," He nodded. "I do believe that all's well that end's well."

The groaning of the front door's hinges made us both turn to see who stood in the doorway. Leah was gritting her teeth, her brows furrowed as they always were, and her hand that wasn't squeezing the doorknob was balled into a tight fist. Despite all this, though, her eyes were gentler than I'd ever seen them, inquisitive towards me.

"Or perhaps not," Edward murmured, so that, with the wind, only I could hear.

"Can we talk?" She asked quietly.

Edward was on his feet in a heartbeat. "I'll be out of your way," He smiled politely toward Leah.

_Oh, __thanks, __man. __Leave __me __to __the __dogs. __I __know __I __can __always __count __on __you__ …__._

He smirked before slipping past Leah and into the house, silently closing the door behind him.

She was excruciatingly slow as she sauntered over to where I was sitting and dropped down beside me, her knees together and her fingers tangled in a knot. I grew this incredibly uncomfortable thorn bush in my stomach and it moved about as I breathed, sticking me in the sides and making me bite my lip hard enough to spark blood.

"You found Renesmee," She whispered, her tone hard.

"Mmhmm," I nodded.

She shook her head in quiet disbelief. "I can't believe you just ran off like that. You didn't even think of the pack – you just _left_. What the hell were you thinking?" Her suddenly empathetic tone did not at all match what she was saying.

I was terribly confused, staring at her speechlessly.

"… Jacob, I'm not mad …." She tried to convince me, or herself. I wasn't sure.

The song inside changed to something much softer, a timbre almost more real, in a way. Flawless piano echoed from the foyer, distracting both of us for a moment so that we were too befuddled to speak. I noticed her tight hands loosen and she subtly scooted closer to me, thinking that I hadn't noticed.

_Ugh, t__hank __you, __Edward. __If __you __could __change __the __ambiance, __that __would __be _spectacular_._

Almost as soon as I had requested, the song playing flowed flawlessly into minor key, not even the skipping of a track or a pause in the rhythm to announce its coming. Her hands tightened again, but she did not move back to where she had been before; instead, she brought her knees apart so that her leg was almost brushing mine.

Though probably interpretable as rude, I stood in a flash, scratching the nape of my neck awkwardly and moving down to the bottom step, where I stood looking up at her expectantly. She seemed a bit taken aback by the suddenness of my action, but she hardly thought much of it; she remained frozen in the chaos of her own thoughts.

"Did you at least mean it?" She wondered.

"Mean what?" I stuffed my hands so deep into my pockets that I could have easily ripped through the fabric.

She looked down. "You know … all of it."

"Things happened the way they were supposed to, Leah," I sighed. "There was nothing we could really do about it. Maybe, in some sick, convoluted way, Renesmee disappearing was my reminder of what I was really supposed to be doing."

"And what am I supposed to be doing?" She said, her tone sharp, but, almost immediately, she clearly regretted her curtness, frowning deeply.

"You can't even …" I shook my head. "Like, you have no idea how much I understand what you're going through. I felt exactly the same way – you know, with Paul and my sister, and Quil and Claire …. I mean, I know it feels like everyone's imprinting 'cept you, but that's not true. It's like … _real_ love. You can't rush it."

She paused for a long time. "We rushed it, didn't we?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "And that's probably why it didn't work."

"I'm sorry," She said hurriedly, as if it pained her to just come out and say it. Now that I thought about, Leah didn't spend that much time apologizing to people, so it must've felt especially weird for her.

"You've got nothing to apologize for," I shook my head. "I mean, I was the …"

She exhaled, looking away from me.

I cleared my throat, trying to continue. "I was the …. It was my fault."

My confession was met by heavy, thick silence.

There was something in the pit of my stomach, alongside the thorn bush, that wanted her to just come out with whatever she was feeling. And it annoyed the hell outta me when she just sat there, staring off into the distance like she was some widowed martyr. _Your __life __is __actually __pretty __decent, __Leah. __Stop __acting __like __it__'__s __not_, I wanted to say. But it was hardly appropriate.

So, instead, I sighed, "Just say _something_, Lee."

"I'm sorry," She blurted hoarsely. And, before I could protest again, she continued, "I'm so mean to you guys. And it's just that it frustrates me to no end when you're all so cocky with what you are. I haven't seen Jared be serious since he came back from his little torture fest in Italy – and do you know how awful it is for me to think that it takes having the crap beaten out of guy for him to realize what's actually going on? And, I don't know, it just astounded me that you were actually the first guy who already knew how to take things seriously without suffering unnecessarily …. Well, maybe it was all that stuff with Bella and Edward that sort of made you rough around the edges for awhile, but you … you just _know_ how to care about someone, Jake, and I was just kind of enamored with that part of you …. And, God, how can you just stand there? I'm venting my heart out here and you're staring at me like I'm crazy …!"

I leapt up the steps and grabbed her by the wrists.

She was astonished, her mouth agape. Which had been my intention – to get her to stop talking. It was almost painful to listen to.

"Don't think I'm the only guy you can find that in, Leah," I told her. "I'm flattered and all, but … all I can say is that you could do so much better."

Releasing her, I pressed my palm against the top stair and fell back so that I was sitting beside her again. She seemed shell-shocked for a moment, so I let her settle back down before I said anything. We sat there in silence for a good fifteen minutes, just listening to the wind for what seemed like hours.

"So," She muttered. "We're good?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "We're good."

* * *

Bella's POV

I sat alone at the center island, my heels hanging off the footstep of the barstool. Deep in the recesses of my mind, I was constantly replaying the same images from earlier that November morning, and rarely could I match the proper emotions with what it was I saw. There was almost a sort of contentment where I should have felt submission, or maybe even fear; it was equivalent to ignoring my preference to instinct and using illogical correlations instead, though it was completely against my nature. But it was almost as if there was hardly any nature involved – all these feelings were new and indescribable. So much so that I had to analyze them in the solitude of the empty kitchen.

My hands were tightly intertwined, clutched around a frozen shard of ice that did not melt in my cold hands. The house was quiet, music wafting from the living room, beat-less and light as air; and, across the hall, I could hear Charlie breathing quietly under his breath, watching Alice as she – slowly, for my father's sake – sketched a vision on a pad of paper concerning my his future. Out of my own personal choice, I decided to block out Alice's voice as she explained exactly what the vision entailed for him, simply because I had no desire to know what would happen to him. I only wanted to know that he was alright here and now.

Nonetheless, he seemed mutely fascinated by the idea.

My thoughts were busy enough where I did not immediately realize that the song in the air had changed – not just the particular tune, but its source, too. Suddenly, Rosalie's iPad had turned into a set of melodious ivory keys and I knew it was Edward when he spotlessly incorporated a bit of my lullaby into the harmony. And, almost as quickly as the music had begun, it drifted into a far more pensive key, reflective of many of the restless emotions that Jasper was working to control. In perfect tune with the piano, Edward laughed musically to himself, most likely at the thoughts of whomever it was he was trying to calm down. And, then, the beautiful noise just as unexpectedly ceased to exist.

My husband strolled leisurely into the room, a soft smile on his face as he very humanly made his way toward me, feet slow and shuffling. He beamed at the floor, rubbing his hand across his chin, his laughter taking its time to subside.

"Renesmee?" He wondered in a quiet voice.

"Devouring a gift from Esme," I answered, glancing over my shoulder at him.

He walked around the island so that he was leaning across the countertop to face me. His golden eyes had grown darker since the last time I had clearly seen them more than a day ago. Though we had spoken only a few hours ago, I had been too distracted to process anything more than his reassurances. It had seemed all too quick when we arrived at the house and he gave me only a moment's kiss to postpone my questions before he disappeared into Carlisle's study and did not emerge for another three to four hours.

He opened my hands slowly, having to touch the ice as if he was doubtful it was real.

"A souvenir," I told him.

There was only a flash of uncertainty on his face before he took it from my open palms and stuck it in the freezer. When his eyes met mine a few minutes later, he smiled tiredly, "A new interpretation of burying the hatchet, let's say."

The trees rustled outside the window as the misty air began to thicken into a heavier rainfall. The pale colors of the house matched the gray sheet that now sliced through the bare arms of the oak giants around us. I'm sure Edward would have appreciated remaining in the state-in-between in which we were now, uninterrupted, but I could hardly allow it.

"What were you and Carlisle talking about?" I asked, my hand closing on what was no longer there.

He sighed, returning to his place at the counter across from me. "Just open-ended questions. You know, _t__'_s to cross and _i__'_s to dot."

"What sort of _t__'_s and _i__'_s?"

His eyelids shut slowly and he pursed his lips. "… One bridge at a time."

"Well, is there at least some big road sign warning us for the next crossroad?"

He smiled. "I thought you would be hoping as ardently as I that there is _no_ imminent crossroad. I'm genuinely counting on our lives being positively _boring_ from this point forward."

"Nothing in this life is ever boring," I reminded him.

He sighed deeply, his smile fading very slowly until it was entirely erased from his expression. "The Volturi were monsters, don't get me wrong … but they retained the order …. This is simply a matter of control. The same as when a king has no eligible heir."

"_Simply_," I repeated after him skeptically.

He did not say a word.

"What does it mean, then?"

"That was the subject of debate."

"Edward," I opened my iron grip and took his hands into mine very quickly, as if he were my final lifeline. "We can't have newborns sprouting up everywhere. And we certainly can't have ignorant ones walking around in broad daylight …." I stopped myself.

He analyzed my face for a short second. "_Don__'__t_."

I turned away from him.

"_Don__'__t_ regret fighting them," He sighed. "_Don__'__t_ regret killing them off. It was time for the hand of power to change. To whom it changes, I haven't a clue, but, whatever happens, we'll be sure to clean up Aro's mess."

"Or would you rather just leave it alone?" I stared at the countertop. "It doesn't apply to us. It doesn't touch us."

He could not have answered faster. "I'm not going to better my own life at the expense of others. Whether ill intentions cross my path or not, I cannot let all this control pass to the merciless hands of yet another monster when I can make certain that the hands belong to those we can trust."

"So, the question becomes," Carlisle's voice carried down the hall from us as he made his way to the kitchen. When he turned the corner, Edward and I greeted him with expressions so different from one another – mine, grateful for his intersession, and his, irritated that he would be arguing his position on the subject for the second time today – that I was surprised Carlisle did not laugh aloud. "Can we trust ourselves?"

Edward clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head. "Carlisle …."

"You mean the Cullens in power?" I marveled at the idea he'd planted in my head.

"The danger it could draw to us, Carlisle," Edward frowned. "I will not have my family jeopardized _again_."

"I do not relish the concept as much as I do the prospect," Carlisle said simply, his only argument. "You fear the hands of a monster controlling a world of restless power, so why can we not trust our own judgment as opposed to expecting an unknown force to follow our ideas of peace."

"You've already got quite a name for yourselves," I shrugged.

"A name of what?" Edward looked at me. "Intimidation, contempt …?"

"Speculation," Carlisle answered. "We are only oddities because of our ideals. Imagine a new generation in which the choice is free and disciplined – no more will the terrorization of fear and manipulation define who we are."

"I haven't any hope to believe in its success."

"But who needs success?" I stood. "It's not just _one_ of us, Edward. It's not you alone. It is all of us – the family, the pack …. Do you actually believe that someone we don't even know will respect our wishes, or follow Carlisle's beliefs? We haven't got anything to lose."

"Bella, we got everything back just this morning," Edward took me in his arms. "We only have _everything_ to lose now."

We both stood suspended in absolute silence for a long moment.

"The generation is changing," I told him matter-of-factly.

Carlisle smiled widely out the window.

"Ugh, you're a _carbon __copy_ of him," He chuckled under his breath, glancing at his father.

"You know, you don't have to do a thing," I shrugged. "We can all do the work and you can hide away in the corner like a pessimistic recluse who purposefully outcasts himself from what's good for him …"

"Oh, Bella, you have all the potential in the world for law school," He exhaled.

"How am I doing at convincing you?" I wondered, taking his face in my hands and bringing his lips to mine. He held me as close to him as _human_ly possible, lost in the moment almost as hopelessly as I was; and there was a single instant in which he seemed to finally submit, and I felt it as if the action had been my own.

His gently pulled away. "I've seen more impractical things happen."

_The End._


	43. Epilogue

**_To the tune of: _White Nights _by Oh Land and _Calm the Storm _by Graffiti6_**

**Three Months Later**

Jacob's POV

"Renesmee? …Ness, are you done yet?"

I pressed my back up against the wall, rolling my head on an axis so that I could hear what was going on behind her closed door. Her graceful, flawless movements could not be heard; for only a moment, I considered that she was not even in the room anymore.

"Patience is a virtue, Jake," She said, almost as if to reassure me that she had not left.

"I've been waiting for a solid hour," I slid down the wall so that I was on the floor, my blazer bunching up around my hips as I went.

I had borrowed the suit from Edward, considering I had never owned one. We were relatively the same size, though I was a bit taller and broader than he was. Alice had thought one of Emmett's would have been a better fit, but Edward's worked just fine. My shoes kind of threw Alice's vision of my potential off, though. I didn't have a classy suit hanging around in my closet, but she expected me to have a pair of dress shoes? It almost killed her when she saw me arrive back at the house in my sneakers. Jasper had been trying to console her for the past hour and a half.

"Ness?" I tapped my knuckle against the door. "Done now?"

The door whipped open in a flash, but it was not Renesmee that met my inquisitive gaze.

Why, speak of the devil, it was the disappointed coordinator herself.

"You cannot rush greatness, Jacob!" She snapped, sticking her nose in the air.

And, with that, she vanished back into the room.

"Alice!" I was to my feet in a flash. "When the hell did you get in there?" _No wonder. That explains what had been taking so long…_

My question was met by a moment of silence.

I waited a long while until I heard Alice mutter, "These shoes would go best…"

Preparing myself for a longer wait, I leaned back against the wall, rubbing my hands together and trying not to laugh.

"Oh, sometimes it just seems that courtesy is dead and gone, doesn't it?"

I turned to see Edward standing at the mouth of the hall, dressed in similar clothes to mine—well, his—and, understandably, pulling it off far better than I could. There were dark circles around his eyes, as if he were painfully exhausted, but this was nothing new; it was the lines around the curve of his mouth, adding about five years of age to his boyish image, that threw me. I said nothing of it, and neither did he. He must've heard me take notice, and we knew each other well enough now that avoiding the heavy, unnecessarily stressful topics were mutual talents we wished to preserve.

"Well," he laughed, raising an eyebrow. "I can't say I'm the perfect representative in its defense."

"You see it, too, right?" I pleaded. "Like, I can't be the only one who thinks Alice is crazy."

He scratched the nape of his neck, looking down at the floor. "I love my sister."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The door flung open again and Alice stormed out, glaring at me out of the corner of her eye and grumbling under her breath before hurrying out the cottage door.

"I'm perfectly sane!" She laughed to herself.

Edward lowered his voice. "You've got to be more careful about what people overhear," he brought his hand to his mouth, chuckling, "but, yes, my sister is quite senile."

I shook my head at him, grinning widely.

Renesmee peeked out of her open bedroom door then, glancing between her father and me with a nervous look on her face. Only the hem of a silken blue dress could be seen through the doorway; otherwise, she remained concealed behind the wall, the only visible part of her being her face, which alone was beautiful enough. Charcoal shadows wisped around her eyes, naturally contrasting the green hue of her irises, and a blush—which was difficult to classify as artificial or genuine—graced her perfect skin, peaking at her cheekbones. She closed her eyes in embarrassment, her long eyelashes curling so that they brushed her skin.

When she opened her eyes again, an elated smile crossed her face and she brought her hands to her mouth. "You look charming, Jacob," she murmured.

I took her by the wrist and pulled her out in the open, lifting her hand high in the air so that she spun about, her beautiful dress sparkling and fluttering in the minimal light. I recognized the ensemble from some other occasion, but I could hardly place it, it seemed so long ago. Another mysterious remnant of some night's past was a barrette that was tucked into her curly hair that cascaded over her bare shoulders and down her back, bouncing with each subtle movement.

Edward let a blissful sigh escape his lips and smiled as he appraised her. "As beautiful as when her mother wore them."

I glanced at Edward for a moment, as if trying to attain the memories that he was now contentedly reviewing, and then back at Renesmee. And, as if for the slightest bit of a millisecond Bella had taken her daughter's place, I recalled a poorly lit gym, the smell of sweat and teenage disenchantment, a seventeen-year-old girl with her arms around my neck and a chunky cast about her ankle. _I hope you're enjoying yourself, at least. Seen anything you like?_ She had asked me conversationally, glancing over my shoulder to see if her date was irritated with me enough to disregard the courtesy of granting us our privacy. Part of me, ever since that night at Forks High School, had wished that the message I had been delivering was more than a threat from my father; I wished I had been able to warn her of all the pain and suffering she would have to endure, all the battles she would have to fight. Being there, dancing at prom, in an environment that seemed speciously dangerous to the common teenager but exuded happiness, nonetheless…she probably would not have believed me—that Bella would not match the Bella of this future. Of this present. But that other part…. I was grateful for what we had become after all that had happened and, even though time and place and stupid details seemed to fall so effortlessly into place, I had trouble recalling the memory without replacing Bella with the beautiful girl I held in my arms now.

Edward reached out and gently ran his fingers across the sapphires of his daughter's barrette, and the memories associated with it came flooding back, as well—the darkness of the forest, the glow of a party just beyond the Cullens' house, Bella's head on my shoulder, her flowing white dress that billowed around my legs each time I turned her in my arms.

"A family heirloom," Nessie touched it as well, as if the memory itself was preserved inside the trinket. "Mom will appreciate it."

"You look amazing." I let her hand fall to my side.

Edward agreed. "And they received Alice's stamp of approval years ago."

Nessie nodded, still a bit apprehensive considering the night ahead, and squeezed my rough hand tightly with the two of hers. "Is everyone at the house?" she asked.

"Humor your aunt," Edward smirked.

"She needs a reason to throw a party once in awhile," I shrugged. "Well, she doesn't _need_ one—I'm sure Alice would be wonderful at inventing holidays."

"I don't know how I'd feel about a party _every day_." Nessie heaved a sigh.

We began to make our way to the cottage door.

"Well, today is your eighteenth birthday," I said. "It's a day worth celebrating."

"It's my sixth. Technically."

Edward grinned as he held the door open for us. "In that case, you don't look a day over six, my dear."

I led Renesmee by the hand out into the forest where we were surrounded by the sounds of twilight—crickets began to sing in the distance, the leaves rustled as the night breeze picked up. And, almost just as naturally as the noises around us, not even a mile away the soft bass of music reached us from the Cullens' glowing house. It was almost seven-thirty and most of the guests would have arrived by now—the usual crowd: the Cullen family in its entirety, atypically including the Denali coven (excluding the one, Irina, who accepted the invitation but decided against attending in the end), the whole pack, my dad, Ms. Clearwater, Emily, and Chief Swan. They all waited for the girl of the night to arrive, dressed up in their formal best for the occasion.

A party seemed the best idea at the time the invitations were sent out. We hadn't had a cheerful event to distract ourselves from past events in a long while, anyhow. And, besides, Alice said springtime was the best time for parties.

It was nice. The idea of taking a break, I mean.

Since the Cullens had decided to assume the role that the Italian vampires had left vacant, not much had happened really. Nothing substantial. We spent a lot of our time on precautions. Alice was constantly revealing the future of some wily nomads crossing our path and, accordingly, we guarded Forks and La Push, keeping our eyes peeled for whatever may come our way. But no one ever came. Carter came by once before setting off for good and, through his otherwise useless visit, Edward was able to learn the reason why.

The outside world was afraid of us.

The "yellow-eyes," as Carter continued to refer to the Cullen family as, upheld a formidable reputation, especially with the werewolves included in their numbers. Any newborns—who would have been daring enough to enter the Volturi's court—knew better than to generate any avoidable bitterness with us. And, to be honest, I was disappointed. It had gotten pretty uninteresting preparing for a change in the routine that we all knew would never come.

I guess that was why Alice was so eager to plan something.

And none of us protested when she suggested the idea because it was something for us to do in what felt like ages.

However, now with an occasion so over the top, just _screaming_ to be dramatically interrupted, it felt as if something beyond the trees was eager to make its move. And the forest seemed to know this, sending a loud gust of wind through the branches and through our hair as if to warn us…

But we were dressed up, there was music playing in the distance, the setting sun cast its warm, orange glow on our faces—how could we possibly even consider that there was any danger? It seemed silly to even think about it.

"I should find Bella," Edward nudged me in the arm, exchanging a knowing glance as if he shared the same fears and direly wished that I not share them with Nessie. "I will meet you two up at the house. Don't be long. Everyone's waiting for you."

Nessie nodded. "Alright."

Edward kissed her on the top of her head and was gone.

I knew why he had left us alone, but it had nothing to do with our mutual repetitive safety measures. I had not really noticed entirely at first, but now it seemed blatantly obvious how nervous Renesmee was…and I was sure we didn't help much talking about the significance of the event—not just for Alice, but for all of us.

I felt her small hand slip from mine.

"I'm pretty much an adult now, right?"

She had began to walk slowly in the direction of the party, just glancing over at me as if throwing the comment over her shoulder and out into the air for conversation's sake. The way the breeze played with the hem of her dress made her seem as if she were a pale ghost waiting for the wind to carry her forward. But she took a few agonizingly slow steps before she realized that she did not have the confidence to move any further and stopped.

"You've nothing to worry about, Ness," I smiled widely. "I can't imagine why you wouldn't be excited."

"I'm excited," she turned to look at me. "Look at me. I'm shaking, I'm so excited. It's just that I'm a bit nervous."

My eyes narrowed playfully. "About what?"

She giggled. "I couldn't tell you! It would be too embarrassing!" Before I could ask any further, she was suddenly at my side with her hand in mine again, pulling me toward the house. "C'mon, let's get going. Everyone's expecting us."

I found it funny that she included me in everyone's expectations, as if something I had done was worth celebrating. She looked me over one last time—smirking to herself, most likely because I probably did look pretty outrageous in this monkey suit—and, as if the sight of me soothed her nerves, she dragged me all the way to the house with a smug, intelligent look on her face. She must've figured out something that I had not.

Of course, the place was magically decorated, at the hand of the master.

There was a whole grand feel about everything—elegant cloth napkins in silver rings and pastel-colored china organized symmetrically on each of the tables, purple candles adorned by artificially dyed flowers having claimed its stake as the centerpiece, a bunch of white orbs of light hanging from tree branches and wild moss edging every piece of wooden furniture to create the illusion that it had all grown from the forest floor. Leave it to Alice to arrange a setting worthy of a coronation.

The majority of the guests had arrived, as I thought they would have, approaching us as soon as we emerged from the forest's edge. I remained close at Nessie's side, but let her greet her guests on her own, seeing that it was her party; every time I tried to sneak away, she silently took my hand without so much as a thought and went on talking to whomever it was she was speaking to. I hardly felt like an accessory—I couldn't imagine anything that would have made me happier in that moment.

Although I was a comical dancer, she convinced me to join her on the wooden interlocking dancefloor. I diminished the magnificence of her own dancing by stepping on her toes once or twice, but her joy kept me at it—that is until I noticed Alice stealthily taking pictures from over Edward's shoulder. No amount of my incessant begging could get her to erase them, so, out of condolence, Nessie decided that we'd had enough dancing for one night and asked to hide away from the noise inside for a little while.

We found a comfortable spot in the second floor living area where we could clearly oversee the party that continued on below from the window. Someone had lit the fireplace over the course of the night and Renesmee enjoyed herself poking at the timbers as I sat contentedly watching on from the armchair. Although the fire warmed the entire second story, Nessie shivered a little once she moved to the sofa, so I found it only polite to take my place beside her. I wrapped my arm around her and she nestled her small head just under the arc of my neck.

"Feel better?" I wondered, having to speak loudly in order to hear my own voice over the _thump_-_thump_ing of my rapidly escalating heartbeat.

She let out a content sigh in response.

I brought my eyes to the window, watching as the vibrant tempo of the music slowed its pace to a more intimate pulse. Everyone seamlessly glided into the new beat, finding someone to take into their arms. Even through the glass, the music could easily be heard from where we sat, gracefully entering the scene as background noise rather than intruding upon our privacy.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, Nessie."

She lifted her head slightly so that I could see her eyes. "Of course, I am. How could I not? I'm having a lot of fun with you, Jake."

"Well, I'm glad you're not nervous anymore," I smiled.

She shifted her weight for a moment, as if temporarily uncomfortable, but, then, she decided to lift herself out from under me completely so that she was sitting back on her heels, facing me. She looked me honestly in the eyes for a long while before shaking her head.

"If I tell you what embarrassed me," she held out her pinky finger, "you promise not to laugh?"

I shook it resolutely with my own. "I promise."

She resumed her position cuddled up against me, taking a deep breath before whispering, "I can always count on you, Jake. Now that I think about it, I have no idea why I was nervous in the first place…. It's"—she laughed quietly—"well, it's actually very silly of me. It's just that…I'm an adult now."

I smirked. "So you've already said."

She became suddenly shy. "I just don't want you to think of me as a child anymore. I'd like to think that we're something much more than that."

I blinked, my brain processing too fast in a quick burst, fumbling over itself, and, then, numbing so that any capability of logical thought that I possessed became abruptly nonexistent. In the impulsive, rapid moment I did have to think, though, I was able to deduce what was happening—and I could feel the effortless transition of roles physically in my body so powerfully that it would have knocked me off my feet if I were standing.

This was it. It was done. The transition had happened.

Renesmee no longer needed me as a brother or a guardian.

She wanted me as something different now.

Yet, in the modification of my being, not a shred of my protectiveness or devotion was lost; my newfound responsibility to her was simply an addition to my previous obligation. Suddenly, though I had not budged an inch, my fingers against her skin no longer resembled a paternal embrace, her head against my chest no longer inspired merely affable emotions…. As natural as the shift from dawn to dusk, I was no longer her friend as she once needed me to be, I was no longer her brother as she once needed me to be…

I was in love with her.

I could hardly muster the voice to announce these passionate feelings that started flooding through me in an uncontrollable torrent and the only words I could seem to find that adequately but insufficiently expressed my thoughts were: "You _are_ an adult."

She lifted her head from my chest and met my eyes again.

"Our relationship _is_ more than that," I murmured.

She must've sensed the change, just by staring into my eyes, because she looked away but, at the same time, inched a little closer.

Oh, I had embarrassed her. Just as she was afraid I would have.

I did not enjoy the notion of her feeling uncomfortable here beside me, where she was safest, so I brought my hand to her face and let out a quick laugh as reassurance. "Of all people, I'm the last person you should be nervous around."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "And, because you said that, I'll just be more nervous."

"Well, how do you suppose I can calm you down?"

Before I could even ask her permission for a kiss, her lips were on mine and, simply by the way she held herself there, I could tell that she had been waiting for this moment since early this afternoon when I had first arrived. This was why she had taken so long in her room getting ready, why she had requested that Alice help her before she came out to meet me, why she had seemed to have decided something as we began our way for the house—she had been preparing herself for this very moment. And, once the initial hurdle that her nervousness had prevented her from reaching was surpassed, she became much more comfortable in my grasp, moving closer so that her arms laced themselves around my neck.

My heart leaped several bounds as I my body moved in accordance with hers, and it did not occur to me until much later that my pulse skipped so many crucial beats that I could have died right then and there. There was some certainty inside me that I had never felt before—a particular assurance or conviction that overtook me:

This was absolutely _right_.

There was no better word that I could manage in the moment to better describe the emotions that overwhelmed me. The formation of a passion, the intensity of my admiration, the perfect unity of setting and timing—all of it was _right_. And I could imagine nothing more _right_ in the world than this very moment. Nothing.

Renesmee pulled away as the song that ended was overtaken by a more up-tempo replacement. She gauged my reaction—which most likely resembled an expression more suitable for that of intoxication (utterly dazed and even a little dopey)—for a long while and smiled as she lifted herself to a standing position. She extended her hand out for mine and helped me from the couch, obviously pleased with the way the night had turned out in spite of her earlier embarrassment.

Once I was on my feet, we began our way back down the stairs. Nessie's guests would have started to wonder where it is she may have gone and it would be selfish to keep her from her own party for too long. As we were descending the steps, she brought her mouth to my ear and thanked me…

"For what?" I couldn't help but ask.

She did not answer but smiled instead, moving gracefully to the backdoor and holding it open for me.

I did not budge from the bottom of the steps.

She held out her hand. "Well, c'mon, the night's not going to last much longer, Jacob."

Edward's POV

"Yes, it has been quite some time since I've seen you all last," I tightened my hold around Bella's waist, smiling cordially at Tanya and Kate.

I was aware of why it was Carlisle had invited them here, but I was uncertain as to whether or not they even understood our invitation. From the tonality of their minds, it seemed they feared the most treacherous of requests and—sensibly, although they did not yet know the reason why they had been requested—they had _already_ decided to decline, no matter what appeals we would try to make. Kate was guarded, to say the least; she hadn't dared emerge from Eleazar and Carmen's shadows for the majority of the night and had only been forced to leave them out of common courtesy when a particularly slow ballad began and Eleazar asked Carmen to dance. Tanya's curiosity overpowered her trepidation and she had spent the evening fishing for clues from my family and me that may answer the question as to why she was brought here; as far as I could deduce, she had not made much progress.

"I'm sorry that Irina was not able to attend," Kate apologized impassively. "She truly wished she could be present to celebrate Renesmee's birthday, but something came up."

I nodded. Although they all insisted that past resentment had been left in the past, it was almost boorishly evident that the only reason for Irina's absence was because of the other attendees at the gathering. I glanced over Tanya's shoulder and looked away quickly to hide my smile; most of the pack could be found devouring the snack table, wasting no time in making a game of who could throw the hors d'oeuvres the farthest. I met eyes with Bella for an instant to keep myself from looking over at them and bursting into laughter, but it seemed that she had noticed the same thing and was attempting to contain her amusement herself.

"Alice did a wonderful job with the décor," Tanya smiled.

"Oh," I took a quick, sweeping look around at the ostentatious environment that my sister had assembled in a single morning. "Yes, she is quite the magician."

Tanya giggled, brushing her sister's arm as if to check that she was aware of our sporadic conversation and had caught my joke.

Kate was prepared with a rehearsed reaction and laughed quietly, but her humor vanished at the sight of Carlisle crossing the dancefloor over to us. _Finally! No more of this skirting around the subject_…

"They do make ideal dance partners, don't they?" Carlisle grinned, gesturing to Alice and Jasper as they moved in perfect harmony to the music. He brought his hand to Bella shoulder and leaned in as if he were about to kiss the side of her head, but, instead, whispered so that only the two of us could hear, "Have they revealed any of their elaborate suspicions yet or have they stuck to the pleasantries?"

Bella laughed under her breath.

"Carlisle, Kate was just mentioning how unfortunate it was that Irina could not join us," I announced.

"Oh, yes, very unfortunate," Carlisle agreed with a composed expression. "We would have loved to see her again. It's been much too long."

We all nodded in silent agreement.

The music accelerated to a quicker tempo, then, and, as if cued, Carlisle said, "I wonder where the birthday girl ran off to… Have you seen her?" He asked Bella directly.

For Jacob's sake, I shook my head. "I believe she stepped inside for a moment. She should be out soon, I'm sure."

I had already informed Bella of what had happened upstairs a few moments ago, before Kate and Tanya had initiated conversation with us. And, although they did not readily show it, I was certain that the rest of the pack was aware of the direction that Jacob's imprint had changed in the past minutes. Alice had prepared us a week prior—not based off of a decision of Jacob's, but of Renesmee's, which we all knew was inevitable. In fact, I was quite glad. Now that Jacob and I had grown much closer over the past few weeks, it seemed a very natural transition…if it could be considered a transition, at all.

Carlisle nodded understandingly.

He then noticed Eleazar and Carmen approaching us from across the floor.

"Ah, perfect," He began to guide Kate and Tanya away from the revelry. "Let's take a seat at a table, shall we?"

All of their thoughts erupted at once, their inquisitiveness flaring.

_It's about time! We've had to wait all evening…_

_ Hmm, I wonder what they possibly could need. Edward hasn't dropped any hints…_

_ If it were a truly serious matter, they would have asked our assistance outright…_

_ This family has the peculiar aptitude of getting themselves into trouble…_

"This will just take a moment," Carlisle pulled out a seat for Tanya and Kate, as did Eleazar for Carmen and I for Bella.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Eleazar pleaded once we were all seated. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, don't worry yourselves," Carlisle sighed. "We find it fitting to place our trust in our friends. We simply need your word."

"Whatever for?"

My father exchanged a quick glance with me.

"We have been preparing for confrontation for quite some time since the Volturi were apprehended, but everything has been curiously uneventful since then. Before you identify our fears as hallow, we ask that you consider the implications of the power we have adopted. We have no intention of exercising such power as Aro did—no, we would never do such a thing…"

"We know that, Carlisle," Carmen grew anxiously concerned. "And you already have our trust. But why would you request our presence here if all you desire is something you already have?"

"Well, you see," Carlisle struggled to find the proper words for a long moment, putting all of us, even Bella and I who knew what it was he was going to say, on edge and, finally, he found it only fit to put it simply, "someone is coming for us."


End file.
